Call the man
by InuFanGoddess
Summary: Kagome got dumped by Koga, because in his words she wasn't womanly enough for him, and she was weak and too girly. Broken hearted she goes undercover as a boy and goes to his school Fukuoka High which is an all boy school for revenge. However what happens when she meets her room mate Inuyasha who is Koga's best friend, and she starts to have feelings. But wait..she's a boy.
1. Transformation

Call the man

Sumamry: Kagome got dumped by Koga, because in his words she wasn't womanly enough for him, that she was weak and too girly. Broken hearted she goes undercover as a boy and goes to his school Fukuoka High which is an all boy school for revenge. However what happens when she meets her room-mate Inuyasha who is Koga's best friend, and love is in the air. But wait...she's a boy.

Hello everybody I have decided to start a new story. Now if anybody has read my story body switch then you'd all know that the story was inspired by one of my favourite films called 'It's a boy and girl thing' And this story is has inspired me by the movie called 'She's the man' Now it will be completely different, but you get the idea of what I want to write about. I know there have been stories that have done this, but I wanted to try out one myself. Hope you all like it and if I see it is a success then I will carry on. This year will be a bit hectic for me, but I will try my best to update as fast as I can, but updates will be maybe twice a week :P I just love writing and I can't help it ^.^

I present to you my seventh story {Call the man}

Discalamaire: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Transformation

Kagome was waiting outside of the shopping centre, she checked her watch, and noticed that he was half an hour late. Kagome Higurashi was a 17-year-old high school student who went to Kurin High a mixed school. She had alluring ebony hair, that was smooth and gentle and when it shone in the light you could see hints of dark blue. Her eyes were auburn, and she had a heart-shaped face, ivory skin a button nose, and flawless complexion. She was always told that her figure was one of a model and always caught the attention especially of her boyfriend Koga. Who is half an hour late no wait 40 minutes late now. Kagome groaned and ran her hand through her hair as she sighed.

"Why does he always do this...I wonder what he wants to talk to me about?" Kagome opened her phone and re-read a message from Koga that said...

_We need to talk_

_-Koga_

Kagome was frightened, she knew that those words coming out of a guy's mouth was always dangerous, and she was scared, scared that he might dump her. In a way Kagome Higurashi didn't want Koga to appear for fear of her worst nightmare happening. Yet she wanted to know, she needed to know what was going on between them. He was starting to get distant, and Kagome could feel that he would most of the time ignore her, say one or two words to her never a full-blown conversation like before. You see Koga went to an all boy school, meaning Kagome didn't really need to worry about other girls taking him right? Kagome kept pacing up and down the street outside the shopping centre. She had her phone nestled against her breast as she held her breath for a while before letting it go.

Soon she heard running footsteps and turned around to see a tall muscular teen boy with dark brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail, he had on a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans. He was a full wolf demon. A person of demonic heritage, his family is of a famous wolf clan that is practically non-existent now, but wolf demons were always protective much like dog ones, and so with Koga's rogue speech and personality, he made Kagome feel safe and loved.

She turned around and smiled as she embraced him tightly and jumped up and down squealing "Oh Koga I've missed you, what did you want to talk about baby?" Kagome asked innocently, yet deep down her heart was pounding against her chest. Her hands were unconsciously tightening around Koga's waist as she held in her breath. Koga sighed loudly and gently went to untangle her arms from his waist.

Kagome instantly froze at this action and furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned and looked into his eyes "Koga...what are you-"

"Kagome we can't be together any more"

That's it, he's said it. He's said the words Kagome was so afraid to hear. The words she was dreading to hear from his lips ever since she had received that message. Koga and her had been going out for 3 years now, and all of a sudden...in one quick sentence he had broken her hear. Kagome's breathing stilled as her body froze, she dropped her phone on the ground which made a noise, no doubt from the hit. Her eyes were wide and she was trying so hard to keep her tears at bay, as she looked up at Koga with fright.

"W-What do you mean Koga? W-Why?" Kagome said quietly, her eyes never leaving his. She wanted him to look into her eyes and tell her he didn't want to be with her, and why.

Koga sighed himself, as he scratched the back of his neck "God Kagie I don't know how to explain-"

"Don't call me Kagie, just tell me why are you breaking up with me!" Kagome was starting to lose her patience. Many times, numerous of times they both promised to never leave each other. Both of them had promised for 3 years that nothing would separate them. That nothing could ever separate them. Then all of a sudden, he drops the bombshell to her that they are breaking up and he had the nerve to go up and call her Kagie?

Koga sighed "Look just hear me out"

"Oh I'm hearing ya Koga" Kagome said, her voice angry, her body paralysed. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to lose her posture in front of him, especially in the situation they were in now. Kagome wouldn't give Koga the pleasure of seeing her cry.

Koga nodded "Kagome, I know we've been going out for three odd years now, but ya need to understand that what we had isn't there any more"

Kagome was shocked. To be honest she wanted to laugh, she wanted to laugh and choke on her tears as she heard what he said "If what we have there isn't there any more, then it must have been your fucking fault Koga, because I as hell have not done anything to piss you off or to make you feel unwanted!"

Koga looked around and saw bystanders looking at them and he started to feel embarrassed and grabbed Kagome's arm "Kagome not here, stop screaming"

Kagome took out her arm from his grip "You have the nerve to tell me to not scream? I don't care if people hear, let them, then they can hear this conversation and allow them to try and figure out just what the hell you are trying to say!" She couldn't believe him, he was telling her to stay quiet because he was embarrassed, to hell with how he felt right now, because she was the one getting her heart-broken.

"Listen Kagome you are just...your too girly, your too hyper, you don't act mature for your age Kagome, I need a woman not a girl"

Suddenly a resounding slap echoed the air and bystanders had stopped what they were doing and checked out the couple before resuming to their own activities.

Right now Kagome couldn't have cared less about them. Did she hear right? Was he really dumping her...because he thought she wasn't mature enough? That she was a child?! Kagome looked into his eyes and balled her fists. Koga's eyes were wide, never had Kagome slapped any one, never did she get as angry as she was now.

Kagome just kept staring allowing one or two tears to fall free, she didn't want them to, but after what she heard she just had too. "Y-Your saying I'm not woman enough for you? Is that it! Well you know what Koga, I don't care, go ahead and find your stupid woman! Go ahead go find some mature and less hyperactive woman, I don't give a fuck. I can't believe you, you are the lowest of the low! I never want to see you again, consider this relationship over just how you wanted it. Three years meant nothing to you did it? Three fucking years of promises and trust all broken because I am not womanly enough for you. Well since your such a man and an adult go find your woman and don't you even fucking dare ask if we can be friends! Good bye Koga hope you enjoy your stupid life with your fucking picture perfect woman!"

And with that Kagome bent down grabbed her phone and ran off, her tears burning the sides of her retinas. Her tears becoming even more visible. She ran, she didn't know where she was going but she ran. ' I can't believe that jerk. Breaking up with me because I'm not womanly enough for him!' Kagome suddenly stopped and found that she was in a park. Shikon park to be more specific. She found a bench in front of the water fountain and sat on it as she buried her head in her lap crying her eyes out. People walked past and heard her sobs but just shook their heads and carried on.

She didn't know for how long she was crying for, but she did now, that it was a long time. Soon the park was getting emptier and more people started to leave as the evening was starting to make its end. Kagome had stopped crying. She still kept her head down as her eyes and tear-stained cheeks stung with the cold air. Kagome had a headache, her head pounding as she held it. Soon she sat up and grabbed her phone hoping she still had battery which she did thank goodness, and called her foster-sister Sango.

Kagome had been an orphan. Her parents had sadly passed away when she was the tender age of 5 in a car crash, she was at a friends house so she was not in the car. Her mother father brother and grandfather all died on the motor way from a drunk driver. And so she was put in foster care, however Kagome encountered a kind family called the Taljia's. And had lived with the family as they took her in like a second daughter. Kagome then found they had a daughter called Sango and that was the exact person she was calling now.

"Hello" Sango said form the other side of the line

"S-Sango.. I-"

"Kagome where are you mum and dad are worried its six o'clock and you haven't rung once"

Kagomes eyes widened and she checked the time on her phone. And indeed it was 6:00.

"Oh Sango I'm sorry...I just...Koga he..."

"Oh no what did he do sweetie what did Koga do?" Sango's worried tone sounded from the other line.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she tasted a little salt from her earlier tears. "H-He...D-Dumped m-me" Kagome said hiccuping a little as she sniffled.

"That bastard! Oh Kagome where are you I'll come get you"

Kagome nodded "I'm a-at sh-shikon p-park"

"Got it, hold on sweetie I'll be there in 15"

Kagome nodded and hung up. She cradled the phone by her chest a she sobbed silently remembering earlier's occurence. Soon she heard a beep and turned to see a street away from the park a black honda civic. Kagome got up and ran towards it. She spotted Sango and tried to wave but failed miserably. She then opened the door and got into the car, instantly she was enveloped in a pair of warm arms.

"Oh Kagome" Sango said quietly as Kagome cried on her shoulder.

"Sango p-please let's go h-home" Kagome said stuttering.

Sango nodded and started the car as she changed the gear and reversed before driving out towards home. Once they got home, Ayuka and Kenji ran up to Kagome "Oh Kagome dear we were so worried. Where have you been" Her adoptive mother asked her.

"Oh m-mum..."

"Come here sweetie" Said Kenji as he opened his arms, Kagome fell in them and once again cried her eyes out. Ayuka embraced her adoptive daughter also and Sango heard Kohaku coming downstairs.

"Hey squirt, Kagome's not having the best of days"

Kohaku nodded "What happened? who do I have to beat up, my crowbar is in my wardrobe top left shelf" Kohaku said threateningly. Kaogme might not have been his biological sister, but she was still there when he was a baby, and she might as well have been his biological sister.

Sango shook her head and brought her brother in her arms "Not now kiddo"

Later on by dinner time Kagome had told her family about Koga dumping her, and Kenji was furious at the reason and was so close to going to find him and beating the shit out of him. Ayuka was furious, and Kohaku loved Kagome like a sister and was on the same road as his father. Sango too was boiling, and now after a good night hug and kiss and last words every one went to bed. Sango and Kagome shared the same room, whilst Kohaku was in a separate one.

"Sango...what do I do...I feel empty, I feel broken, my chest is in pain, and I'm just..." she laid down on the bed as she curled herself up into a ball. Sango was sitting on the edge of the bed and massaging her back trying to sooth her.

"Oh Kagome, there's nothing you can do. I know its hard and it will be for a while. That jerk didn't deserve what he did to you. Jesus his reasoning was out of order!" Sango herself was starting to get frustrated with Koga. And to think she thought he was a good person for Kagome. Guess looks isn't everything it makes itself out to be.

Kagome looked at her bedside table and saw a photo of her and Koga two years ago standing by the fountain in Shikon park, Koga was embracing her tightly from behind as he kissed her cheek. Kagome had a grin as her hands were touching his arms and by the frame there was a smaller picture taken from a photo booth of them kissing with hearts around in the background.

Kagome growled loudly as she grabbed the photo frame and threw it against the wall as she screamed. The glass of the frame shattered into pieces and landed on the floor with a thud, the wall had a scratch from the hit, and Sango instantly hugged Kagomes shoulders and brought her to sit down on the bed.

Kagome carried on crying and Sango thought it was best if she laid down with her tonight. Sango slept with Kagome throughout the night in her bed. Soon it was morning and Kagome felt a little better than yesterday but was still heartbroken, she got up slowly and felt her head ache and grabbed it as she laid back down. She groaned a little as she felt the rays of the sun hit her face. She turned to see Sango there sleeping soundly, she smiled and tried to sit up once more this time succeeding.

Soon however Sango tossed and turned herself and saw Kagome already awake "K-Kagome? Why you up so early" Her voice said groggy.

Kagome sighed. Sango gave a worried look and sat up as she embraced her sister "Oh Kagome"

Kagome looked to the ground and shook her head as she rubbed her forehead "I really need to forget...but..."

"What he did was despicable Kagome, it was stupid, and wrong on so many levels and very unnecessary" Sango said.

Kagome nodded and the more she thought of why he had dumped her the more her fist tightened and the more angry she was getting "I hate him" Kagome said her voice low and deadly "I hate him" However Kagome kept crying "I...hate him"

Sango nodded "You have every right to hate him Kagome, don't think you don't"

"Sango I feel...I don't want him to just think he can hurt me like that and get away with it"

Sango sighed "Well listen how about we meet up with Jakotsu okay, I'm sure he can cheer us up. How about shopping!" Sango said happily.

Kagome gave a small smile "Okay I'd like that" She knew how much Sango loved shopping and especially with Jakotsu. Since he was gay he literally was their best guy friend ever, known each other for years. And Jakotsu is a lovely and kind soul any body can get along with him.

Sango squealed and ran to tell her parents about them going out. Sango came back up and ran to her wardrobe. Kagome sighed as she giggled lightly "Oh sango..."

Sango turned and winked "What" she said way too innocently. Sango wore a pair of skinny white trousers with a black spaghetti strap T-shirt and a semi see through blouse on top with trainers, her hair in a high ponytail as usual. Sango had beautiful dark brown hair and chocolate eyes much like Kagome, she had a perfect body of a fighter and would easily beat up anybody who got on her bad side. Trust me her bad side was dangerous.

Kagome had on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white spaghetti strap T-shirt with a Jean jacket on top, her hair fully out just like she liked it and blue trainers. Soon they both gave a kiss to their parents one to Kohaku and then jumped into Sango's car. Sango grabbed her phone and dialled a number, one hand on the steering wheel.

Sango put it on speaker and her and Kagome giggled as their bes friend answered.

"Why hello hot stuff" Jakotsu said on the other side.

"Heeeey!" Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Oh my Kagome is there too! Oh goody! How you both doing huns?"

Sango sighed "Well I'm fine, but we are on an emergency shopping spree today"

"Oh for what for sugar?"

"Basically Koga dumped Kagome" Sango said quietly, whilst Kagome sulked in the corner of the car.

Jakotsu gasped "Nooo. Oh sugar how are you doing? Why'd he dump you? Your perfect!" Kagome smiled at his comment and sighed.

Sango took over "We'll explain later, can you meet us outside the shopping centre say in 15 minutes?"

Jakotsu chuckled "Anything for my favourite girls. I'll see you there soon. Kisses" And with that Jakotsu hung up. Soon the girls got to the shopping centre in 15 minutes precisely and Sango parked her little car a couple of streets down. Now they were both waiting...in the same place Kagome got dumped. Kagome looked at the spot she was in yesterday and Sango hugged her tightly as Kagome cried silently. Sango rubbed her shoulders and rocked her a little, soon they saw Jakotsu and Kagome dried her eyes.

"Oh no way am I seeing my baby girl cry. Come here sugar" Jakotsu said his arms open. Kagome ran in and hugged him tightly. "Sh sh sh it'll be alright hun" Soon they all sat in a cafeteria inside the shopping centre and after explaining to Jakotsu the reasoning behind why Koga dumped her he was furious.

"You know sweetie, in my opinion I think that he has bruised your ego way too much for my liking" Jakotsu stated sipping on a chocolate milkshake.

Kagome sighed and placed her head in her arms "I know. And I don't know why...but I just feel like I want him to...I don't know...to suffer or just prove to him that I'm not as fragile and weak as he made me out to be"

Sango tapped her shoulder "How do you plan on doing that Kagome?"

Jakotsu sighed and then an idea came into his head. "Hey sugar?"

Both Sango and Kagome looked at him as he smirked and winked "I have one hell of a crazy idea"

Kagome cocked her head to one side "Oh?"

Jakotsu nodded "You said he goes to an all boy school right, which one?"

"Fukuoka high why?" Kagome questioned.

"Okay does stay in the dorms?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, since his parents live two hours away they accommodated him, why?"

Jakotsu shook his head "It's a stupid idea hun you wouldn't go through with it"

Both Sango and Kagome glared at him "Spill. It. Out" both said at the same time.

Jakotsu sighed "Alright alright. My idea was that since its nearing the end of summer and school starts next week my plan was for Kagome to get into Fukuoka high dressed as a boy, stay there and make his life a living hell, but there are so many flaws"

Sango chuckled "Yeah sure, like Kagome would dress as a guy and enter an all boy school really Jakotsu you are so fun-"

"I'll do it" Kagome said suddenly.

Sango choked "What?" Sango asked confused

Kagome repeated "I'll do it"

"Kagome do you know what your saying! Do you know what that means?!"

Kagome nodded "I know, but I sincerely do want revenge, and since he's going to be spending all his time at the school playing his basketball then what better opportunity then act as his friend and secretly burn him in the end. Maybe this will help me also"

Sango shook her head "Are you crazy, how will this benefit you? He won't know you are Kagome, what happen's when you tell him it was you all along and then what, he'll go to the principle expel you and you get in serious trouble!"

Kagome sighed "Sango I do want to do this. I also want to do this for myself"

Sango got a confused look "What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her "I want to prove to myself that I can be strong, that I'm not weak and girly, maybe if I go to that school then I can...I can prove to myself that I'm not weak or girly as he made me out to be"

Sango sighed "You are crazy!...Okay but how will you explain this to mum and dad?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "I'll just say I want to live in the dorm of Kurin high, to forget about Koga and be more independent and mature"

"Kagome you will live surrounded around boys, what happens when you need to shower, or when you have your time of the month, then your height and voice and...I just...I don't know..." Sango sighed heavily, however Kagome hugged her.

"I want to do this Sango. Not just for revenge but for me also. Please back me up"

Sango sighed "Well I guess I could... Kohaku will be going to that school also so he could watch out for you"

Kagome grinned and embraced her tightly "Thank you Sango!"

"I hope you know what you are doing Kagome" Sango said giving her a warning.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically and turned to Jakotsu "So will you be able to do one of the most life changing make overs of the year" Kagome said with a smirk.

Jakotsu winked "Oh I got you covered sugar" Jakotsu then grabbed her hand and walked out of the cafeteria before going into a hairdressers.

Sango was confused "Why are we here Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu turned around and put one finger up as he smiled "Rule number one of operation turn Kaogme into a boy!"

"Shittest name for an operation ever" Sango said dully.

"Oh shush you. Firstly to be like a boy you need to either cut your hair or buy a wig"

Kagome grabbed her hair protectively "Not the hair"

"Wig then" Jakotsu spoke with an attendant who smiled and showed him to a cabinet at the back of wigs, and Jakotsu inspected all of them before landing on a short ebony haired wig, and smiled, he took it and nodded to the attendant who put it through the cashier who waved at him and smiled. Jakotsu came out with a bag, and passed it to Kagome. Kagome opened it and both girls gasped.

"Rule number one in order to be like a guy you cannot simply just stuff your hair in a hat, you need to go all the way, either cut your hair or buy a wig, and so I found a wig with your hair colour so it's not that bad. Now onto the clothing stores"

Jakotsu grabbed both Sango and Kagome's hands as he dragged them to a clothes shop and went to the guy section. Sango and Kagome were confused they didn't know what they were doing all they knew was that they were playing catch the clothes since Jakotsu was grabbing and throwing it behind him whilst Sango and Kagome had to catch them. Soon they had piles and piles of clothes and Jakotsu shoved her into a changing room and every time Kagome came out in a outfit, both Jakotsu and Sango either shook their head or nodded in approval. After 2 hours they had bags of male clothes, which were all XS and still baggy on Kagome. Jakotsu said the baggier the better.

"Rule Number 2, clothes need to be baggy, shows less of your chest area and your feminine physique. Now we will need to get a FTM binder for those C cups of yours babe" Kagome giggled along with Sango and soon both found a binder which Kagome was happy with.

During the last week of summer, Kagome and Sango were with Jakotsu, in the park as he was helping Kagome with rule number three " Rule number three, boys don't say "OMG!" or "pretty", and that's very important. Say stuff they would say, like "dude" or "sick", or curse a lot. Then, get the voice of a boy by talking in a deeper voice, but not so deep it sounds fake. Typically, boy voice imitation is terrible, so shoot for something that is low, but is still your voice, do not falsetto, okay sugar"

Kagome nodded and tried out her speech "Hey bro what's going on"

Jakotsu shook his head "No that is too pathetic and stereotypical, and guys do not sound like that. Speak like yourself but no girly words"

Kagome nodded "Hey man, how was your day?" Jakotsu and Sango both clapped.

Sango fanned herself "Woo hoo if you were a boy with that voice I'd be all over you hun" Sango said winking. Kagome giggled and winked back.

Jakotsu grinned "Perfect hun you did rule number 4, acting like a boy!" Jakotsu grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face Sango and pulled Sango up so she faced Kagome "An elementary school boy would not be burping or picking on girls. Guys are into girls especially 17 year old's like yourself. This is definitely a good way to alleviate suspicion. Guys love to hit on girl's, so you need to learn how to act as if you were flirting with one. And flirt good."

Kagome giggled as she winked "No problem" Kagome changed her facial expression as it became more of a hungry look and put her hands in her pockets as she walked up to Sango and winked at her giving a small nod "Hey babe"

Sango pretended to blush and giggled "Hey to you too hot stuff" Kagome grabbed her by the waist and leaned her face near hers, as she licked her lips and leaned into her ear and whispered "Wanna be mine"

Sango bit her lip and nodded "Oh hell yes"

Jakotsu squealed "Okay to much love for me. That's awesome Kagome!" Jakotsu said high fiving her.

Sango nodded in agreement "Boy do you turn me on Kagome" Kagome giggled.

Jakotsu just shook his head and grabbed a bottle of Hugo boss perfume as he sprayed it on Kagome. Kagome coughed "Man Jay watch out with that thing"

"Sorry but Koga is a wolf-demon he will be able to smell you a mile away, he knows your scent. Your going to have to hide it under a lot of perfume and mingle a lot with other people so he can't distinguish it."

Kagome nodded "Thanks, I never thought of that actually"

Jakotsu chuckled "I knew you wouldn't. Now you need to learn how to walk like a guy. Firstly do what you did before put your hands in your pockets and walk freely act as if you owned the street, you don't want to walk so straight and girly. Your posture needs to be carefree and you need to walk at your own pace, not a quick one like a girl" Kagome nodded and started to copy Jakotsu who taught her how to strut and walk every now and then even spit. Kagome groaned but did it anyway and Sango shook her head a little in disgust.

"Now rule number 5 remember guys fist bump, play sports, and show off injuries. They don't giggle, look at their nails, or touch their hair. Also, when you're sitting or standing, guys take up a lot of space. Instead of crossing your legs, try to spread them and lean back a little. Hold yourself differently too. Let's try" Jakotsu pulled her to the bench as he sat next to her and spread out his legs in front of him and crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back into the bench.

Kagome copied and stretched her legs out as she crossed her arms and leaned back onto the bench. Jakotsu nodded "You got it girl!"

Kagome was making excellent progress it was Friday and Jakotsu was teaching her rule number 6 "Now rule number six don't get worried okay. If you're really worried about pretending to be a guy, then it'll tell when your voice is so deep it's fake and you accidentally say "OMG". Practice for a few days and then tell yourself you're just going on with a normal day." Jakotsu told her, Kagome nodded.

"Now rule number 7 props of a guy, A guy won't have a pink cell phone or a purse, obviously! A guy would carry around other things. How you hold things helps to. Hold things with less grace, more comfort. Guys like things easier. So I got you a pure black and silver phone, along with a black boyish duffel bag. Guys don't usually wear book bags and instead carry the bags for gym wear and things. I did that a lot before I found out I was gay" Jakotsu said winking.

Kagome giggled and embraced him tightly "Thank you Jakotsu"

Sango nodded "Thanks Jay"

Jakotsu patted Kagome's back and smiled "Hey sugar I did it because I wanted too alright" Jakotsu then turned to Sango and nodded.

Kagome bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying at the generosity Jakotsu was giving her.

Jakotsu sighed "Hey hey no tears! Now I've still got one more rule. Rule number 8 do NOT wear make-up Kagome, please if anything make-up will ruin everything you've been working towards alright"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows "Why not?"

Jakotsu sighed "You probably think this may help, or that you know a way to use it to look boyish, but it won't. Leave your face plain and make-up free. Not even concealer or foundation, trust me honey"

Kagome giggled and nodded her head. "I will, thank you Jakotsu. so I'll see you on Sunday to help me dress up"

Jakotsu nodded "Why Sunday?"

"Because I convinced mum and dad to allow me to move into the dorms they were happy that I wanted to be independent but said to visit them at least on week-ends sometimes, and they think I'm moving in on Sunday, but instead I'll be moving in on Monday so Sunday I will be at your apartment you help me with the make up and voilà. Sango managed to sign me up to Fukuoka high as Kazuki Higurashi, and I've used all the money I saved up when I was younger and Sango helped chip in for the dorm." Sango nodded.

Jakotsu looked at me sadly "Your old surname huh"

Kagome looked down at the table and nodded "Yeah" Sango held her hand and Kagome looked up at her smiling. Kagome usually was known as Kagome Taljia instead of her birth name, however she re-used it this time, so it didn't create suspicion that she was related to Kohaku Taljia and call her parents just in case for whatever reason, plus Koga never knew her actual birth name, oddly enough Kagome never told him, so thankfully he wouldn't get suspicious.

Jakotsu nodded "Okay hun"

Soon it was Sunday and Kagome was saying goodbye to her parents. Ayuka was the first "Oh Kagome, I am so proud of you for wanting to be independent, please come visit. And I'm sure Sango will keep you company at Kurin"

Kagome nodded a little sad look on her face. _'I'm sorry mum. I'm not going to Kurin_'

Ayuka then smiled "You said you paid for your dorm, so I hope everything is covered"

Kagome smiled sadly. She hated lying but this is what she wanted.

Kenji took that face as one of sadness because of her leaving and embraced her tightly "See you squirt" Kagome chuckled as she let a few tears drop _'No Kagome you wanted to do this. Now you are going to do it, whether you like it or not!'_ Kagome nodded "Bye dad...mum"

She then hugged Kohaku and whispered "Keep it a secret okay I'll see you at school tomorrow" Kohaku nodded.

Kagome then stood up and hugged Sango "I'll see you tomorrow at school okay" Kagome said happily.

Sango nodded and winked "Sure no problem Kagome" when truthfully Sango was the one she wouldn't be seeing. She tried to hold in her tears but failed and the family embraced her together before Kagome grabbed her bags and bowed.

Soon Kagome walked down the street and waved a good-bye before turning a corner and seeing Jakotus's car there. She quickly ran to it, bags of all the clothes and wigs that Jakotsu had bought for her plan. Jakotsu nodded and smiled "Ready to go hot stuff" Kagome giggled.

"You know it" She got into the car and as Jakotsu entered he started the engine and they were off. Kagome saw her house and noticed her family still waving, she waved back and kept crying. 'I'm sorry mum, dad' She kept thinking.

Jakotsu turned to her once more "Kagome if you're using up this year in this school, how will you be doing your exams?"

Kagome sighed "I don't have exams this year, but after this year when I transfer back to Kurin I'll just change the name on my paper from Fukuoka high to Kurin because I did do the year, just not as a girl. And Kurin high isn't too picky with those things"

Jakotsu nodded but then noticed her distress and grabbed her hand in his. Kagome smiled up at him gently "Thanks Jakotsu for everything"

Jakotsu shook his head "No problem sugar. Now get ready for your new life"

Kagome nodded.

_'My new life'_

* * *

Okay so tell me what you think? Should I carry on ^.^

Oh even if the chapters might be update like twice a week or so, they will be long, but I will only carry it on if I see it is successful, so everybody tell me your opinions :)


	2. Welcome to Fukuoka High Kazuki Higurashi

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fukuoka High Kazuki Higurashi

It was currently Monday morning and Kagome was standing in front of the mirror in Jakotsu's flat. He was preparing the ebony wig and brushed it neatly with his hair brush. She was nervous, it was currently 4 in the morning and in 5 hours she started her brand new life and brand new school, as a whole different person, with a whole different identity. She looked at herself, she was wearing baggy black jeans with a grey polo shirt with a blue checkered button down shirt on top. Her chest was completely flat from the binder. Her natural hair was still out and reached up to her waist. However that would all change. Soon Jakotsu came back with a neatly brushed, trimmed wig.

"Here you go sugar, all your's"

She grabbed it and looked down as she saw the bald patch inside it for where her hair would go. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. She then felt two hands hold her shaking shoulders and nodded once before opening her eyes and twirling her hair in a neat bun pinning it with a clip on top of her head and placing the wig on top, making sure that no hair would fall out. Soon after fixing it and placing it so it was comfortable. She looked into the mirror and noticed a whole new identity

This was goodbye to Kagome...

And welcome Kazuki Higurashi.

Kagome grabbed her duffel bag with all of her necessities. All of her clothes, shoes, extra binders just in case, two boxes of tampons hidden in a secret pocket in her duffel bag, her gym clothes and school uniform were folded and put away neatly, since she was still in Secondary School, and all the papers she would need. Kagome turned to Jakotsu and in her new practice and perfected voice she spoke to him.

"I'm ready" Kagome said in her new refound voice.

Jakotsu's eyes widened a little as he nodded "You definitely sound like a guy now hun"

Kagome nodded and took one deep breath "Thanks I tried" Soon an hour and half passed and Kagome stood up "Let's go Jakotsu"

He nodded and helped Kagome with her bags and belongings and put them into the boot of his car. Before entering the driver's seat and seeing a nervous Kagome next to him. Because not only would she enter a whole new school in a different gender surrounded by horny driven male teenagers, but she would also see Koga again. Kagome took a shaky breath, she would have to try her hardest to hold in her anger when she meets him since she needed to befriend him for her plan to work. Otherwise this would have all gone to waste.

Jakotsu drove off and headed towards their destination. Fukuoka High.

After maybe 20 minutes driving Kagome looked outside the window and saw her new school for the year. Her new life awaiting in that building. The person who held her heart for three years and broke it in a second was in that building right now. Kagome took a shaky breath as she saw the car stop in front of the gates of the school.

She felt hands on her own and she looked up at Jakotsu "Kagome remember what I said, you cannot be nervous, nervousness will ruin your whole plan and identity. You need to be calm, please Kagome try to stay calm"

Kagome nodded and took in one deep breath before smiling and cupping his cheek and pecking his cheek "I'll call if I need anything okay"

Jakotsu nodded and winked "I'm always here for you sugar"

Jakotsu walked out of the car to help bring down her belongings. Soon after all her bags were out and ready, they had their goodbyes

He blew her a kiss before entering his car once again. He slid the window down and spoke "Goodbye, Kazuki Higurashi" And with that he drove off with one last wave. Leaving Kagome standing nervously outside the gate. She gulped as she saw the car disappear. She turned around to see the big letters of Fukuoka High carved on top of the gate and then looked around to see no-body around, since it was six o'clock and it was too early.

"Okay its now or never" Kagome said before grabbing her duffel bag and her two other ones as she stepped through the gates and enterred the terriotory of her new start.

Kagome walked inside the building and looked around as she said a quiet 'wow' the roof was made of glass whilst the walls were plain white. The reception had two L shaped pure black leather sofas on each side, with a plasma TV hanging of the wall. Kagome walked further into the building and saw a wall that held a cabinet with trophies, and frames of groups and teams and head teachers. Kagome knew that was the award cabinet, and looked in the pictures. There was one for basketball and unfortunately she found a frame with Koga and Kagome felt her chest ache. "Koga" She said and then saw that his arm was draped over another boys shoulders. "This must be his best friend he kept going on about" Kagome inspected closer and saw a much more muscular, and very tall handsome boy with long silver hair, a red basketball shirt on with the number 1 and a massive grin. Kagome couldn't see his eyes but she did read the bottom of the frame and the name next to Kogas which said "Inuyasha?"

Kagome shrugged and stood up. She then tried to look for an office of some sort and saw a desk with the words reception. She headed over and rang the bell that echoed into the empty hall. A woman with dark brown hair in a bun came out "Yes may I help you?"

Kagome nodded and cleared her throat "Hey my name is Kazuki Higurashi I'm the new student" Kagome praised herself for her voice.

The woman nodded "Well welcome to Fukuoka High Mr Higurashi, you are staying in the dorm correct?"

"Yes I am" '_remember Kagome not too sweet, keep it cool and calm'_

The woman nodded and clicked three times before smiling "You are in dorm room 265 and sharing with one other person" she froze. Shit.

Kagome just cleared her throat once more "W-Where is the dorm area?" she asked.

The woman stood up and with her pen pointed "Go straight, turn right you'll cross the school grounds and then you'll see a big building with the name Fukuoka dorms, then you just enter and find your door number" She handed Kagome a piece of paper and a key to the door number. "After you have settled in and put on your uniform please go see a Ms Kaede she is the head teacher and will accommodate you further"

Kagome bowed once "Thank you" Once she grabbed her three bags she bowed once more and headed straight and turned right. Indeed she saw the school grounds and was amazed at how massive it was. She saw courts for basketball, fields for football and her mouth was literally dropping to the ground. '_This school is bigger than my own!'_ Soon However just like the woman had said she came across a building with the name Fukuoka dorms and she stilled.

This was actually happening.

She was actually going through with this.

Kagome took one last shaky breath and remembered what Jakotsu had said to her. '_Do not worry, do not be nervous, nervousness is the key to failure'_ she nodded and let out a deep breath before walking in. Once she did shouting and laughing could be heard. No doubt everybody was getting ready for school. She noticed the stairs and was about to climb them before two boys who were fighting fell in front of her.

"You bastard!"

"Haha Tomoya I got ya fucking ex's number now what!"

Kagome cleared her throat and said in her best voice "E-Excuse me"

"WHAT!" Both boys screamed at her.

She was shocked to say the last and just ran up the stairs, trying to avoid any fights or conflicts. She did not need that. Soon she was right at the top and saw even more boys running around some laughing some getting ready. Then as she looked around she saw door numbers from 230 to 250 she needed 265. As Kagome walked further down trying to avoid socks being thrown and shoes and ties and god knows what else. She managed to find number 265, and quickly held the keys provided for her and opened the door before closing it.

"Hey who are you?" A male voice said. She stood still. _'Calm down Kagome, calm down, it's just your room mate'_ with that said Kagome turned around slowly and standing right in front of her was one of the most handsome, beautiful, perfect male she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes widened a little, he had silver waist length hair, a muscled chest that adorned a six-pack, biceps that were strong and rogue. She blinked once and twice and notice two little puppy dog ears on top of his head. She swallowed the urge to squeal and to touch them.

"Hey you okay?" Inuyasha said again.

Kagome shook her head and broke from the daze. _'Shit I need to talk!'_

"Um yeah, thanks...sorry spaced out there, new school and all" she said hiding her blush.

Inuyasha smiled "Oh so your my new room-mate. I thought I'd see you yesterday?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah I decided to move in today instead. Names Kazuki Higurashi" she said bringing her hand out for a shake, like Jakotsu had taught her too.

Inuyasha smirked and took it. Kagome noticed how rough and strong his handshake was. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi"

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha, the Inuyasha she saw in the photo moments ago. The Inuyasha who was Koga's best friend. She was sharing a room with her ex's best friend. _'Oh. My. God'_

"Guess since we're room mates, I might as well show you around. I can check how many lessons we have together, if ya need any help" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and went to find the piece of paper the woman gave her and handed it to him. Inuyasha took it and read through it, before smiling and handing it back "Well that's awesome we have the same schedule maybe that's why your my room-mate. Want me to show ya around?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and coughed before saying "Sure I'd like that" she gave him a smile, and he nodded. Before taking off his towel...his...towel. Kagome looked away quickly. Shit he had just finished showering.

Inuyasha looked at him funny. Why was he so stiff, was it because it's a new school? "Hey um...you okay" Inuyasha asked as he finished putting on his boxers.

Kagome noticed she had just made one fatal mistake. Do not blush or get embarrassed, and she had just done both! Kagome just nodded and turned around to see him in boxers. '_Thank god'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kagome looked at the bunk bed and asked "So which one is mine?" Kagome said trying to act cool and comfortable. It took effort but she managed at least.

Inuyasha turned to the beds and scratched the back of his head. "I have the top, I love high places so yeah if you don't mind, the bottom one is yours" Inuyasha turned around and grabbed his gym trousers and put them on. Kagome nodded and put her bags on the bottom bunk. She started to unpack and looked around to find a place she could put her stuff in. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey where can I put my stuff?" Kagome asked, trying to forget that she was sharing her room with her ex's best friend.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "Oh yeah that wardrobe there is all yours, and that drawer is too. The TV is mine but we can share it I don't mind, the bathroom is that way along with the shower. The kitchen is that way, but I hardly ever use it, since I always hang out with my mates. Hey I'll introduce you to them, since your new and all I wouldn't want you to get lost" Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome nodded and took in a breath. Seeing his best friends means...she'll see Koga. Kagome saw the perfume in her bag and saw two who boxes of it. She had to hide her scent as much as possible if she was going to encounter him. And plus all her clothes and uniform still smell the same as the shop.

"Thanks man I'd appreciate that, I was scared I'd be on my own or something" Kagome patted her back in praise at her use of language.

Inuyasha nodded "Nah no worries man I understand. You need to get changed since we got P.E first, you might as well change into your gym clothes"

Kagome nodded _'How hard could P.E be?...right?'_

"Thanks I'll do that, but could you maybe help me find Ms Kaede's office, I need to see her first it seems"

Inuyasha nodded "Sure it's 7:30 now, get changed and by 8:00 we'll leave, school doesn't start till 9:00"

Kagome nodded and saw Inuyasha already fully dressed all he was doing was tying his laces. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a white polo shirt that practically wanted to burst out from his chest. Kagome turned quickly and shook any thoughts like that out of her head. She just met him for crying out loud. Kagome was scared, she didn't want to change in front of him so she just turned grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll change in here need to shave and whatnot" '_Lame Kagome. Lame.'_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow quick before shrugging his shoulders "Um...sure go ahead"

Kagome soon got out 20 minutes later, in a pair of long black trousers and a dark brown polo shirt with white lines going to the side. Jakotsu said the darker the shirts the less visible her boobs would be, even if they were held by the binder, a small amount could still be seen since they were a good cup size. All in all she was dressed like a guy with a lot of perfume and deodorant to hide her scent.

Inuyasha nodded towards him "Cool let's get going, grab your bag and then we'll go to Kaede's then P.E then we got half hour free before science to change and shower, so bring your uniform as well"

Kagome nodded and grabbed everything she was told to bring.

Inuyasha himself was trying to get used to the fact he had a room-mate. The last room-mate he had, was a bat demon before he got transferred to another school on the middle of last year, meaning he had half a year of a dorm to himself. However this one was strange. He had a weird scent as his nose was penetrated with perfume and deodorant, and he for some reason kept spacing out and getting shocked every 5 minutes. However Inuyasha knew that Kazuki would be a good guy, and wouldn't be like one of those pricks, mainly because he hadn't acted like a stuck up rich boy like his other room-mate.

Inuyasha also noticed he seemed to have a small body, which was normal, sometimes guys did have small bodies, but he looked fragile. He knew this one would be good for running, lightweight and short. "Hey man come on before we run out of time"

Kagome nodded and grabbed her duffel bag as she flicked the fringe from her wig "Ready" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha for some reason felt a little jab in his chest, damn did his smile look...cute? Inuyasha nodded "Follow me"

They both shuffled through messy, annoying kids in the halls and walked downstairs. As they were crossing the grounds Inuyasha decided to chat with Kazuki for a bit. He felt like he wanted to find out more about him.

"So Kazuki what which school you came from?"

"Kurin High, but the education wasn't as elite as here, so I decided to move" Kagome said, trying to keep her free walking, she did what she was taught. She kept a good pace not too fast, she walked freely without much posture and she acted cool and calm like Jakotsu told her too.

Inuyasha nodded "Do you like any sport?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah I used to run in middle school, was one of the top racers and won almost every time. But when Secondary School started everything changed, haven't run in a long time. You?"

Inuyasha nodded and smirked a little. "That's cool. I love them, I mostly play basketball though. I'm the top player next to my best friend" Kagome nodded and tried to keep her cool. She knew which best friend he was talking about. "And I'm on the school team, we've won tournaments and I just love it. I've always loved playing, never get tired of it, the cheering, the exercise, the running the tackling everything. Especially when you've scored a goal and every one cheers for you, they all shout your name and your there sweating but knowing that you managed to achieved what you were training for, is the best feeling I can ever have"

Kagome admired how highly Inuyasha spoke about his favourite sport. Koga would talk about basket ball sure, but he never said it with such passion and excitement as Inuyasha did. Kagome knew she was going to get along well with Inuyasha, so far he was kind enough to help her with her schedule, finding this Kaede and instructing her with what she should do. She was fortunate she had such a caring room-mate.

"Here we go" Inuyasha's voice broke her train of thoughts as she realised that she was thinking about him throughout their whole walk here. Kagome nodded and gave him a quick pat on the arm.

"Thanks" '_God that was lame Kagome, a pat. A freaking pat!_'

Inuyasha was confused, why'd he pat him. Damn was this guy's more confusing every minute. "Yeah sure no problem. I'll wait out here for you"

Kagome nodded and gave a small smile and closed the door before turning around to see Kaede. "Why hello there, ye must be?"

Kagome bowed once "Kazuki Higurashi, the receptionist told me to come here"

Kaede nodded "Well it was just to make sure you would be acquainted around the school, and I see you already have someone who is willing to help"

Kagome nodded "Yes Inuyasha is showing me around for these couple of days" Kagome didn't want to be rude, but didn't want to come out as a pretty boy.

Kaede nodded her head and then turned to her computer "That is all, if I see that ye will be comfortable here then I have no problems. You may go to your first lesson which starts in precisely half an hour"

Kagome nodded and bowed once more before leaving. She closed the door and turned to see Inuyasha there with his phone sending a message. '_Most likely his girlfriend'_ Kagome thought. She just shrugged. "Hey Inuyasha I'm finished here" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back and nodded before closing his phone and putting it back into his pocket. "Well let's get going then. I just got a message from my friend, said he was already there with a few other mates exercising early. Now would be a good time to introduce you to them. They are a bit rough but are hilarious once you get to know them"

Kagome just nodded. Oh she knew exactly who she was going to bump into _'Remember this is why you are here, you want revenge and this is your perfect opportunity'_ Kagome nodded "I'm sure they would be. Don't judge by outer appearance right"

Inuyasha smirked. He already liked him, he wasn't stuck up, he wasn't a show off, and he wasn't a complete asshole or dumb. He was sincere, and Inuyasha knew he'd be a cool room-mate to have. "Yeah that's true. Happens a lot especially with girls, god they are so damn judgemental aren't they?"

Kagome knew this was her opportunity to put her guy talk skills to the test.

"Yeah, but what can you do about it, chicks dig bad boys, who most of the time just end up being pricks." '_Just like Koga'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha thought for a moment "True but then again, they'd end up being pricks when girls expect things. Man that pisses me off, they always expect things from you"

Kagome nodded "Yeah that's true, but I guess it's just for attention. I'm guessing they do it because they want the guy to show them how much they care" Kagome knew some old friends who were like that.

Inuyasha smirked "Yeah but they just end up boring the guy. Happened to me a bunch of times"

Kagome shrugged "Guess that means that it wasn't meant to be then"

"Oh?" Inuyasha was intrigued, usually all of his friends would talk bullshit about girls, they would say how they were too needy and wanted attention. However Kazuki fought back, he agreed but looked at it from a different perspective. Inuyasha liked it, he could have a good debate about a topic instead of have people constantly agree with him. He knew this Kazuki guy would be entertaining to say the least.

"If two people in the end get sick and tired of each other, or get bored then it means that they weren't meant for each other. If two people really do care about each other as much as they say they do, then they would miss each other dearly, their chests would hurt and they'd feel a part of them missing when one of them was away. And when together, they'd feel happy, as if nothing could ruin that picture perfect moment. They'd feel complete and know that deep down nothing could tear them apart" '_Oh shit, I just spoke like a girl! fuck!'_

Inuyasha was shocked. Never had he thought of it that way before. "Kazuki you really are strange" Inuyasha said.

Kagome froze '_Oh no I fucked it up'_

"I like that I can have a good debate with you. I never really thought of it that way, but I guess your right" Inuyasha said astonished by how Kazuki spoke.

Kagome froze but internally smiled _'That's good'_

Inuyasha then saw the doors to the gym "Well here we are, I can already smell them"

"Smell?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pointed to his ears "Sorry man forgot to tell ya, I'm a dog demon, well half to be exact."

Kagome now understood "Oh okay, that's cool" she said surprised. Not many hanyou's were around, and when they were it was intriguing.

Inuyasha for some reason felt warm inside when he said that, but just nodded "Yeah I guess. Well ready to meet the guys"

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, then Inuyasha opened the door and as soon as he did Kagome raised her head to see none other than...Koga. He was there clad in a black in a dark brown polo shirt, and black shorts. His hair in his usual ponytail, and Kagome felt like running away and just crying in a corner, but she knew...she knew she could not mess this up. She's already gotten so far. She would do what she came here to do. And so she followed Inuyasha who was already greeting Koga and what seemed to be another guy with a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, wearing blakc shorts and a purple muscle shirt.

"Hey Yasha man, where have you been, you usually come early" Koga said.

Kagome felt shivers. Koga's voice, Kagome remembered how many times he had said _'I love you'_ with those exact vocals.

"Yeah sorry, showed my new room-mate around" Inuyasha then turned to me "Kazuki over here"

Kagome knew it was now or never, and so she casually placed her hands in her pockets as she started to walk towards them. "Hey" she said casually.

She noticed how Koga inspected her for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows before smiling and handing out his hand "Yo Names Koga Wolfe"

Kagome looked at the hand and remembered how many times he had caressed her, embraced her, washed her tears away...touched her. Kagome buried those memories behind her mind as she took out her hand and shook it. "Kazuki Higurashi" Kagome was happy that Koga didn't know her real surname.

Koga nodded "So your Yasha's new room-mate eh? You like sports?" She turned to see Inuyasha with a basketball in hand laughing with some other guy as he dribbled the ball and jumped up to shoot it in the basket and it landed inside perfectly. Kagome then turned back to Koga realising she was getting distracted "Yeah, used to do running in primary school, loved it but then entered Secondary School and it stopped"

Koga nodded "Where you transfer from?"

"Kurin High"

Kagome saw Koga's eyes widen a fraction before going back to normal "You went to the same school as my ex girlfriend then"

Oh how Kagome wanted to wring his neck. "Guess so"

Koga nodded "Well hope ya have fun here, since Inuyasha likes you, I'm sure we can get along" he smirked at me, and god did Kagome want to slap him too. She couldn't believe how freely he could tell someone he just met about his ex girlfriend, and not have any emotion whatsoever.

Soon Inuyasha ran towards them and tapped Koga's shoulder "Yo man, come on we're starting a short 10 minute game before lesson starts, it's you and Miroku against me"

Koga nodded "Alright, Kazuki you can sit there for now, or you can join too, you can pair up with Inuyasha"

Kagome shook her head "Nah too short, and only played a little here and there"

Inuyasha shrugged "Doesn't matter, this is just for fun, come on it's good to warm-up" Inuyasha threw him the ball and Kagome caught it easily.

Kagome bit her lip and looked at Inuyasha and saw that she might as well join, plus she could probably start getting close to Koga if she participated in his favourite sport and hobby. "Sure but don't blame me if I'm shit and we lose" Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha smirked back "Nah I'll go easy on ya"

Kagome raised her eyebrows, then smirked as she dribbled the ball once before catching it instantly and staring right into his eyes "If you go easy on me, then how can you challenge me. If you want a challenge, then give me all you got" _'You go girl!'_

Inuyasha smirked, he definitely liked this guy. He was very easy to open up to and he wasn't afraid to talk back, and he liked a real challenge "Your on"

"Um hello forget me" Miroku said.

Inuyasha laughed "Oh sorry Miro, Kazuki this is Miroku, he's another close friend of ours"

Kagome shook his hand and smiled "Kazuki Higurashi"

Miroku smiled back "Miroku Houshi"

Soon the teams changed from Koga and Kagome versus Mrioku and Inuyasha.

Kagome smirked as she faced Inuyaha who only smirked back. "You ready Kazuki"

Kagome clapped her hand "Bring it on" she turned to Koga and saw him smile at her.

"Let's do our best okay" Koga told her.

Kagome's heart raced and she looked away before nodding "Yeah" Kagome then shook her head _'Shit Kagome snap out of it!'_

"Okay, ready..." Inuyasha and Koga faced each other in the middle as Miroku had the ball "GO!" Miroku bounced the ball on the floor, and the ball raised in the air to be caught by Inuyasha. Inuyasha dribbled the ball before running of the the left side whilst trying to fight off Koga. Kagome stayed with Miroku near the goal.

"Miroku!" Yelled Inuyasha as he passed the ball to Miroku.

Kagome tried to grab the ball, but because of her height failed miserably. Miroku smirked at her before dribbling the ball and reaching the left hoop and scoring. "Yeah alright Miro" Said Inuyasha as he high-fived him. Inuyasha then looked at me "Nice try shorty, let's see how you do this time"

Kagome smirked "Oh your on!" _'How dare he call me shorty. I'll show him!'_

Koga ran up to her "Don't worry, how about you try to block Inuyasha, and I block Miroku"

Kagome nodded and when the game was restarted Kagome tried blocking Inuyasha who protected the ball perfectly. However Kagome smirked as she had an idea "You'd wish you never called me shorty"

Inuyasha who kept bouncing the ball smirked back "Why?"

Kagome instantly crouched in front of him and because she was tiny she could fit in between his body and snatched the ball before passing it to Koga "Koga!" Kagome screamed. Then she had flashbacks. Flashbacks of how they were in bed together, the times where she softly said his name as he kissed her neck passionately. Kagome froze for a moment, those times when they were so close but she kept saying she wasn't ready, and instead he kept kissing her as she screamed his name, just as she had done right now.

However Kagome saw the ball fall in the hoop, and realised she was in a game. Soon Koga ran over to her and high-fived her "Good job man!"

Kagome shook her head as she tried not to enjoy his arms around her, and smirked "Thanks"

Inuyasha walked up to her and clapped "I have to admit, you are worth more than you look"

Kagome chuckled "Don't judge people by appearances no?"

Inuyasha stilled but then laughed "Guess so"

Miroku then hollered "How about another game Yasha?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then smiled "Sure why not! How about we change the pairings this time. Kazuki will be with me and you go with Koga"

Koga and Miroku both smiled and nodded "Sure thing"

Inuyasha then turned to Kazuki and smirked "Who do you want to take care of?"

Kagome looked at Miroku and Koga and smiled as she saw Koga. '_I'll get you back asshole'_ Kagome smirked at Inuyasha and spoke "I'll cover Koga"

Inuyasha nodded and went into the centre facing Miroku, with Koga being the one to throw the ball. "Ready you two?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. Koga threw the ball in the air and Miroku grabbed it first, and as he threw it over to Koga, Kagome sneakily ran in front of him stepped on his toe as hard as she could, causing him to holler in pain, before catching the ball and throwing it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha however didn't catch it and went over to his friend instead "You okay man?"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku kneeling by him, and acted as if she didn't know what just happened. She went and kneeled by him also "I'm sorry man, I didn't know I stepped on you. You okay?" Kagome however was grinning inside _'That's for calling me girly and weak you bastard'_

Koga just smirked "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it man"

_'Oh I'm not worried'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Soon the bell rang and P.E was about to start.

Inuyasha stretched his hand for Koga and helped him up, Koga limped a little. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and smiled as he inclined his head to the bleachers. "Ready to start your first lesson of the year Kazuki"

Kagome sighed and nodded following him

_'Well here goes nothing'_

* * *

Okay I said I wouldn't be able to update as fast as I used to because of my exams and mocks and god knows other school related things. However with the amount of reviews I got for just the first chapter alone, deserves a second chapter. I am so happy with the comments already for some of them who said their thoughts and ideas, I am way ahead of you. I am so glad that I have followers and people who have previously read my other stories read this one. I am honoured and proud to have reviewers like you guys. And thank you to all the guests for all your wonderful compliments on my story ^.^

Remember the more reviews the faster the update ;) But most importantly just read and enjoy guys.


	3. Big headed

Chapter 3: Big headed

Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku all sat on the bleachers as the rest of the class were entering. Kagome was right next to Inuyasha as he was informing her of everything she needed to do. Koga was on her other side whilst Miroku was next to Koga, both chatting.

"So we usually start with a running exercise, you might not have any problems with that considering your background. And then we usually play a game of either basket ball or football, we choose our teams and then we play until whoever wins. Then we might do some push ups, sit ups that's the usual routine"

Kagome was amazed, they really took sports in this school seriously. "It was different in Kurin High, exercise was more limited" Kagome said starting up conversation.

Inuyasha smirked "Well there were girls involved so off course they would make it easier" Kagome narrowed her eyes. _'Who the hell does he think he is'_

"Oh? What makes you say that" Kagome asked casually.

Inuyasha shrugged "All the girls I've dated have all been pansies, they didn't want to play for fear of breaking their nails, or the hair tangling, their clothes dirtying. I tried to teach my ex but she didn't bother, she only pretended to like it because I did. So in my eyes I've only ever seen girls who are more interested in themselves than hobbies"

Kagome's eyes softened as she nodded once"I can't blame you, I think that way too. Some girls can be egocentric and lie to please. But not all girls are like that, you're going to just have to wait until you find a girl who you think you can click well with." Kagome kind of felt bad for the guy, Inuyasha looked like a really nice and friendly person to be around. Yeah maybe he only talks about basketball most of the time, but it's something he loves, and wants to share with someone. To be honest any girl who is with Inuyasha should be lucky that they have someone as happy and enthusiastic and passionate as him, especially a man with such a kind nature.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled before looking at the floor "It ain't that easy"

Kagome was about to say something when the P.E teacher walked in blowing a whistle "Okay boys all of you come down here and start your place for the 10 minute warm up outside"

Kagome followed Inuyasha and the others and turned to Koga since she needed to start her plan of befriending him so she started a conversation "So why do we have to run outside, why not in the gym?"

Koga shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets "People who are demons like myself and Inuyasha, when we run, we _run_, we don't just jog but we give our all. And so instead of trampling everybody else, if we're outside we can run however far and fast we'd like without worrying about other people."

Kagome nodded. However she couldn't help but feel that usual pain in her chest as she spoke with Koga. God did she hate him, but miss him at the same time, as they walked she could see his features shinning, his hair moving and his... _'No Kagome you came here because you hate him. He dumped you because of a stupid reason, and you need to get your revenge...but it's not easy to forget a three year relationship' _Kagome sighed sadly and walked out into the field.

Soon they were all outside and Kagome could see everybody getting in separate lines as they were getting ready to run. Kagome turned to her right and looked at the field. It was huge! you could fit another whole school here. It was a whole piece of gigantic land nicely trimmed and kept in perfect condition. And then she spotted another class, looks like newbies. The class were walking and they looked as if they were 12. She squinted her eyes as she noticed...Kohaku! Yes Kohaku!

Kagome waved and made a whistle she knew he would recognise. Kohaku instantly spotted Kagome and grinned happily as he waved back. Kagome then winked as Kohaku nodded and winked back.

Inuyasha tapped Kazuki's shoulder "Hey you know him?"

Kagome froze, what was she meant to say!? Oh god. Oh god. She was dead, then she said the first thing that came to her head.

"He's the little brother of a friend of mine. I hang out with him a lot. He was happy when he heard I was transferring here" 'Phew nice save'

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "Ready to run, you haven't run in ages"

Kagome looked down at the painted white lines and smiled at her primary school memories. "Yeah...I think I am" Kagome looked at the white lines on the grass and remembered all her memories from primary school when she would run every day. However it all changed when she met Koga, she didn't have time to run, and eventually forgot about it. This was a piece of her past that she was regaining back.

Inuyasha found Kazuki fascinating, he saw the emotions in his eyes as Kazuki looked at the ground and smiled as he carried on admiring his room-mate. He was so...different. He was short, somewhat lanky for a guy, but he had a cool personality, a fiery attitude and a real love for running. Inuyasha instantly knew they'd be good friends. "Well just try your best, don't push yourself to be what you used to be. You haven't practised in a while. It's natural"

Kagome smiled up at him. Inuyasha really was a gentle soul under all that rough exterior. Koga and miroku came up next to us. And Koga nudged her with his arm "Ready to run?" he says smirking.

She swallowed as she saw his smiled and just looked away and nodded "Yeah I am" she realised she was being really cold towards him. So far her plan was failing, and she wasn't really befriending him more like treating him like a piece of shit. Which he is in her opinion. But she needed a solid plan. She needed to come up with something good that would allow her to take out her revenge on him properly. Then she realised the teacher was talking.

"Alright everybody I know you all must have enjoyed your summer. But now its back to hard work and dedication I'm afraid. Now five laps around the field. On your marks...get set...go!" he blew the whistle, and before she knew it, Inuyasha and Koga were already in front of everybody by a good distance. She saw how Inuyasha's silver hair flew behind him as his arms and legs flexed with every step he took, sometimes she would lose track of him and Koga as they whipped past her four times in the blink of an eye. Koga...she would remember all the times she would sit by the field and see him practice his running when they were together. Kagome sighed as she carried on jogging, trying to forget those memories. She then noticed that after they all finished the first lap Inuyasha and Koga were on the sidelines lying down on their backs and chuckling as their chests were moving quickly. She saw them high five and how happy both friends were as they drank their water and did some handshake. '_Damn did I space out that much'_

That's when she realised just how far behind she was. In order to prove to him that she wasn't weak...in order to prove it to than any one.. she needed to push myself, she needed to beat every body else. She would show him exactly how strong someone who is tiny and with a feminine body can be.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block out all the noise from around her. She scrunched her eyes closed, and tried her best to cut out the excess noise around her and soon the noise was fading, little by little she heard less and less footsteps, less and less talking until eventually all she could hear was the wind. She slowly opened them she noticed that all she saw was the field and herself, she heard her steps as her feet hit the ground hard denting the perfectly trimmed grass. Kagome smirked _'I can do this. I will do this!'_ and in one swift second, Kagome ran to all her potential, and soon she was right in front of everybody by a good distance. All she felt was the rhythm of her feet touching the ground, and her rhythmic breathing. The wind was hitting her body making her run even faster to beat the force of nature.

Kagome pushed even harder and soon she was on her third lap.

Inuyasha was wide eyed as he looked a Kazuki '_Wow look at him go!'_ Inuyasha was looking to see how Kazuki was doing out of curiosity and noticed how he closed his eyes for a brief second, as if he was concentrating on something. And before he knew it Kazuki was already on his third lap way ahead of the rest. He saw how his legs and arms were moving with rhythm how her breathing was even and how his eyes only looked forward. Those eyes, that were filled with so much determination. He never saw anybody with such an intense look in their eyes as he did at that very moment. Soon Kazuki finished his fifth lap whilst everyone was on their third. _'You did it Kazuki!'_ Inuyasha jumped up happily as he jogged over to him. Koga was also studying Kazuki and noticed how he was almost just as fast him, how could such a lanky person be so fast was beyond him. Koga smirked as he too stood up and walked over to him. '_He was amazing'_

Kagome was panting, she couldn't believe it. She did it...she did it! However she easily fell to the ground on her back and started breathing heavily._ 'Damn probably overdid it though'_

Soon she heard footsteps and saw silver hair then noticed it was Inuyasha, she sat up and checked her wig to make sure it wasn't out-of-place. Thank god it wasn't. She then turned to see Inuyasha sit on the grass next to her.

"You did it, I knew you'd do good! But wow man you were awesome. You should join the track team" Inuyasha said to her happily.

Kagome smirked "Guessing...you...can't say...I'm a...shorty now...eh" Kagome said as she giggled lightly, trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but when he laughed, he felt a warm feeling in his chest for a split second before it faded. He noticed his face, and how it looked too perfect for a guy, his complexion was practically perfect and it looked so soft. He noticed how he had not much muscle in his arms. But hey he was a runner, and he was a fighter. Inuyasha ignored that warm feeling and instead punched Kazuki playfully in the arm. "Guess I can't. Doesn't mean you aren't a shorty though"

Kagome punched him back, al be it she used more strength but it was useless. The guy was practically all muscle! Inuyasha just chuckled and ruffled his hair. Kagome was scared that the wig might fall off, but thankfully she clipped it on well. She noticed how his eyes were on his and how he was smiling happily at her. Kagome felt a warm feeling in her stomach and didn't know what it was.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and cleared his throat. He stood up "Come on shorty, we ain't done yet" Kagome nodded and was about to get up, but not before she saw Inuyasha's outstretched hand. Kagome smiled as she grabbed it and Inuyasha easily pulled her up. "Damn your really lightweight, no wonder you can run fast."

Kagome smiled in gratitude and then heard the teacher nearing "Hey kid what's your name?"

Kagome pointed to herself "Kazuki Higurashi"

The teacher smirked and nodded"Off course you. I like ya, you really blew my mind out there. For a human your fast" Kagome then was turned from the left to the right as the P.E teach was checking her up and down "You look scrawny but you'll do fine. If you want to join the track team I'll be more than happy to have you"

Kagome smiled and nodded "I'll think about it"

"Good lad. Now come on inside we ain't done yet"

Inuyasha turned to her "See told you, you really should join"

Before Kagome could answer Koga and Miroku came up. Koga spoke first as he punched Kagome in the shoulder "How the hell did you run that fast all of a sudden man, you were awesome"

Kagome grabbed her shoulder. '_Shit that hurt'_ however she cleared her throat "Just blocked out the noise and the people. A technique I used to use" Kagome smiled. She needed to be his friend. She needed too.

Koga smiled "I like you. Well let's get going then" Koga said and both him and Inuyasha raced towards the gym.

Miroku came up to Kagome and ruffled his hair also. Kagome was grumbling '_I thought guys didn't touch their hair much Jakotsu!'_ "Wow you already have Inuyasha and Koga admiring you. That's hard to do. it takes a lot to even get them to acknowledge you. You were amazing by the way. Sorry we didn't get to talk much before" Miroku said gently.

Kagome smiled as she nodded "I'm happy we're talking now" Kagome liked Miroku. He looked like the calm and relaxed kind of guy. He was also very polite, which Kagome liked.

Miroku nodded and smirked "Race you to the Gym?"

Kagome chuckled like she was taught to, not to girly "Your on" and like that Miroku and her raced, with Kagome winning.

"Alright boys, now we're going to play a little game of football for half hour whoever loses will have to do 40 push ups and 30 sit-ups, team who wins do 20 push ups and 20 sit-ups! Alright shirts and skins"the teacher then blew the whistle and all the men were in line including herself as she was getting squished by all the people.

Kagome's eyes widened _'Oh shit'_ she was standing in line and kept shaking '_Please let me be shirts, please god if your up there or if you even exist, let me be a shirt!' _

The teacher pointed to Inuyasha who was next to her as a skin, and her as a shirt. Kagome sighed happily. _'Thank god'_ however she saw Koga was a skin also and when the teacher blew the whistle again, all the guys who were skins were taking of their shirts.

Kagome was blushing horribly, as she covered her eyes, she peeked through her fingers and saw a bunch of half-naked guys laughing and walking around with no problem, most of them had the shirts over their shoulders, some with tattoos all over there shoulders and back, heck even the arms. Kagome closed her eyes again as she saw Inuyasha stand in front of her shirtless.

Inuyasha was confused "Hey, got something in your eyes man?"

Kagome froze and instantly put her hands by her sides "Y-Yeah they were just itchy...s-still tired from l-lack of sleep" '_Jeez Kagome stop stuttering not like you haven't a half-naked guy before...well at least not this many!'_

Inuyasha shrugged and patted Kazuki's back before pushing him forward "Well guess I'm playing against you shorty" Inuyasha said jokingly.

Kagome instantly forgot about her embarrassment and nodded once as she chuckled lightly trying ever so hard not to look down. "I may be short, but I'm full of surprises"

Inuyasha chuckled "I guess you are"

Koga came up to them along with Miroku. Kagome couldn't help but feel her heart race as she saw Koga with his wolf tattoo on his arm. She remembered touching that chest of his, kissing his neck and his chest. Kagome felt pain in her heart at the reminder that he was not hers any more. But she didn't want to feel like this, she wanted to fight her ache over him, she wanted to forget about him and make him pay for what he did to her. She would be strong, she did not go through all this trouble for nothing.

So with that in mind Kagome swallowed her pain and spoke "Hey, guess I'm against you this time"

Koga chuckled "Yep, but no doubt with that speed of yours you could tackle either of us no problem"

Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku high-fived Kagome "Guess it's our turn to be a team"

Kagome nodded, and got into position with everybody else. She had no idea about football, and all Miroku told her was that she was in charge of trying to tackle the ball out of the strikers. Kagome nodded, in other words try to steal the ball from whoever had it, that was her logic. Kagome thought it was simple enough, but when the teacher blew the whistle she was instantly shoved to the ground, her petite form too weak against huge muscled boys. She was instantly helped up by Miroku and she thanked him before trying to not get trampled.

Soon she saw Inuyasha with the ball and he was right next to her so she did her best but failed miserably since she was once again pushed to the ground, the teacher blew the whistle and went to Kagome.

"You okay?"

Kagome nodded and got up "Yeah sorry"

Inuyasha walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Hey you alright man?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah I'm fine"

Soon they went back to playing and Kagome either kept falling, getting hit with the ball or just failed miserably at tackling. Soon after half hour, Kagome wobbled over to the bleachers and sat down in one of them. God did her body ache. _'This is definitely harder than I thought_' She touched her aching shoulders and legs and could already see bruises appearing. She dropped her head and sighed heavily as she rubbed her eyes. Soon she was joined by Inuyasha.

"Hey Kazuki you alright? You got beat up pretty harshly out there" Inuyasha said worry in his voice.

Kagome nodded and smiled "Yeah I'm fine, just never really played football and...yeah. You were amazing though, you took the ball every time, you stole it with ease, and you protected it well not to mention your goals were amazing" Kagome's eyes widened as she shut up.

'_Shit. Rule number 4 act like a boy, do not compliment.'_

Inuyasha however blushed a little. Many times Koga or Miroku would tell him that he was good, and his coach had complimented him many times. But for some reason when Kazuki complimented him it felt different. He liked it. But he mainly liked how he didn't show any of his injuries. Inuyasha could already tell a few bruises but Kazuki didn't say anything. He battled it out there without so much as a complaint. Inuyasha nodded and looked at the ground.

"Thanks"

Kagome shook his head "No need" Kagome then realised just how thirsty she was and remembered she hadn't brought water with her. She groaned a little.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed "I'm thirsty and I forgot my water"

Inuaysha smirked "Got you covered" he went to his duffel bag that was on the floor by the bleachers and grabbed a bottle of water and threw it at her. Kagome caught it easily and smiled.

"You sure?" She asked for extra measure.

Inuyasha nodded "Go for it"

Kagome smiled and skyed the water, sighing happily after. She stood up and threw it back at him "Thanks man" and with that she limped a little as she walked down to join the rest of the class for the last warmup. Her team had lost and so she was stuck doing the 40 push ups and 30 sit-ups. She groaned '_greeeat, just what I needed'_

"Alright you losers do 40 push ups and 30 sit-ups, no excuses! Then your all dismissed to the showers and off to your second lesson"

Kagome sat down by the mats and noticed how Inuyasha Koga and Miroku were on the other side, leaving her alone. Kagome sighed and laid her head on her knees _'Why? Why do I keep freezing every time I'm near Koga. I thought...I thought...I thought I was over him'_ Kagome felt a tear want to escape but she just sucked it up and tried to do her push ups which she failed miserable by falling on her stomach 10 times. Her arms were in pain and she turned to see how Inuyasha and the others were already done other than Miroku who was still trying to finish his.

Soon the teacher blew the whistle "Alright! Well done on your first day boys now hit the showers"

"The showers?" Kagome was confused for a second before her eyes widened "Shit the showers"

Inuyasha walked over to her and pointed with his head "Come on Kazuki I'll show you where they are"

Kagome's eyes widened _'Shit! Shit, shit! what do I do!'_ "Um...I-I need to grab my shampoo and stuff, I l-left it in the dorms" '_Good Kagome, then you'll just shower there and run back here'_

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows "You can use mine, I don't mind. It'll save you the trouble"

Kagome shook her head "T-The ones I have are specially made...you see I have a uh- case of capsa, so yeah. I'll be back" and with that Kagome ran out of the gym and straight for the dorms.

Inuyasha looked back and was confused, but got interrupted by Koga and Miroku. "Hey man where's Kazuki?" asked Koga.

Inuyasha shrugged "Went to the dorms to get something. Let's get going"

Kagome got to the dorms in record time and quickly took of her gym clothes before carefully taking of her wig. Kagome put the shower level on moderately hot and jumped in. After her shower which took 5 minutes or so. She walked out and carefully tied up her hair in a clip tightly. She grabbed her wig and slowly put it on clipping it to make sure it didn't move. She smiled and grabbed her binder before quickly rolling it around her tightly. After it was successfully put on, Kagome grabbed her uniform and fell over everywhere as she hopped around the room trying to get changed.

"Ouch!"

Soon Kagome managed to button up her blazer and straighten her tie, before adding a lot of perfume and deodorant to hide her scent. Kagome nodded and grabbed her duffel bag with all her documentation and ran out, hoping she could make it in time before Inuyasha was dressed. She got to the gym showers since she spotted the steam coming out of the room and took huge gulps of breaths as she leaned against the wall waiting for him. She took one huge breath before letting it go. Soon boys started to leave the showers fully dressed and washed. Kagome tried to find silver hair and when she did she breathed a sigh of relief. And then noticed how his school uniform looked on him, his white shirt was untucked from the beige school trousers, and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck, he had his blazer hung over his shoulder, and instantly I knew he was the popular bad boy types.

Inuyasha spotted Kazuki already dressed and from his nose showered already "Hey Kazuki did you shower in the dorms?"

Kagome swallowed hard before nodding "I thought I might as well, then I could get it over and done with so we could just go" _'Come on believe it'_

Inuyasha thought for a moment before nodding "Alright we've got science now, so follow me" Kagome did just that and noticed how Koga was heading the other way with Miroku. Kagome tried desperately not to run up to him and slap him, she hated how he was going on with his everyday life so happy and care-free and she was there suffering, in pain quietly. Kagome glared at his form and then turned back around to follow Inuyasha. She would forget him, she would get her sweet silent revenge and then leave without a trace, staring her life anew.

"Hey you alright man? I mean after that work out you seem pretty beat" Inuyasha asked worried.

Kagome sighed "You have no idea" Kagome was in pain all over, it was her first day and she already feels dead and beaten. "I've never done that much exercise in an hour at school. It was just running or jumping not much"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "Well I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Kagome internally sighed _'I don't think so'_

Soon they were what Kagome could see as a science room. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled "You can sit next to me if you want, the seat is empty and plus since it's a new year we might need to partner up"

Kagome was surprised but smiled "Thanks" '_Why is Inuyasha so sweet'_

Inuyasha smiled back "No problem, come on" Kagome followed Inuyasha to a couple of seats at the front. They both sat down and soon many other students were entering and most waved or did a handshake with Inuyasha, all asking who the new kid was.

"Wow you must be very popular, either that or idolized a lot" Kagome said shocked at how much attention he was getting.

Inuyasha shrugged "Usually when you take part in team sports you attract attention"

"Oh so do you do it for the girls or something" Kagome joked.

Inuyasha smirked "I don't need to play to attract the girls. I automatically just do"

_'Why that cocky...'_ Kagome sneered "Well now look who's big-headed"

Inuyasha chuckled "No big headedness is when you think you are amazing at something, not when you know that you are"

"Au contraire, big-headed means arrogant or boastful. And I think you just boasted wouldn't you say?" Kagome smiled as she nudged him.

Inuyasha had to chuckle "Damn you sure know how to insult when you want to shorty"

"And you think shorty isn't an insult?"

"Nop, shorty is a fact. I'm just stating a fact" Inuyasha said as he smiled.

Kagome had to laugh '_Man is he fun to talk too. I don't remember Koga being this easy to talk to'_

Inuyasha eyed Kazuki before smiling a little '_He is definetely one intriguing character'_

"Okay class settle down and welcome to science, hope you all had a very nice summer"

Many students in the class groaned at that statement.

"Now we have a new student, Kazuki Higurashi if you will stand please"

Kagome stood up and all the guys looked at her "This is Kazuki please give him a warm welcome" The class groaned a hi and the teacher rolled his eyes as he ordered Kagome to sit down. "Now onto the assignments and the information of the course for the rest of the year"

Kagome sat back down and turned to see a boy with brownish chocolate hair stare at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Inuyasha noticed Kazuki looking somewhere and followed his gaze to Hojo.

Inuyasha spoke "Oh yeah Hojo, he's known for being a straight A student, he is one of the clever ones and your stereotypical goodie to-shoes, and because he is gay"

Kagome was confused "What's wrong with being gay?"

Inuyasha shurgged "I don't know, he get's bullied for that a lot"

Kagome frowned "Why, I have a gay friend and he's perfectly normal to me"

Inuyasha nodded "I believe that too, but not everybody looks at it like we do"

Kagome turned to Hojo and saw that his gaze was now on his desk. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the front of the class.

* * *

Kagome threw herself on her bed in contentment as all her muscles relaxed. She had just completed her very first day as Kazuki Higurashi. Kagome smiled content as she snuggled her head into her pillow. _'Finally I can relax'_ Kagome thought happily.

Inuyasha chuckled as he sat on the sofa "Your tired already? Man you don't have much adrenaline in you do you"

Kagome laughed "Sorry if I'm not up to your standards Mr I'm full of adrenaline. But some people like to relax every once in a while"

Inuyasha shrugged "I'm not fussed. Oh I've got practice in half hour, so I'll be out, you can do whatever you want. Once we finish lessons we usually are free to do whatever until 9:00 that's when visits to other dorms are closed and you can't leave the premises except week-ends you can stay out for as long as you like."

Kagome nodded and sat up as she furrowed her eyebrows "Thanks, your already starting practice this early?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, we were told to practice first day back. See we've got the championships at the end of the year coming up and coach wants us to practice as soon as we come back."

Kagome nodded "You won last year right?" _'I remember seeing that game, I went to root on Koga but I couldn't remember seeing Inuyasha'_

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "How'd you know that?"

Kagome shrugged "It was heard in Kurin since our team lost. Do you think you guys will win this year?" Kagome asked smiling.

Inuyasha grinned "Hell yeah! There's no doubt about it! We're going to win just like last year!"

Kagome smiled. She really did love the dedication and passion Inuyasha had for his team. She strongly admired the fact that he had so much confidence and trust in his team. "Linx right, that's the team's name?" Off course Kagome knew, but she had to act like she was new to all this.

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded "Yep, and I'm their number 1 player second best is Koga and the fifth is Miroku"

Kagome nodded _'So how come I didn't notice him last year? Maybe because you were so enamoured with Koga Kagome'_ Kagome thought sadly as she remembered Koga. She just shook her head and tried to forget that memory. Right now she needed to focus on her plan. '_That's it!'_ "Where you guys practicing?" _'Maybe this is my time to study Koga a little more'_

"In the gym, we have the basketball courts there. You probably didn't notice the hoops" Inuyasha said as he changed out of his uniform.

Wait...changing...out...of his...uniform. OH GOD! Kagome laid back down on the bed quickly and turned around to face the wall. "Y-Yeah maybe that's it" '_cut it out Kagome, you need to get used to this!'_

Inuyasha noticed embarrassment coming from Kazuki, but he just shrugged it off. Once he finished changing, he grabbed his gym bag slung it on his shoulder and walked over to Kazuki before punching his shoulder lightly "See ya later okay man, practice finishes at 6:00" he noticed Kazuki nod and left the dorm to head to the gym.

Kagome turned around once she heard the door close, and she hurriedly changed from her uniform to a pair of black baggy jeans, which she had to roll because they were huge, with a navy blue polo shirt and a red chequered shirt which she had to roll up from the sleeves since it too was big. She put on a pair of black trainers, and left the dorms heading to the gym. "First watch closely how Koga's acts with his team mates" Kagome said to herself nodding.

Kagome managed to reach the gym and could already hear what she thought would be the coach.

"Okay boys, summer's over, and once again we are entering for the championships. We won last year thanks to our number 1 player Inuyasha" Kagome walked into the gym and hid behind the wall of the bleachers peeking every now and then and noticed a bunch of people including Koga and Miroku cheer as they patted Inuyasha's back. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Alright let's start the practice, let's do our passing exercises. 300 passes in 2 minutes. GO!" The coach blew the whistle, and Kagome saw as Inuyasha was paired up with Koga, as they both faced each other and threw the ball in different directions. As time carried on Kagome noticed how her attention wasn't on Koga but instead on Inuyasha. She noticed how Inuyasha's arms flexed and how his hair that was tied in a high ponytail sway from side to side as he catched the ball from Koga and instantly threw it back.

_'Knock it out girl, your meant to be focusing on Koga'_ Kagome turned to see Koga and gave a sad smile, she noticed how his fang poked out of his lip remembering how many times he catched her lips with those same teeth, kissed her with that same mouth. Kagome felt tears accumulate in her eyes and she shook her head roughly as she cuddled herself up into a ball on the floor of the gym, leaning her back against the bleachers. Soon she heard a whistle "Okay boys time for a game! Let's go! Shirts VS skins" Kagome raised her head as she turned to see both Koga and Inuyasha taking their shirts off, whilst some other players kept theirs on. Kagome saw them both doing a hand shake, and soon the game started. Kagome stood up, her eyes wide as she studied their movements, she saw Koga play like he did last year, speedy, swift and stealthily. She however couldn't help but see how Inuyasha might not have been as speedy, but he sure as hell was strong, and manoeuvred way better than Koga. She could tell Inuyasha took greater care in his moves and thought much more into detail about where he was going to go, and how he should protect the ball.

Kagome kept watching until she saw Koga throw the ball to Inuyasha who jumped very high and scored easily. Kagome's eyes widened, no wonder he's the top player, since he's a hanyou he can jump higher than the average human, Koga can run but not jump as high as Inuyasha did. Kagome smirked as she saw Inuyasha smile happily. Even if it wasn't a real game, and even when he knew he could score easily, he would still be as happy, just like a kid. Kagome admired him even more now. Koga would always swear and cuss whenever he did something wrong or whenever she did something wrong, and boast when he did something good for hours.

But she knew Inuyasha wasn't like that, a few hours into meeting the guy and she automatically had a strong feeling that they'd be good friends. Kagome thought she'd seen enough and walked out. She crossed her arms and walked slowly back to the dorms. "Koga and Inuyasha seem like very good friends." Kagome sighed "No Kagome, this is your first day and your already getting all mushy. You can't go easy Kagome, your going to get your revenge"

* * *

Well there you have it everyone I am so happy with the amount of reviews I received over 28! ^.^ that's the most I've ever had for chapter two in all of my stories. I hope I can read more reviews from either the same people or newcomers who enjoy my story ^.^

Now remember the more reviews the faster the update!


	4. The deal

Chapter 4: The deal

Soon Kagome found herself back at the dorms and sat down on the could she do? How could she get her revenge on koga if she kept paying attention to Inuyasha, he had done nothing but shown her kindness ever since she entered this school. She had originally thought of using him to get to Koga, but she couldn't do that, no matter what she wouldn't use him even if she really wanted to get her revenge on Koga, she didn't want to be a bitch about it. She then heard her phone ring and instantly grinned as she stood up and ran to her phone.

She saw the number as _sugar daddy_ and laughed as she quickly answered. "Jakotsu!" Kagome said happily, not wanting to break from her manly voice, in case Inuyasha walks in.

"Hey sugar! How's it going at your new school sugar?"

Kagome giggled "First of all what the hell is with sugar daddy?"

Jakotsue chuckled "It has a nice tone to it no?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah, it sure does"

Jakotsu then spoke "Anyway sugar how are you doing, one day in already how was it?"

Kagome smiled "Well I met my room-mate, he's sweet and very caring, he helped me move in and showed me around, he's practically given me a tour around the school and is really easy to talk too. He isn't snobby, or arrogant, so I have a feeling I won't have to worry too much about him."

"That's the spirit girl, your voice is amazing sugar I'm so proud of you...HEY LET ME TALK TO HER!" Kagome could hear Jakotsu laugh nervously as Sango's voice appeared. Kagome smiled as she heard her voice on the phone.

"Kagome! Dear god Kagome how are you, are you okay? Have you seen Kohaku? Did you fit in well? Are there any bullies? If there are I'll beat em up."

Kagome giggled "Sango you need to calm down I'm fine, I moved in alright and everything's good."

Sango sighed "Did you meet Koga?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she held the hem of her shirt tightly "Y-Yeah...yeah I met him"

Sango sighed again "I can practically hear you wanting to cry, I knew this was a bad idea!"

Kagome shook her head "No Sango, I'm okay I just need to get used to it that's all. But worst thing is that I'm sharing a room with his best friend. That same friend he's kept talking to me about. Inuyasha"

Sango gasped "Oh wow...well that wasn't what we expected. Oh hun I miss you...ME TOO" Jakotsu screamed "Yeah yeah him too" Sango said her voice hinted with laughter.

Kagome laughed as she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. "Oh Sango I miss you too"

* * *

Inuyasha entered the apartment, sweaty and ready to have a shower. "Man that work out was refreshing" He downed his bottle of water and as he was about to open the bathroom door he heard Kazuki's voice.

"Oh Sango I miss you too...I know I miss doing that too...Sango don't do that without me!" Inuyasha's eyes widened a little before smirking then pressed his ear against the door again "Okay I'll speak to you tomorrow...yes I saw Kohaku haven't spoken to him though...I love you too Sango..." Inuyasha was grinning now.

_'Well what do you know'_

* * *

"Okay make sure you talk to him speak to you tomorrow Kagome love you"

"I love you too Sango"

Soon Jakotsu was back on the line "Hey sugar speak later okay, you can always text me whenever you want, and hope you can visit us once your settled"

Kagome nodded "Off course I'll visit"

"Okay have fun, but not too much fun" Jakotsu said teasingly.

Kagome chuckled "Oh you, see you later" And with that Kagome ended the call. She put her phone in her pocket, and when she opened the door she saw a grinning Inuyasha on the other side. Kagome was surprised to say the least "I-Inuyasha? U-Um what are you d-doing here so early?" Kagome asked confused, it wasn't six already was it.

Inuyasha shook his head "It's six thiry right now Kazuki" Inuyasha however didn't lose his grin which made Kagome feel weird.

Kagome decided to speak "W-Well I'm going to um finish unpacking...yeah" Kagome ran to her bags.

She then heard him speak "Hey no need to get shy man, who's Sango?"

Kagome froze '_shit he must have heard the conversation!'_ "U-Um S-Sango is...my uh..."

"Come on man no need to be shy, I know who she is" Kagome froze _'he does? _Inuyasha smiled as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "She's your girlfriend right?"

Kagome felt like laughing at that moment _'G-Girlfriend?...'_ Kagome internally smiled '_Yes that's it!'_ "Yeah she's my girlfriend...how'd you know anyway?"

Inuyasha laughed and shrugged off his towel that was around his neck and put his bag down "You said I love you for one, and Sango is a girl's name, so I instantly had the suspicion that she was your girlfriend. Man why didn't you tell me, I'd like to know more about my room-mate" Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "You never asked"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly "True. Anyways gonna have a shower, then meeting the guys to grab some food, wanna join?"

Kagome shrugged "I might as well get to know the area"

Inuyasha smiled "Cool" before heading for his shower. Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed and rubbed her face 'Man what a day' Kagome sighed loudly as she took out her phone and saw a photo of her and Sango on the front page. _'Jakotsu must have done that'_ Kagome laid down as she kept looking at the photo, and smiled before closing her eyes and frowning a little. _'Come on Kagome, it's only been the first day and plus you've been treated very nicely'_ Kagome then heard the door open and could already see most of the steam leaving the bathroom.

Inuyasha had his hair up in a high ponytail, whilst he had a towel wrapped around his waist, she could notice the drops of water that slid down his chiselled chest and fell into the lines of his toned abs. She froze _'oh god'_. Why is it she kept seeing him in towels. She then thought of a plan to distract herself and come up with the first thing that popped into my head.

"U-Um, do you usually shower three times a day?" _'Lame Kagome...just...lame'_

Inuyasha was confused at the question but just shrugged "Not always, just today really, this morning was because I ran for a bit, but otherwise only like twice. Anyway Koga and Miroku along with a couple of other people I'll introduce you to them, we are meeting in half hour. You ready?"

Kagome nodded she was dressed in the same outfit she had on before. "Just waiting for you"

Kagome saw Inuyasha nod and thankfully he was putting his boxers underneath his towel before pulling the towel away. She sat on the bed and fiddled with her phone, whilst Inuyasha was in the bathroom doing whatever guys did. Soon he came out with black Jean trousers, a red muscle shirt with a black button down shirt fully opened, his hair out and free. Kagome couldn't help but think about how hot and sexy he was right now. 'No stop it!'

Inuyasha grabbed his phone, wallet and keys "Make sure you got everything, let's go shorty" he said smirking.

Kagome frowned "Really is that my nick name now"

Inuyasha nodded "It's better than Miroku's. His is lecher, or pervert whichever one you prefer"

Kagome was confused, she walked out of the apartment with Inuyasha locking the door. "Why is he named that?"

Inuyasha chuckled "He practically bangs any woman he can find which is above number 7 on the hot scale as he says. He doesn't stop grabbing their behinds, and its even worse when he's drunk"

Kagome scrunched her nose '_Great Miroku, the kind friend I met...is actually a pervert, and a womaniser. Great, can't this world get any better'_ Kagome looked around "Um so where are we going?"

"Well we're meeting Koga at the car park and taking his car then we'll head to wherever they want, we have to be back by 9:00 and it's only 6:40, so we've got some time"

Kagome nodded and soon followed Inuyasha into a car park she stopped abruptly as she saw Koga's truck. Kagome bit her lip as her hands fisted by her sides. That very same truck where he would pick her up from school. Where they made out countless of times...where they had almost gone as far as to do...Kagome wanted to cry, the truck was the last place she wanted to be. But she had to swallow her pain and try to act as if she was new to all this.

Inuyasha noticed how Kazuki paused and looked at him "Hey Kazuki come on what'ya doing"

Kagome shook her head out of her daze "Sorry spaced out" then she started to walk again and when they were so close to the truck, she saw Koga jump out and wave. Kagome placed a smile on her face and tried to sustain her tears.

"There ya guys are, come on Miroku and the others are waiting at the cafeteria"

Inuyasha smiled and did some sort of handshake with him "Sorry man, come on Kazuki hop in"

Kagome nodded and when she got in she was near the door whilst Inuyasha was in the middle, and Koga was driving. "So who else is there, Miroku and?"

Koga nodded "Miro, Shippo and his girlfriend Kirara" Inuyasha nodded and turned to Kazuki and saw how he was just looking outside the window his head tilted back to rest on the chair. For some reason Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about just how short and thin he was. He acted more boyish than manly, and his skin looked flawless and he had hardly no muscles. He must be more brains than body. Inuyasha smirked _'He's a good kid though'_

Kagome couldn't help but have memories of her and Koga in here. She felt her heart ache and nearly break as she tried so hard not to look at him. Kagome then felt the car stop and noticed they were outside some cafeteria and jumped out of the truck followed by Inuyasha. Koga went beside her and patted his shoulder "You okay man, you were really quiet in there"

Kagome nodded and smiled "Thanks Koga"

Koga smiled back and nodded then went to walk forward. Kagome sighed as she saw him walk away, Kagome put her head down as she fisted her hand tightly. However she felt another hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha smiling down at her "Let's get going shorty"

Kagome relaxed, and she felt her pain slowly fade away. She nodded and soon they were both walking over to the other's. Once Kagome neared the cafeteria she visibly noticed Miroku and another boy with his arm wrapped around a girl. They waved over as soon as they saw Inuyasha "Inuyasha over here man your taking forever"

Inuyash achuckled "Sorry Shippo" Inuyasha did yet another hand shake with the boy called Shippo and turned towards Kagome. "Guys this is Kazuki, he's transeferred today and my new room-mate. Kazuki this guy here is Shippo"

Kagome smiled "Hey"

Shippo smiled and nodded back "Hey"

"You already know Miroku"

Miroku nodded "Hello again" Kagome smiled back warily.

"This is Shippo's girlfriend Kirara"

Kirara smiled sweetly at Kagome and shook her hand "Hello nice to meet you"

Kagome smiled back and shook her hand "Nice to meet you too"

Shippo pulled Kirara back a little. And Kagome smiled a little '_Aw! he's protective of her!, that's so cute!...oh...right he's protecting her from me'_ Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha nodded "Well enough of this let's go in I'm starving"

Everybody nodded and walked in. Kagome looked around. It was cute and it didn't look to crowded either, she saw groups of people here and there, mostly all teenagers and students. I followed everybody as Shippo was conversing with Kirara, Miroku and Inuyash and Koga were all talking about something to do with basketball. I sighed, and I was just the odd one out. Soon we all found a table and the order was shippo his girlfriend Kagome, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed she had to get stuck with the so called womaniser, and the girlfriend of a very overprotective boyfriend. Kagome looked over at Koga and saw him laughing with Inuyasha about basketball. She sighed and took out her phone as she played Tetris. Soon a waitress came over and as Inuyasha told her Miroku instantly leaned over the table and went to cup her backside.

"Well you sure a pretty one eh?" Said Miroku as he flirted with the waitress.

The waitress merely giggled "What can I get for you all"

"You tonight in my bed please" Miroku said. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, and Inuyasha along with Koga bonked him in the head.

"Seriously you never learn do you lecher" Said Shippo shaking his head.

Shippo and Kirara ordered a large coke with a burger, Inuyasha and Koga ordered an extra-large coke with a double burger and large chips. Kagome just ordered a glass of water and a small portion of chips. She didn't feel like eating, after everything that happened today with meeting Koga, Inuyasha her room-mate, and just remembering the past made her more tired than hungry.

Inuyasha was a little worried what Kazuki ordered wasn't food, it was just a snack. Inuyasha then saw how he just looked down at his phone with a tired look on his face. Inuyasha for some reason had the urge to force feed him, he was skinny enough as it was, even though Inuyasha met him for only a day, he proclaimed Kazuki to be his friend, and he protected his friends.

Miroku sighed and frowned in his chair "You guys are mean"

"Oh Miroku we're not you just have to understand girls don't like being touched and ordered like that all the time. Not all girls are the same" Said Kirara.

"Amen to that" Said Shippo.

Kagome put her phone away and sighed then their food arrived and she slowly ate her chips as every one was in a conversation which she felt she couldn't intervene in.

"So how is your basketball training going guys?" Ask Shippo.

Inuyasha was the first to answer "It's going great, coach says he's going to sign us up this week-end and the first round for the championships is in three months so in December" Inuyasha said stuffing a bite of burger into his mouth.

"In December wow that's sooner than when last years started" Kirara said taking a small bit of her own.

Koga nodded "Yeah but we'll manage" he said smirking drinking some coke.

Kirara looked at Kagome and smiled "Kazuki why don't you say anything?"

Inuyasha looked at him as he stopped what he was eating.

Kagome noticed the attention and shook her head "I'm just tired. It's my first day here and it's just a lot to take in"

Kirara nodded "Oh okay, that's understandable"

Soon the conversations went from basketball to how their school is now and comparing it to last year, to how perverted Miroku is, and the dreaded question came up that Kagome never wanted to hear, and it was from Inuyasha.

"So Koga how is your girlfriend? What was her name...Ka...Kag something?" Inuyasha took another bite out of his burger, and Kagome instantly froze as she secretly glared at him.

Koga sighed "Kagome"

Kagome instinctively put her head up and said "Yes?"

Everyone looked at her and she bit her tongue _'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK FUCKETY FUCK!'_

Inuyasha and Koga looked at her quizzically "You know Kagome?" Koga asked.

Kagome just nodded "Y-Yeah she goes to Kurin and was in the same year as me"

Koga nodded and everybody forgot about before "I thought you'd know her. We aren't together any more. It wasn't as it used to be so I broke it up with her"

Inuyasha nodded "Sorry to hear that man, but I'm sure everything will be fine" Inuyasha said feeling sorry for his friend. He had seen a glimpse of his girlfriend once before, and if memory served him right she was hot. But he couldn't really say since he hardly remembered how she looked like. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and saw how he had slight pain in his eyes as he looked at Koga. Inuyasha shook his head and didn't think too much into it.

Miroku was looking around the cafeteria for any signs of hot babes, and saw someone walk into the café and his eyes widened. "Yo man look who just walked in"

Inuyasha and everybody else turned around including Kagome and they all were shocked most of all Kagome "Kikyo?"

Koga looked at her "You know her?"

"Yeah she goes to Kurin high" Kagome answered.

Miroku sighed "Yeah well you might know her, but so does Inuyasha"

Inuyasha growled as his hands tightened on the table "Why the fuck did that bitch have to show up of all days"

Kagome was confused "You know her too?"

Inuyasha sighed "She's the ex I told you about before"

Kagome was shocked. Kikyo dated Inuyasha! Wow well there definitely is something you learn every day. "But, I thought she was going out with Naraku?" Kagome stated.

Shippo drank his coke "She was, at the same time she was dating Yasha"

Kagome was even more shocked. She then heard annoying heels and knew she was coming this way. "Why look who it is" Kikyo's annoying voice sounded as her so-called_ 'friends'_ were standing behind her.

Inuyasha growled "What do you want?" Inuyasha said his voice laced with anger, that it even scared Kagome.

Kikyo pouted "Now now Inu-baby that is no way to talk to your girlfriend"

"Ex girlfriend if you might have forgotten" Stated Kirara.

Kikyo looked at her and with her hand she raised it in a shooing motion, causing Shippo to growl protectively "And who are you to talk, you weren't part of this relationship were you"

Inuyasha growled "No she wasn't, but I was and don't you dare insult my friends, because you are my ex girlfriend if I remember correctly, now go away before I get seriously mad"

Kikyo sighed and shook her head as she placed both her hands on his shoulders "Oh Inu-baby stop being in denial. We both know that I can't limit myself to one person"

Inuyasha shoved her hands away "And I told you I don't share"

Kikyo sighed again and leaned forward as her face was inches away from his own. Kagome for some reason felt a little feeling in her stomach that wanted to push that bitch away from her room-mate, but why all of a sudden. However Inuyasha pushed her away again "Get away from me! I am sick and tired of you Kikyo, I told you that I hate you and after what you did to me so go away, I don't want to see your face any more"

Kikyo 'humphed' "You don't know what you're missing out on"

Inuyasha snorted "Off course I do, I'm missing out on a school year of misery with sloppy seconds" Inuyasha then drank down his coke and carried on eating.

Kikyo gasped "How dare you Inu, you know you still love me and that will never change"

Miroku stood up "Just leave Kikyo, no one wants you here"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and then spotted Kazuki. Kikyo studied the strange boy for a moment before smirking and leaning forward showing her cleavage "And who might you be hot stuff?"

Kagome snorted and didn't say anything

"Oh the silent type eh. Haven't I seen you around here before?" Kikyo said her voice filled with suggestiveness.

Kagome shrugged "I went to Kurin before Fukuoka so maybe that's where you met me"

Kikyo then smiled and winked at him, however Inuyasha pulled Kikyo away "Damnit your ruining the food, get out of here I told you I never wanted to see you again, and your voice is irritating me so get out before I makes a scene and we're all kicked out" Inuyasha was furious, but secretly he was angrier at the fact that Kikyo was secretly making fun of his new room-mate.

Kikyo stepped back and smirked "This isn't over Inu-baby, I will have you back" then she looked at Kazuki and winked once before her and her 'friends' walked away.

Inuyasha sat back down and sighed heavily rubbing his face. Koga rubbed his shoulder "Yo man it's okay, do you want to go and sleep it off"

Inuyasha nodded and everybody got up from the table and ready to leave.

Once outside Kagome shook hands with Shippo and smiling "Nice to meet you Shippo, you too Kirara"

Shippo studied Kazuki once before smirking and nodding his head "You too" he knew that Kazuki wouldn't touch Kirara, so he decided he was a good guy. Kirara smiled and bowed "Pleasure to meet you too Kazuki hope to see you an everybody else soon" And with that Shippo and Kirara jumped into their own car and they left with a wave of the hand.

Kagome turned to see the others debating. "So who's gonna sit in the front?"

Kagome didn't want to be inside the truck for fear of memories "I'll sit in the back. It's not that cold so I'll be fine, you three can go in the front"

Inuyasha shook his head "I'll go to the back with you, Koga and Miro can go at the front. Plus I love outside so it won't bother me"

Kagome nodded and soon they all walked over to the truck, Kagome and Inuyasha hopped in the back whilst Koga and Miroku seated themselves in the front. Koga started driving and Kagome felt the awkward silence between her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha decided to break it first "So how did you find your first day Kazuki?"

Kagome looked up and smiled "I found it okay, other than gym, but I'm sure I'll get used to it"

Inuyasha nodded. He licked his lips as he came with an idea. He turned to Kazuki and smirked "How about I train you?"

Kagome was confused "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Early in the mornings we can go to the gym or the field and I'll train ya, you'll be stronger and fitter and won't tire out as easily during gym. What do you say shorty?" Inuyasha said smiling as he took out his hand for him to shake it.

Kagome was startled at the suggestion. Was he really planning on taking out his free time in the morning to help train her. Kagome couldn't help but smile a little. She turned to see him looking at her waiting for a response, with his hand still out.

Kagome sneered "You ain't gonna carry on calling me shorty will you?"

Inuyasha chuckled as his hand fell to his sides "I'm sorry your stuck with that name I'm afraid. Now yes or no?"

Kagome gave a smug look as she nodded and took out her hand for him to shake "I'll prove to you I'll succeed. And when I do you have to stop calling me shorty"

Inuyasha sighed but smiled nevertheless "Alright alright, if I see a lot of improvement from you in gym then I'll stop calling you shorty"

Kagome nodded "You got yourself a deal"

* * *

Okay that's chapter 4! A lot has gone on in this chapter, however to ease peoples minds, there will not, and never will be yaoi in this. Obviously Inuyasha will probably question why he feels warm and fuzzy around Kazuki (Kagome) however this is definitely a kag/inu, so not to worry everybody. ^.^

Anyway I am proud that I have already gotten to the 40's column, come on guys bump it up to 50 for me, but most importantly enjoy reading this chappie guys ;) Remember more reviews faster update :D


	5. Payback

Chapter 5: Payback 

Kagome groaned as she pulled her covers up more to ignore the rays of sun that was hitting her face. Kagome felt a nudge on her shoulder and grumbled as she hid under her cover trying to get back to sleep.

"Oi Kazuki get up"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. Who was Kazuki? Kagome carried on feeling someone nudging and shaking her. Kagome groaned a little more as she covered her eyes from the sun.

"Oi Kazuki come on wake up, we've got practice remember? Come on" Inuyasha said starting to get a little impatient with him.

Kagome sighed and realised just where she was she turned around to see Inuyasha clad in a white muscle shirt with a red cardigan on top zipped up halfway and long black gym trousers with black trainers, his hair up in a high ponytail. Kagome nodded slowly as she took in his words. '_Oh yeah the bet'_ Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hm, what time is it?" Kagome said muffled, her eyes a little watery and red from her rubbing them.

"Finally, come on get changed it's 6:00 but we need to start work out. Todays Tuesday and we have maths first this time, so hurry up" Inuyasha said as he munched on a cereal bar and went to grab his bottle of water and drunk some. He turned to see Kazuki stand up and wobble a little. "Man you aren't a morning person. Well time to get used to it shorty"

Kagome's eyes opened fully as she sighed and scratched her head, making sure her wig didn't move to much. "Yeah, but you are used to this" Kagome said waving her hands "I'm not" she stated pointing to herself.

Inuyasha gave him a more stern look "Training isn't something you do when you feel like it Kazuki. You need to dedicate all your time and effort into training, to make sure you don't slack or fail" Inuyasha looked away from Kazuki as he took another gulp of water. He was so used to those words. '_To make sure you don't slack or fail'_ Inuyasha snorted a little. '_Yeah that's the most important rule right dad.'_

Kagome was a little surprised she never heard Inuyasha speak so seriously like this. Credit she only met him for a day, but he seemed like a totally different person whenever it came down to gym or sports. He would get as defensive as he would passionate. But she had to agree with him. If she wanted to win this bet and get better to prove to Koga and herself that she was indeed strong and prove Koga wrong, then she would need to train hard. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder as she tapped it.

Inuyasha turned to see Kazuki still not dressed. He was about to say something when Kazuki interrupted him "You're right"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side "What?"

Kagome closed her eyes before opening them again and staring straight at him "You're right, if I really want to get stronger and better, then I need to dedicate my full-time to this. I promise I won't slack tomorrow morning" Kagome nodded her head once before walking away scratching the back of her head.

Inuyasha was surprised to say the least, but gave a small smile. "Okay well get changed and here" Inuyasha said throwing her a cereal bar.

Kagome turned around and felt something hit her in the face and fall to the floor. Inuyasha held in his laughter as he shook his head "Rule number one, always pay attention to your surroundings. You reflexes and speed definitely need work. Now you have 20 minutes to get changed"

Kagome rolled her eyes '_Alright alright sheesh_'

Kagome looked around and quickly took of her sleep trousers revealing size XS boxers and quickly put her gym trousers on, however the tricky part was the top, and so she had left the shirt she had on which was plain back and grabbed a black hoodie and tied the laces of her trainers. She grabbed her new phone and put it in her pocket. "Okay ready"

Inuyasha nodded and brought a small gym bag.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion "What's that for?"

Inuyasha smirked "Just a few things, let's get going"

Kagome was really confused now, but just put her hands in her pockets and closed the door behind her, and followed Mr. Bossy. Soon they were in the field, and Kagome felt the early chill morning air hit her, and wished she had worn something a little more warmer. She turned to see Inuyasha hardly flinching as he placed the bag down. He opened it and took out two small cones and with his demonic speed he put one of them on the grass, and the other further away but in line with the first one. Kagome scratched her hair as she looked at this."Um...Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha finished setting up his idea and turned to Kazuki and smirked "You have to run from this cone" he said pointing to the second one "to that one" Kagome looked at the distance and her eyes were side open, that's a huge distance can't you make it shorter?"

Inuyasha had turned into coach mode and crossed his arms, he had a time watch in his hand. "Kazuki your going to do as I say, or you lose the bet"

Kagome groaned and wiped her face "Okay okay okay sheesh let me get in position" Kagome got into position, and Inuyasha prepared the stop watch.

"Okay on your marks...get set...go!" Inuyasha started the timer, and Kagome took of into a run. Kagome ran from one side to the other with Inuyasha beside her running faster and leaning on the cone on the other side, timer in his hand and a smirk on his face which Kagome would so gladly smack off right now. When she made it to the other side Inuyasha stopped the timer, and 'tsked' as he shook his head and pointed to the other side.

"Your too slow, and weak. It took you 14 seconds, this isn't that much of a distance this is half the distance you did in gym class on your first lap. It isn't that long. Again!"

And again Kagome did, she carried this on around 10 more times, and fell to the floor on her hands and knees, with Inuyasha next to her shaking his head "16 seconds. Your worser and worser each time. You aren't a runner you can't even jog. What kind of person are you who likes running but can't even beat the timer."

Kagome gripped the grass beneath her and closed her eyes "Shut up! Look I'm sorry if I don't reach your expectations okay, but cut me some slack here it's just the fiirst day, and your already so demanding. Give me a break! Just because you're a demon and you run faster doesn't mean you have to bully me" Kagome said as she stood up and tried to catch her breath. Kagome and saw Inuyasha look at he for a moment before walking away with the duffel bag on his shoulder. "Hey where you going!" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around, his face serious and disappointment in his eyes. "I am going back to the dorms. I can't train a quitter"

Kagome was confused to say the least and ran to him. She stopped in front of him making Inuyasha stop abruptly. Kagome stared straight into his eyes "I am not a quitter for starters, I didnt' quit all I said was to give me a break. And that you didn't have to insult me either"

"I'm not going to molly cuddle you Kazuki" Kagome was surprised and stood still as Inuyasha carried on "give you a break? Insult you? If you want to be strong you need to be pushed hard. Training isn't going at your pace, it's going at the rate and pace you need, whether you like it or not, you need to push yourself to the limits to be the best and do the best you can do, not go at the rate you want to because your tired. I wasn't insulting you either, I was saying the truth in a harsher way to get you angry, to get that fire sprung in your eyes like the other day and to see enthusiasm. But instead you whinned. I'm sorry if I dont' take your feelings into consideration, but if you want me to train you and make you better, then you have you listen to me, and accept the fact that this isn't going to be easy. If you are having trouble seeing that, that then you will have to ask someone else for help"

Kagome stood still. Everything he said was right. Everything he said hit a strong cord in her chest. Inuyasha walked away and as she looked at his retreating form she thought of how Koga was right about her, she was weak, she was molly cuddled, she never strived for anything or pushed herself to any limits for something, because she had nothing to fight for. But now she did, she had to fight for her pride, and she had to fight to prove to Koga she wasn't weak. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha walking off again.

Her hands fisted by her sides and she looked down at the ground and yelled "HEY!"

Inuyasha paused his steps and waited. Kagome noticed he stopped and took a deep breath "I want you to train me! You are right and I'm sorry! I want you help me, I want you to push me to the limits! I want to become stronger, and I need your help to do that."

Inuyasha secretly smiled. He knew Kazuki wasn't a quitter. What he wanted was for him to realise just how harsh he was going to push him, to let him know just how hard training will be. Inuyasha turned around and smirked as he threw the bag on the floor and gave his famous fanged smirk "Then get back to that running you need to beat 16 seconds"

Kagome smiled happily and ran back to the cones, with Inuyasha in tow. Once Kagome reached the cones, she had a new sense of adrenaline, she saw Inuyasha on the other side and knew that he had faith in her. And she didn't want to disappoint him or herself. She then heard his voice "READY...SET...GO!" Kagome took of running her eyes lit up with passion as she felt the rhythm below her feet and before she knew it she was on the other side. She turned to Inuyasha who smiled at her and showed her the time.

"7 seconds. Now that's what I'm talking about" Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome smiled back happily and jumped up throwing her fist in the air "Yes!"

Kagome was now running up and down the stairs of the bleachers, with Inuyasha on the side "Come on, come on put some back into it!" Kagome carried on running up and down a towel wrapped around his neck thanks to Inuyasha. She ran for the fourth time and had Inuaysha in her ear. "COME ON! You need to beat the speed, let's go let's go!"

Kagome was breathing harshly as she carried on running up and down "Is it...not illegal...to scream...at this time...in the morning"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, and don't care. Now no talking come on you still have two more laps! The faster you run, the faster you get them done!"

Kagome groaned but kept her blood pumping as she carried head on. After her four laps Inuyasha had started to help her with sit ups. "Come on now, is that all you got shorty! Faster, make a rhythm" Inuyasha said holding down Kazuki's feet whilst he did the exercise.

Kagome kept taking deep breaths with each one she did, but she failed miserably and kept struggling, she couldn't any more and stopped for a break "You've only done 6 come on we have to do 20! Let's go"

Soon at 13 Kagome couldn't so any more and Inuyasha helped her up. "I say that's enough for today. We need to work on your sit-ups, your push ups, more on your running, and we might need to go to the school gym to workout your muscles." Inuyasha said listing off everything that Kagome needed improving on.

Kagome sighed and craned her neck and back as she groaned a little from the burn in her abdominal and legs. "Damn how did you learn to coach like that"

Inuyasha sighed "Guess it's just natural"

Inuyasha got up and grabbed the bag with all the equipment "Okay hit the showers then we need to get ready for school."

Kagome nodded and then asked "Wait where do we shower?" Kagome really hoped it was the dorms.

Inuyasha was a little confused at the question but shrugged and answered "The dorm showers, because unless the school starts we can't use the gym ones, health and safety"

Kagome nodded and let out a breath of relief. Once they got to the dorms, Inuyasha threw the duffel bag on the floor by the bunk beds and took of his cardigan, allowing Kagome to see his white muscle shirt, and as his biceps were on show Kagome without realising was blushing horribly as she bit her tongue and turned around quickly taking off her own jacket. She swallowed hard as she heard him change out of even more clothes. Kagome scrunched her eyes tightly _'Why, why, oh why did I have to share a room with such a hottie! Why couldn't I share a room with a small, ugly geek or nerd with bad breath and a lanky body!'_

"Hey Kazuki do you want to use the shower first, or should I go?" Inuyasha asked his room-mate as he threw his clothes on the sofa leaving him in his boxers.

Kagome took shaky breaths and thought about his question. If she showered first then by the time he came out, she would already have her uniform on and could sort out her binder comfortably.

Kagome answered not turning around and fumbling with her jacket "Um, I'll go first"

Inuyasha nodded and as he saw Kazuki step into the bathroom with his own towel. Kagome locked the door and let out a deep breath that she was holding. "Well how should I do this, do I wash my hair or the wig"

Outside Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa pondering last night's event. Why did Kikyo have to show up, why did she just have to make him remember what he was trying to repress for the last year. All his hard work at forgetting the bitch who cheated on him, to remembering how they used to be, the way he would be the only one to tell her I love you, and how he was the only one to ever make an effort in their relationship, whilst she went and fucked Naraku behind his back. No wonder she never wanted sex with him, because she was getting it somewhere else.

It was time to move on, and Inuyasha was going to move on from those memories and hopefully, eventually find someone better and who he could trust. Just then he heard the shower door open and saw Kazuki walk out with his towel wrapped up to his torso? Inuyasha was confused and walked over "Hey man you don't need to cover up were both guys here that looks sissy" Inuyasha said pointing to the way he wrapped the towel. However as he looked down he noticed that Kazuki shaved?...man this dude was confusing him more and more. However for some reason why did his heart race when he saw his room-mate. Inuyasha tried shaking of that totally RIDICULOUS thought and instead saw Kazuki stutter.

Kagome was fucked, she forgot about this and damnit he was looking at her legs. Shit she knew she had to listen to Jakotsu when he said don't shave them, but she couldn't not NOT shave them, even if it was embarrassing her now, she would be embarrassed about herself, and she didn't prefer the latter. So she said the first thing that came into her mind "I-I'm self conscious a-about my body, yeah I'm self conscious" '_R-Really Kagome...s-seriously. Your an idiot'_

Inuyasha was even more confused, and the fact that his heart was pumping faster when he saw Kazuki's hair wet. As he examined his face, with the water droplets on those extremely long eyelashes, for some reason it was making him feel warm. '_Shit what the fuck?!'_ "A-Alright man, just get changed and let's head to class" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows once more at him for a second before entering himself.

Once Kagome heard the door close she sighed and closed her eyes as she threw herself onto her bed. She had wet the wig...but Jakotsu said it was sort of like real hair and that if she had no other option she might as well wash it that it wouldn't do her any harm. She quickly looked at the time and got changed, okay she had a list of what she needed to do. Firstly she needed to find Kohaku, then she needed to find some way to be-friend Koga and start to find ways to burn him in any way she could.

Once Kagome tied her tie she heard the bathroom door open and saw the amount of steam that flew from the bathroom. She didn't want to turn around...but she did? Why the hell did she want to...I mean she is sharing a room with a...well a god to say the least. However as she fumbled with nothing in particular trying to avoid eye contact, she heard him shuffle around and closed her eyes when he walked next to her to grab his uniform from his bed.

Inuyasha turned to check that Kazuki was blushing almost "Hey man what's up, missing your girlfriend or something?" Inuyasha smirked as he put on his black school trousers.

Kagome stuttered for a moment as she turned around and walked away from him "Y-Yeah...j-just remembering stuff y-you know?" Kagome tripped on the edge of the sofa as she walked trying to get to the kitchen just so she wasn't so close to him.

Inuyasha nodded once slowly "Uh, yeah I do"

Kagome nodded once as she raised her hand and turned around to the kitchen hitting her knee on the kitchen table. "Ouch!" Kagome's eyes widened as she heard what she said. '_Shit shit shit never say ouch that's only what girls say!'_

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kazuki jumping around the kitchen holding his knee. "Yo man are you alright?" Inuyasha asked putting on his blazer.

Kagome turned around and nodded as she carried on hopping. She saw Inuyasha raise an eyebrow and looked down and quickly stopped hopping and cleared her throat. "S-So, you almost ready for class?" Kagome said smiling with her hands behind her back.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and the shrugged his shoulders as he looked away "Yeah, but I can't do my tie so I'll just leave it hanging" Inuyasha grabbed his tie and placed it around his neck and just left it there. Kagome sighed and walked over to help.

Inuyasha felt his hands being moved and before he knew it he saw his room-mate tying his tie with expertise. Kagome decided to speak before it got too awkward "So um, what do we have first today?"

Inuyasha nodded once trying to ignore the tingling sensation he had in his stomach "Maths, Koga will be in that lesson, so other than me you'll at least have someone else you know"

Kagome nodded once as she bit her tongue in order to not cry. "Yeah that's good." Kagome finished with his tie and made sure it wasn't too tight. Inuaysha then started conversation.

"So um, how is it that you know how to do this, I keep forgetting" Inuyasha said chuckling grabbing his duffel bag.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her own hanging it on her shoulder. "I got used to it after a while, and you could say I have a good memory" _'I used to do this for Kohaku and for dad a lot' _

Inuyasha nodded "That's a good skill, to have good memory. It's amazing if you have good memory in sports."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she left the apartment with Inuyasha, allowing him to lock the door to the dorm. They both started walking with Kagome carrying on conversation "You really love sports a lot don't you. I mean I like it too, but do you like want to make a living out of it?"

Inuyasha's eyes saddened a little as he looked to the ground both of them walking down the step of the dorm building. "It's complicated" Inuyasha said pure and simple.

Kagome heard the slight sadness in his tone and the slight anger as he slammed the door open a little too roughly. Kagome decided to not ask about his future until a little later. Now however she needed to find Kohaku. Kagome cleared her throat "Hey do you know where the younger years usually hang out?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow "Yeah why? You looking for that kid again?"

Kaogme nodded as she smiled. Inuyasha for some reason at to smile also, it was as if Kazuki's smile or laugh was a virus, whenever he smiled Inuyasha would instantly smile himself. "Well they usually hang out around the front area of the school with the garden and the playground, we usually hang out in the fields or in the cafeteria."

Kagome ooohed as she nodded. "Yeah I just want to say hi to him"

Inuyasha nodded and opened the door of the main building allowing Kazuki in first, once they were both in, he closed the door "I can take you there if you want"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled "Thanks I'd appreciate that, could I see him when we have break?"

Inuyasha nodded "Sure. Now maths starts in 10 minutes so let's just go there early, most likely Koga is already there waiting for us"

Kagome swallowed hard as she heard his name, and followed Inuyasha to maths. Kagome instantly read the sign '_Maths Department'_ and took a deep breath as she thought of how to react when she met Koga. However that moment came to soon, as Kagome heard Inuyasha call out his name whilst waving "Yo Koga!"

Koga turned around as he looked up from his phone and smiled as he waved "Hey you two, got here early as well?" Koga asked INuyasha as they did the same handshake Kagome saw them perform yesterday during P.E.

Inuyasha smirked as he nodded and slapped Koga's back once "Yeah, did some training with Kazuki over here to help build some muscle under all that skin and bone"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "Ha ha Mr. big-headed, you got more water than brain inside that skull of yours" Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha ruffled his hair "Yeah yeah whatever you say shorty"

Kagome groaned as she sat down in between Koga and Inuyasha. Koga smirked as he carried on texting then spoke "Man you two act like a pair of siblings. Oi Yasha man, what do I say to this girl?"

Kagome's eyes widened as her body froze. A...another girl? W-What? Kagome kept looking at the table as her hands were fisting slowly until her knuckles turned white, tears were welling up in her eyes hard and she quickly shut them praying that she didn't cry. But...what does he mean?

Inuyasha then spoke "Oh you mean Ayame? Well I don't know man, you seriously into her?"

Kagome's heart was shattering even more. Who was Ayame? What was going on! H-Had he seriously gotten over her already, that fucking quickly! Did those three years mean nothing to him!

Koga nodded not noticing the slowly breaking Kazuki next to him and answered "Yeah, the hot red-head, she's fast man, as fast as Kazuki maybe even a little bit faster. She has a 10+ body man, and her attitude is fiery and seductive."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in thought"What about your ex? You couldn't have gotten over a three-year relationship like that already man" Inuyasha was a little appalled by his friend, but he was an adult he could make decisions. To be honest wherever his ex was he hoped that she too had moved on.

Koga just looked a the table and shurgged "It's over between us, I told her that and we both moved on. I'm sure she has too"

Kagome stood up. She needed to get out, she needed to leave. She needed to cry, she couldn't bare listening to this any longer. Inuyasha and Koga both looked at him and Inuyasha had concern lurking in his amber iris's "Kazuki you alright man?"

Kagome just nodded as she smiled and excused herself "Just going to the bathroom be right back" and with that Kagome ran out of the room not even bothering to remember the way to maths. She just needed to run and blow of steam. She couldn't believe it! She just couldn't believe it, that fucking asshole, that bastard! How dare he get over her so fucking damn quickly. Yeah sure she was plotting revenge and that wasn't exactly nice either, but she was still hurting, and she still couldn't forget about him! She cherished those three years. She gave up so much in those three years! And there he goes already moving on to some red-head. Kagome soon found herself back in the field.

Kagome finally after a few days managed to allow her tears to fall and she cried out all of her pain. All of her suffering and just her anger in general. Kagome saw the white lines on the track and she kept crying as she bent down and touched them faintly. She closed her eyes and felt the need to run...felt the track calling her, begging her to let her steam out with what she loved as a child. Kagome wiped her nose and eyes with her sleeve, and as she sniffled a little she got to the beginning of the track and bent down, one leg behind her the other bent and pressed against her chest, her two arms spread out, her back hunched like a cat, and the moment she felt like screaming she took off. Kagome felt the rush of air hit her stinging cheeks, and a she ran she closed her eyes tightly and ran as quick as she could. She ran and ran and ran, she didn't care if she was late for the lesson, she needed to blow of her anger and sadness. After five minutes of solid running she finally took one deep breath. Her eyes dried up and her cheeks were a slight pink her nose, but overall her tears dried up and her anger was let out, all that was left was hatred. Pur and utter hatred. "Oh Koga you will regret messing with me" Kagome looked up at the sky as her hands fisted beside her "You will pay Koga, one thing is to break a girls heart, but another thing is to pounce on another a week later. You crossed the line you jerk!"

Soon enough, Kagome walked back to class, and when she got there, the teacher was disappointed at her late mark. She just apologised and said she was lost. The teacher nodded once and said he would let it slide because he was new. Kagome might have fooled the teacher and Koga, but she most certainly did not fool Inuyasha. His keen nose was telling him that there was salt, and as he studied Kazuik's face, he saw how his cheeks were a little pale and his nose was slightly red. His hair was a little sweaty, and his breathing was more laboured.

After maths ended Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha all left the lesson quietly. Inuaysha was the first to speak "Hey man why were you late, where did you go?"

Kagome froze. Shit she forgot that Inuyasha was a half demon and could definitely tell that something was not right. Kagome came up with the first thing on my mind "I-I just missed Sango so much...I had to call her. Hearing Koga talking about this Ayame, made me want to talk to her so badly, and I waned to be alone"

Inuyasha frowned a little, he could smell a huge wave of lie, but didn't say anything else after that question and so nodded once buying it for now.

Koga then smiled as he ruffled Kazuki's hair. Kagome wanted to punch him, he used to always do that when they were together. But for some odd reason she liked it when Inuyasha ruffled her hair more than Koga.

"Shit man she replied!"

Kagome funny enough, didn't feel jealousy or hurt any more. She just felt anger, pure anger. Kagome turned to him and smiled "Oh really that's great news"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled also "Yeah man congrats, now you just need to ask her out"

Koga nodded as he began typing again. "Yeah"

Kagome ignored him and turned to Inuyasha "So what do we have now?"

Inuyasha took out his schedule and checked "Um, we have history"

Kagome smirked "Cool histroy is interesting"

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and smiled "You like history?"

Kagome smiled back and nodded "Yeah I do, it's cool, but I like learning the nice stuff, like the demons, miko's, fights, survival skills in the sengoku jidai. All that stuff you know"

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded, and Koga interrupted "Wow Inuyasha likes History also, its his second best subject next to his favourite topic P.E"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and the group all walked to history. After the usual routine of introducing Kazuki to the class, Kagome looks around and spots...what was his name...Hobo...homo oh! Hojo! She saw how his eyes looked at hers and as as Hojo realised he was staring he looked back down at his desk. Kagome smiled a little, and really wished she had Jakotsu with her right now, or Sango just somebody to just lean on and sleep as she got rid of her sorrows. She wasn't next to Koga this time, thank god, because she didn't know what she would have done.

It was finally break and Inuyasha took her to where Kohaku would be. "So here's the front garden, usually they hang out here because they still play tag, and stuck in the mud, those sorts of games. Try and see if you can spot him" Inuyasha said nudging him.

Kagome nodded and looked around until he spotted her little brother. She turned to Inuyasha and grinned "Thanks a lot man. I really appreciate it. Hey where do I meet you?" Kagome was amazed at how natural this way of speech was getting.

Inuyasha nodded "Um, how about by the dorms, because we have art next"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "Okay thanks" and with that she ran over to her little brother and Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets, as he had gotten back that warmth in his stomach at Kazuki's smile. What was it about his new room-mate that was making him feel this way. Inuyasha just cleared that thought and went to the cafeteria to meet the others.

Meanwhile Kagome was standing behind a wall hugging her little brother, who was hugging her back just as tightly. "I missed you sis"

Kagome smiled as she moved back from the hug and ruffled his hair "I missed you to squirt"

Kohaku then sat down along with Kagome "So tell me how's it going for you sis?"

Kagome sighed "Well where to begin. Let's start with the fact that I cannot shower after gym with the rest of the guys so I now have a scalp condition meaning I shower in the dorms alone, but I have to be super speedy. Um, well Sango is supposedly my girlfriend and I found out that Koga-"

"Wait, Sango is your girlfriend" Kohaku said trying to contain his laughter.

Kagome puffed her cheeks in anger "Don't laugh"

Kohaku however laid on his back as he rolled over in laughter "God just wait till sis hears this! God this is classic"

Kagome went over and started to tickle him, instantly Kohaku was laughing for a different matter "Hey sis! Stop!"

Kagome giggled and stopped her torture on her poor brother. She then looked sadly at the ground and Kohaku noticed this. His eyes softened and his hand was on her shoulder "Sis what's wrong?"

Kagome smiled a little as she raised her head "How are mum and dad?"

Kohaku smiled and nodded "They're doing okay, they miss you off course. Sango comes up with baloney every time to cover for you, when they ask about you"

Kagome nodded "How's she doing?"

Kohaku shrugged "Fine, although I guess she misses her girl bonding moments since she can't do that with me. However mum and dad can't wait to see you this week-end, and neither can Sango"

Kagome smiled as she embraced her brother "Thank you Kohaku, I'm glad everything's okay"

Kohaku nodded "Yeah no problems sis. Made any friends" Kohaku then winked.

Kagome's eyes widened before punching her brother on the shoulder "Yeah everything is fine, Inuyasha is my room-mate, he's so sweet, and just the total opposite of Koga. He is so considerate and kind, I'm happy I have a nice room-mate like him. Although he is Koga's best friend-"

"Wait what do you mean Koga's best friend? You mean like really really good friends?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, and ugh I haven't done much to Koga obviously since its my second day, but I needs to do something that will make him quiver in pain. After I found out he's trying to go out with this girl Ayame-"

"What! He already has a new one! Why that little, I'm going to go and beat him that bastard!" Kohaku stood up and rolled hi sleeves.

Kagome stood up too "Kohaku will you stop interrupting me for one, don't curse two, and don't...he isn't worth it."

Kohaku tried to calm down but was finding it very difficult, then he smirked as he took out a plastic bag with a small powder in it.

Kagome cocked her head to the side "Kohaku what is it that?"

Kohaku smiled and he handed the packet to Kagome. "Laxatives, you know for what" Kohaku winked, and Kagome took the packet before falling onto the ground laughing.

"Oh Kohaku why are you so amazing" Kagome then kissed the top of his head.

Kohaku pushed her away wiping the kiss from his forehead "Eeeew sis don't you're a guy now, don't embarrass me"

Kagome giggled and then cleared her throat as she turned her voice back to her deep voice "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for this by the way Kohaku" and with one last wave she ran back to the dorm s where she said she'd meet Inuyasha. She looked at the bag of white powder and giggled "Oh Koga you're in for it now"

Soon Kagome got to the dorms and Inuyasha waved at her "Yo Kazuki we need to go the bell's already gone"

Kagome nodded and both her and Inuyasha were running down the corridors trying to get to their lesson on time. However Kagome bumped into somebody and fell backwards on her bum, making her wince then she heard a voice.

"I'm s-so s-sorry. Please forgive me, I am really really sorry, please forgive me. It won't ever happen again"

Kagome looked up to see Hojo bowing with his eyes closed as if he was scared of what she would do. Kagome just smiled and then saw Inuyasha's hand outstretched towards her, she grabbed it and smiled at him. Kagome then turned back to Hojo and punched his shoulder gently "Don't worry about it happens all the time, I'll see you around" Kagome said as she smiled at him and ran again with Inuyasha who was telling her to hurry up and to not get backtracked again.

Hojo's eyes widened and when he turned to see the boy Kazuki, he noticed how his small form was moving so gently in those clothes that looked to big for him. Hojo blushed a little and ran to class. Kazuki was nice to him...Hojo smiled as he looked at the ground. '_He was nice to me'_

Kagome was breathing harshly and Inuyasha slammed the door of the art room causing the teacher to jump in shock "You two are late" the teacher said.

Both Kagome and Inuaysha bowed in sorry and spotted Miroku in the back as he waved at them with two seats beside him.

After art was over Kagome was trying to figure out how she would put the laxative in Koga's drink without him knowing. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and nudged him "We're going to the cafeteria Koga said he'll meet us there"

Kagome nodded. That's it, she just had to grab his bottle of water put the invisible powder in his drink whilst everyone else was distracting him. "Okay" Kagome said in deep thought.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at him "Are you okay man?"

Kagome nodded as she smiled up at him "Yeah I'm fine" soon they all got to the cafeteria and saw Koga there talking to two other guys who left just as they sat down at the table.

Inuyasha smiled and did his handshake with Koga "Hey man"

Koga smiled and both guys fist bumped once before Inuyasha sat down. Miroku then fist bumped Koga as he too sat down, and grabbed a very 'cough cough' hot manga from his bag.

Inuyasha burst out laughing "Miro seriously man, you know what happens if they catch you practically reading porn in the cafeteria"

Miroku shrugged his eyes never leaving the magazine "Ahhh the joys of a woman's body, how can I not study there assets, and I wouldn't mind eating them for lunch"

Kagome scrunched her nose a little in disgust, but sighed. Well this was a boys school, so no girls around equals to porn and anything they could get their hands on.

Koga snorted however "Yeah sure, but if they will let you taste them is a different story"

Inuyasha chuckled as he shook his head "Seriously man don't rush it"

Miroku looked at him "Says that guy who practically got laid every day last year"

Inuyasha growled a little "Don't bring that up lecher"

Miroku raised his hands in surrender "I'm sorry" Koga just shook his head and bonked him on the head.

"Idiot"

Kagome fiddled with the small bag Kohaku gave her and turned to Koga. "Hey Koga do you know where I can get the food and drinks here, is it that queue there?" Kagome siad pointing to what seemed like a long queue of people with trays.

Koga nodded "Want me to take you"

Kagome smirked and nodded '_Gottcha'_ "Yeah please"

Inuyasha felt a little pain in his chest at the fact that Kazuki was asking help from Koga instead of him. Inuyasha's eyes widened, what the hell was he talking about. Kazuki was his own person he could ask whoever he wanted for help, it shouldn't bother him.

Kagome and Koga both came back with trays filled of food for everybody who dug into the meal. Kagome sneakily dropped her bottle of water and bent down to pick it up, however she grabbed Koga's quickly with the pouch already opened she poured the white powder and shook the bottle until it disappeared. She then sat up with her own bottle.

"Damn the food is better than last years" Inuyasha said as he ate happily.

Koga took his bottle, and Kagome was peeking from the corner of her eyes now and then as she drank her own bottle. Koga downed his whole drink in one go and put it back in his bag. Kagome smirked secretly _'got you bastard, have fun'_ soon the bell rang and after much talk of girls and bikinis from Miroku's mouth, it was time to get to English. However as they all walked over to English, Koga excused himself saying he needed to go to the bathroom whilst holding his stomach a little. Kagome tried so hard not to laugh as she saw him practically run for the bathroom.

English had passed and no-body saw Koga until the end of the day. Koga said he went to the nurse since his stomach felt bad, and right as he said that he ran back to the bathroom once again. Kagome really wanted to laugh, that's what he deserved, she had to do the exact same thing, she had to run away and cry all the time not allowing any one to see her.

_'The tables have turned you bastard'_

* * *

Okay well there you have it ^.^ a loooong 7 thousand word chapter. Thank you everbody for getting me up to the 50's! ^^ I am so proud and A LOT OF DRAMA COMING UP SOON! So keep reading and reviewing but most of all keep enjoying. :D

Remember the more reviews the faster the update ;)


	6. The gala festival And Hojo's mistake

Chapter 6: The gala festival, and Hojo's mistake.

It was Wednesday morning now and Kagome groaned as Inuyasha woke her up saying it was time for training. Kagome rolled over on her side and took the pillow and plastered it over her face.

"Hey Kazuki come on, a deal is a deal. Oi wake up I won't say it again" Inuyasha said as he zipped up his black cardigan.

Kagome sighed as she sat up slowly the covers falling from her still flat chest. "What time is?" Kagome asked groggily as she rubbed her face.

Inuyasha answered instantly "6:00, come on shorty you need to win the bet remember"

Kagome groaned a little and fell back on her bed "5 minutes" Kagome said stuffing her face in her pillow.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head before walking over and taking of the covers fully "Come on shorty your last chance, you either get up now or I will just stop training you" Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome groaned again and threw her pillow towards Inuyasha who dodged "I'm up, I'm up" Kagome yawned once and got out of the bed with her eyes still half closed as she stumbled to the bathroom. Kagome wanted to sleep so badly, she wanted to allow her body to relax and was really not excited about training, but she knew in order to become stronger and to make her school life here easier she needed to train and be able to manage at least the second half of gym class. So with that in mind, she scratched her head wanting so badly to take of her itchy wig and just run her hands through her own hair. She sighed and grabbed her toothbrush.

Inuyasha walked to the door frame "Hey Kazuki, make sure to have breakfast okay, we're going to train exactly as before"

Kagome nodded and washed out her mouth before going back to the room much more refreshed and realised that she had to sneakily change as fast as she could with Inuyasha sitting on the sofa and texting to whoever. Kagome took her grey shirt and walked back to the bathroom pretending to fetch something and in seconds she changed shirts and walked out. Inuyasha question why the hell Kazuki had to have so much privacy getting changed, they were guys it wasn't much of an issue. However Inuyasha just shrugged and went back to his phone.

Kagome kept him in the corner of her eye as she tried to quickly take off her trousers and as the shirt was long it managed to cover her enough, and quickly she put on a pair of black baggy sweats and rolled them up at the bottom. Inuyasha noticed this and raised an eyebrow "Those trouser to long for you shorty?"

Kagome looked up and sighed "I really hate it when you call me shorty, yeah I can't have medium clothes so I get small"

Inuyasha was amazed "I have never met any guy that get's any size but medium, you know for the muscles and things. You're the first Kazuki."

Kagome nodded and tied her trainers, then she put on a black cardigan and zipped it up all the way, she had run her fingers through her wig to comb it out neatly and once that was done, she saw Inuyasha grab a duffel bag and saw that he was wearing grey sweats with a red T-shirt and a black cardigan, his hair up in a high and neat ponytail. "You ready" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and as soon as both students walked out of the dorms Kagome instantly stuffed her hands in her pockets and her teeth started chattering slightly. "God it's cold"

Inuyasha chuckled as he dumped the bag on the ground and unzipped it "No, it's just that cold every morning, it will get warmer later during the day. No unfortunately for you gym is our first lesson today so I wouldn't be surprised if your legs and body will burn today, but I'll try not to go too hard on you okay"

Kagome shrugged "Do whatever needs to be done coach"

Inuyasha gave a small smile at the name coach, and took out two red cones. He then ran to one side of the field and placed a cone there, whilst successfully putting another cone right opposite it about a mile away. He then ran back to her in a millisecond "Now start beating your 9 second score shorty"

Kagome just rolled her eyes before nodding and jogged to the first cone stretching her legs and arms first. Finally once she hear Inuyasha say the word "GO!" she ran with all her might to the first cone then back and repeated this three more times. Each time getting either one second less or one second more. Kagome tried running again to other side and groaned as she already felt her tendencies in her legs and arms ache from doing much rough exercise so early in the morning not to mention the cold was getting to her.

Inuyasha checked his time watch, and then ordered Kazuki to go into the gym so he could do some push-up's and sit-up's. Kagome groaned again as she heard Inuyasha's command "Come on shorty, oh and carry the bag will you it shouldn't weigh much so don't worry."

Kagome sighed as she tried to take the duffel bag to the gym however her hands were too weak and the bag was so god damned heavy _'Heh light my ass!'_ she could hardly carry it! "What...is...in this...thing" Kagome said taking deep breaths within each break.

Inuyasha shrugged "A few cones, balls, bats, weights"

"Weights! No wonder it feels so heavy. God my fingers!" Kagome said throwing the bag in front of her as she started to kick it with her feet. Although not ideal but the bag was moving forward and she was doing what she was ordered to.

Inuyasha saw this and walked over to him bonking him on the head. Kagome 'owed' and held her head. Inuyasha shook his head "I asked you to carry the bag for a reason shorty, you need to work out your arm muscles too, now stop slacking and grab the bag" Inuyasha said as he put his hands behind his head and walked forward.

Kagome groaned as she cursed under her breath "Stupid, inconsiderate, pompous jerk" however she then felt another bonk on the head.

Inuyasha smirked as he spoke "Watch it shorty"

Kagome rolled her eyes and jabbed him in his side "You watch it" Kagome smiled and then with much slow walking and swapping hands they were finally in the gym. Kagome dropped the bag and breathed a sigh of relief. "How the hell do you carry that every day"

Inuyasha chuckled "Because I'm taller than you shorty" he then walked over to the stairs of the bleachers as he pointed to them "Now run up them just like last time, however do 30 laps instead of 20 this time"

Kagome nodded and sighed before preparing her arms "GO!" Inuyasha started the time watch and saw Kazuki zoom up the stairs. He saw him d this 10 times and saw how he never slipped up once since he started. For some reason he couldn't help but stare at him, the way his hair moved as he ran, his arms and legs moved in sync, the determination that was in his eyes shinning brightly piercing his own. Inuyasha blinked, in a strange way he felt some odd friendship between him and his room-mate. Kazuki was growing on him, and he knew that for some reason he was fond of the little guy he only met for two days. He shook his head as he lost count of how many laps Kazuki had done, so he shook his head a little and turned of the stop watch. "Okay Kazuki you can stop now!"

Kagome heard him and as soon as he said those god sent words she fell flat on her back onto the gym ground "Just...give me...one...second...please. Need...rest" Kagome panted out.

Inuyasha nodded and went to sit down next to Kazuki.

Kagome turned to him and then looked at the hoop on one side of the gym, then she spotted the basket balls to one side "Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded as he turned to her "Yeah?"

Kagome sat up and pointed to the basketballs "Can you...maybe show me how to play?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment "What?"

Kagome smirked and punched his shoulder playfully "Play? You know, throwing the ball into the hoop and the rest of it. I've seen you play in gym, and I...really want to try it out at least once."

Inuyasha kept staring into his eyes. For some reason hearing the words leave Kazuki's mouth made his chest and stomach feel warm just as his smile had the same effect on him. The honesty that spoke in his eyes of basketball made him want to smile. Inuyasha stood up and outstretched his hand. Kagome looked at his hand then at him. Inuyasha smirked "Well if your sure, this might be good for your reflexes, but only if you really want to learn"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously as she put her hand into his own, his grip was strong as he easily helped her stand up. Kagome smiled as she let go of his hand, already missing the warmth. "I really want too, it looks cool and I've only ever played once and...well I wasn't that good." Kagome laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

Inuyasha smirked as he ruffled Kazuki's hair. Kagome tucked her head in her shoulders a little at the touch, for some reason her cheeks felt like they were burning up and her heart was beating faster than usual. Much faster than it ever did with Koga. Yeah sure he might have ruffled her hair every now and then, but Inuyasha's touch made her feel warm and fuzzy. She then looked at his face and noticed his grin. Did her wanting to play basket-ball really make his this happy. Then she remembered what he said on Monday.

"All the girls I've dated have all been pansies, they didn't want to play for fear of breaking their nails. I tried to teach my ex but she didn't bother, she only pretended to like it because I did. So in my eyes I've only ever seen girls who are more interested in themselves than hobbies"

Kagome's eyes softened as she ran to the basket filled with basketballs. Once she grabbed one that felt hard enough she bounced it once on the ground before grabbing it and smiling up at Inuyasha throwing the ball to him.

Inuyasha grabbed the ball easily and looked at the ball then at Kazuki only to see him smile.

Kagome put her hands around her mouth "Come on throw it what you waiting for!" Kagome smiled as she started to run towards him.

Inuyasha smiled and bounced the ball once then twice and as soon as Kazuki was close to him he dodged and ran to the other side of the court meanwhile bouncing the ball along the way, he then jumped and slammed it into the basket.

Kagome clapped excitedly "That was awesome! How the hell did you do that!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he bounced the ball over and over "It isn't that easy of a trick shorty, just a lot of practice."

Kagome smiled "Can you teach me that?"

Inuyasha shook his head "It's not that simple, but I can teach you to aim it at the basket if you want"

Kagome nodded all the while smiling "Yeah, maybe we should start with that first" she was actually really excited for some odd reason. Many times has she seen Koga play, but never had he invited her to play along saying that she wouldn't be able to understand. However with Inuyasha, he would give up his free time to teach her, train her, or help not only her but whoever needed it. He was so selfless, and whenever he was happy, it made Kagome feel happy.

And right now was one of those moments. Where she could see that genuine smile and excitement light up in his eyes.

Inuyasha then walked over and grabbed Kazuki's arm gently , the ball in his other hand "Okay we'll start with a fairly close shot, so stand here" Inuyasha positioned him right in front of the basket a little away. Inuaysha then stood behind him and as he put the ball in Kazuki's hands, he felt bolts of electricity shot through his body as the close contact of his back on his chest. He was so short it was weird in a way, his height was the exact same to a girl's, his head almost nestled under his chin. He reached up to his shoulders, and his tiny body fit perfectly against him for some odd reason...he...liked it... What! Why was he thinking like that, he needed to focus.

Kagome herself was blushing like mad once she felt his body behind hers, his hands were on hers as he gave her the ball. She too felt electric bolts of energy escort themselves through her body without her permission, making her shiver a little. She never got this feeling when she was with Koga, never had she felt so...free, and so .

Inuaysha cleared his throat as he began speaking "Okay you see the hoop, now just measure the distance, don't throw to harshly but don't throw lightly. You need to control your breathing and don't fall victim to thinking that the higher you throw it, the better chances the ball gets into the hoop. It's not like that. The only way it will get in, is when you throw the ball, and the moment that you feel it leaving your grasp, all your passion and hope flies along with it, your belief that you can do it, is the key to winning. If you just close your eyes and believe that you will win, and know that deep down you already are a winner..." Inuyasha gently leaned over his shoulder as he covered his small hands with his own over the ball, and his eyes stared straight at the hoop, his cheek grazing Kazuki's. His tone down to a whisper "that is the key to success."

And with that last sentence Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands leave hers, and as she focused on the hoop, she closed her eyes slowly before taking one deep breath. She thought of her goal in life, of her goal at this very moment, the goal of proving to herself and to Koga that she was not a mere weak girl who couldn't fend for herself, her spirit to want to prove him wrong, her dream to want to succeed was strong, stronger than she ever could have imagined. She raised her hands with the ball and right when she opened her eyes she bent her knees and with a little jump she threw the ball, all her vigour injected in the simple rubber object. She opened her eyes and saw it swirl around the hoop, her eyes anxious, her hands fisting her teeth biting her bottom lip in worry. As the ball rolled once more around the hoop, it finally fell guilty to gravity pulling it to the right and into the net passing through the hoop, and falling to the ground with a couple of loud thuds, before rolling slowly to a gentle halt.

Kagome smiled happily as she jumped up and down "I...I did it...my..my very first goal. I did it! I actually did it!" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha smile happily with his hands in his pockets.

Kagome jumped around in happiness "I did it! I actually did it! woo hoo!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he saw how happy Kazuki was for his first goal ever. He reminded him of himself, when he was five and he made his first goal in the basket ball court that his father had kindly bought for him. With every attempt he did he always failed, he would get angry and give up most of the time. However until one day of watching basketball games on the TV and studying as much as he could, he went out into the court with the ball, and closed his eyes, picturing himself as one of those famous players. Dreaming of how one day he would become like that. And just with that desire alone he managed to score his first ever goal. His very first goal, and the soul key was that one rule.

Inuyasha then felt a pair of arms hug him and he came out of his dream state, and looked down to see raven hair. "Thank you so much Inuyasha! That felt amazing, I want to do it again!"

Inuyasha kept blinking as he saw Kazuki's face look up at him. His heart once again started to beat rapidly, and his body was feeling that same warmth that it had since he met him. Inuyasha cleared his throat causing Kazuki to let go of him. Inuyasha hesitantly raised his hand then gently he ruffled his hair.

Kagome once again lowered her head a little at the contact. Inuyasha must really like to mess up her hair. She internally giggled at that thought.

Inuyasha smirked a little "Well done shorty, seems you are good at something"

Kagome punched his arm as he faked an ow and then ruffled Kazuki's hair once again before he spoke "Come on shorty, lesson will start soon, that's enough training for now"

Kagome nodded and both her and Inuyasha walked back to the dorms to shower. Kagome had one first in order to have time to change secretly whilst Inuyasha was showering. She quickly took of her wig when he locked the door behind himself. Kagome's hair flowed down her back until it reached to her mid back. She ran her fingers through it gently massagin her poor scalp. She changed quickly into her school uniform and right when she finished zipping her cardigan, she heard the water turn off and quickly grabbed her hair and rolled it before stuffing it back into the wig.

Inuyasha walked out and saw Kazuki already changed. "Man you change so quickly its unbelievable."

Kagome shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm so used it by now, that it's a habit"

Inuyasha nodded then received a message, he grabbed his phone and chuckled lightly. Kagome turned and asked him what was so funny. Inuyasha spoke "Koga's still pretty fucked up after what happened to him yesterday. He said his stomach is in so much pain that he couldn't get a decent sleep without going to the bathroom, let's just say he could have slept in the bathroom"

Kagome laughed loudly. Not only because of Koga suffering, but because her plan actually worked. "I'm sure he'll be fine soon, is he coming to gym then?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, he said he doesn't want to miss any lessons. Especially since we have practice after school again"

Kagome nodded, and then saw Inuyasha take of his towel again. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around rapidly so quickly that she hit her head with the wood of the top bunk bed. "Ouch shit"

She felt hands on her shoulders, and turned around to see Inuyasha's worry show on his face as he looked at her head "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded dumbfounded as she felt his hand gently graze over where she hit her head. However as her eyes diverted somewhere else, it unfortunately went to the south and her eyes were slowly enlarging as her cheeks were getting darker and darker to the point she had to hold in a scream. He was...was...naked! Kagome quickly went under his arm and walked to the kitchen "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine, I just need some...I-Ice" Kagome ran to the kitchen rubbing her forehead and grabbed an ice packet from the freezer.

Inuyasha was confused but just shook it off and carried on chancing.

Kagome didn't dare turn around until she heard two zippers being done, the one on his jacket and the one on his fly. After hearing his footsteps she turned around and let out a breath as she saw him fully dressed. Inuyasha had grabbed his phone and was putting it in his pocket along with his wallet and set of keys. He then tied up his hair in a ponytail, before grabbing his duffel bag. "Come on Kazuki it's almost 9:00"

Kagome nodded and went to grab her own bag and phone. Soon they both got to gym, and high-fived Miroku.

"Hey Miroku how are you buddy" Inuyasha said doing that same weird handshake again.

Miroku smirked "I'm fine, but Koga came back to the dorm dead" Miroku pointed to his own room-mate who was sitting on the bleachers holding his stomach.

Kagome saw his expression, and snorted. 'That's how I looked you bastard when you dumped me. That is how you left me too' However she followed Inuyasha and both walked over to him.

Koga smelt his friend and his room-mate coming up and tried to stand up, however Inuyasha didn't let him. "No you need your rest man, what happened, you were fine yesterday" Inuyasha asked.

Koga shook his head "It got worse every hour, I practically slept in the bathroom at the rate I was going, man was my stomach in pain"

Kagome tried her best to not laugh in his face, so instead she just tapped his shoulder "I'm sure you'll be fine later on today"

Koga nodded and smiled up at his new friend. "Thank's man"

Inuyasha looked between both of them and wanted to pull Kazuki away from him. There he goes again! Inuyasha just changed the subject "So how's Ayame?"

Koga nodded his head "She's okay, she wanted to meet me this week-end"

Inuyasha nodded "Well hope it goes well man"

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows "And who knows, maybe it'll goo really extremely well and wolf boy will get lucky"

Kagome frowned, she never had sex with Koga because he was a little to front about it and it scared her how sometimes he would lose control so easily to the point he once almost forced her. She should have known that he was bad news sooner or later, but she was a naïve 14-year-old girl and Koga was her world. But not any more, he had officially left a permanent wound in her heart and she would make sure he had much more friends than just the bathroom.

"Okay all of you! We're going to start with our usual warm-ups. Now everyone outside in the field start running!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Koga all walked out into the field, and as they all positioned themselves, Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was behind her and he smiled. Kagome smiled back and once the teacher shouted "GO!" the running started.

"Okay boys that's enough for now hit the showers!"

Kagome was panting horrible as she fell on her back, her chest and forehead sweating, not to mention the wig was making her scalp itch even more. Her arms were spread beside her and her breaths were coming in gasps.

Inuyasha walked over as Koga and Miroku were heading to the showers. "Hey shorty, you did much better than before! I'm proud of you, however you are still really behind on the muscle exercises like the sit-ups. We will definitely need to get you into the gym so you could work out those muscles."

Kagome smirked as she nodded "I guess...that means...that so far, I'm winning...the bet"

Inuyasha shook his head as he smirked back "Not yet, but you're getting there. However I think shorty is just too good of a name to take away from you"

Kagome smiled "Believe me when I say it's not"

Inuyasha shrugged "I believe what I believe, and that is that shorty suits you, unless your legs miraculously grow longer within the next few days and your just about the same height as me, then I'll consider it"

Kagome stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes before walking ahead of him. Inuyasha smirked and ran up to Kazuki before ruffling his hair "Eh, you ready to hit the showers"

Kagome froze "U-Uh...I...oh well what do you know, I forgot to bring my shampoo...U-Um...I'll be back" before Inuaysha could stop her she ran quickly out of the gym and straight to the dorm building. As she ran in the corridor she looked back to see if he was following and suddenly bumped into someone. Kagome fell backwards on her butt and looked to see who she bumped into and when she did she was shocked to see it was Hojo.

Hojo looked at who he bumped into and blushed as he noticed who it was. It was the new guy he was crushing on. "O-Oh I-I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean too. Please don't hurt me" Hojo pleaded as he grabbed his books.

Kagome shook her head as she stood up "No it's fine, it's my fault for running and not looking where I was going"

Hojo shook his head "No I should have moved out of your way when I saw you r-running" Hojo fixed his glasses and kept fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Kagome saw Hojo;s watch and checked the time. Shit she needed to shower and quickly. "Sorry Hojo I need to go, catch up with you later" And with that Kagome ran off at lightning speed to the dorms.

Hojo looked at his retreating form and blushed "I really like him" Hojo blushed as he walked away. "He...I've never been spoken so kindly before. Maybe...he might like me back?"

Once Kagome reached the dorms she quickly showered and threw her gym clothes on the bed as she changed into her uniform, she kept hopping on one leg trying to get a trouser leg in, and fell down on her front "Ouch" after much fumbling, hopping and injuries later, she was dressed and once she stuffed her hair in her wig she grabbed her duffel bag and quickly ran out to meet Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was once again fully dressed and checked his watch, along with Koga and Miroku waiting beside him "Isn't it strange that Kazuki always disappears when It's shower time?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged "Don't know man, he said he was self-concious...so I'm guessing it's normal"

Koga frowned a little "I don't know, there's something familiar about him and I don't know what"

Miroku shrugged "Maybe whenever you went to pick up Kagome you had a glimpse of him every now and then, he did go to the same school as she did"

Koga looked at the ground and nodded "Yeah maybe"

Inuyasha checked his phone and started to play around until he heard his room-mate's voice "Hey sorry I'm late guys! Got caught up" Kagome said as she panted with her hands on her knees.

Inuyasha shook his head "It's cool man come on let's get to lesson"

Kagome nodded and everyone followed.

* * *

It was Friday, one day before the week-end started and school was almost over for the week, and Kagome could go home to visit her family. 'Thank god' She thought as both she and Inuyasha were heading to assembly. "Why do we have an assembly again?" Kagome asked her room-mate.

Inuyasha shrugged "We're guessing that it's for the gala festival"

Kagome's eyes scrunched in confusion "Gala festival? What is that?"

Miroku who was accompanying them answered "Basically for a joke, the school council had come up with the idea of a gala festival, since our school is for male's only, they made some hilarious festival where people can sign up or friends sign up as a group and the task is to dress up as a girl. Then the person who looks most like a girl wins some prize."

Kagome's eyes widened a little "Seriously, do guys actually sign up for that?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah it's very popular, it's for a joke to lighten up the mood, it usually happens at the beginning of the year and the people who are chosen are mainly newbies or the jokester of the school. It's a crazy idea, but it's entertaining to see a bunch of guys in dresses and wigs with very badly put on make-up. It's been going on for two years now"

Kagome 'ooohed' and as she entered the school hall she saw everybody there standing in lines. Kagome just kept following Inuyasha and everybody else until they all lined up in a random queue. Kagome looked around and once the hall was full, she looked behind her and saw Inuyasha with his hands in his pockets, his weight on one leg as he yawned in boredom. Inuyasha then smirked at her, and she blushed a little but smiled back before turning around to the front, she then tapped Koga's shoulder who was standing in front of her.

"So you signing up for the gala festival?"

Koga snorted "Nah I never do"

Kagome internally cursed _'Shit if he did I could have come up with something like glued his wig onto his head or something'_

Kagome looked at the front and saw three boys from the school all standing there in front of a wooden stand with papers on a stage, and then she noticed Hojo who was up there and nervously kept pulling on his sleeves. The first guy then got near the microphone and started talking. "Okay as you all know it's the first week into the new year, and we called this assembly to talk about an upcoming event. My name is Tomoya, and I'm the head of the school council, along with Hojo and Daichi, and the rest of the comity. Now I'm sure most of you know about the upcoming festival eh"

Kagome looked around as she heard all the guys cheering and hooting.

The boy who was talking stretched out both his hands to quiet down the audience "Yes we know this is exciting for you all. As you all know the gala festival always starts in the beginning of the year and we have dated that it will be held next week on Wednesday, and it will be in the gym with the stage set up and the lights prepared along with all the small trinkets here and there, you can sign up on Monday and it is a maximum of 30 students, just for time management. For all the newbies this year, the gala festival is basically an event that we the council have created, and the rules are that any body who signs up has to dress up as a girl, with wigs, dresses and all the fancy...shit women wear" Kagome heard most boys chuckle, then Tomoya started talking again "and the person who get's the most cheers and applause wins the festival and the grand prize, however you will not know what the prize is until you win. Now it's the week-end so all of you take your time to think about who you want to enter, and names come up on Tuesday after Monday's sign up's. Thank you"

Kagome felt a tickling breath hit her ear lobe, and noticed it was Inuyasha. "I think you'd be perfect for that competition"

Kagome swallowed hard as her eyes widened "N-No, feh who would want to d-dress u-up as a girl, certainly n-not me"

Inuyasha just shrugged "We'll see"

Kagome and the rest of the assembly clapped as the teacher walked up on the stage, he cleared his voice before speaking "Hello to all of you and welcome to your first assembly meeting, I am Mr. Dei for those of you who don't know me or haven't heard of me, I welcome you all and hope you have a safe and brilliant stay. Now, as you may know we have accepted this sort of event in our school, but may I remind you that you need appropriate clothing, no foul language, and the event will end at 11:00 since it is a school night, so no stupidity!" Kagome heard Inuyasha snort.

"What's the point of the event if you obey the rules, it's not like girl's wear appropriate clothing anyway"

Kagome puffed her cheeks as she whispered back "I'm sure not all girl's dress horribly, my girlfriend certainly doesn't" 'Thank you Sango for being born'

Inuyasha shrugged "Maybe, then again I dated the total opposite of normal"

Kagome laughed and students nearby heard here and looked at her weirdly. Kagome put a hand over her mouth, and Inuyasha nudged her as he smirked. "Trouble maker shorty"

Kagome punched him playfully "Oh shush you"

"Now I hope you all have a fantastic and exciting week-end visiting parent's, relatives, girlfriend's heck even boyfriend's, and make sure to do all your assigned homework, classwork, and study!" Just as Mr. Dai had finished speaking the bell rang. And school was over for the week. Kagome's first week as a boy. All the boys ran out of the assembly and headed to their dorms or ran out of the school building straight away if they were not residing in the dormitories.

Kagome kept getting trampled, and some bruises from the gym of Monday and Wednesday hadn't fully gone and recovered yet, so she winced every now and then. Inuyasha would just shove or push anybody in his way, then again most students moved out of his way willingly. Soon Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga and Miroku were heading to the dorms. Miroku and Koga waved their goodbye and Kagome kept staring at Koga for a little longer glaring at his back 'Oh this week-end will be fun. I will think of anything I could to make you pay you bastard'

"Shorty come on" Inuyasha said a little impatient.

Kagome nodded and ran up the stairs to catch up to her room-mate. Once they were both in the dorm, she had grabbed her other duffel bag and started to pack a few things, such as some clothes, which she had packed even though she wouldn't be wearing male clothing, some shoes, her phone purse- well wallet, and as she zipped up her bag, she turned around to see Inuyasha laying on the sofa, one arm behind his head, and the other on his phone doing whatever, his legs crossed, and because he was so tall his legs mainly stood out from the length of the sofa.

"Hey aren't you packing?" Kagome asked, didn't he want to visit family too?

Inuyasha shrugged "Not going anywhere, staying here"

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion as she went and sat down on the sofa opposite his one. "What do you mean, what about your family, don't you want to go back home for a little bit, you know, to take a breather?"

Inuyasha answered quickly not even looking away from his phone "Can't"

"Why not?"

"They aren't in Japan, there somewhere in America" Inuyasha said monotonously as if he had said this sentence many times before.

Kagome nodded once "Oh, when will they be back"

Inuyasha answered again rapidly "Don't know, they tell me last-minute. Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked changing topic.

Kagome answered, noticing how Inuyasha wasn't really comfortable with talking about his family, so she just nodded. "Well I'm going back to visit, family and Sango, and maybe meet some old friends from Kurin"

Inuyasha nodded "Have fun shorty"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she should ask this or not "So what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Don't know, same thing I do every week-end, stay here, hang out with Miroku, Koga and Shippo. Not much"

Kagome nodded "Okay"

Inuaysha nodded. Then another bell rang, Kagome was confused and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up "That bell signals that students can leave the premises if they are in the dorms"

Kagome 'ooohed' and grabbbed her duffel bag before making sure she had everything. She walked over to the door and put her set of keys in her pocket. Her hand touched the door and when she opened it she saw Inuyasha beside her.

"Have fun shorty"

Kagome blushed a little. He stretched his arm to touch the wall whilst his other was in his pocket, his hair loose and to one side over his shoulder, his fanged smirk, sending illegal chills through Kagome's body. Kagome just turned back around quickly and bit her tongue from such thoughts. "Y-Yeah, you too" and with that Kagome waved once before walking out of the apartment and down the stairs, she heard the door close and she sighed once as she sat on a step, placing her open palm on her chest where her heart was. "Damn its beating too fast. What the hell is wrong with me?" she heard a door close and knew Inuyasha had closed it.

Just then she felt a touch on her shoulder. She looked up and noticed Hojo. Hojo smiled at him as he saw Kazuki's eyes look at his. "Hey you okay?"

Kagome couldn't help but give a small smile back as she nodded "Yeah I'm fine, just got heart burn" '_Heart burn...seriously Kagome, maybe this is a reason why you were born a girl instead of a guy'_

Hojo nodded and went into his bag before taking out a little box of tablets. Kagome looked at the box then at him. Hojo saw the confusion in his crush's eyes and blushed a little "I s-sometimes g-get heart burn's myself. H-Here, you need it m-more than I do right now"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at just how adorable he was. She didn't know why people would bully him, the poor guy was so innocent and thoughtful. He doesn't look like a bad guy in the least. Kagome smiled as she took the box a little sweat drop on her forehead. '_But I don't actually have heart burn'_ Kagome nodded as she put the box in her bag "Well have a nice week-end Hojo, thanks again for this"

As Kagome turned to walk down the stairs but then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Hojo "Yeah what is it?"

Hojo shook his head "You have some gum in your hair"

Kagome frowned a little. Gum? Must have been when she fell in gym class this afternoon, she did fall by the bleachers and they were known to be full of gum and food. But why didn't Inuaysha notice? "Oh where?" Kagome touched her hair as she tried to find the gum but wasn't successful.

Hojo shook his head "N-No not there. M-May I?" Hojo outstretched his hand and before Kagome could tell him no, he had already pulled the gum gently, and when it didn't budge he pulled a little bit harder, and Kagome's eyes widened as she fell her natural full waist length ebony hair roll down to her back, her natural fringe taking place again and her skin pale as she realised what just happened.

Hojo's eyes widened also as he fell on his bum, his face filled with shock. He pointed to Kagome "Y-Your...Your a w-w-omen"

Kagome bit her bottom lip _'Oh great, just great'_

* * *

Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews I got from 51 to 71 XDDDDDD 20 MORE REVIEWS, THAT IS INSANE! ^^ I LOVE IT! You have made me all so happy! ^^ so here it is the next chapter six thousand odd words all ready for you ^^ enjoooy.

Remember more reviews faster update ;)


	7. Being Kagome again for a week-end

Chapter 7: Being Kagome again for a week-end.

Kagome's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish as she paled, her eyes wide and her breath clogged in her throat. She had been caught. Her first week was almost finished, and she had already been caught. Kagome whinned internally _'Oh shit.'_ Kagome could hear footsteps and quickly grabbed Hojo's hand before dragging him away from the entrance of the dorms. She ran behind the dorm building her wig still in Hojo's hand.

Hojo was shocked. He had just found out that his crush, the only guy that had ever been nice to him. Was actually a girl all along. Hojo turned to see Kazuki standing there his-her eyes filled with fright.

Kagome stared into Hojo's eyes as her legs were shaking and she tried so hard not to cry. '_God Hojo please understand'_ Kagome put her hands up in front of her and spoke. "Please, just hold on and give me a chance to explain."

Hojo did nothing but nod once, his eyes still wide and his mouth still agape.

Kagome took in a breath as she put her hands down "Look, it's not what you think, I mean it is, but it isn't at the same time" '_Come on Kagome is that the best you can do?!'_ Kagome cleared her throat as she began again "Look Hojo, yes I am a woman, b-but I have a reason for this, just hear me out okay" Kagome saw Hojo standing still his facial expression still the same. Kagome sighed before brushing her fingers through her hair. "Look I...I'm not Kazuki, I'm not Kazuki and I don't know any body with that name. My real name is Kagome"

Hojo nodded once, his mouth now closed but his eyes still wide in shock.

Kagome sighed _'This is going to take a while'_ Kagome raised her hand to put her hair behind her ear, her hands fiddling around with the end of her sleeve. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought of where to start. "I, I didn't come here for fun if that's what you think. I...I'm actually here because someone I knew goes here." Hojo just stood there listening. "You see, I was dumped...I was dumped by a real jerk who I had been seeing for three years straight" Kagome looked to the ground trying her best not to cry "he had left me because in his words I wasn't good enough to say the least. I wasn't his dream girl, I wasn't his picture perfect woman who was sexy and seductive, I was the bubbly girly giggly type." Kagome's hands fisted slowly her teeth clenched together "That wasn't up to his standards apparently" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

Hojo didn't know where to start, he had so many questions but he only asked one that he knew was relevant right now "W-What... u-um, did he say...e-exactly?" Hojo said trying to remain calm.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes her teeth unclenched her fists still in a tight ball. "He said that I was too girly, that I was weak, and I wasn't a woman, I was just a girl, I was too hyper, to happy. He said I was never serious enough." Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that Hojo found out about her secret, or because relinquishing the words Koga had engraved in her brain was stinging her skin and penetrating her already broken heart harshly. "And so, I...I decided to dress up as a boy, get into Fukuoka. I knew it was my only chance of getting my revenge and making him suffer for all that he had done to me. I...I was hoping to hide my identity throughout the year. I guess that fucked up didn't it"

Hojo shook his head slowly "N-No-body should, Um, dump someone for a reason like that. I-I just don't really know what to think to be honest." Hojo crouched down on the ground wrapping his arms around his legs. "I-I don't know what to do. I mean...You shouldn't have come here...you shouldn't have."

Kagome nodded "I know Hojo, I know. But, after he dumped me, I felt bruised and heartbroken. The pride took over my better judgement at the time, and all I wanted to do was to get revenge. And even though this was a stupid idea...I don't regret it." Kagome sat down next to Hojo who kept his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

Hojo nodded once "I...I could understand. I mean...being gay, wasn't easy for me...and many times I wanted to get revenge for people who have hurt me and said mean things to me. But if I did there'd be too many to count"

Kagome's eyes saddened as she touched his shoulder. Hojo moved out of her hold and stood up as she walked to the other side, his arms crossed as he was muttering things to himself. Kagome sighed, he was right he's probably been told much worser things than what Koga had said to her. But he just sucked it up and didn't let it get to him. Kagome looked and saw him mutter some incoherent words as he couldn't stop pacing. She walked over and touched his hand which he hid in his chest quickly. Kagome looked into his eyes "I'm so sorry, I really am, but you have to understand I've already started this I can't back out now"

Hojo stopped moving and stood still as he heard Kazu-Kagome's words. Hojo bit his bottom lip and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt "I...I g-guess I could...let it go...and keep it a...secret. I m-mean after all you were the only person, w-who treated me nicely."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she embraced him tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hojo nodded a little and waited for her to get off of him. "Y-Yeah"

Kagome moved back and grabbed his hand, however Hojo didn't retract this time. "Please, I beg you keep this a secret, please. No-one can know, only two other people know and they don't go to this school. You are the only one who know's please...please don't tell a soul. To no-one" Kagome said her voice serious and her eyes pleading.

Hojo nodded slowly, and then cleared his throat "Um...may I ask Kaz- uh Kagome, who is the person who broke your h-heart?"

Kagome gritted her teeth as she said the name "Koga" her voice was laced with poison as she said his name.

Hojo's eyes widened "His girlfriend...was you? Oh...Um...god I feel stupid now" Hojo scratched the back of his head as he chewed on his lip.

Kagome shook her head "No please don't be. I'm so sorry Hojo, I just...I guess it's because I gave up so much for Koga, that after all those years of giving and sacrificing so much, for it to just end, really hurt me, and out of revenge I came here. But please, I can't back out now, I can't. I started this and I want to finish it"

Hojo swallowed once as he nodded. "I-I g-guess, I mean I don't want to tell on you...but I don't know what to do"

Kagome sighed "Please Hojo, I'll do anything, just please keep it a secret please" Kagome said looking to the ground. She was doomed, Hojo was too good of a boy to keep such a revelation a secret. He could get in trouble...and Kagome didn't want that. Hojo was a good kid, but...she wanted to finish what she started.

Hojo noticed the sadness in Kagome's voice, and in the way she was kept begging. Hojo sighed and rubbed his arms before scratching his head. He looked at Kagome and nodded "O-Okay...I-I will"

Kagome's eyes brightened as she jumped up and down for joy "Thank you, god thank you" once Kagome calmed down she saw Hojo outstretched his hand with her wig in hand. Kagome blushed and grabbed the wig as she looked at it and smoothed her fingers over the fake hair. She then felt hands on her hair as it twirled, she looked to see Hojo helping her put on the wig.

Hojo blushed a little as he looked away "W-Well, you are m-my friend."

Kagome smiled "Thank you Hojo" Kagome saw him nod once and allowed him to help her put the wig. Once the wig was put on successfully she grabbed her duffel bag and looked at Hojo once "So whee are you going for the week-end Hojo?"

Hojo shook his head "I'm staying here, need to catch up on studying and homework"

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand before shaking it once "Thanks again Hojo. I'll see you on Monday. I trust you my friend" Kagome winked once before running towards the door to the main building.

Hojo just stood there with a small smile "A friend. I like that" Hojo turned around and walked into the dorm building, the door closing behind him with a quiet click.

* * *

Kagome grabbed her phone and put in '_s'_ and it came up with _'sugar daddy'_ Kagome giggled and then dialled the number. It rang once then twice then...

"Hey my baby girl where are you? It's the week-end!" Jakotsu said happily down the phone.

Kagome smiled "Well I need a ride back home, so if you don't mind, maybe you could ask Sango to give you some of my clothes and then come pick me up?"

Jakotsu chuckled "Off course I can Kag, I'll be there in half hour"

Kagome smiled "Okay thanks" with that Kagome hung up and walked to the exit of the school, and leaned against the wall with her duffel bag in between her legs. She sighed as she slid down the wall and grabbed her face. "Thank god it's the week-end" Kagome folded her arms and leaned them on top of her knees, her head leaning on them. She couldn't help it, Koga was constantly on her mind, she couldn't stop seeing that fanged smile of his that made her day light up with joy and excitement, his strong arms enveloping her, and the way he would call her name. However Kagome didn't see brown hair she saw...silver? Kagome raised her head and noticed the sun hitting her face. She leaned her head back on the wall as she took a deep breath. Inuyasha, her room-mate. He was so kind, one week in and he was already training her, helping her, supporting her with whatever she needed, shared his things with hers like the TV the sofa the food. The way he could so easily make her genuinely smile and the way he could so easily rile her up, get her feisty side out, and how she could have decent argumentative conversations with him, other than just having one-sided conversations like she and Koga always had. Kagome was the one to always talk, ask questions, and she would always hear him say one answer, or see him on his phone. He never paid much attention to her, but she was stupid, what she thought was happiness and joy blocked her realistic outlook of the actual situation, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she secretly, instinctively if you will, knew that he was losing his interest in her. Kagome groaned a little as she put her head down.

Why did love have to be so complicated. Why couldn't it be, _I love you, I love you too, let's get married! Have a family! Die happily._

No love couldn't be that simple, because there were morals, and codes, and types and status and age differences. Kagome sighed as she banged her head backwards against the wall once accidentally, causing her to wince in pain "Ouch! Why do I keep doing this! God you must be bi-polar, for loving me then hating me_"_ she then heard a beep and looked up to see Jakotsu.

"Come on sugar, we got to get you home" Jakotsu said smiling.

Kagome nodded and smiled a little as she grabbed her duffel bag and ran over to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat. Once she was in she threw the bag behind her and gladly took of her wig, shaking her head as her natural hair was once again free, she put the wig on her lap and when she felt satisfied she turned to Jakotsu and smiled who smiled back and opened his arms. "Can I get a hug Kag's?"

Kagome smiled as she embraced her friend tightly "I missed you Jay, god it's been a week and there's a lot to tell you and Sango"

Jakotsu smirked "I'll bet, ready?"

Kagome nodded as she stretched, Jakotsu started the engine and drove off. As they were driving Jakotsu asked only one question...

"So has anyone found out?" Jakotsu said not expecting what he was going to hear.

Kagome bit her lip uncertain if she should say anything. However after everything he had done for her, she didn't want to lie to him. He didn't deserve to be lied to. Kagome took a deep breath "Only one"

Jakotsu slid to the side of the road and stopped car abruptly as he turned to her "What!?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she twiddled her thumbs. "Y-Yeah, I had gum in my hair and this boy I know his name is Hojo, he...well he um...kind off pulled on the gum and uh...her kind of, sort of...pulled it off" Kagome said her shoulders shrugged as she grinned at Jakotsu flashing her puppy dog eyes.

Jakotsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Oh my god, one week in and your already in trouble" Jakotsu took a deep breath and turned to Kagome before ruffling her hair. "It's not your fault, mistakes happen, I just didn't think they'd happen so soon. But what did this Hojo say?"

Kagome spoke "He said he'd keep it a secret, since he understood why I did what I did"

Jakotsu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean he understands sugar?"

Kagome sighed as she leaned her arm on the rest of the car door her chin in her hands. "Well since he's gay he has always been insulted and frowned upon because of his sexuality, so he understood why I would want to get revenge on...Koga"

Jakotsu's face softened "How did you feel when you saw Koga sugar?"

Kagome shook her head a little as she raised her legs so they were on the chair, her head on her knees as silent tears fell. "It was so hard. He was so close yet...god Jay I wanted to punch him, kill him, just..."

Jakotsu bent over and wrapped Kagome in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. Jakotsu 'shush' her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's Okay hun, It's okay"

Kagome couldn't help it. It was so hard, she only cried once throughout that whole week of meeting Koga, and she just couldn't stand it. She just couldn't hold them in any more but knew it was dangerous to cry in the school. "I want to forget about him Jay, I want to forget about him! But I can't. I'm so weak"

Jakotsu shook his head "No you're not Kagome don't you ever say that" Jakotsu only ever said her full name if he was serious.

Kagome sighed "I am"

"No you're not, its only been two weeks since the incident it's normal to still get emotional. Look Sango and your family are waiting for you, I have your clothes in the back waiting for your cute ass to get into them" Jakotsu said trying to lighten up the mood.

Kagome giggled and pulled back as she wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve "Thank's jay" Kagome jumped to the back and opened the bag to see a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a creme coloured jumper and white white pumps. Kagome smiled as she gently grazed her fingers over her clothes as she felt the soft texture.

Jakotsu turned around and smirked as he saw Kagome looking at her clothes. "Missed it huh"

Kagome looked at him and smiled sadly as she looked at her clothes, then touched the ones she had on now. She took a deep breath and got changed. Jakotsu got out of the car, and was leaning on his door, watching all the other cars passing by. He was texting Sango telling her that they would be home in about 20 minutes. He then heard a car door close and turned to see Kagome standing there, he smiled as he saw Kagome put the strands of hair behind her ear tentatively. Jakotsu walked to her and hugged her.

"You look amazing hun" Jakotsu rubbed her back soothingly as she smiled.

"Thanks Jay"

Jakotsu pulled up outside of Kagome's Home and when Kagome saw her house again, she tried hard not to cry as she saw her mum though the window of the living room.

Jakotsu smiled as he gently put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around and saw her friend's smile. "It's going to be okay"

Kagome nodded and hugged him once more "Thanks Jay" Kagome then grabbed her duffel bag, opened the door and closed it behind her walking slowly up to her house. Jakotsu smiled and started the engine before driving off.

Kagome looked at her front door and had a big smile on her face. She was going to see her parent's again, she was going to be reunited with Sango again! Kagome took out her house keys and opened the door.

"I'm hoooooome!" Kagome said as she closed the door.

"Kagome, oh my baby your back!" Ayuka said as she ran to the entrance.

Kagome put down her bag as she gladly fell into her mother's arms. "Mum! Oh I've missed you" Kagome said as she embraced her mother back tightly, her tears threatening to fall at the smell of cooking that wafted from the house. Oh how she missed her home.

Ayuka pulled back and grinned cupping her daughter's cheeks "Oh sweetie, your father is at work but he'll be so happy to see you"

Kagome then heard footsteps coming down the steps, and saw Sango with her eyes wide as she ran to her. "Kagome!" Kagome laughed as she embraced her sister back.

"Hey Sango, I just saw you yesterday" '_Oh Sango'_

Sango then realised that she had over-reacted a little too much and pulled back "I just missed you, jeez can I not miss my best friend"

Kagome laughed, as she hugged Sango back. Kagome looked around and thought for a moment _'Shit did we forget about Kohaku!'_

"Mum where is Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

Ayuka smiled "Oh he called saying he was staying at a friend's house for tonight, since it's the week-end, something about video games."

Kagome smiled and turned to Sango "Oh Sango I need to tell you something upstairs" 'Boy Sango do I have to tell you something'

Sango smiled "Okay come on!" Sango tried to keep her calm but grabbed Kagome's hand and ran up the stairs with Ayuka laughing in the background. Once both girls were in the room Sango closed the door and squealed as she jumped on Kagome, causing her to fall backwards.

Kagome laughed "Eh come on it's only been a week"

Sango shook her head as she embraced Kagome tightly "Oh Kagome I missed you! It's so boring on my own, I can't have our girl talks, our late nights our chats about boys and-"

"Bitching" Kagome finished for Sango smiling.

Sango rolled her eyes "I don't bitch that much"

Kagome laughed "Okay whatever you say Sango"

Sango rolled her own eyes and both she and Kagome sat on the bed. Sango started asking "So how is everything?"

Kagome sighed "Oh Sango it's so stressful, most of the boys go around half naked! I have to lie to take a shower in private, I have to rush to get changed, I keep failing and getting bruised in gym because i'm so flipping tiny"

Sango looked over her once before smirking "Well you are short"

Kagome groaned "Don't start"

Sango laughed "Anyway has anyone found out about you yet? Hows your room-mate? Is Koga still being and asshole? What kind of pay-back did you give him? Have you spoken to Kohaku?"

Kagome waved her hands "Wow Sango relax too many questions. Firstly yes I've spoken to Kohaku. Secondly Koga is still being an asshole, he's now texting and trying to...hook up with some girl Ayame-"

"Oh he's a;ready doing what!? Oh that little shit when I get my hands on him, I swear I will kill him"

Kagome chuckled. However her laugh died as she thought of her next news, and how she knew Sango was not going to be ver happy. "U-Um Sango...one, uh, how to say this...uh..." Kagome took a deep breath as she looked to the ground "onepersonfoundout!" Kagome said too quickly for Sango.

However Sango repeated her words in her mind and her eyes widened instantly "What!?"

Kagome placed her hand over Sango's mouth "Please Sango let me explain"

Sango nodded but her eyes had anger in them. Soon after explaining to Sango everything with Hojo, Sango sighed as she told her to be more careful next time.

"I also bumped into Kikyo one time with Inuyasha and the others"

Sango snorted "Oh Kinky-ho?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah and you know how she was dating Naraku" Sango nodded "well turns out she was dating Inuyasha at the same time, so i'm technically also rooming with Kikyo's ex"

Sango jumped up "HA! I knew it, I knew something was up with her. So I was right she was cheating on Naraku"

Kagome nodded "But I feel bad for Inuyasha, because he...he is so gentle and very polite, unlike Naraku"

Sango 'hmed' "Oh about that how is this Inuyasha? I'm guessing he's treating you well"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "Inuyasha is very sweet, he is kind and is training me to do well in gym class, however he's called me shorty and that's my nick name now. He is very nice, and isn't like most jerks out there, he is very passionate about basketball and is just...wow he has the body of a god, his hair is so beautiful, his arms are so strong, his body is so tanned and chiselled, his legs are so powerful, oh but his eyes. They are so breathtaking, whenever he is near me I feel so happy, so warm and free he is just so..." Kagome turned to see Sango's wide eyes and her mouth agape.

Kagome was confused "What?"

Sango shook her head slowly as she grinned "Oh. My. God, you like him!"

Kagome was shocked "W-What?"

Sango laughed as she jumped up and down "Oh you are so head over heels for him girl!"

Kagome blushed a little "N-No I'm not"

Sango giggled "Yes you are, you have never spoken about Koga that way, ever. Oh you are so crushing on him! Oh one week in and she already has a crush on someone""

Kagome blushed even more "Sango stop it I don't-"

"Oh you do girly, you sooo do" Sango said as she danced "you're blushing!"

Kagome touched her cheeks as she heard Sango giggle "Oh I can't believe this, I knew this would happen"

Kagome puffed her cheeks "Mou, Sango"

Sango sat back down on the bed and nudged Kagome twice "Come on you know you are"

Kagome shook her head "No way in any shape or form do I like him, he is just a good friend"

Sango shook her head "Whatever you know it's true though"

Kagome sighed "Oh Sango...Um you remember when you said that you would gladly date me if I was a boy"

Sango raised her eyebrow "Yes?"

Kagome grinned as she clapped her hands "Congratulations, you are now the girlfriend of Kazuki Higurashi"

Sango's eyes widened "What?! Kagome what the hell-"

Kagome covered Sango;s mouth to shush her "Sango keep it down. Look that time when we spoke on Monday, Inuyasha was outside the bathroom and over heard. He thought you were my girlfriend and I just said yes"

Sango fell on the bed "Mou Kagome, you are so much trouble!"

Kagome punched Sango in the arm and they both ended up in their usual girly fights as they both laughed. Soon the front door opened and closed, and both girls stopped their little fight as Kagome ran downstairs and saw her dad by the door.

"Dad!"

Kenji looked up and smiled as he threw his briefcase on the floor and opened his arms "Come here squirt"

Kagome smiled as she embraced her dad tightly as he did the same in return. He kissed her forehead and didn't let go until Ayuka giggled and announced that dinner was ready. Both Kenji and Kagome smiled and they all ate dinner reunited for a short time laughing and joking around. Kagome was secretly saddened at knowing that she would have to leave soon. After dinner both parents gave their kids kisses on the forehead as they went to sleep. Kagome smiling as she got to sleep properly for the first night in a week, not needing to worry about her wig, her clothes riding up, she was a girl for tonight as she enjoyed every moment of it. However she couldn't help but feel happy at going back, whenever she thought of going back Inuyasha would always pop in her mind. She would always picture those muscled arms of his flexing as he picked up the bags, as he bounced the ball running around the court during basketball practice, as his hair moved swiftly and gently by the wind. His fiery amber eyes burning into his opponents as he dodged and protected the ball. His fanged smile as he called her shorty, and the warmth she would feel every time he would ruffle her hair. All those moments were embedded in her mind and for some reason Kagome couldn't forget them, she had no control over them. Kagome just sighed as she closed her eyes.

_'I don't like him. And even if I did... he only knows Kazuki. And that's all he'll know'_

* * *

Soon Sunday cam around and with the bag in her hand. Kagome said her good byes to her family before waving and walking down the side walk. She turned the corner and once again saw Jakotsu there with a smile, his arms and legs crossed as he leans against the car. "Ready to go back Kazuki?"

Kagome sighed as she nodded and got into the car. Once he drove away she got in the back and started to get changed as fast as she could into a pair of black baggy jeans, a plain grey T-shirt with a black cardigan on the top. She tied her black Nike trainers, and finally rolled her hair as she put on the wig and adding cologne. Once again she was Kazuki Higurashi.

Jakotsu dropped her off and as she waved goodbye to him she walked through the main gate and saw some boys coming back from their week-ends as well, most of them laughing and some others groaning. It was currently 5:00pm and as she walked into the dorm building, she could see people entering their room and getting ready for the new week. She ran upstairs and when she stopped outside her door she took out her keys and unlocked the door expecting to be alone, however she saw Inuyasha laying across the sofa, one arm on his chest as the other was behind his head. Both of his legs crossed at the ankles and his face facing away from her. Kagome closed the door gently and quietly tip toed to her bed before placing her bag on top. She then turned around and walked closer to bend down in front of him. Kagome blushed at her boldness, as she looked him over. His hair was out and to one side over his shoulder, his eyelashes were so long thought Kagome, his perfect shaped jaw was loose and not as stiff as usual, his eyebrows free from anger, sadness, but portrayed such a peaceful expression that Kagome hardly saw in him. She then blushed even more as she noticed how his lips were so perfect, the plumpness perfect on a guy. Kagome felt herself bite her bottom lip as she stared at them.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. She then felt him move a title and she quickly stood up and ran to her bed pretending to unpack as she heard Inuyasha awake.

Inuyasha moved a little as he felt a presence nearby. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he stretched, then he noticed a similar smell of strong cologne. He sat up and noticed Kazuki fiddling with his clothes. "Oh, hey there man, when did you get here?"

Kagome turned and smiled "Around 5 minutes ago"

Inuyasha nodded as he stood up and scratched his head smiling. "So how was your week-end shorty?"

Kagome shook her head "It was fun, it was nice to spend time with family you know"

Inuyasha stiffened as he thought of his own family. He then snorted as he walked over to the kitchen getting a glass of water "No, but I'm glad you had fun"

Kagome nodded but noticed how hesitant he was at her rhetorical question from before. She cleared her throat "So um, how was your week-end?"

Inuaysha shrugged "Fine, hung out with Koga and Miroku on saturday"

Kagome nodded "Oh really where did you go?"

Inuyasha smirked "Nightclub down from here with Koga and Miroku" he said downing some more water.

For some reason Kagome didn't like the fact that he was probably out dancing with other girls, her heart started beating quickly at the thought, and was it jealousy she was feeling. No it couldn't be. What shocked her the most was that she should be jealous of Koga...but instead she had said Inuyasha. Kagome just shook her head "Oh you must have a good time then"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, but damn I must have fallen asleep late, since I woke up now."

Kagome nodded "Well it's a Sunday so don't worry"

Inuyasha smiled "So met up with your girlfriend"

Kagome nodded as she smiled back "Yeah told her about you guys and how it's much better here than it was at Kurin" '_Well not really, since I can be my own gender in that school. But no biggy, this ones good too'_

Inuyasha nodded "Well tomorrow is the sign up sheet for the Gala festival, Miroku was thinking of joining"

Kagome snorted "No he isn't . Oh my god he is"

Inuyasha laughed "Yep he is, and I think you should too, I mean you have a much shorter height, you don;t have much muscle as all the other guys, I think you could win if you entered"

Kagome shook her head "No way, nuh-uh" If she did enter, she would have to be a girl and Koga would recognise her.

Inuyasha laughed "Whatever you say shorty"

Inuyasha turned to her "I've still got some leftover of Chinese I had on Friday night, want some there's a lot left, since I didn't eat last night"

Kagome smiled "Thanks I'd like that" suddenly the door slammed open.

"Hola mi amigos!" Miroku said as he and Koga entered.

Inuyasha groaned "Man do you have to scream so loud, how are you so hyper after last night"

Miroku shrugged. Koga then spoke "He says he got laid last night, so he's very happy"

Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust. '_Ugh boys!'_

Inuyasha shook his head "Didn't need to know that"

Kagome then felt a nudge and saw it was Koga "How was your week-end Kazuki?" he asked.

Kagome put on her fake smile as she answered "It was good, nice to get away from all the stress of school." Kagome said, short and to the point.

Koga nodded "You really don't talk too much do you"

Kagome shrugged "Just disappointed that the week-end is over"

Koga smiled and nodded "Yeah I know what you mean"

Kagome gave another fake smile at him, not knowing that Inuyasha was fuming with unknown jealousy. Inuyasha then spoke "Anyway guys want to stay over and eat with us, we can order more food"

Koga and Miroku nodded.

Soon Kagome and everybody else were eating take-away as they all spoke about their week-end. Soon it was 9:00 and curfew was back on as everybody went to bed. Kagome blushed as she saw Inuyasha take of his shirt again. '_Calm down girl, it's not like this situation hasn't happened before'_

Inuaysha jumped on the top bunk and looked at Kazuki "Night shorty, see you tomorrow. We have gym first so we'll start training again okay?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded "That's fine. Night Yasha"

Inuaysha raised his eyebrows "Yasha?"

Kagome shrugged as she smirked "You gave me a nickname, I give you one"

Inuyasha chuckled and soon lights were out and Kagome laid back down in her bed.

_'Another week for Kazuki'_ she sighed as she turned on her side and closed her eyes as she peacefully succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Okay everyone here is chapter 7. I am so sorry for making you guys wait two days for this chapter. I got a very bad cold and I still had to go to school and do essays and home works. So please forgive me for updating late.

On the plus side, I wanted this chapter to focus once again on Kagome and Sango and the family, just to add in the fillers, because even though it might not have much Inuyasha and Kagome moments, I wanted to capture more in depth her time with her family and mainly Sango rather than skipping days and such. I love writing and the more in detail the better. I believe that taking it slow adds much more drama, and mixed emotions rather than always keeping with the same characters. So I hope you all like this chapter. And the fact that I'm already on the 90 scale, has made my day. Please guys boost me up to 100! ^^

Remeber mroe reviews mean faster update. And the next chapter will be called 'Preparation of the Gala festival'


	8. The preparations of the 'Gala Festival'

Chapter 8: The preparations of the Gala festival

It was Monday morning, and Inuyasha was indeed training Kagome. Kagome was running around the track over 3 times before hearing Inuyasha shout "Time!" Kagome stopped and bent over her hands on her knees as she took many deep breaths.

"How...many...did I...do?"

Inuyasha smirked "in 5 minutes you have done 15 laps. Much better than last week"

Kagome smiled and stood up stretching her arms above her head tilting her head back, before bending down to touch her toes. "I guess this means that we're getting closer to you not calling me shorty anymore eh Yasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he smirked "Not likely shorty we need to do weights next"

Kagome was confused "Wait, weights? There's a gym in this school"

Inuyasha nodded "Off course, I haven't gone yet since we started, I'll actually do some with you."

Kagome nodded "But is it open during the mornings?"

Inuyasha shook his head but took out his keys and pointed to one in particular "No, it is only opened from 9:00 till 5:00, but because I'm part of the basketball team, coach gives us each a set of keys, since we need to keep up our shape for when we don't have time during the day." Inuyasha bent down and picked up the cones to put them in the duffel bag. Kagome saw this and quickly helped out. Inuyasha shrugged "I also use the gym un the mornings because that way there aren't hardly any people so more equipment for me and privacy"

Kagome smiled "That's fair, I used to do the gym but it was separate to Kurin. I mainly went on the treadmills, the rowing machine, excercise bikes, and occasionally did stretches for my legs"

Inuyasha nodded "Well they are all mostly to work out your legs, which is good since you're a runner. But today I'll be showing you weight lifting, and we are going to see exactly how much weight you can actually hold, little by little we'll build up on the weight and your muscles might develop this time." Inuyasha grabbed the bag and both soon were walking away and headed towards the gym.

Kagome nodded as she tried hard not to blush. She was about to see Inuyash aworking out. Oh fanjita she was about to see those muscles getting to work. Wait why did she care? Why was she always getting flushed and sweaty whenever she thought of naked Inuyasha, or sweaty Inuyasha, or hell even happy Inuyasha. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought over Sango's words. Was she right? Did she actually like Inuyasha? Was there a possibility that maybe, just maybe she actually had some feelings for him? But it couldn't be, she had only met him for a week, and wasn't she trying to get revenge on Koga. Kagome smiled nervously to Inuyasha as he opened the door to what looked like the gym. Her eyes widened as she looked around, it was big. Not as big as your local gym, but darn all the machinery looked polished, sparkling and perfect. There were two water fountains, four massive speakers with two plasma TV'S for sound and music, there was two measuring scales on each side of the gym, and at least 5 objects of each stationary, each with their own water bottle holder, there was also a vending machine for all different type of energy drinks such as lucozade, water, vitamin water, revive, poweraid, they had it all.

Kagome spoke "Wow"

Inuyasha nodded "What's wrong, it's like you've never seen a gym before" Inuyasha dropped the duffel bag as he took out two towels from the bag.

Kagome shook her head "Off course I have, it's just that it was never as extravagant as this one. Damn"

Inuaysha shrugged and handed Kazuki a towel. Kagome accepted it thankfully and saw Inuyasha take of his red cardigan showing his black wife beater underneath. Kagome's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed pink 'Oh my sweet baby jesus.' Kagome saw him throw his towel around his neck and took out a bottle of water. She saw his well-defined biceps flex sharply as he threw his cardigan in the bag, he then bent down to tie his laces which were loose and Kagome tried not to squeak as she saw his backside. Kagome closed her eyes _'Oh god Kagome what is the matter with you!'_ Kagome opened her eyes and then let out a breath as she saw he was now walking over to a weight lifting machine. Kagome followed then heard him speak.

"Now I want you to lie down here" Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome nodded and laid down on the bench, her legs hanging of it. '_Oh god I've seen this in films and they are so hard!'_

Inuyasha put on 5KG on each side to start of with. "Okay now try lifting 10Kg. This should only weigh as much as a parcel or delivery box"

Kagome nodded and took a breath before lifting the bar, she smiled as she managed to successfully lift it one then twice and then three times. She put them down and Inuyasha smirked. "Okay let's double it"

Kagome swallowed hard, she didn't have a good feeling about this. But Inuyasha then put 10KG on each side and spoke "Try lifting 20KG" Kagome once again fairly managed to lift the bar easily. Inuyasha smiled "Good, the average weight a person can lift is 60Kg that's like 135 pounds if you like. So let's see how you do with 40KG okay?"

Kagome nodded "What happens when I can't life them any more?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Well we'll work with the weight you can lift until your strong enough to handle more. You need to take things slow if you want to lose weight, or gain muscle, it's not just dedication but it's also patience, if you give up after a week then you lost. It might be a whole month since you lose anything but slowly those months will feel like nothing and before you know it your even better than you had imagined."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she admired Inuyasha. He was so perfect. He was so optimistic about everything, he has a deep and sincere passion for sports, for basketball. He is indeed obsessed with it, but it's more than a hobbie to him, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha wanted to make a living out of it. However that was hard, hardly ever would you make money for becoming a famous player, you would have needed to win consecutive times years, and slowly your fame will grow and soon people will hire you for their team and you would earn a hell a lot of money, but that hardly happens, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, but Kagome couldn't help but compare him to Koga. Koga always played basketball for popularity, he only joined the lynx in order to make a name and title for himself, however Inuyasha has a genuine fondness for the sport and a devotion stronger than she had ever seen in Koga.

Kagome smiled up at him and nodded "Thanks Yasha, for helping me"

Inuyasha couldn't help the small blush and the warmth that shot through his chest uninvited. He just shook his head "Don't worry about it shorty. Now for round 3 try to lift up 40KG"

Kagome took a deep breath and gripped the metal bars, however she felt Inuyasha's hands on hers, gently separating them so they had a distance. Inuyasha then spoke "You need to make sure they are parted equally so you balance each side well, if one side drops then it can fall on you and we don't want any injuries on you." Inuyasha said smirking at Kazuki.

Kagome chuckled "Guess not"

Inuyasha loved when he saw his smile. His lips parted and his eyes filled with joy whenever they had these moments. Inuyasha didn't know why, he couldn't understand exactly why he kept loving all the small things Kazuki did. Whenever he smiled, whenever he laughed, whenever he needed his support, Inuyasha liked it. He knew that Kazuki was a special kid, but he didn't understand just exactly why he liked it.

Inuyasha shook his head "Okay go"

Kagome tried lifting up the weight and it was just mm's off the support handles before she failed. She couldn't 40Kg seemed too much. Kagome tried again and again but never managed more than half way. She tried once more and accidentally let go of it, closing her eyes waiting for the pain, she didn't feel it. Instead when she opened her eyes she noticed that Inuyasha had caught it in time.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, when Kazuki accidenlty let go of the bar his heart jumped and his breath stopped not wanting him to get hurt. Inuyasha closed his eyes and he shook his mind from those absurd emotions. "Be careful shorty you almost got your face smashed"

Kagome sat up "Thanks, because that is definitely a confidence booster"

Inuaysha stood in front of her "Not even a thank you?"

Kagome blushed "Sorry, thanks"

Inuyasha nodded and patted Kazuki's back "Come on shorty, we've got P.E next so let's go"

Kagome nodded and as they both walked up to their room, Kagome was contemplating of how she was going to shower this time, it'd be embarrassing to come out with her towel over her chest. '_That's it I just won't have a shower'_

Inuyasha unlocked their door and allowed Kazuki to walk in first before he went in and closed the door. "So um, you want to shower first?"

Kagome shook her head as she tried to come up with an excuse "Uh, n-no I'm not having one, b-because we have gym first...yeah...and I'm going to get sweaty again so no point"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but then shrugged "Well if you say so" Inuyasha went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, and once Kagome heard the door close she breathed a sigh of relief as she threw herself on her bed.

"Fuck my arms"

Kagome grabbed her shoulder and moved her arm and heard it click, she did the same with the other and also heard them click. "God I'm in so much pain" Kagome had never needed to lift anything as heavy as what she had today, and god did it burn her biceps, she even felt pain to lift them up. 'God I am weak' Kagome then sat up and shook her head '_No Kagome, you aren't. You promised yourself you would prove to Koga that you aren't, and your bloody well going to do it'_ Kagome nodded her head once as she jumped up, one of her hands fisted "Your going to prove it no matter what, this pain is proof of that" Kagome took out her phone and saw the photo of her and Sango on the screen saver. She smiled again as she closed her phone _'Everyone is counting on me, they are trusting me to do this, and I won't let them down. Pain be damned'_

Kagome heard knocking on the door and heard Inuyasha still in the shower, so she walked over to the door and opened it to see Miroku leaning against the frame with one arm crossed and the other on his forehead like a salute "Yo" and Koga who was standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling "Hey, we came over cause we were bored, Inuyasha?"

Kagome invited them in and closed the door "Shower"

Miroku threw himself on the sofa, and Koga was standing next to Kagome. Kagome turned and started conversation "So I'm guessing your week-end was fun? Met that Ayame girl recently?" Kagome hated this topic but if she wanted to bond with him she had to swallow her pain, you know what they say, no pain no gain.

Koga smiled as he nodded "Yeah my week-end was fine, but I didn't meet her, she said she was too busy."

Kagome faked a look of sadness "Oh sorry man, I'm sure you'll meet her soon"

Koga shrugged "Yeah, maybe. Anyway you signing up for the gala festival"

Miroku then chimed in "Oh yeah the Gala festival! I'm signing up ha!"

Koga rolled his eyes "Your just signing up because you have nothing better to do"

Miroku pouted and posed in a very stereotypical girly pose puffing out his lips his hands in his hair "Aren't I girly?" Kagome laughed.

Miroku then felt a bonk on his head, and Kagome saw it was Inuyasha, a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes closed as he shook his head "You never learn do ya lecher. And no, you ain't near as girly as you think"

Koga chuckled "That's true"

Miroku pouted once again "You guys are mean, man I was just kidding. Kazuki your on my side aren't you"

Kagome smiled as she nodded "Yeah I am, I'm sure you'll be an okay girl"

Miroku smiled "Yay at least someone is on my side"

Koga snorted "He isn't girly, but sometimes I swear he is gay"

Inuyasha snorted "There is no such thing as Miroku and gay in the same sentence Koga" Inuyasha said as he changed into his boxers and gym wear.

Kagome managed to look away from his naked chest and accidentally bumped into Koga and fell backwards, however she didn't fall as she felt arms around her. She opened her eyes thinking it was Inuyasha, but saw it was Koga. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at him. She bit her lip to stop from crying as she remembered all the times he held her this way, when they were lying on the bed, if ever she fell much like now, whenever they danced.

Inuyasha tried to repress a growl that was creeping into his chest as he saw how close Koga and Kazuki were. He was about to help Kazuki before he saw Koga grab him first. For some reason he wanted to push Koga out of the way and take care of his room-mate. Why did he have such a fucking strong bond for Kazuki anyway! He's never been like this with any-body before. and especially NOT when they are a guy.

Kagome blushed a little and stood up turning to Koga as she placed a loose strand behind her ear "T-Thanks Koga"

Koga smirked "No problem"

Inuyasha put on his shirt and cardigan as he grabbed his water bottle and packed his uniform a little too harshly. "You all ready to go?"

Kagome nodded as she picked up her own bag, Miroku and Koga both with their own. "Okay let's go"

* * *

It was lunch now and Kagome was alone sitting on the lunch table as Inuyasha and Koga were accompanying Miroku in his sign up for the gala festival. Kagome sighed and then felt a tap on her shoulder she turned up to see a blushing Hojo. She instantly smiled "Hojo!"

Hojo smiled back a little "Hi...uh..."

Kagome smiled "You can call me Kagome in secret"

Hojo nodded "So, how was your week-end Kagome?"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "It was nice, met up with friends and family, caught up with information and Inuaysha is with the others signing up for the gala festival"

Hojo nodded "Aren't you going to sign up? Maybe you can be yourself if you enter this competition"

Kagome shook her head quickly "No way, if I do I'll need to have my natural hair out and Koga know's how I look like. I couldn't jinx it. Plus I wouldn't sign up for it anyway even if I was really a guy"

Hojo nodded "Well I need to go back, meeting friends in the library. I'm here for you whenever you need it." Hojo said bowing a little smiling before he left. Kagome sighed as she drank her water looking down at her sandwich.

She then heard chattering and laughing and turned to see Inuyasha and the others walking up to her. She smirked as she high-fived Miroku "So you signed up successfully"

Miroku nodded as he sat opposite of her with Koga next to him, and Inuyasha slipping to sit next to her. Kagome smiled as she nodded "So when are the preparations being set up, if the festival is the day after tomorrow then people need to start decorating"

Inuyasha nodded "They start decorations later today and all of tomorrow. My question is why will the pervert wear"

Miroku grinned "Well mi amigo, I am friends with Masahiko the head of the drama department, and he has allowed me to borrow a dress, heels of size 10 thank god, and a wig not to mention he is doing my make-up. I am surely going to win"

Koga smirked "Not if Kazuki wins first"

Kagome was confused "Huh? I didn't sign up"

All the boys looked at each other smiling and smirking, and Kagome was confused "What is wrong with you guys, why are you all grinning"

Inuyasha sighed "Well let's just say you are competing with Miroku in the gala festival"

Kagome's eyes went wide "What!" Kagome heard most of the lunch room quiet down and she covered her mouth before everyone went back to chattering. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha "You better take me of that list" _'He has to take me off! I can't be myself, Koga will recognise me for gods sakes!'_

Inuyasha laughed nervously at Kazuki's sudden anger as he scratched the back of his neck "Well you see, the sign up sheet was only up from this morning to lunch time. So they've already taken the sheet with all the names your candidate number 30! so it's cool"

Kagome sighed as she hit her head on the table "Seriously, it's not just that. I don't want to dress up as a girl"

Inuyasha sighed "Look if you do this, I will do anything you want me to do"

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Like a favour?"

Inuaysha nodded "Yeah like a favour"

Kagome thought for a moment. '_Well if nothing can be done about it, then I'll just need to figure out some way, and why not get an advantage out of this'_ Kagome nodded "Okay you got yourself a deal Yasha"

Inuyasha smirked and slapped her back causing her to choke on her drink from the force "That's the spirit shorty!"

* * *

School was over for today and Kagome noticed most of the school were running around everywhere with boxes filled with decorations, she went to the gym to see the stage being set up and the floor being polished and stapled with what looked to be red carpet. She noticed an arch near the back where the person would make the grand entrance, and saw two boys weaving vines onto it as if it was a forest. She then noticed a long black curtain at the back covering one whole wall of the gym. She then noticed how they were stapling decorations on the side of the stage, such as bows, ribbons, streamers. "Wow they seriously go all out" Kagome whispered to herself out loud.

"Yeah they do"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha they're leaning against the entrance of the gym his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his lips. "They put in a lot of effort, mainly because the school council are hardly doing anything, for once when they are in charge of a big event they go all out." Inuyasha said walking closer towards her. Kagome noticed how his tie was loosely hung around his neck and how his white shirt was not tucked in, along with his messy boyish hair out and free rather than tied up like usual. Kagome tried hard not to bite her lip as she saw just how much of a bad boy he actually looked a that moment.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kazuki and stopped next to him. He looked at the decorations and smiled "I'm sure you'll do good on the day shorty"

Kagome smiled also "As long as you keep your promise"

Inuyasha chuckled "I never break my promises. I never have and don't see a reason why I should. I'll keep my half of the bargain"

Kagome nodded and looked around trying to think up of a conversation to break the awkward moment, and the first thing that popped into her mind was "So, have you spoken with Kikyo recently?" Kagome didn't know why she had asked this but she had already let it out so there was no going back. However she hated when she saw the sadness and anger boil in his eyes. Kagome wished she never asked the question. She didn't mean to make him remember anything about his ex. But why she asked that she didn't know, all she knew was that she was indeed curious if their relationship.

Inuyasha was shocked at the sudden out of character question. He kept his eye son the decorations as he answered. He hated her, he hated remembering all the memories, all the obvious clues of how the relationship was only one-sided. How it always had been one-sided. But he never told any-one, never spoke to any-body about it, because he didn't want to be weak, he didn't want to look or sound to attached, not to mention that he was always tempted to break something when her name was brought up, but maybe, just maybe, he could tell one person. And funny enough Kazuki sounded like the perfect friend to confine in.

He then walked up to the bleachers and inclined his head for Kazuki to follow him. Kagome nodded and ran to follow him. Once they both sat down comfortably, he spoke. "No, I haven't spoken to her. It's just complicated"

Kagome nodded "Mind telling me. I don't want to push too much, but your my friend and if it will be better to talk to someone I will listen"

Inuyasha nodded slowly and leaned forward both his elbows on his legs, his hands intertwined in the middle, his head down as his foot tapped on the floor. "It all started two years ago. I met her at a friend's party. It was around the time Koga was celebrating his first year anniversary with his girlfriend Kagome"

Kagome nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, yeah she looked a little to underdressed but I was 15 I had always only ever seen girls that were mainly underdressed, so to me it was normal. I was always alone because my parents were always away on business leaving me alone for most of the time. And when I spoke with her, she sounded nice, she sounded caring and I thought that maybe something could happen with this girl. However after a while I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes and I was very happy" Inuaysha's lips went into a straight line. "However I didn't know she was already taken"

Kagome looked sadly at the ground remembering Naraku. "Yeah"

Inuyasha sighed "Well anyway, everything was perfect, at least to me. However whenever I wanted to take it further she would always look disgusted, she would always say no that she wasn't ready. I told her I'd gladly wait until she was comfortable, however she never did start anything of the sort. Then when she used to come to my basketball games and tournaments, she would either call saying she couldn't make it for a '_family emergency'_ or she would sit there on the phone checking her nails rather than looking at me and cheering me on."

Kagome was angry, she felt hatred for Kikyo the moment she saw her. But she didn't know she was this cruel, this egoistical. 'God some girls can be bitches'

Inuaysha leaned back "That's when I started noticing something was off about her. She always cancelled on me, she always started something then left me high and dry. I...I even told her I loved her"

Kagome's eyes widened. He...he had told her, he loved her? For some reason Kagome felt her heart ache harshly at his words. Why? Why was she in so much pain when she heard that. He had said he loved her, it was the usual since they were a couple, so why was she getting...jealous.

Inuyasha not noticing her slight change of emotion carried on. "Even then the only thing she would say was 'me too' she never told me she loved me back, it got to the point that even hugging her, kissing her she didn't have any passion, I knew then that I never truly loved her. I hadn't noticed since...I guess...I was just begging and craving for attention, attention that I was never given from my family since they were always so busy, I just wanted someone other than my friends to confide in you know. I wanted someone to love I guess, yeah sure friends were there, but I wanted to be able to have a relationship with someone I could trust in and know that they'd always be there. Soon I started getting suspicious and a year later I had enough of her falseness, and went to her house, however since I'm a hanyou, my hearing is sensitive and I could hear...noises"

Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs "What kind"

Inuyasha sighed "Bed creaking, moaning, groaning. I heard her voice, I heard her call that bastard's name, I heard her scream his name and when I heard who it was I knocked on the door roughly, and heard them stop then a couple of minutes later she opened the door. I saw her in just a white shirt and underwear, her hair messed up as well as her lipstick. I remember asking her who was in there, and she lied. She dared to lie in front of my face saying she was about to have a shower that's why she was half-naked. I barge din however and saw him."

"Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, I remember punching the lights out of him, I beat him up real good that day and when I finished I screamed at her asking her for how long it had been going on for. And she kept crying saying that she loved him and how she was with him even before she was with me. I asked her why the hell she was still with me then and her answer was because I can't limit myself to one person"

"That bitch" Kagome said before covering her mouth quickly.

Inuyasha chuckled "No go ahead she is, I yelled that to her when I caught her in the act and after that day, I never trusted nay other girl again for a while."

Kagome was confused "Why not, just because you caught a dodgy one, doesn't mean you won't find the genuine"

Inuyasha smiled as he turned to Kazuki. "Shorty, I wish I could find the genuine one. I want that more than anything, but you don't always get what you want so I just gave up"

Kagome looked at him and gently put her hand on his shoulder, the noises of the decorations and the tables and chairs scraping of the gym floor in the background, however Kagome was only focused on Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt his hand and turned to him seeing his smile. "I think that love comes from finding someone you can feel utterly comfortable with, someone who makes you comfortable with yourself. It's like...finding yourself, or maybe it's like finding the other part of can only be found through the act of loving. Usually when you're searching for that special someone you only succeed when you've given up hope...it's rather fascinating how it always ends up in the last place you'd expect to ever find someone, and that's when you notice that your special someone is hundred times better than you could have ever imagined."

Inuyasha was surprised. Never, never has any-body ever given him such heartfelt words of encouragement. All his friends have always told him that he could have a quickie to warm a lonely night, or that he just needed to be patient. But never has any of his friends truly give him any advice as Kazuki had just now. And he was right, maybe he shouldn't give up, after all it;s always like that in the movies, where the guy tries to find his true love and ends up being the girl he never ever thought would be the one in a million years. But maybe Kazuki was right, maybe he just hasn't sincerely tried hard enough to find that special someone.

Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and smiled "Thank's shorty."

Kagome smiled and jumped up as she outstretched her hand for Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the hand before looking up. Kagome smiled "Enough of this mushy talk, you have basketball practice don't you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he jumped up "Shit I forgot we're in the field today since the gym is being occupied" Inuyasha jumped down the bleachers and turned around waving "I'll see you tonight shorty!" he yelled before running to the dorms to grab his bag and head to the field. Kagome laughed as she saw him run. Once she saw him disappear her smile faded, she looked to the ground solemnly. "I give advice that I can't even follow myself. I'm pathetic" Kagome said as she sighed and rested her face in her palms as she leaned her elbows on her legs. After 10 minutes or so, she stood up and stretched once before jumping down the bleachers, she then heard whistles coming from the field, and ran towards the door, and once she made it outside she rubbed her arms as the sudden breeze hit her skin through her cardigan.

"Come on boys faster, and double the speed! COME ON PUT SOME BACK INTO IT!"

Kagome heard the coach say as she saw all the team lynx doing push-ups most with one hand and the others with two. She saw a handful of silver hair, and noticed how Inuyasha wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kagome then saw Koga also using one hand along with Miroku who was using both. Kagome looked at Koga and knew that she needed to come up with something, she's only used laxatives so far, she needed more ideas. Kagome was glad that she didn't need to have another shower

_'That's it! The showers!'_

Kagome ran back into the gym and ran towards a randomer "Hey excuse me, do you think you can let me borrow some of that glue please"

The boy looked at her quizzically "Why?"

Kagome thought quickly "U-Uh...my friend needs it to glue the decorations on the doors outside"

The boy looked at her once and just shrugged giving him the bottle. Kagome smiled and bowed "Thanks" she ran quickly to the changing rooms and walked down the isles looking for Koga's bag. Kagome found Inuyasha's bag, and saw that the bag next to him had a name tag. She turned the name tag over and saw 'Koga wolfe' written on it. Kagome smirked as she opened it. She turned to make sure no-one was watching her. And she quickly found his shampoo. "You say I'm not clever eh? You say I'm too girly, well how's about this for girly" Kagome opened the top and squirted the glue inside the bottle almost dumping more than half. Once she thought there was enough glue she closed the lid of the shampoo and shook the bottle for around 2 minutes before leaving it back in his back, she did the same with his conditioner just in case, and after finishing of her plan. She quickly ran back out the changing room. She went back into the gym and ran towards the boy handing him the glue. "Thanks"

The boy looked and saw how light it felt "Hey wait!"

However Kagome ran out before he could say anything and ran towards the dorms. Once she entered she ran into her room and closed the door. She took a few breaths before seeing the sofa and jumping on it gladly snuggling into the warmth it was giving. She looked at the ceiling. Now the big question was...what was she going to do about the gala festival. Kagome bit her lip '_I can at least take of the binder and put on a bra of some sort. But what do I wear? How can I not show my true hair colour? If Koga sees me in girl from he would know instantly. I need to think of something and quick'_ however before Kagome knew it, all the activities from today was suddenly flooding back to her body all in once, causing her eyes to feel heavy. _'I guess I could skip dinner tonight'_ and soon she fell asleep, her arms on her waist and her legs curled up to herself.

* * *

"Okay boys! All of you can hit the showers!"

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga jumped for joy at the sound of 'shower' "Man am I sweating, that was some work-out" Miroku said.

Inuyasha wrapped his towel around his neck before wrapping his arm around Koga's neck "What about you Koga, heard from that Ayame girl yet?"

Koga nodded as he wiped hi eyebrow and took a sip of his water. "She want's to meet me this Saturday"

Miroku smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows "Well well well, is our wolf boy getting himself another sexy señorita"

Inuaysha sighed "Miro what the fuck is up with you and the Spanish all of a sudden?"

Miroku smirked as he tapped Inuyasha's shoulder "Well my dear friend I am glad you've asked, you see girls adore boys who can speak foreign languages, and one famous language is the Hispanic one, soooo I'm testing it out. What do you think? Is it working?"

Inuyasha bonked him on the head "First look like a Hispanic person and then girls will like the accent"

Koga laughed as Miroku grumbled about how harsh and mean his friends were. Soon all boys stripped naked with only a towel on their shoulder and as they all entered the showers, they began to do their usual routine. However 5 minutes later...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Koga yelled, causing all the boys in the shower to laugh.

Inuyasha tried hard not to laugh "You Koga what's up with your hair?"

Koga growled as his hair was stuck upwards in some sort of Mohawk. Koga tried to wet his hair, but there was so much glue that he couldn't get it out easily. "FUCK SAKE!" Koga tried the conditioner only realising that it had the same texture again. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS!"

Inuyasha and Miroku both kept laughing as they tried to calm their friend down "Relax mi amigo I'm sure everything will be fine. Just use hot water-"

"Don't you think I haven't tried that you dipshit" Koga said pissed off. He would kill whoever did this.

Inuyasha stopped laughing at seeing how angry his friend was "Okay look we'll go to the nurse, he should surely have something that could help take the glue off"

"Who the fuck did this?! That's what I want to know!" Koga said hearing all the laughing and chuckling form the other guys who were walking out getting changed. Inuyasha sighed and finished off his shower before saying goodnight to Miroku and praying that the nurse was there. Luckily he was and after leaving Koga there, Inuyasha walked back to the dorm his duffel bag on his shoulder. He laughed quietly at the joke. "I have to give the person credit"

Once Inuyasha reached the dorm building he could hear the silence, and as he jumped up the flight of stairs he took out his keys and opened the door to the room, only to be seen with Kazuki's small figure huddled in a ball on the sofa, sleeping soundlessly and deeply by what Inuyasha could tell. Inuyasha smirked and closed the door silently placing the bags down on the floor, he walked over to the kitchen and realised Kazuki hadn't eaten. "He's going to get hungry later on" Inuyasha managed to find some cereal bars he bought the day before summer ended and took two and put them on Kazuki's bedside table. He then turned around and saw Kazuki shiver every now and then. 'He must be cold' Inuyasha was pondering whether to shift him to the bed or leave him there, but then he thought of how uncomfortable the sofa was and decided to repay him the favour for this afternoon.

Slowly Inuyasha walked over to Kazuki, and gently place one arm below his shoulders and the other under his legs. Inuyasha counted to three and slowly picked him up, his eyes wide '_Damn he's so light! I never even thought of how light his weight must be.'_ Inuyasha then slowly walked over to the lower bed of and skill-fully opened the covers as much as he could, before placing Kazuki on the mattress, feeling him snuggle into the pillow. Inuyasha halted his movements until Kazuki relaxed. One he did he proceeded to grab the covers and gently out them over him. Inuaysha saw him smile and smirked himself. _'He's such a kid. Shorty_' Inuyasha saw Kazuki's bangs on his eye, and thought twice about moving it for him. He outstretched his hand slowly, but as soon as he was about to pull them away, he stopped. '_No just leave him alone.'_ Inuyasha then got up and changed out of his gym wear before jumping on the top bunk. Inuyasha could hear Kazuki's light snore, and smirked as he himself fell into the depths of sleep.

* * *

"Come on everyone! It's already Wednesday and the festival is about to start in 3 hours!" Demanded one boy from the school council.

Kagome was with Hojo helping him prepare for the festival also, mainly with the decorations. She stood up and saw Inuyasha along with Koga who still had his spikey hair causing Kagome to laugh every time she saw it, helping carry the wood and the metal boards for where the lighting will go and the stands to decorate around the arch. Kagome smiled as she saw him look at her direction, she waved at him and he smirked back waving also. Kagome then crouched down and went back to gluing hearts and flowers for the banner.

"So Kagome, what are you planning on wearing tonight?" Hojo asked kindly, helping Kagome.

Kagome smile faded to one of sadness "I don't know, I'm kind of stuck on some things"

Hojo looked at her quizzically "Like?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she stuck another small flower in the middle of a cut out heart. "Well, Koga know's my female side perfectly, if I come out with dark hair he'll know it's me, I don't need all the fakery since I am genuinely a...you know" Kagome said not wanting to say anything out loud. Hojo nodded and Kagome carried on "so I need a wig or something, to cover my natural hair. But what? I don't have any dresses or clothes either. I wish they never signed me up."

Hojo nodded and thought for a moment "Well I am friends with Masahiko, I've even worked with him on occasions, I could borrow a wig and some clothes for now."

Kagome beamed happily "Oh thank you Hojo, thank you so much. I would hug you...but...yeah"

Hojo smiled and nodded "I'll meet you by the back of the dorms with everything at 5:00 the festival starts a 6:00 and since you're the last candidate, that should be plenty of time to get ready"

Kagome nodded happily. "Thank's Hojo, I really appreciate this"

Hojo smiled and shook his head "Don't worry about it, I'm glad I could help. Plus it;s nice to have a friend."

Kagome smiled and both were happily laughing and enjoying in conversation until she felt a hand ruffled her hair. She looked up to see sweaty Inuyasha smirking "What you guys chatting about. How's the banner coming?" Inuyasha said crouching between Hojo and Kagome.

Kagome smiled "It's going well, just talking about tonight and my outfit and such. How's the lighting going?"

Inuyasha smiled and winked "Perfect, just need to carry some more empty boxes into the recycling. I'll see you tonight okay shorty, I know you'll do good" Inuyasha said ruffling his hair again. Kagome tucked her head in her shoulders again at the contact and smiled.

"Okay, but don't think I've forgotten about the deal" Kagome said smirking and with that a laughing Inuyasha walked off.

Hojo nudged Kagome and smiled "Was that a blush I saw Kagome?"

Kagome blushed again and punched his shoulder "Oh shush you"

Hojo chuckled "Hey I'm just saying the truth"

Kagome punched his shoulder again and Hojo chuckled. Soon all the decorations were done and the banner was being tied up with the help of Inuyasha at the top stapling it to the wood frame that was built around the stage. Another team were nailing the sign '**Gala Festival'** at the back of the wall on the curtain and Miroku was wrapping lights all around the stage and the frame. Kagome was nervous for tonight, how would it feel to be a girl again. Even if it was for just a few minutes, seconds even. How would it be to actually be able to freely be a girl, and what would Inuyasha say after seeing her. '_Cut it out Kagome, he doesn't see you that way, your just his room-mate!'_ Kagome saw the lights of the gym turn off as the glowing white lights of the stage turned on, making the wooden frame glow brightly. Everybody clapped as they were finally done, checking all the lighting at the top and making finishing touches, and they were done and ready for tonight.

"Well done everybody! LET'S ENJOY TONIGHT!" Daisuke one of the school council representatives said shouted from the stage. Everybody laughed and clapped hooting. Kagome smiled nervously. _'Shit this is actually happening!'_ Kagome took deep breaths as she looked around and automatically started panicking again for tonight.

_'Yep this is definitely happening, oh shit!'_

* * *

And there you have it all! ^^ I was originally going to add the next scene here, but it would be too long, and plus it would be a harsh cliffhanger so I made the cliff hanger as less painful as I could. Now this chapter has a lot of context in it, mainly because Kikyo will be in the story later on, and I wanted to slowly bring her back in without the change seeming to drastic, and it's also good to get a bit of history behind Inuyasha's love life. Well another prank for Koga and I hope you all liked the idea. I am so happy with all the reviews I got up to 103! ^^ YAAAAAY. Now if I miraculously get up to 120 I will be crying and over the moon, and will definitely update in like a day or two depending.

SO it all depends on you guys. More reviews faster update! ^.^ but most importantly read and enjoooooy!


	9. K-Kazuki!

Chapter 9: K-Kazuki?

Kagome was pacing back and forth behind the school building. She cursed every now and then as she kicked small rocks that were on the floor. She took a deep breath before putting her hand in her pocket taking out her phone and noticed it said 4:58. She folded her arms in front of her chest as she sighed impatiently. '_Come on Hojo where are you?!'_ she thought anxiously. She then heard running foot steps behind her and turned before smiling as she saw Hojo running with a plastic bag in one hand.

"Hojo you made it!" Kagome said happily hugging him tightly once before grabbing the bag.

Hojo grinned putting his hands in his pockets "Yeah, I told you I'd make it in time"

Kagome nodded and looked into the bag, her eyes wide "Um...couldn't you have gotten something less, uh, showy?" Kagome asked taking out the black skin-tight dress.

Hojo sighed "I'm sorry Kagome, most of the men who signed up for the festival cleared out the wardrobe, and this was the only decent one they had left"

Kagome sighed "I'm just glad I have something at least. Thank's Hojo" Kagome smiled once more and gave him a hug as he hugged her back.

Hojo smiled and winked once as he pushed her forward to the changing rooms in the dorm. "Now girl let's get you up and ready for your grand entrance."

Kagome smiled as she and Hojo ran to get her into her outfit.

* * *

Inuyasha, Koga were all dodging through the row of chairs, and had gotten smack down in the middle near the front of the stage third row back. The best spot.

Koga smirked "Well we got best seats at least"

Inuyasha smirked as he put his hands in his pockets and sat back in his chair. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans, a red muscle shirt and a black cardigan with black trainers, his hair out and wild. "Damn right we did, we practically built the damn thing" Inuyasha said being cocky.

Koga smirked "Yep, I wonder what Miroku and Kazuki will be wearing?"

Inuyasha shrugged "I know Miroku will just make a fool of himself. The one I'm curious about is Kazuki" '_I don't know why, but I'm nervous.'_

Koga smiled "Yeah I agree, I mean with his small built and small form, he should make quite a good looker in a girl's outfit"

Inuyasha nodded and saw more people entering the gym. After 20 minutes or so, the gym was full and it was nearly 6:00. There was a little wooden stand on the side of the stage where the light was shinning on as Daisuke a member of the school council walked up with a bunch of papers in his hands. Everybody clapped as the light went out and the ones on the stage lit up blinding everyone for a second. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull at the sudden high-pitched laughs and screaming were hurting his ears.

Daisuke cleared his throat once before tapping the microphone and music started up. "Okay hello everybody and welcome to the gala festival!"

Inuyasha, Koga and everybody else clapped some hooting and others with banners with people's names on it. Daisuke cleared his throat again "Well as you all know we have 30 participants, all pampering and preparing right now, and the rules are that each contestant will have maximum of 5 minutes on the stage introducing themselves and why they think they should win, before walking back. After we will eliminate 25 out of the 30 candidates, we have special outfits for the last 5 contestants to try on, and then you judge who should win the prize. Now we are about to start, change soundtrack" Daisuke screamed to the boys in charge of the music. Inuyasha looked around as he heard the song start up. He looked back to the stage he saw the lights turning brighter and neon as Daisuke read out the first name.

"Hikaro!"

* * *

Kagome took many deep breaths as she tightened her hold on the coat around her body as Hojo was doing the finishing touches to her hair and make-up. Kagome smiled "Hojo how did you get so good at this?"

Hojo smiled "I have two sisters, older, and for their prom I fixed their hair and make-up. They taught me something about it as we grew up, I don't like wearing it, and I prefer my hair short and styled. But I do know a thing or too"

Kagome smiled.

"Okay all done, you are ready as can ever be Kagome" Hojo said as he stood up and allowed Kagome to see herself in the mirror of their apartment. Kagome walked and as she did she heard her heels click on the floor. God has it been a while. Kagome slowed down as she reached the mirror and when she did her eyes widened as she sa her new self. Her slightly light brown wig was so different to her usual strong ebony locks. it was the same length however which made her feel a little bit more comfortable. She opened her coat to see her black skin-tight dress which reached just above her knees. Kagome saw how her natural boobs were mainly covered at least. The dress was sleeveless and she bit her bottom lip as she saw her shaved feminine legs. She was worried, would people tell that she is a girl, she looked too perfect to pass for a guy. her legs and body were the exact same shape and everything.

As if Hojo read her mind he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, as long as you wear that cologne and many guys can wear heels so don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll win"

Kagome smiled as she nodded she checked the time and saw it was almost 7:00 "Shit Hojo most of the contestants would be out by now, I'm on soon"

Hojo nodded and both ran out of the dorm Kagome tying her coat as she tried to run as fast as she could in heels.

Inuyasha yawned as contestant number 29 went. It was funny at first, however he smirked when he heard Miroku's name being called out. "Miroku Houshi, 17 and number 29 please step out!"

Inuyasha and Koga stood up as they clapped along with other guys. Miroku came out as he grinned, Inuyasha and Koga died of laughter as they saw their friend in a police outfit, his legs big and muscled walking out horribly as he tried his best to walk in heels. He had a light blue button down shirt in the skirt as he had a short hair with a police hat and he had oversized boobs that popped out way too much. His lipstick spread around his mouth horrible, as he had a beauty spot in ink on a cheek and his cheeks were bright red. Inuyasha was crying of laughter as his stomach was in pain. "H-He l-looks like a d-drag queen!" Koga said out loud. Many people clapped and wolf whiseled, as most of the men were crying of laughter and falling tot he ground.

Miroku took the microphone from Daisuke as he posed with a police baton in one hand. Miroku winked as he spoke in the microphone "Hello my name is Miroku Houshi and I'm 17. I think I should win because mis amigos..."

* * *

Kagome and Hojo took deep breaths as they reached the gym in time, however since every-one was so intrigued with Miroku none noticed her secretly run behind the stage. Daisuke saw the upcoming person and his eyes widened as he saw who it was. "K-Ka-Ka-K...Ka-Kazuki?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah am I next"

Daisuke nodded slowly, his mouth open and drooling as his eyes were wide and his body in shock. Kagome smiled not realising the effect she had on him and turned to Hojo "I'm on next, I'll meet you down there" Kagome said.

Hojo nodded and winked "Good luck"

Kagome smiled as she nodded, she then turned back and saw Daisuke in the same position as he was before. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Daisuke nodded slowly as he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish out of water. Kagme was confused then saw Miroku walk back after hearing an applause, and ran to the other side behind the stage before Miroku could see her.

Miroku looked at Daisuke and his eyebrows furrowed "U-Um, Daisuke, mate you need to announce the last contestant" Miroku said knowing who was the last contestant.

Daisuke nodded and dried the drool from his mouth and grabbed the microphone. He then walked on the stage and stuttered a little almost tripping on the way. Once he got to the stand he cleared his throat and took two deep breaths. "A-Alright g-guys that was Mirkou everybody. Now for our last contestant I introduce you to a new student who transferred from Kurin this year into Fukuoka high. P-Please welcome the newbie Kazuki Higurashi!"

Everybody clapped, and Inuyasha's eyes were glued on the stage, for some reason he was impatient to see Kazuki, his breathing was slow and deep as he waited for him to appear, in a way he was curious as to how with Kazuki's body and feminine features, will look as a girl.

Kagome took a deep breath as she heard her name. Kagome was nervous, not only will her biggest secret be shown blindly but she was mainly shy, shy because...out of every-one she didn't want Koga to see her, she didn't want Miroku or Hojo heck even Miroku to see her...she was shy because Inuyasha would be there and blindly see her blindly as a girl, but with the mentality that she was a boy. Kagome shook her head and nodded once before raising one leg gently as her heel touched onto the first step then the next and the next her heels clicking gently on the stage steps, soon she was by the curtain and she peeked to see everybody there waiting for her entrance. Kagome swallowed hard. She untied her coat as it slid down her arms slowly and fell on the floor. She took another deep breath and raised her head as she took her first step on the stage. Kagome then felt lights on her and once they were on her figure, everybody clapped and whistled, however soon the clapping died down as all their faces were either in shock, drooling or frozen. She tried to ignore the looks and how quiet the gym was all of a sudden as she took her first step.

Inuyasha was...wowed. His clapping slowing down as his eyes were wide open and his jaw on the floor, his body heating up as his veins were pumping with blood, heck most of the blood went down to his groin which made him blush, his eyes were glued to Kazuki however, and he was speechless. He was amazed as he saw how...beautiful he was. He looked to see his fake bust somehow perfect and natural looking, the way the bounced with every step, damn they looked to real it made his imagination go wild. He looked down to see his waist and saw how small it was as he noticed that he was wearing a skin-tight black dress that showed of his petite figure. His eyes travelled down his body and saw how his legs looked smooth and whatever stuffing they did on the behind of the dress made his ass stand out nicely, and they managed to make it very round which he had to admit was very nicely put on. He noticed how amazing his legs looked especially in heels, however he'd seen many guys with feminine legs, so it wasn't anything he'd never seen before, but damn did Kazuki's look toned. He then looked at his face and he almost fell as he noticed how beautiful and feminine he looked with long hair, the wig straight and spread evenly on each side over her shoulder.

He saw Koga's eyes wide and with the exact same facial expression as his. Koga nudged him and Inuyasha nodded "He kind of looks like Kagome, my ex. It's creepy"

Inuyasha's eyes widened He looked like his ex! Then why the fuck did he dump her, if she was anything like Kazuki then holy fuck he would worship her! Inuyasha shook his head at his friends antics and way of thinking before turning back to the stage, his heart almost popping out of his chest as he got a good look of his room-mates backside. No, no! The only reason he was acting this way, was because he was sexually frsutrated...yeah that's it, he was sexually frustrated and seeing Kazuki made him think of girls. Yeah that's it.

Kagome smiled as she kept walking, her arms swaying gently by her sides, the elegant and professional way she was wearing her heels, and how the gym was so quiet the sounds of her 4 inch heels were loud. She stopped at the end of the stage, and smiled a little seductively as she turned around showing them her back and then turning to face them. She turned to Daisuke whose hand was shaking as he handed her the microphone. Kagome smiled and bowed before speaking, running her hand through her hair. "Hello everyone, my name is Kazuki Higurashi and I'm candidate number 30"

Someone applauded once, twice, and then the whole gym was in a very loud applause, the loudest throughout the whole night so far. Kagome laughed as she heard wolf whistles and awwe's coming from people. She looked through the crowd trying to find who she wanted there most of all, and smiled as she saw Inuyasha in the middle row, his eyes glazed with fevour as he clapped and hooted for her. Kagome smiled as she waved at him, Inuyasha smirked and winked at her back. Kagome spoke again "Okay well, I'm meant to talk about why I think I should win that is, why you guys should vote for me." Kagome looked down at the stage and licked her lips once as she thought of what to say. Then she noticed Inuyasha, she saw how his eyes were looking at her as if studying her figure from head to toe. Then a thought came into her head. The perfect explanation for why she should win.

Kagome put the microphone to her lips, her eyes looking around the crowd "To be honest I never wanted to be a candidate for this festival, but a certain couple of friends signed me up unexpectedly on Monday and when they told me, my initial thoughts were, what the hell! or Why would I want to embarrass myself like that! In my old school nothing like this ever happened, warm-hearted, hilarious enjoyable festivals like these never existed in Kurin. But then I noticed, whilst getting changed and thinking over and over in my head why should I even want to win, the answer was simple. My friends signed me up, not because they wanted to embarrass me, but because they wanted me to have fun. They wanted me to join in with the school events, and I can honestly say that I'm enjoying every bloody minute of it. I hope you guys are too, please vote for me to win tonight thank you!" Kagome said loudly in the microphone before waving and smiling as she turned around once more earning loads of claps and wolf whistles.

Inuyasha smiled warmly as he saw his room-mate and heard his words. Such honest words deserve to win, and not to mention Kazuki was one of the best dressed candidates so far... a very nicely dressed candidate. When Inuyasha saw Kazuki walk away, he couldn't help but stare down south and...god he had to stop thinking like that!

Once Kagome went back stage she pressed a hand on her chest with her eyes closed tightly taking in a few needed breaths. Kagome leaned back on the wall as she tried to calm her racing heart. 'Why am I feeling so...heated, so warm'. Kagome replayed the look of fevour in Inuyasha's eyes and suddenly felt her body melt. _'Oh gosh Kagome snap out of it, the competition is still not over!_' However Kagome couldn't concentrate. Her mind and body were still racing as her nerves were calming down. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha, her eyes widened.

"O-Oh hey...uh w-why are you h-here?" _'Oh god why am I stuttering'_ Kagome thought as she tried to act casual and not lose her character, however she noticed how his eyes never managed to stick to her eyes but to other areas.

Inuyasha smiled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously realising his eyes were wondering. But for fucks sakes the girl in front of him was a boy! and his room-mate! "Well, Daisuke and the other school council people are getting votes for who should be in the top 5, and I voted already"

Kagome swallowed once as she tried to not act too feminine, and cleared her throat "Oh, uh w-who did you vote for?" _'Was it me?'_

Inuyasha tapped the side of his nose as he smirked "Secret"

Kagome crossed her arms not knowing it was pushing up her breasts even more, catching a certain hanyou's attention "Whatever" Kagome said trying to act casual however inside was screaming to know who he voted for.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kazuki, noticing how he was annoyed. He smiled as he saw Kazuki look at him and ruffled his hair, causing Kazuki to tuck in his head a little. Inuyasha found it funny whenever his friend did that.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up as Inuyasha smiled at her. _'His smile is so-'_ "Kazuki Higurashi! Up on stage please it's time to announce the last five!" Daisuke said through the microphone trying to look everywhere else other than Kazuki.

Kagome nodded and turned to see Inuyasha already half way down to the audience, but not before she saw him turning around and winking once "I know you can do it shorty" and with a fanged smile from Inuyasha he left.

Kagome gave a small smile to where Inuyasha had disappeared to '_Yeah I can'._ She then walked back out onto the stage and saw a whole line of the thirty contestants. Kagome laughed as did the audience and even the people in the contest. Kagome saw Miroku and tapped his shoulder as she stood next to him. Miroku turned around and smiled "Hola mi amigo. Wow you smashed it Kazuki, how the hell did you get every detail perfect man?" Miroku said looking him up and down.

Kagome shrugged as she smiled "Help from a friend"

"Alright we have the votes from everybody and tallied up the top five, and the top five goes to...oh dear Miroku Houshi!" People clapped as Miroku smirked and tried his best to walk in the heels to the other side of the stage giving kisses and waving causing Kagome to laugh. Daisuke then called out the next "Then gooooooooooes Takara ryu!" Kaogme turned t see a boy dressed in a nurse's outfit walk next to Miroku. "Third goes tooooooooo Ichiro tokau!" Kagome clapped along with the rest as she saw boy dressed in as a secretary waving and clapping some other contestants, doing buddy buddy handshakes. 'Wow everybody really goes all out' thought Kagome. Daisuke spoke again "Fourth goes tooooooo Takumi Hiro!" a boy wearing a leather dress waved as he too tried to walk in heels, he looked to have a whip and some cat ears. Kagome clapped happy for the winners. Daisuke swallowed once "And lastly goes tooooooo Kazuki Higurashi!" everyone stood up in the audience as they cheered and hooted Kagome, who was blushing madly and her eyes were wide. She slowly walked over to the others and got a high five from Miroku. "You're in mi amigo, good work" Miroku said. Kagome laughed as she nodded and turned to the audience to see Inuyasha smiling and clapping as he nodded once to her. Kagome smiled back and waved happily. Miroku saw this and smiled also. '_Inuyasha attached to this little guy'_ he looked back to see his long time friend and noticed how his eyes never left Kazuki's form.

Daisuke cleared his throat "Okay, well now that our top 5 winners have been picked out, it's time for them to get into the outfits we have chosen for this occasion, and then the rest falls on you guys. So all the contestants please go backstage to change into your final outfits"

Kagome was nervous, what would they put her in, or better question where the hell did she need to get changed! As Kagome was walking in line with the others she saw Hojo in front of her waving. Kagome let out a breath of relief as she ran over to him, making sure to not let her voice waver "Hojo what are you doing here?"

Hojo shrugged "I spoke with someone in the school council and they allowed me to help you change into your final outfit" Hojo said winking.

Kagome smiled "Is it just me or do you speak better around girls?"

Hojo nodded "Yeah because they accept me more often than boys so in a way I feel more comfortable"

Kagome nodded and then they both heard Miroku walk up behind them "Hey Hojo, you here to help?"

Hojo nodded and soon Daisuke spoke again. "Okay everybody now please pick a card out of these five, on the card is the item you will be wearing, and you will just have to model this time for not even a minute so just have fun and don't worry too much about what to say. Now all of you please pick one"

Kagome and Miroku along with the other contestants walked towards the table and grabbed one out of the five cards. Miroku cheered as he saw his "Wow, I'm in a nurse uniform. Oh I love nurses" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome chuckled manly as she grabbed her own card, once she read it she choked "Sexy Santa, are they for real"

Miroku and Hojo looked over her shoulder and their eyes widened "Well you did pull of this look, so I'm sure you'll pull it off" Miroku said in encouragement.

Kagome sighed as she nodded "Well I have no choice right?"

"Okay now that you all have your uniforms please go to Kumi and he will give you all the outfits" Daisuke said as he walked back onto the stage entertaining everybody.

* * *

Inuyasha and Koga sat around lingering. Koga spoke first "Wow, Kazuki looked hot as a girl don't you think?"

Inuyasha for some reason felt a string of jealousy pull at his heart "Yeah, he does" Inuyasha said not being able to take the image of Kazuki in such a tight dress and actually looking good in it. Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed his head. Why was he constantly thinking of Kazuki now, he didn't know.

Koga chuckled "If he was actually a girl he'd be worth dating the little guy"

Inuyasha tried to quiet down a little growl that was threatening to escape from his chest "Yeah"

Inuyasha saw Daisuke come out and walk over to the wooden stool where he spoke in the microphone with cards in his hand "Okay, all the contestants have chosen their outfit and are getting ready, there are refreshments the school council have brought and food so help yourself until then guys. It's only 9:30 we've still got plenty of time."

Inuyasha and Koga got up as they headed towards the tables of food. Koga ran to one side of the table and chuckled as he saw two sandwiches left, however Koga stole them and grinned at him. "Loser"

Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Koga's neck both boys laughing "Bastard give me that"

Koga laughed as he stuffed one sandwich in his mouth "Want it come and get it"

Inuyasha punched his shoulder "You talk to your mother with that mouth"

Koga laughed again as he handed the other sandwich to him. Inuyasha smirked and stole it as he stuffed it into his mouth also. They both went to grab drinks as they chatted along as good friends do.

* * *

Kagome was trying to clip on her red garter along with red stockings accompanied by long black boots. "God did they have to be so skimpy!" Said Kagome to Hojo as they were the only two in a specific changing room.

Hojo smiled "Well they go all out every year, they try to make it as kinky as they possibly can without the teachers knowing. You may have noticed no teachers were in the gym"

Kagome's eyes widened. Actually she hadn't thought about that, but now that he mentioned it, where were the teachers!?

"Yeah where are they, they stated that they would control the event"

Hojo shrugged as he brushed out Kagome brown wig "All I heard was that the school council spoke with them, and managed to convince them that everything was under control. The teachers here give us a lot of freedom, and in return we accept and abide by the guidelines. So it's trust in us and us trusting them"

Kagome nodded as she picked up her red material skirt that reached mid-thigh with white fluff at the bottom on the trim. "Can you zip me up from the back please Hojo"

Hojo smiled and nodded as he helped her with her skirt "There"

Kagome smiled and grabbed her shirt, which didn't reveal as much as she thought it would, it was a mini button down shirt that showed of a little of her stomach, but it covered all of her chest and reached up to her neck, it had long sleeves with white fluff on the trim of that also. Hojo came back with a brushed and neat wig and helped Kagome into that also. Once she had it on, she saw Hojo thinking. Kagome reached up and touched her wig "Is-does it look bad?"

Hojo shook his head "No, it's just that...hmm...I got an idea, do you trust me" Kagome nodded and saw him grab a rubber band from his pocket and went behind her. He grabbed her hair and neatly gave her a low ponytail. Kagome raised her hand and grabbed it as she felt it run through her fingers. Hojo smiled "There that's better, I just think that all the fluff and the long hair was too much and covered your face, especially since you need the hat" Hojo went and grabbed the hat from the chair and Kagome giggled as Hojo clipped it on her head, the top hanging to one side with a white ball at the end.

Hojo smiled "There all done, no make-up your natural look is perfect"

Kagome nodded and turned in the mirror. She noticed that more than anything the outfit was mainly trying to focus on her legs rather than her torso, and was grateful in a sense, because at least she could get away with have thin legs as there are some other boys with the same shape as hers, however she couldn't exactly fake her boobs when they were literally perfect. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about what Jakotsu would say.

_'Don't worry, the more you worry the most likely it will be that you mess up and people will find out. You need to relax, take it easy, and just enjoy your time'_

Kagome smiled and nodded to herself _'I need to enjoy this time, I can't keep worrying about this. Every-one else is having fun and so should I'_ with that in mind Kagome walked over and hugged Hojo "Thanks for your help Hojo. It means a lot to me" Kagome said sincerely.

Hojo hugged her back lightly as he smirked "Your welcome, now get on that stage and make your crush blush"

Kagome's cheeks tinted with pink as he said this out of the blue "W-What! Hojo I told you before I do not Like-"

"Okay whatever you say, now come on the crowd is waiting for you" Hojo said.

Kagome sighed and walked out "I don't like Inuyasha"

Hojo shrugged "Okay then" he said not believing it in the slightest.

Kagome groaned as she slapped his shoulder. She saw Miroku there and grabbed her stomach as she tried to hold in her laughter but failed. "Hey Miroku" Kagome said waving.

Miroku turned to Kazuki and felt his jaw hit the ground "Holy madre above, Kazuki is that you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded "Off course it's me you idiot"

Miroku shook his head a little "Damn how is it you look good in women's clothes, it's like they were made for you man"

Kagome shrugged as she smirked and changed the conversation "You look good yourself Miroku, you really went all out on the bust"

Mirooku smirked as he puffed his chest "I know, aren't they amazing"

Kagome sighed "Pervert"

Daisuke clapped his hands and turned to all the contestants and when he looked at Kazuki he wanted to drool all over again "U-Um, y-yeah the u-uh second part of the u-uh contest is about to start so...everyone get r-ready" Daisuke took one more look at Kazuki and felt himself blush a little before cursing and walking out onto the stage. The other contestants complemented Kazuki on the way to the stage as they too couldn't help but drool.

Kagome hated so much attention, never was she the type to want or was desperate for attention, but sometimes you have to sacrifice right? '_Okay just calm down girl, you'll do fine, you'll be just fine'_

* * *

Inuyasha heard the music start-up and was hesitant about the second part of the competition. What would Kazuki look like, what outfit did they put on him, and most of all, how was he going to react this time. Inuyasha saw Koga munch on some crisps as he looked at the stage, Inuyasha was too nervous to eat, not knowing why he felt a little uncomfortable. Soon he saw the lights on the stage appear with Daisuke loosening his tie as he came out. "Okay guys, the last five contestants are ready and we will begin. First please introduce Miroku Houshi!"

Kagome tapped Miroku's back as she made thumbs up, Miroku smiled and did a very exaggerative pose as he walked down the stage, all the boys laughing hysterically at seeing his ridiculous mini light pink nurse outfit with his over sized bust, and horrible balance in heels. Kagome couldn't help but laugh herself as Hojo laughed next to her. She then spotted Inuyasha and heard him wolf whistle, as he and Koga were joking around and laughing. Kagome blushed as she saw the way his smile showed of his sharp fangs. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of how they would feel if they-

"Okay a round of applause for Miroku, up next is Takara ryu" Kagome kept looking at the ground as she thought of how Inuyasha would react at seeing her. In a way, she was curious to what he would think of her. She...she actually didn't care about Koga at that moment, to be honest ever since the competition the only person she was thinking about was..Inuyasha. _'B-But I don't like him, I can't like him!'_

"Okay up next we have Kazuki Higurashi!" Kagome didn't know she'd be on so soon, but nevertheless she quickly made way to the begging of the stage, and suddenly all the lights hit her once again, she took a deep breath and this time walked on with a little more confidence than before.

Inuyasha heard Kazuki's name and didn't realise he had held his breath, until he saw all the lights point to a figure. He felt his heart thump quickly as his eyes widened and his jaw fell to the ground. He saw him walk on the stage as Santa! Inuyasha heard boys wolf whistle and hoot as they all clapped like quickly, he then realised he was in a paralysed state, and stood up also clapping slowly as he looked over his room-mate for the second time that day. He noticed how he was wearing one of his favorite items and kinks on a girl, a garter. Inuyasha hissed a little as he felt his body heat up, his legs showed of the garter nicely as he looked up he noticed how flat Kazuki's stomach was. He then travelled upwards and saw how his bust was the perfect size as before and was amazed at how they could make it look so real. He looked down and wondered how the hell they made his ass look so big! But not too big! Ugh he didn't know what to think at that moment, he was checking out his room-mate for fuck sakes. '_I need to get laid!'_ Yeah he wasn't a virgin, after Kikyo he had slept around with a few girls, and the last one was during summer, so it was a long time in his opinion. Inuyasha went back to checking Kazuki and saw his room-mate turn around, his legs feeling like goo, that he had to put his hand on the back of his chair for support.

He then heard Koga wolf whistle "You look hot Kazuki, way to go!"

Kagome turned around as she placed her hands on her hips and showed of her high heeled boot covered leg, before turning her head and winking to the crow, causing the applauds to get louder. Kagome blushed as she heard Koga's outburst comment, however at the same time she was angry. _'So the only time he calls me hot is when I'm dressed in a provocative outfit. That pig!'_ Kagome remembered all the times she asked for his opinion and always received the usual _'You look good'_ comment which always made her feel hurt, and now that he calls her what she wanted to hear for all those years, it's when she is practically half-naked. 'That bastard!' She then looked to his left and noticed how Inuyasha's eyes were studying her from causing her to blush and her heart to quicken. Did she...like his gaze. Why the heck was she blushing so much around him! Kagome started to walk back quickly wanting to avoid Inuyasha's gaze on her. She then saw Hojo as he clapped along with the others and gave a small smile, her cheeks still pink.

Hojo smirked "I told you"

Kagome for once didn't argue back. Because the thing was, she liked it when Inuyasha looked at her like that. She liked seeing the hungry look in his eyes as he studied her body. Or was it just that she liked the fact he was admiring her true self and gender rather than treating her like a child. Kagome bit her bottom lip and said nothing. And soon with the last three contestants gone and over with, Daisuke walked back out wiping his forehead from the sweat of the heat and the lights, before loosening his tie even more and speaking. "Okay, well we've had one hell of a competition, now it is time to vote, however we will do this differently, instead of asking you all individually we will get out all the contestants in a line and whichever gains the most applause will win. No presenting all of the contestant's come on out please!" Music started up and lights were moving around throughout the stage, awaiting the five contestants.

Kagome heard Daisuke and took a breath as she followed Miroku and the others out on the stage. Once she was on, she tried to avoid Inuyasha's gaze as much as she possibly could. She looked around to see boys with most of their ties off, and their blazers on the floor as the heat was taking a toll on everybody. Kagome herself started to feel the heat and sweat that was building up in her body and on her forehead. She then heard the music stop and she was no doubtingly the smallest out of all of the five even with her heels since the guys had heels on themselves it still made them taller. Kagome heard all the clapping stop as all the boys were sitting down, however she couldn't get away from the fact that practically everybody was whispering and staring at her, most of them with dreamy eyes, some others with lust, and some others that were generally still surprised. Kagome accidently gazed upon Inuyasha and blushed yet again as she noticed he was only looking at her. She felt electricity shoot through her body and veins as it pumped in her blood stream making her heart accelerate and her face heat up. She tried her best to hide her face by starting at the ground, however she could still sense him looking at her and she started to squirm and move around a little trying not to think too much into it.

Daisuke flipped his card and started to talk as he ordered some boys on top of the set to stop the lights from flashing, waving his arm as a signal. When the lights were plain white and casting upon the five he smiled and spoke "First of all before we go through the voting, I want everybody to give an applause to not only these five but to all the thirty who participated and made an effort to come on stage tonight, embarrassing themselves to the max and to do something like what they have done today, takes a lot of self confidence so thank you to all of you" Everybody in the audience clapped, along with Kagome, Miroku and the rest of the contestants on stage. Daisuke spoke again once the applause dialed down "Now we need to vote, to who will win this year's prize, the prize is a secret for now and will be told to the winner. Now let's begin, let's see how loud you rapplause is for Takara ryo!" most of the crowd applauded as the air hostess cosplayed Takara stepped forward. Most people appplauded but some others did not. Takara bowed and stepped back into line. Daisuke read out the next name "Miroku Hoshi!" Miroku stepped forward, and earned more of an applause than Takara, and they were mainly from Inuyasha and Koga who were the loudest pair. Miroku bowed and stepped back in line. "Next is Takumi Hiro!" a cosplay waitress stepped forward and bowed receiving more of an applause than Takara but not as much as Miroku he then went back into line. "Okay Miroku so far has the loudest applause, meaning he could be the winner. Now last but not least Kazuki Hirugashi! Will he beat Miroku, all of you vote now!" Kagome stepped forward shyly, and everybody in the room stood up and applauded, some were wolf whistling and other were hooting, some grouped were even jumping as they clapped. Inuyasha being one of the loudest again. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha smile at her. Diasuke was taken aback somewhat and automatically the winner was proven.

"Okay everyone settle down now please!"

Kagome bowed once before walking back in line and felt a nudge from Miroku "Congrats Kazuki"

Kagome was confused "Huh?"

Daisuke then walked towards Kagome and stood next to her causing her to be confused as he handed her an envelope "congratulations Kazuki Higurashi, the newbie has won the festival! Give one more round of applause everybody!" Kagome was shocked. She won? She won the festival, just then she felt all the other contestants clap and pat her back as they congratulated her also. Kagome bowed as she grinned, she looked over at Inuyasha and saw him hoot as he applauded loudly never losing eye contact with her. _'Inuyasha'_

Daisuke handed her the microphone and she was confused at first before realising she needed to give a speech. She cleared her throat and placed loose strands of her wig behind her ear. She stepped forward and once again cleared her throat "Um...well I don't really know what to say. To be honest I'm shocked, I never thought I'd enter let alone win. But...if I had to say something, anything, I would say a big thank you to all of you who have voted and helped me enjoy today as a newbie to Fukuoka High. And as one, I feel so much more connected to the school because of tonight, realising how much fun something so simple as dressing up for a night could be. But most of all I would like to thank my friend Hojo." Kagome said as she turned to Hojo who was smiling and blushing. Kagome smiled "If it wasn't for him who helped me get ready tonight, I don't think I could have pulled it off. So a big thank you to him." People in the crowd clapped as she said this. Inuyasha himself was proud, proud that Kazuki was not talking about winning, proud that he wasn't self-centred and talking about just him, but as a school in general. _'I knew you were an interesting one shorty'_

Kagome smiled as she gave the microphone back to Daisuke who smiled "Now we gave you an envelope please open it and you'll see the prize"

Kagome smiled as she saw the red envelope, with her name on it. must have written it just now before handing it to her. Once she opened the flap she took out a small badge that said '**Gala festival winner!'** with the school's name below ont he rim of the badge. Kagome smiled as she felt her eyes well up a little. _'A souvenir to take back home'_

"Okay everybody one last round of applause for Kazuki and the other contestants. We thank you all for your help in building the stage, everybody who was in control of the lighting, and all of you for your support, and most of all we are happy that you all enjoyed tonight it is currently 11:00 go to be all of you fuckers! Have a good night!" Soon with a final round of applause the festival was over, and as people in the crowd started to walk away, Kagome, Miroku and the other's on stage walked back to get changed. Once again she saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall at the back of the stage his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Kagome was surprised but just smiled back "How the held did you get here so quickly"

Inuyasha shrugged "Demon speed shorty. Congratulations on winning, you looked amazing out there" Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck as his eyes were failing to look at Kazuki's face, but instead trailed down his body. God why was he getting nervous, he wasn't really a girl for fuck's sake!

Kagome blushed herself as she smiled "Thanks, but I seriously wouldn't have been able to pull it off if it wasn't for Hojo"

Inuyasha nodded and tried to swallow his disappointment of how he was talking about Hojo and instead settled on taking of Kazuki's christmas hat and ruffling his wig.

"You have to ruffle my hair even if it's a wig don't you" Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha laughed "Hey it's my job to remind you how short you are shorty. Now come on get changed I'll wait for you and we'll head of to the dorm together.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she made her way towards the changing room. Inuyasha took one last look at his room-mate before clearing his throat and walking towards the entrance of the gym to wait for him.

Kagome quickly got changed and put her first outfit in the bag Hojo kindly brought to her, as she changed back into her school uniform, and put on her short raven haired wig before walking out of the changing room. _'Phew it feels good, to be comfortable again'_ Kagome thought as she felt lighter without all that make-up and outfits. Once she spotted Hojo she ran up to him. "Hojo!"

Hojo turned around as he carried a box of wigs and shoes, she smiled as he placed it on the floor "Hey Kag-Kazuki, congratulations on winning, I knew you could do it" Hojo said smiling and tapping her shoulder.

Kagome smiled and handed him the bag "All thanks to you my friend, thank you once again. And I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome patted Hojo's back before walking back to the doors of the gym where she saw Inuyasha alone waiting. Kagome smiled as she put her hand in her pocket fiddling with the badge. "Hey!"

Inuyasha turned to the sound of Kazuki's voice and smiled "Ready to go shorty"

Kagome smiled as she nodded. And with that both students walked to the dorms, laughing and blushing. Not knowing how much drama they would have to face.

* * *

Okay there you go everybody! ^.^ I tried my best on this chapter took me three days in total, and I have to admit, for some reason this chapter felt different to write, and so much harder, because I didn't want to overcomplicated things, or make it sound too mushy, or too vague. However I have tried my best it is a whooping 8 thousand word chapter and I sincerely hope you all will review and tell me what you think. In this chapter I wanted to build up on the attraction between Inuyasha and Kagome oops Kazuki, because throughout all my other chapters I haven't included much of them both simultaneously thinking along the same lines, and I find that this chapter has explained a lot about their relationship. I also wanted to build on Hojo and Kagome's relationship, to add more characters rather than sticking with the same ones over and over again.

Lastly I just want to say, I reached up to 123 reviews! You guys made me cry and left me speechless, I am not used to earning more than 10 reviews a chapter and now that I'm receiving over 20 at a time is amazing, and I am so happy to carry on writing. And because of that I kept my promise and updated the chapter withing one or two days as I had said. And if I miraculously get up to 140 chapters I will be crying double what I had the day I read all my reviews. I am so happy for people who already favorited and are following my stories. I hope you all continue to read, and so much more drama coming up for you guy's! XD

Rememebr more reviews faster update! ^,^


	10. Cramps and what about Halloween?

Chapter 10: Cramps, and what about Halloween?

Kagome yawned as she leaned back against her chair and stretched. Inuyasha chuckled "Hey shorty it's only the first lesson, you tired of maths already?"

Kagome groaned as she laid her head on her book, she couldn't do the work, she was too tired from last night's gala festival. She groaned a little as she waved her hand at him "Let me sleep"

Inuyasha sighed "Come on shorty, we skipped training this morning because we were both equally tired, now come on wake up or I'll leave you"

Kagome raised her head and punched Inuyasha in the shoulder "If you leave then I can sleep"

Inuyasha chuckled "Alright then, I'll leave you here, then you'll get detention for not doing your work, for being late and not to mention skipping classes, and that would be your fault and then you'll get upset and then I'll have to deal with the-"

"Okay, okay I'm up" Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes. "What was the work again?"

Inuyasha laughed quietly and he bent over Kagome's shoulder, causing her to shiver and blush at the feel of his breath near her ear lobe as he tried to not get caught by the teacher for talking. Inuyasha also felt weird being this close to Kazuki, more so after last night. God he just couldn't sleep, he was exhausted, the flashbacks of Kazuki in that black tight mini dress, to his Christmas outfit, made him genuinely look like a perfect female. He hated to admit it, but for the first time last night he kind of wished Kazuki could be a girl. Mostly because he loved the spunk and the conversations he could have with Kazuki, they were carefree and they could talk about anything. He didn't have to keep up a mask in front of his friends to look tough, he could free his body from that worry as he spoke with Kazuki.

Inuyasha shook his head and started talking "You see here, you need to find the square-root of these numbers, then you need to half them then divide them by 2 after you need to..." Kagome zoned out as she heard his hushed voice tickling her ear, and making her uncomfortable at the sudden odd feeling between her legs. With just the sound of his breathing, he was making her feel hot and needy, she tired to forget about such thoughts knowing that since he was a demon he would be able to smell her dare she say it arousal as would other students in the class, so she tried her best to forget the feeling and thought of...thought of...aaaaah, Sango's cooking! No, not helping, uuuuuh...her 67 year old maths teacher naked. Yep that did it. She let out a sigh of relief as her heat wave was gone, however one tiny problem, she had just ignored Inuyasha's explanations of how to do this question. Ugh why was she so slow.

Inuyasha shook Kagome's shoulder bringing her out of her reverie "Hey man, I think last night really went to your head. Maybe we should do the work at lunch I'll help you"

Kagome sighed happily "Thanks Yasha, I just really detest maths, it's like everybody has that tumour of a subject that they just can't grasp, and maths for me is a pain in the butt. I mean seriously can't maths figure out its own problems, I'm sick and tired of doing it for them" Kagome said the last bit a little to loud, and the quietness from the lesson was disturbed, as the mentioned 67-year-old maths teacher turned around and with his wooden stick hit Kagome's desk.

"I will not tolerate such sayings in my classroom, if you do it again I will kick you out understand"

Kagome groaned and nodded. Everybody went back to doing their work, and Inuyasha ruffled her hair. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and saw him wink at her before smiling "Don't worry about him, he's just been working to long."

Kagome laughed quietly and both students went back to doing their work, sharing knowing glances at each other. Miroku who was sitting a row behind them smirked biting the end of his pencil '_There's something about Kazuki that's making Inuyasha act this way.'_ Miroku smirked even more _'Yep you are definitely a special one, but just who are you'_

Once the bell rang Kagome and Inuyasha including Miroku all hauled ass out of the classroom, sighing in relief at leaving the tension from the classroom. Kagome was in the middle of Inuyasha and Miroku as she shivered and rubbed her arm "Why is the atmosphere in that room so horrific"

Inuyasha shrugged "Maybe it's because the teach forgot to take his meds, damn is he one stuck up bastard"

Miroku chuckled "But if it wasn't for him, maths wouldn't have been easy last year. We have to give the old man some credit at least"

Kagome sighed "I guess so, I just want to sleeeeeeep, is that too much to ask. This is your fault" Kagome said slapping his shoulder.

Inuyasha choked "My fault, now hold up shorty how is it my fault that your tired? I'm tired to but you don't hear me blaming it on other people"

Kagome shook her head "If it wasn't for you signing me up, then I could have gone to sleep early last night"

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah but I doubt that even if you weren't in the competition you would have slept. I'm pretty damn sure you would have come with us just to see Miroku as a drag queen"

Miroku pouted in pain, obviously fake "You wound me mi amigo, how could you say such things"

"I just did you pervert. There, see I did it again" Inuyasha said as they went to the cafeteria for break.

Miroku chuckled and checked the time on his watch "Hey catch up with you guys later, I need to meet Koga to help him with some crap because he got in trouble for screaming in class 'fuck this shit!' so he now needs to order some chemical thingies and as a good friend I agreed so have fun without me guys, but not too much fun."

Inuyasha kicked his ass, literally, and Miroku ran chuckling.

Kagome laughed hard as she grabbed her stomach "Was that really necessary?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Hey it made you laugh didn't it"

Kagome nodded and both her and Inuyasha went to the line of the cafeteria. Kagome had some money that Sango kindly gave her and bought an egg and cress sandwich with a bag of frazzles and a coke. Inuyasha bought two burgers, a large packet of crisps and a coke as well. Once they paid Inuyasha had an idea "Hey want to eat on the roof? We aren't meant to, but whenever it's good weather like today sometimes me and Koga eat outside"

Kagome nodded and smiled "I's like that, maybe the fresh air will wake me up somewhat"

Inuyasha smiled and both headed to the roof. Once they reached the door Inuyasha handed Kazuki the food and with his claws picked the lock to the door. Kagome was shocked but heard a click noise and smiled as the door swung open with a gentle creaking sound. She saw how spacious it was, the plain stone concrete marred the entire floor, and there was a railing surrounding the roof, other than that the roof was plain and the wind blew freely. Kagome handed Inuyasha his food and both sat on the edge, Inuyasha had is legs crossed as he ate, but Kagome decided to hang her legs over the edge as she leaned her arms on the railing, because of it she was protected and wouldn't fall.

Kagome took a bite out of her sandwich and kept looking towards the field. "Nice view from up here" Kagome said, starting conversations.

Inuyasha who was almost done with one of his burgers nodded "Yeah, that's another reason we like being up here, it's good to take a break every once in a while"

Kagome smiled and took another bite of her sandwich. The ambient was nice, however the atmosphere was somewhat awkward and both students didn't know how to start conversation. Kagome took another bite and tried to get rid of the awkward silence "So, do you think you guys will be ready for the first match in December, you know the lynx VS whoever"

Inuyasha nodded "Definitely, we've never lost on the first match"

Kagome nodded "So how does it work, does the whole school get to watch?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, and the school from the opposing team does as well, that's why there is so many bleachers in the gym, however you have to get there first, once the gym is full-up no-one else is allowed to enter."

Kagome nodded again "Makes sense. Well I'll have to try get there first then"

Inuyasha smiled "You...you'd want to come? I thought you didn't like basketball much"

Kagome smiled and shrugged "I do, just not necessarily pleased when I'm the one playing. But your my friend, and why not, I want to see you guys play and cheer you on. You've helped me out since I started this school, the least I can do is back you up as a friend." Kagome said smiling, not knowing just how much those words meant to her male companion sitting right next to her.

Inuyasha smiled gently "Thank's shorty"

Kagome shook her head as she smiled back "Don't worry about it. So the week-end is coming soon, going to visit family?"

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's smile fade slowly being replaced by a straight line. She also noticed how his body wasn't as relaxed as before, the happiness in his eyes was replaced by slight anger. "No"

Kagome carefully placed her sandwich back into the box and brought her legs up so she had them crossed also and sat in front of him. "You never speak about your parents. I don't want to push you, but as a friend I am here to listen"

Inuyasha shook his head as his hands fisted "It's not that simple. I don't like to talk about it"

Kagome sighed, she wanted to know more about him, she hated seeing him so sad on the week-ends and realising he is stuck in the dorm without anything to do. However she nodded in acceptance at the fact that he wasn't ready to talk about it. Kagome smiled and tried to lighten the mood "That's okay, you can always tell me whenever your ready"

Inuyasha gave a small smile at Kazuki and he stretched his hand before ruffling his hair "You are something shorty. God sometimes I wish girl's could have the common knowledge you have"

Kagome blushed a little and was stunned by his statement. But nonetheless was very curious "Oh, what makes you say that. Honestly I ain't nothing special" Kagome said truthfully.

Inuyasha shook his head "You are very special shorty. It's just that, all the girls I've dated have always been narrow-minded. After Kikyo I swore to myself that I would never have such deep feelings for a woman ever again. And throughout all my life I've only ever seen superficial, arrogant, gold diggers, I just had enough of it to be honest. I just..." Inuyasha looked up at the sky "I just wish that I could find someone who could understand me as much as you do, someone who wouldn't push me into doing anything, someone who would actually care about me, but..." Inuyasha halted his words.

Kagome was confused and leaned a little forward "But?"

Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes and took a large gulp of his drink "But I don't believe in that any more"

Kagome was confused "What do you mean, what don't you believe in"

Inuyasha snorted a little "Love. I felt it once and it was thrown back in my face. I haven't felt that connection with any girl so far, and I don't think I ever will. You understand me, and you're a cool and honest friend to have" those words hit Kagome harshly '_I'm not as honest as you think...Inuyasha'_ Kagome saw his sad smile and couldn't help but smile back a little as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me tell you something. I dated someone a while back for three years, she was everything I ever dreamed of, she was my world, she was the person I would give up everything and anything for. And I had, I gave up a lot of things, running was one of them, school events, time with friends and family, because I thought she was everything I wanted and only needed in my world. Then one day I get a message asking to meet. And out of the blue I get dumped, I'm called weak, useless, and...and that's when I realised that she never truly cared for me, that those three years never meant anything to her." _'They never did, did they Koga'_ Kagome thought bitterly before continuing "Ever since that day, my heart was aching, I felt crushed,d i broke things in my room, my friend was trying to calm me down, but I kept crying and shouting, pissed of, angry that she would dump me because I wasn't good enough. But then I met Sango, and she changed my world" _'Maybe not romantically, but she did'_

Inuyasha was intrigued and his eyes widened "Wow, sorry shorty. Damn I feel guilty now knowing that your past was worst than mine. You don't have to carry on if you don't' want to"

Kagome smiled 'He's so caring' she shook her head "No I want to. I then met Sango and...and I never thought I could get over my three-year relationship. Because even though nothing physical existed in those three years" Kagome placed her hand on her heart "I felt the love I had for her, but it was never as strong as the one I have for Sango's. Basically what I'm trying to say with this story is, that don't give up. Because I know that maybe you don't believe it, but there is definitely someone out there waiting for you to find her, that special girl will wait for you, and I know that in a few years time I know you will find that perfect girl for you." Kagome internally laughed _'Yeah, I'm giving advice that I can't even take myself'_ Kagome however felt a weird feeling in her stomach when she spoke about Inuyasha's perfect girl. She felt angry but sad...why?

Inuyasha slowly had a smile on his face as he looked back up at the sky "I hope your right shorty. I don't want to give up, but...I don't want to be hurt again. I guess you could say I'm scared"

Kagome nodded understanding "I know, I was too, and still am. That will never change but, your heart will when the right time comes. You better appreciate these words because mushy shit like this doesn't occur often with me" Kagome said smirking trying to liven up the mood.

Inuyasha chuckled and both heard the bell ring. "Well ready to go to gym"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Yeah, let's go get bruises and back ache!" Kagome said jumping up and grabbing her food.

Inuyasha laughed "That only happens to you shorty"

Kagome 'humphed' "Well just wait till I whoop your ass in gym, you wish you never came up with shorty"

Inuyasha sighed as he ruffled Kazuki's hair. 'Thanks a lot...shorty' Inuyasha for some reason couldn't stop staring at his room-mate as they threw away their food and left to the changing rooms. For a millisecond he pictured him once again in that tight mini dress from last night, and as soon as that thought came he shook it off. '_God damnit stop doing this Inuyasha!'_

"Oh yeah Yasha, you still have that favour I need remember" Kagome said elbowing him.

Inuyasha sighed but smiled "Yes I do, when do you want to use it?"

Kagome thought for a moment then shook her head a little. She looked up at him and smiled "I'll save it for another time when I need it"

Inuyasha srugged "Sure, hey look there's Miroku and Koga" Inuyasha said pointing to a specific direction. Kagome looked and saw them wave, she waved a little and soon everybody walked into the changing rooms, and as privately and discreetly as Kagome could, she tried her best to take of her shirt before putting the gym one over that quickly. However she was a little slow and Miroku noticed a little peek of beige strap.

"Hey Kazuki, why do you have bandages on your chest?"

Inuyasha and Koga looked at his direction and Kagome quickly pulled her shirt down "Uh, I h-hurt my back in gym on Monday...so uh- I put some of that deep heat cream and b-bandaged it" 'Phew'

All the men shrugged and took he excuse as they finished getting changed "Okay let's go!" Inuyasha said. as he jumped up and down excitedly, since today they were going to play basketball as a class for the second half of the lesson.

Kagome laughed and zipped up her black hoodie. She made sure her shoe laces were tied properly before grabbing her water bottle and running to catch up with the others. Inuyasha waited for her and she smiled in gratitude, then they both walked side by side of the field.

"Okay boys start your warm-ups...ready...set...GO!" The coach said as Kagome and the rest of the class began running around the field trying to do the 5 laps as fast as possible. Even though Kagome was fast, she knew she couldn't beat Inuyasha or Koga, but she could however beat the rest of the class and that is exactly what she did. She pushed herself a little harder and realised, that ever since Inuyasha had helped her train in the mornings, she felt physically stronger, her breathing was even and she didn't lose breath easily, she also noticed her leg gain extra strength and muscle tone, as well as her ankles which was important. She felt her arms move quicker, and her body in general much more lightweight and not as drowsy as before. Once the laps were done, she fell onto the ground and panted heavily, looking at the other students who still had to run a few more.

Inuyasha and Koga walked over to her and both sat on either side of her.

"Wow shorty, I can tell that you're getting stronger, that's good man"

Kagome smiled "Thanks I tried my best"

Inuyasha smirked back "Only because you had a fucking amazing coach, AKA me"

Kagome rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder "Grow up Yasha"

Inuyasha snorted and punched her shoulder back making Kagome groan a little "Says the person who just punched me"

"Well you punched me too" Kagome defended. Soon however both just laughed it off.

Koga was on his phone and kept grumbling every now and then. Inuyasha noticed and caught his attention "Oi mate what's wrong, who's pissing you off"

Koga sighed "It's not that someone is pissing me off it's just that Ayame keeps changing the dates to meet up, she ditches me, I swear it feels like she's trying to ignore me"

Kagome snorted internally _'Good for her, she's doing exactly what I was meant to do three years ago you bastard!'_

Inuyasha sighed "Well better luck next time man. Don't worry I'm sure everything will work out"

Koga sighed and rubbed his face "I don't know, It's just that I-"

"Koga! Inuyasha! I need to speak with you too it's about the championships in December quick!" The coach said. Both boys stood up and Kagome saw them walk away before the coach started speaking.

She sighed and placed an arm over her eyes as she let out a deep breath. She then looked to her left and noticed Koga's water bottle there. Kagome kept staring at the plastic container, before smiling as she thought of something. Kagome quickly without anybody looking, grabbed the bottle and carefully emptied its contents onto the grass. She heard the boys walk over and sat up wrapping her arms around her legs. "Everything good?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha nodded as he smiled "Yeah, he just wanted to tell us the new schedual for training"

Kagome nodded, and from the corner of her eye looked at Koga on her left. She saw his confused face as he stared at his bottle "Yo Inuyasha man, did I fill up my water before coming out? I did didn't I?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, maybe you drank it all and you didn't realise"

Koga shrugged "Maybe, oh well be back in a bit going to go fill it up" Koga said before dashing of to the main bulding.

Kagome and Inuyasha both sat up on the grass and kept talking every now and then about random topics until the coach blew the whistle signalling everybody to head to the gym. Miroku walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha and panted "Damn why are you two so fast!"

Inuyasha just pushed Miroku slightly smirking "Because your slow bouzo"

Mrioku pouted "Why does everybody treat me so horribly godamnit!"

Kagome laughed, and once they were in the gym they saw Koga come back, with a filled up water bottle. "Hey guys"

The coach set people into teams, and the ones with the yellow shirt that he gave out were extras. Kagome was an extra and so sat on the bleachers, but not before smirking evilly and grabbing Koga's bottle, and carefully found a bin in the corner and threw the content away once again, before putting it into his bag and jumping on the bleachers.

"Okay boys on the count of three, the team with 5 goals wins. Two people in the centre now!"

Kagome noticed Inuyasha move to the centre, whilst Koga was behind him backing him up, and a random boy with brown hair was in front of him. Kagome smiled as she saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes, they were feral and ready, the message he gave with his eyes was enough to make the other team quiver in fright. '_You can do it Inuyasha'_ Kagome said smiling, she had 100% faith in him.

"GO!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha jump a little as he smacked the ball with his hand to his team members on the other side. One boy caught it and threw it to Koga who dribbled it near the net and jumped a little passing it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped higher and caught the ball before slamming it into the basket scoring them one point. Kagome clapped loudly along with his team-mates and grinned. _'God his arms look so hot when he flexes them. His legs look so built, and oh god his chest...why do I have the urge to just run my hands down them. Fuck, Kagome stop thinking like this!'_ but Kagome couldn't, every time she watched Inuyasha play, she would always start to get tingles in her stomach and heat burning uncontrollably in her veins pumping her blood and making her feel hot and oh so bothered. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she tried her best to think of something to distract her from her fantasies. Why the hell was she even having these fantasies! It's not like she likes him, just as a friend! and nothing more. Kagome then heard another whistle and saw Inuyasha cheering as he scored his team another point.

_'Wow no wonder he's number 1, he beats Koga and all the players in Kurin High within no time at all'_ Kagome carried on admiring his physique and techniques as his hair flew around his shoulders as he dodged and passed and dribbled. Kagome could almost feel herself drooling at the sight. Even though she was hiding under a male mask, her female urges were still evidently there and surrounded by a bunch of hormonal young teenage boys and sharing a room with a perfect model of a man-made her cheeks fire up and her head swell with really bad ideas. Funny enough she never thought of this consequence. Kagome however felt pain in her lower stomach, the pain felt almost like...cramps! '_Shit! Please no, don't tell me it's...'_ Kagome jumped of the bleachers and went to the coach asking if he could go to the bathroom. The coach nodded and Kagome sped of to the changing rooms. A rule Jakotsu told her to do was to hide her tampons in a shoe underneath her bag for extra percautions, and just as she expected thy were there. She smiled and ran to the nearest bathrooms.

* * *

Inuyasha heard the whistle and the game was over, his team proclaiming as winners. Inuyasha ran to the bleachers to see Kazuki, but noticed he was not their '_Odd' _Inuyasha went to his duffel bag and took out his towel, before throwing it around his neck carelessly. "Yo Koga, did you see Kazuki leave?" Inuyasha asked casually sitting down on the bleachers to take a few needed breaths as he gulped his water.

Koga shook his head "No sorry man" Koag then went for his water and realised it was empty again. "Okay I swear this time I did not drink it! What the fuck!"

"Koga language!" The coach said.

Koga cursed under his breath "I swear whoever keeps doing these things will pay! I know this was purposefully because I did not drink it at all"

Inuyasha sighed "Well just wait, if there are any more occurrence then we'll figure something out."

Koga sighed and then felt Miroku slap his back "Hola there mi amigos, what seems to be the problem here?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Koga thinks he has an enemy lurking around the school"

Miroku frowned "I don't know man, maybe but I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet"

Koga sighed "Then who could have thrown away my water the fucking water fairy! It couldn't have disappeared on its own, or magically grew legs and walk to the bin"

Inuyasha sighed "Come on man let's just take a nice hot shower and get ready for the rest of the day. Oh by the way you up to going to the café with Shippo and Kirara tonight to eat? We might as well"

Koga smiled "Yeah sure, that's fine by me, meet me at 6:00 outside the parking lot we'll go there in my truck"

Inuyasha smiled, and turned to Miroku "You cool with that man?"

Miroku nodded and smiled "Yep, now let's go hit the showers"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she ran to the dorms to take a shower before getting changed into her uniform. She might have gotten the tampon incident figured out, she didn't have the pain figured out...basically she forgot the paracetamol, so now she was in need to endure the loving evanescence of the pain by crouching, bending or grabbing her stomach as she tried her very best to hide the pain. However as she was getting changed she quickly took out her phone and rang up Jakotsu.

RING, RING, RING RIN-

"Hello there hun! Wasn't expecting you to call, what do you need sugar?"

Kagome sighed as she laid down on her bed "Jay, I have a problem"

Jakotsu gasped "It's not with the wig or something right?"

Kagome shook her head "No, it isn't, basically I'm on my time of the month, and...well...I forgot the paracetamol"

Jakotsu sighed "Oh Kaggie, okay what you will need to say until you get paracetamol, is just say that you have a very bad stomach ache, the teacher might send you to the nurse but I think it's best you avoid that"

Kagome was confused "Why?"

Jakotsu sighed "Kaggie, nurses will check your pulse and such to see how bad you feel, how fast your heart is going, and nurse's can easily figure out with a phew body check ups that you wont be a boy, and we don't want that to happen"

Kagome sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead "Shit"

Jakotsu sighed "But don't worry too much Kaggie, just say you have bad stomach ache and just fight it out"

Kagome nodded "Yeah I mean women before didn't have paracetamol, so I should be fine. Thanks Jay, I guess I just really wanted someone to talk to right now

Jakotsu was intrigued "Oh? Like what Kaggie?"

Kagome sighed "Well how to put this..." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she licked her lips. "Well basically...you remember I spoke about my room-mate Inuyasha?"

"Yes"

"Well...I...I uh...for some reason I can't stop...in a way...thinking...about him" Kagome said quietly, trying her best to word it as best as she could.

Jakotsu sighed "Oh no, Kaggie please don't tell me you-"

"No no no I don't think it's that yet, but...I don't know...I jsut keep feeling weird around him, my heart rate goes faster...my cheeks keep going pink, my body keeps heating up, and when I'm aroudn him I feel comfortable and just...I don't know...I just, I get these warm bubbly feelings in my stomach and I'm scared I don't know what it is"

Jakotsu sighed heavily "Kagome, you need to be careful, these reactions are so common whenever a person is interested in the opposite sex. The symptoms are so evident. Your doing something dangerous Kagome, you can't fall for anybody there. Your plan wasn't to meet someone, and I don't say it to sound mean. But a the end of the year, you might not seem them ever again as Kazuki, you'll be back to Kagome Taljia, so in theory going over there because you were hurt, wanting to get your revenge and coming back out of that school with heart ache again, isn't right."

Kagome closed her eyes and felt her chest hurt in a way it never had done before, the truth hitting her. Hard. '_Leaving Inuyasha at the end of the year...never seeing him again'_ Kagome felt pain in her chest as she tried her best to ignore it but couldn't as the thought of losing such a good friend as Inuyasha was almost...heartbreaking?

Jakotsu didn't know what else to say other than think of something to cheer his friend up "Hey hun there could be an alternative, you can still see Inuyash after you leave, but introduce yourself as Kagome not Kazuki. That might be a plan?"

Kagome sighed "No Jay, I couldn't bear the thought of being with him as a friend, and knowing that I've been lying throughout all this time, I feel guilty enough as it is. I brought myself into this, but at the same time...I don't want to hurt him. He is so nice, he doesn't deserve a liar like me"

Jakotsu growled a little "Don't ever say that Kagome. You are doing what you think is right, so what if it wasn't the best plan in the world, it's at least taking an action that you believe is worthwhile, and...maybe at the end you could tell him the truth, it might shock him, but if he sincerely wants to stay friends with you, he will hopefully forget about it"

Kagome sighed "I doubt it"

"Have more faith in yourself Kaggie, you are an amazing person, hell if I wasn't gay I'd jump on you right now" Kagome giggled at that "Look don't think like this yet, you haven't been there for even a month yet, just worry about what you went there to do, and let's hope it's smooth-sailing from there. Plus Sango misses you, and hopes you can visit in the week-end"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Off course I will. Thank's Jay, I'll talk to you soon okay"

"Yep, no worries Kaggie you can call me any time and I'll be there"

Kagome laughed "Your not going soft on me are you know Jay"

Jakotsu laughed "I've always had a soft spot for you Kaggie. Well have to go, take care hun"

Kagome smiled "You too Jay" and with that she pressed the end call just in time as Inuyasha walked fully showered and with his uniform on "There you are man, come on I've been waiting for you we need to get to lesson"

Kagome nodded and stood up "Sorry was talking to Sango"

Inuyasha smiled "That's cool shorty, oh why did you leave early"

Kagome sighed "I have really bad stomach pains, and I don't know from what"

Inuyasha had a look of concern on his face "Did it just start hurting now?"

Kagome nodded. She wasn't technically lying since she was in pain.

Inuyasha sighed "Okay then we'll go to the nurse and get paracetamol"

Kagome's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm "No don't" as soon as the contact was made, both felt the shiver of electricity run up their spine and Kagome quickly let go before blushing a little. Inuyasha doing the same thing.

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he fiddled with his tie "Why not?"

Kagome sighed "Because I don't believe in all that crap, the pain will go away soon"

Inuyasha nodded concern still laced in his eyes and voice and then he gently and slowly ruffled Kazuki's hair. "Be careful okay, if it really does hurt tell me and I'm getting you paracetamol whether you like it or not"

Kagome couldn't help but love the contact Inuyasha was making with her. It wasn't the usual happy buddy buddy ruffel of hair, it was more of like the caring kind soft side of Inuyasha, the protective side that she hadn't seen in him before.

"Oh by the way we are eating at the cafe tonight, we might meet up with Shippo and Kirara if we can"

Kagome smiled "Okay I'd love too, they looked like nice people"

Inuyasha nodded "They are. Now come on let's go to lesson"

* * *

Soon it was the end of the day and both Inuyasha and Kagome were in registration and Mr. Myoga started chatting about random topics as Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the back making snarky comments every now and then completely ignoring the teacher's voice. "Now since November is coming up soon, as you all know this school celebrates it festivities and Halloween is approaching meaning that every class has to come up with an idea for the festival by the end of next month. However this will not only apply for students in Fukuoka but from other neighbouring schools also"

Kagome's eyes widened_ 'Does that mean Sango can come along!'_

Inuyasha smiled at Kazuki "Why you smiling shorty? You seem happy"

Kagome shook her head a little and smiled "Well it's cool, Halloween in Kurin wasn't much of a big deal so it failed every year, it's cool that this school take it more seriously. I might actually enjoy it in school now. I used to love trick or treating with my family when I was younger"

Inuyasha simply said "I never had that"

Kagome instantly regretted it and tried to change the conversation as much as she could "S-So Um...this school takes festivities pretty seriously h-huh"

Inuyasha nodded, knowing what Kazuki was trying to do and was thankful "Well we take a lot of stuff seriously. Well don't worry this festival will be one you'll never forget" Inuyasha said winking.

Kagome tried to hold in a groan of pain from her stomach and from Inuyasha's gesture.

_'Oh god make the pain stop.'_ Kagome however didn't know if she meant her stomach... or her heart.

* * *

Well there you go guys! ^^ A fun, happy chapter with a prank on Koga, not much of one, but I want it to build up as I go along. I hope you guys like my ideas, I have so many plans for this story, I think it will be at least 30 odd so chapters. And my comment below on my last chapter and the bottom with my comment had an autocorrect, and I meant to say '140 reviews' Not chapters so so sorry about that. But anyway guys I love how I reached up to the 140! Boy I've never seen such fast reviewing in my life! ^^ You guys make me so happy. Please review and if I miraculously reach 160 I will be crying. So please review and favourite.

However most importantly enjoy it.

Remember more reviews faster update!


	11. Ideas for the Halloween festival

Chapter 11: Ideas for the Halloween festival

A month had passed and it was now mid October. Kagome had visited her family and Jakotsu every week-end since she started in Fukuoka, and enjoyed being a girl in those times where she could do girly things with Sango, such as shopping and chatting about boys and the latest news. Sango updated her on things that were going on in Kurin High, for example who was dating who, all the gossip that was probably going on now that she left that school. She loved spending time with her parents, especially since she felt hurt and broken inside lying to them about her time in Kurin. She hated lying but...she had no choice. However that still didn't stop her from enjoying the short time she had with them, however eventually the week-ends were over, and Kagome went back to training with Inuyasha in the mornings, to tricking Koga whenever she could, and spending time with Hojo and Kohaku every now and then. She had seen Shippo and Kirara more often as they all went to the café, on occassion they would unfortunately bump into Kikyo.

Kagome clapped loudly and cheered as she was right now sitting on the bleachers her body relaxed as she was taught. She was cheering for Inuyasha as she saw him dribble and run across from one side to the other in an instant before throwing it to Miroku who was protecting the ball as Inuyasha ran near the goal, Miroku saw this and threw it to him, members from the other team trying to catch it but it was too fast and once he had a hold of it he turned and jumped dunking the ball into the basket. Kagome stood up and put her hands around her mouth as she cheered loudly for her room-mate "Wooo hooo!" Kagome put her hands down from her mouth and clapped loudly. Kagome had started to watch his after school training since she didn't want to be stuck in the dorms waiting for him, and because both her and Inuyasha had gotten much closer in the last month that she wanted to let him know she'd support him no matter what. It was two months until the first basketball match in the championships and training was everyday from 4:00 to 6:00.

Inuyasha turned around to the noise and smiled as he waved at Kazuki who waved back at him just as happily. Inuyasha loved seeing Kazuki always there cheering him on, and knowing that those were only for him. For some reason he couldn't understand why whenever Kazuki was here, he's push himself to the maximum to show off to his room-mate. Without realising it many times he would run faster than usual or needed, he would jump higher when he was scoring, he mainly kept the ball to himself, and always loved to hear Kazuki's cheering and show of encouragement as he had just done now. Inuyasha ran towards his room-mate with a big smile on his face.

Kagome saw inuyasha come over and jumped down from the bleachers and grabbed Inuyasha's towel and water bottle, when she then saw him right in front of her. Kagome smiled as outstretched her hand with the items "That was awesome! Amazing as always" Kagome complimented.

Inuyasha smiled as he scratched the back of his head feeling his body warm up at his room-mates words, he then nodded and grabbed the towel wrapping it around his neck before grabbing the bottle of water and opening the bottle downing half a litre of the 1 litre bottle. Inuyasha closed the bottle and smirked "Thanks, are you sure you don't mind being here, I mean you won't see much just the same old style over and over again. You can go if you want" _'Even I like you being here'_

Kagome shook her head and smiled "No, your my friend, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to have fit in so well in this school. You are my friend and just as you supported me a month ago, I am supporting you now. plus I like being here with you guys, rather be here and have free entertainment" Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha chuckled and bowed "I hope I am entertaining you well" Inuyasha joked before hearing the other's nearing.

Kagome smiled "I am very much enjoying the entertainment thank you"

"Which part entertains you the most shorty" Inuyasha said, wishing he could swallow his words, and decided he'd do just that, he swallowed down some more water as he tried to look anywhere else but Kazuki.

Kagome blushed a little as she heard his question, but before she could answer Miroku and Koga came up behind Inuyasha "Hey that was some sick as jump man, you need to do that more often" Koga said wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome kept her blush as she looked at the ground rethinking about Inuyasha's question. Kagome bit her tongue as she thought long and hard about it. To be honest, ever since that day of the 'Gala Festival' Kagome couldn't help but, but yearn to look at him, for him to notice her. She felt as if she wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could, knowing that the closest she could get t him was by being friends. Ever since that conversation with Jakotsu, Kagome had thought long and hard for days hell even weeks, and trying to piece together just what this feeling was, this need to be near him, to have him notice her even if she was under the façade of a male, she wanted him to see her, she wanted them to be as close at they possibly could. I guess you could say she wanted closure, she knew herself that deep down no matter how much she denied it, there was a crush building up towards Inuyasha. Every time he would hug her or ruffle her hair-wig-she would always feel warmth build up in her stomach and her heart would beat rapidly, electricity shocking throughout her whole body. Oh how she wished multiple times he saw her as a Kagome rather than Kazuki. The more time she seemed to spend with him, the more she felt them getting closer, and the more she felt her fondness and...crush strengthening for him. Whenever she saw Koga she didn't feel any love, any passion, or to be quite frank any anger, she took it out multiple times, by dumping water in his gym bag soaking his clothes before they had practice, in his book bag so it soaked all his books, and even went as far as pinching the tires of his truck. However after so much vandalism to the guys life in general, she lost any feelings towards him and the only thing that lived in her heart now was mild anger. Kagome didn't pay attention to the conversation but all of a sudden she saw all three of them taking of their shirts.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she studied Inuyasha's chest. God did he look godly. His shoulders were so broad, so perfect to hold, his biceps were not as pronounced as a body builder, but god so close to one, they glistened with sweat from the practice only a few minutes ago, which caused Kagome to hold in a groan. She then looked further down and noticed how his abs were perfectly tight and visibly showed off an outstanding six-pack. _'Must be from all the exercise he does. Holy macorel'_ Kagome hated to admit it, but just as she was gaining forbidden feelings for her room-mate, she was also getting lusty, and her dreams plagued her with thoughts of running her hands down his chest and towards his hips that made a V shape, leaving the rest to her imagination. Many times she would wake up at night, her body giving of waves of lust and arousal, she was surprised how Inuyasha could sleep through all of it. She would sit up and take deep breaths as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. God she hated to admit it, but she was sexually frustrated multiple times, and the only person that always came uninvited into her dreams was the certain silver-haired amber eyes god in front of her. Was she seriously falling for him? If she was, she had to stop. She couldn't, more so for herself. She didn't want to get too attached to him as anything other than close friends, because the day she had to leave she didn't want to have to suffer another broken heart.

It's just like Jakotsu said. Why would she waste her time going to his school to get revenge from her broken heart, only to come out with another one. That's why Kagome tried her best to retain any feelings other than friendship towards Inuyasha. She then felt her hair being ruffled and snapped out of her reverie.

Inuyasha smirked "You okay shorty you seemed like you were in a daze"

Kagome shook her head and smiled up at him "No I'm fine. So what we going to do now?"

Inuyasha shrugged and looked back at Koga and Miroku "What do you guys want to do, do you want to go and eat or order take away?"

Miroku put his hand on his chin in thought and "Might as well get take out and watch a lot of porn"

Kagome laughed when both Koga and Inuyasha bonked him on the head at the same time. Koga shook his head "You never learn do you"

Miroku grinned and Kagome smiled. Inuyasha nodded "Okay then we'll get take out, how about you guys come to our dorm and we can watch some movies or something"

Both Miroku and Koga looked at each other and shrugged as they smiled "Why not. We'll see you then man"

Inuyasha nodded and high-fived both of them before turning to Kagome, who kept her smile as she looked at him. _'God his amber eyes are amazing'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha bumped his shoulder against her's snapping her out of her day-dream. "Yo come on man, we need to prepare for when the guys come over" Kagome turned around to see both Miroku and Koga were gone. Kagome kept looking around and Inuyasha laughed. "They already left shorty, you were in your own world" Kagome blushed hearing what he said. Inuyasha noticed the awkwardness between them both and decided to lighten up the ambiance again. "How about we pick out a few movies I have in my stack and start ordering we'll make the other bastards pay for their share" Inuyasha winked "Okay"

Kagome almost melted as she saw that smirk of his. Her eyes however diverted to his chest remembering he was still shirtless.

Inuyasha took his stare as a slightly bad sign. He looked down and sighed "I know I need to work them out again, it's been a while"

Kagome blushed at being caught in her wavering, and quickly digested his words before raising both her hands and shaking her head. "N-No they...'_cough'_ t-they aren't b-bad. Th-They're actually...uh...okay" _'G-Good job Kagome. You deserve the noble prize for the best bullshiter in the fucking world'_

Inuyasha was a little confused but felt the heat in his chest come back and he just brushed it off as the heat from the gym that was taking an effect on him. "W-Well let's get going shorty" he said smirking before ruffling Kazuki's hair once more and running of. "Come on shorty, the last person in the dorm has to clean up!"

Kagome smiled as she ran after him "Not so fast mr. arrogant!"

Inuyasha laughed and both Kagome and him started racing to their dorm.

* * *

"Okay so that's everything, we've cleaned up, prepared the TV now to pick out the films" Kagome said as she wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her black cardigan.

Inuyasha was in a spare little room for storage as he was picking out the best films. She saw him lean back on one arm, his hair loose and laying gently over one shoulder, his other hand holding a saw DVD. "Yeah don't worry I'm searching, hey you like horror, gore or comedy?" Inuyasha asked looking at al the DVD'S.

Kagome froze quickly for a moment. She felt a shiver run through her body, god did she hate horror and gore. Sango was in love with them, but she never had a fancy with them. Mainly because she watched one when she was younger, and had nightmares for the rest of the night as she kept seeing clowns with their necks snapped and a red balloon in their hand as they grinned evilly at her, with a knife in the other dripping blood. God did she HATE HATE HATE HATE HAAAATE horror and gore. "U-Uh c-c-comedy if you don't mind"

Inuyasha chuckled "Aww shorty can't handle scary movies?"

Kagome sighed "Unfortunately I can't. Had bad memories when I was younger"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "Well that's fine we'll watch one horror because Miroku and me love them, and then we'll watch a comedy. Sound good?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Okay I'm just going to tidy up the kitchen a little and take out the drinks from the freezer into the fridge so they don't explode" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the room to set both DVD's that he had chosen on the table.

When Kagome took out the drinks she somehow miscalculated and slipped on the newly mopped floor, however before she could feel an impact she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She opened and her closed eyes as she saw worry in amber eyes that were staring down at her. "Are you okay? You need to be careful" Inuyasha scolded.

Kagome sighed and nodded "Thanks" Kagome blushed realising that he still had his arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha seemed to notice too and brought him up before scratching the back of his neck and clearing his throat. Kagome kept her little blush until both of them heard two knocks on the door and Inuyasha quickly ran to the door before opening it and seeing Miroku and Koga with cans of beer in their hands. Kagome frowned _'So much for the drinks I practically almost risked my life for'_ Kagome sighed and walked over to them.

"Hola mi amigo's. See what I did there, I added the 's' to make it two people" Miroku explained.

Inuyasha fisted his hand and bonked Miroku on the head "Seriously monk I dropped a language course last year, do not make me have to put you in a coma for the rest of the night"

Miroku chuckled nervously and turned to Kazuki and gave a wide smile "Hola mi amigo" Kagome chuckled in her manly voice before nodding towards him and grabbing the beer from his arms and placing them on the kitchen counter.

Koga entered and walked over to the kitchen to put his boxes of beers down onto the table. "Hey, need any help there?" Koga asked as he saw Kazuki trying to manage too many cans at once.

Kagome sighed and nodded "Thanks" Kagome then saw him smile and she gave a fake smile back before handing him some cans. Inuyasha saw from a distance as Miroku was talking to him, and his eyes were glaring a little at the back of Koga's head. _'Why doesn't he come to me for help, why to Koga. Wait? Am I jealous of my best friend? Fuck no!'_ Inuyasha shook his head and clapped his hands together. "Okay guys enough of this, let's start the night okay it's a Wednesday meaning we only have 3 hours before lights out."

Everybody in the room nodded and Inuyasha showed them both the films he had "Okay the exorcist or season 7 of the big bang theory. Which first?"

Mioku chose the exorcist as did Koga and Inuyasha, meaning Kagome had no choice but to handle a film she tried so hard to by-pass. Kagome groaned a little as she saw him put the DVD in. Inuyasha grabbed the remote and before he pressed play he grabbed the phone. "Okay guys, I'm ordering pizza or Chinese which one?"

"Chinese" Miroku and Koga said at the same time.

Inuyasha turned to his room-mate "Is Chinese okay with you?" Kagome nodded as she smiled. Chinese was one of her favourite meals. Inuyasha nodded and dialled the number ordering practically nearly everything on the menu. However since there was two demons that have just done physical exercise they'd be eating like no tomorrow, and with two humans who in the room, they would be able to eat the whole menu. Inuyasha then pressed play as he took of the lights, making the atmosphere even more eerie. Kagome took a deep breath before seeing the screen fade to black with the first clip of the film starting. Since there was two sofa's, Kagome was sitting on one sofa with Inuyasha next to her and Miroku on the other, Koga was in the separate sofa laying down. The film was only a quarter way through and Kagome unconsciously snuggling closer to Inuyasha as time passed, she kept covering her eyes every now and then when the girl was slowly getting possessed by the demons. Kagome's heart was beating fast and she had chicken skin no to mention her appetite was diminishing as the movie went on. Inuyasha who was drinking his beer unfazed by the scenes so far, felt Kazuki move closer to him, and he smiled internal._ 'He is really scared'_ Inuyasha looked down and saw that he was trying not to cover his eyes and that his skin was a little cold and he could visibly smell his fright, and his body was urging him to comfort his friend, and as the girl was getting more possessed he could feel Kazuki scooting closer and closer every time. Inuyasha looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Kazuki's eyes widen as he bit his bottom lip. Inuyasha couldn't help but think that the action was so like him.

Kagome started to hear screams from the film and turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha unfazed as they drank their beer, she then turned to see Koga and noticed he was texting someone before looking at the film. Was she seriously the only one who can't stand horror films. Soon there was a knock on the door and Kagome almost jumped out of her skin as she bit back the urge to scream. Inuyasha got the remote and paused the film on the scene where she had a crucifix in her hand and was about to put it in a place that was definitely made Kagome wince. Inuyasha then came back with the food. "Sorry guys, cause there was so much food the delivery took longer than expected plus it needed to pass school inspection in the office before sending it up" Miroku and Koga started to dig into their egg fried rice, and sweet and sour chicken, and Inuyasha dunked into the vegetarian spring roles and chao main noodles, whilst Kagome's stomach felt like she wanted to throw up as soon as Inuyasha restarted the film. Kagome closed her eyes and wanted to block the cries and screams of the girl.

Soon the film was over. Inuyasha stood up to switch on the lights, Kagome turned quickly already knowing that she would have nightmares for the rest of the night. Inuyasha smiled "Well how about some comedy now" Miroku and Koga nodded as they finished the last of the food. Kagome had only eaten a little since the film had put her off Chinese. However she still had a whole plastic tub of egg fried rice and sweet and sour chicken Hong Kong style and some vegetarian spring rolls in her plate.

Inuyasha turned to his room-mate, his eyes worried as his smile turned into a frown "Aren't you hungry shorty, you barely touched your food"

Kagome's eyes widened "I don't know how you three ate through that, it put me of food big time"

Koga nodded "Yeah my ex was scared of horror films, she hated gore too"

Kagome froze a little "O-Oh was she now. Well my girlfriend loves them, yet I can't stand them"

Inuaysha smiled "So you jump in Sango's arms instead of hers in yours"

Kagome smirked and shrugged "Pretty much, we act like friends as well as a couple, it's good to be both then you aren't awkward around each other. She never judged me" _'Well it's not a total lie, she is my best friend after all and kind of like a couple since we are always glued together. And I do love her as a sister off course.'_

Inuyasha nodded "That's true. Well time to put on Big Bang before lights out don't ya think?"

Everybody nodded and Kagome sighed happily as she heard the theme song. Funny enough the exorcist took Kagome out of her appetite, where as in big bang they were eating Chinese making her gain her appetite again. 'Weird' she kept laughing along with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang, and before they knew it, it hit 9:02 and Miroku and Koga were getting ready to leave.

"Okay mi amigo we shall see you tomorrow" Miroku said as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Kagome laughed at the loud yawn and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Koga also yawned and threw an empty beer can in the bin. "Well see you all tomorrow, oh and we have assembly first thing don't forget."

Inuyasha nodded "Now worries thanks man, see you tomorrow"

Once they left, Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see bags and bags of Chinese, plastic tubs and rice boxes every where with chopsticks here and there, some of the sauces were on the table, empty beer cans. Both sighed and both students decided to break the share equally, so Kagome was in charge of the tidying up the living room and Inuyasha was in charge of the dishes.

"I'm sorry shorty for making you watch through a horror" Inuyasha said, feeling guilty about scaring his friend.

Kagome shook her head "No it's fine, honestly I know you like horror, this is your room as well"

Inuyasha smiled and carried on tidying up. Soon after the dishes and the tidying up were done, Inuyasha jumped on the top bunk of the bed and Kagome walked over to the bottom one. Once she took of her cardigan and changed quickly from her jeans to her sweat trousers she heard Inuyasha speak "Night shorty"

Kagome swallowed a little in fight after he took of the light "G-Good night" Kagome tried her best not to make her voice waver, but she couldn't help it, after watching that film she could hear the screams and the psychotic laughs. Whenever a shadow moved from the curtain she would lift up her duvet and grip it tightly so it reached her nose, thinking it would keep her safe. She closed her eyes and when she did the sounds were harsher, Kagome kept turning this way and that, but she couldn't sleep._ 'God I hate horror films'_ Kagome whimpered a little as she heard weird sounds from the dorms and the outside. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as she tried hard not to scream. God at these time she always slept in the same bed as Sango to keep the nightmares away. Kagome bit her bottom lip as strands from her wig were on her eyelashes, all her moving seemed to have brushed her hair everywhere. Kagome looked up at the top bed, and contemplated whether to probably ask if she could stay with him for the night. But then she remembered that she was a boy and boys never held each other, not like girl's.

Kagome just shook her head and closed her eyes trying her best to sleep, however that didn't stop her from every now and then releasing a little whimper of fright. She thought by hiding under the covers made her quiet, not knowing that a certain hanyou could hear.

Inuyasha was almost asleep until he heard his room-mate whimper and whine, not to mention the mattress was moving a lot meaning he couldn't get into a decent position. Was he having a nightmare? Or was that his imagination? Inuyasha heard another whimper and knew that it wasn't his imagination this time, Kazuki was having nightmares and he closed his eyes once before opening them again and as he bent over the railing of the top bunk, he contemplated whether to comfort him. For some reason his body was begging him, yearning him to comfort his friend, but guys didn't hug, they never...cuddled. Inuyasha sighed once and as he tried to go back to bed, he heard another whimper and he cursed under his breath before jumping down. When he saw his friend quivering practically hidden under the duvet. He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck lookign around thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. He heard his friend whine a little and before he knew it his body had pulled him to the bed.

Inuyasha sat down on the edge and slowly outstretched his hand so it rested on his room-mate's shoulder. Once he touched his shoulder gently he felt Kazuki's form loosen and his whimper's were dying down considerably. Inuyasha blew out a sigh of relief however as he was about to get up he felt a hand on his wrist. His eyes widened a little and when he turned around he saw Kazuki's eyes slightly open "Don't go" was all he said before he saw him close his eyes again with a small smile on his lips. Inuyasha looked down at the miniature hand around his wrist, and sighed again knowing he had no choice. Either he gave in to his body and kept him company, or listened to his mind and go to his own bed. Inuyasha tried to move but felt Kazuki's hand tighten and knowing he had no choice, he was about to do something he never had done before. He was going to comfort a guy. Oh boy if he knew.

Kagome felt the other side of her bed lower and not knowing what it was she closed her eyes tightly. However she then felt warmth on her back and realised who it could have been. Did he actually listen to her? Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha with his eyes closed and his head tilted to the other side slightly as both arms were behind his head. Kagome turned around fully and got a bit closer, risking it, good god was she risking it, but she really didn't feel that she could fall asleep so easily after that film. However she wasn't disappointed as she felt his arms gently wrap around her. Kagome's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was a little groggy as he opened his eyes slowly, he groaned a little and breathed in a yawn and as he stretched he felt weight on his chest. He opened his eyes again and saw Kazuki's head on his chest, whilst both his hands were under his chin. Inuyasha saw one of his arms around him and the other behind his head. Inuyasha blushed at the unmany gesture and quickly stood up, causing Kazuki to hit his bed on the pillow waking him up.

Kagome felt her head fall and she groaned a little at the loss of heat that she was enjoying. She opened her eyes a little and squinted them as she saw a fuzzy figure in front of her. She closed her eyes once more before opening them, the fuzziness slowly disappearing to create a picture of her room-mate. Kagome sat up and rubbed her forehead. "Morning" Kagome said groanng a little. She turned to Inuyasha and saw him fidgeting as he moved around the apartment.

"M-Morning shorty" Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion at his behaviour before remembering last night. She blushed and hid her eyes behind the bangs of her wig.

Inuyasha noticed this and could smell his embarrassment "Um, y-you sleep w-well?" he didn't why he was stuttering, other than he was really very nervous, again he didn't know why.

Kagome nodded and stood up slowly "Y-Yeah I did. Thank you"

Inuyasha just nodded his head as he zipped up his black hoodie on top of his white wife beater, he then put on his black trainers underneath is grey sweat trousers. "Well come on shorty we need to do some training before assembly starts" Inuyasha said trying to forget about last night.

Kagome nodded and quickly changed into her black sweat trousers, and she went to the bathroom to change her shirt from a grey one to a white plain normal top, then tried to fix her wig, she then walked out and saw Inuyasha in the kitchen filling up two bottles of water. "Hey, grab a cardigan it's getting colder now"

Kagome nodded and grabbed her black hoodie also and put her black and white trainers. Once she was done she stood up and looked up to see Inuyasha throw he a bottle of water. She caught it in time, and saw Inuyasha smirk "You've gotten better shorty, last month I threw the cereal bar and you missed, but your reflexes are getting better. Nice work."

Kagome smirked back "It's because I have a great coach"

Inuyasha felt pride swell in his chest at that comment and walked to the door the smirk never fading "Come on shorty we got work to do"

Kagome walked out the door and waited as Inuyasha locked it. Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he forgot the duffel bag and unlocked the door again to grab the bag. Finally after grabbing what they forgot they went to the field, where Kagome was shivering. Inuyasha was a demon but he also had to admit that the chilly weather was doing good at numbing the body. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki, knowing he was human which meant he would feel the cold much more than himself. "Well shorty start running and try to beat your time this time its 20 laps, running will warm you up"

Kagome nodded and jogged on the spot a bit before running to the white line that was painted on the ground. Kagome stretched one leg behind her as the other was propped up and her knee was touching her chest, she had both her hands spaced out in front of her, and raised her lower back awaiting the usual sound of the whistle. Inuyasha put the whistle in his mouth as he grabbed the stop watch and prepared it. Once he had it at 0 he blew the whistle and saw Kazuki run with vigour.

After 20 laps Kagome fell on the ground in exhaustion and started panting as she was trying her best to catch her breath. Inuyasha ran to her with a bottle of water in his hand. Kagome sat up and took the water in gratitude. She downed the liquid and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Wow shorty relax"

Kagome smiled as she tilted her head back "God that was good"

Inuyasha shook his head and helped him up. Kagome took the hand in gratitude and both headed into the gym to carry on with some more training.

* * *

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were walking towards the hall for assembly, and were chatting about Kagome's progress in gym, which led to what the assembly would be talking about, which led to Inuyasha explaining to her the Halloween festival in the end of October. Kagome 'ohed' and caught up with Miroku and Koga who were standing in one queue Koga in front of Miroku. Kagome stood behind Miroku and Inuyasha stood behind her.

Miroku turned around and winked "Hola mi amigos, how is it going?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Hey Yasha, says that this assembly will be about the Halloween festival. What exactly do you do?" Kagome asked.

Miroku thought for a moment but Koga answered "Well basically, the whole school opens up during the whole day with stalls ready filled with sweets and food and accessories for the public, and then during the night usually the school come up with an idea, or the school comity do."

Kagome nodded and then turned to see Inuyasha bored out of his mind. Kagome giggled quietly as she saw him lose his footing for a moment from boredom. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he shied away. Kagome kept laughing quietly and turned to the front where she saw Daisuke standing with papers in his hand. He tapped the mic before clearing his throat "Okay, good morning every body. As you know It is mid October and Halloween will be in two weeks time. Uh, nevertheless we will have our festival slightly earlier, and last year we had earned a lot of money that was invested in the school, and we are hoping to earn just as much this year. Now we had spoken to some students about what to do after the whole school festival, since we have a private party. Most came up with equal ideas, and the school council have pieced together all your ideas and the school has chosen for our private party..." Daisuke opened the envelope and squinted his eyes as he leaned in closer to the piece of paper "...okay it has been decided that we will have a haunted mansion on the night of the 31st of October."

Kagome's eyes widened a little 'a what?'

Daisuke read out more of the paper "We have permission from the teachers since it is on a Friday, and the idea in a nutshell some people wanted to make their costumes and wanted to do decorations around the school to scare people. They want to do something such as fake pop up dead bodies and ghosts, and basically wanted to scare the new people to this school, such as the younger years."

Kagom looked around and saw that it wasn't a whole school assembly. Kagome leaned back to whisper to Inuyasha "Hey why aren't the younger years here?" Kagome asked not being able to see Kohaku any where.

Inuyasha bent down and whispered in her ear, causing Kagome to shiver at the pleasure of his hot breath. "Because this assembly is only for the upper years."

Kagome frowned "But I thought it was a whole school assembly"

Inuyasha shrugged "Maybe the ones in charge of the private event this year is us and not them"

Kagome 'oohed' and turned to the front "So on behalf of the council comity, we advise that each form please select a type of stall for the open event to the public, then to prepare for the private celebration of Halloween starting today. Thank you"

And with that the assembly was over, and everybody was getting ready for their next class. Inuyasha and Kagome both headed to history, whilst Miroku and Koga headed to Science. As Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to class Kagome decided to start conversation "So, what did our form do last year?"

Inuyasha smiled "Nothing much since no-one in our class is a cook, we just bought costumes and props and sold them for deals that they wouldn't find in shops"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "And what do you think we will do this year?"

Inuyasha smiled "Definitely not cooking, but maybe...well I'm not sure actually. I don't really care to be honest."

Kagome shrugged and nodded "Fair enough"

* * *

It was after school and Kagome along with Inuyasha were sitting in the back talking about the training tomorrow morning, and what they were going to eat that night. Soon Mr. Myoga entered and smacked his stick on the desk "Class settle down please, now we need to consider this morning's assembly, and as every year we have to decide what stall we shall do, anybody have any ideas."

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to someone in the class who put their hand up "How about we do what we did last year" most of the class agreed, and both Inuyasha, Kagome shrugged at the same time.

Mr. Myoga frowned and shook his head "No we need something fun and different last year. We must come up with a unique idea."

everybody in the class was confused but then one boy said "How about water pistols and basically the challenge was to knock over empty plastic bottles using the water pistols. We can have two buckets full of water and they could refill only once. And if you manage to knock over the bottles then you get to choose a soft toy, which could be hung up on top of the stall?"

Mr. Myoga thought about it for a bit before nodding "That sounds like a productive task, and children could play too. Okay then what does everybody else think?"

The whole class nodded and agreed including Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and leaned into Kazuki's ear "How about a bet?"

Kagome smirked "You already owe me one favour, do you want to ow me another?"

Inuyasha laughed quietly "No, let's just say, that on the day of the festival how about we both get water guns, and see who get's who first. Whoever does means they get to do a favour for the other"

Kagome saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes and smirked back as she whispered in his own ear.

"Deal"

* * *

Hey guys here you go another chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews I can't believe I got to 160! ^^ I'm so happy. I am so sorry I updated a little late, but I've been busy with work, have headaches and am very tired after coming back from school, plus homework I am so sorry. However I will try to update in a shorter amount of time. Hope you can all bare with me :) anyway hope you all enjoy and review. And I do not hate the film 'the exorcist' however I don't do well with horror :P and so I don't know much films other than that one, and I wanted to make Kagome scared of them for the romantic moments, so I don't mean to offend anybody I promise :P

Remember more reviews faster update.


	12. family matters, hello Sango

Chapter 12: Family matters, and hello you must be Sango!

Assembly had finished and Kagome was lying in her bed as Inuyasha had already left for basketball training. Kagome was going to see him however told him she wanted to talk to Sango.

**'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ri-**

"Hello?" Sango's voice sounded from the other end of the phone

Kagome smiled "Hello stranger"

Sango squealed "Oh Kaggie! How are you?"

Kagome smiled "I'm good Sango" Kagome leaned against the table of the kitchen "I just called to tell you that we just had assembly, and there is a Halloween open day festival happening in two weeks, and since it's open for the public, I was really hoping you were willing to come and spend the day with me as Kazuki?"

Sango squealed "Off course I will! I don't care if your Kagome, Kazuki or flipping Kaboochi, I'll definitely be there. Two weeks you said"

Kagome nodded "Yeah two"

Sango hummed "How about I bring Jakotsu over?"

Kagome beamed "Oh my god please bring Jay, I miss him just as much as I miss you. Plus he might want to see what he had created" Kagome said jokingly.

Sango laughed also "Yeah that's true. Okay well I shall see you this week-end along with my chauffeur and maybe I can meet this hunk Inuyasha you always talk about"

Kagome groaned "Mou Sango don't start"

Sango sighed "Okay, okay, but you know you can't wriggle yourself out of there when I'm there in two weeks"

Kagome laughed "I know, well I need to go, I need to go somewhere"

"Is it with the Inuyasha guy?" Sango said teasingly.

Kagome laughed a little "Bye Sango"

"I knew it! Aww okay okay okay, you don't let me have any fun. Bye!" Sango said happily as the call ended.

Kagome shook her head "She's way too hyper for her own good"

Kagome couldn't help but sigh dreamily as she saw Inuyasha shirtless with his low baggy jeans showing off his V shape hips, as the trousers had a chain from the front pocket linking to the back pocket. And his muscle tone on his jaw as well as his biceps that flexed as he cut the wood with the saw from the technology room, made her body heat up as if it was lit on fire. He had his hair in a high ponytail which moved every time he cut through the wood. Kagome couldn't help but admire how he was practically half naked with the exception of the gloves and the trousers, helping building stalls for the Halloween festival. Kagome almost felt like drooling as she saw him raise his arm and wiped his eyebrow to get rid of the sweat that perspired there. Kagome then felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to shake her head and come back to earth. She turned to see who the hand belonged too, and smiled when she saw Hojo.

"Hey Hojo" Kagome said happily but blushing as she was caught.

Hojo smiled back "Checking out Inuyasha eh" Hojo said whispering so no-body else could hear.

Kagome blushed and shook her head furiously "N-No, w-why would I-I do something l-like t-that. Jeez Hojo, w-what's gotten into y-your head eh" Kagome said stuttering as her hands were shaking with the glue as she tried to stick the Halloween decorations on the banner, however she couldn't keep her pulse straight as she bit her bottom lip trying to ignore Inuyasha as best as she could.

Hojo chuckled "It's written all over your face man." Hojo bent down to whisper "I know you like him Kagome, come on don't deny it"

Kagome shook her head as she pouted in slight anger "I don't and that's final. I promise on y our life I don't"

Hojo put a hand to his chest and pretended to choke "Shit, I-I'm dying, thanks a l-lot"

Kagome puffed her cheeks as she bonked him on the head gently "Stop it, I so do not"

Hojo wiggled his eyebrows "Oh yeah you do"

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and went back to sticking the decorations, she then grabbed a glue stick from the box and threw it at Hojo. "Come on, since you wanted to be nosey come and help me decorate" Kagome said smiling, forgetting about her feelings for a moment.

Hojo smiled and catched the glue before shaking his head as he chuckled lightly and stuck the decorations for the banner.

Kagome took another sneak peek at Inuyasha and saw him laughing with Koga and Miroku along with some others who were in the basketball team as they drank their water. Kagome bit the corner of her bottom lip as she stopped what she was doing. Why was she so entranced with him, why was she so fixated on Inuyasha. She's been around plenty of boys and dated Koga for three years, why was she suddenly getting this strange feeling in her chest as she saw him. Why did she keep feeling her body heat up more and more the longer she stared at his masculine features and breathtaking laugh. Why was he making her lose all focus and made her think of no-one but him. Why was he the only person she thought of to start with! Kagome didn't know any of the answers, however she did know something that she had been denying. Whether she liked it or not, she knew she had affection for Inuyasha, that she had a crush on him. She admitted it before, but as these two weeks past since then, she couldn't help but accept that she was attracted to him both physically and emotionally. Yeah sure she had been attracted to Koga, but she never felt like this with him as she did with Inuyasha. She always thought that what Koga gave her was amazing, spectacular, amazing. However after spending so much time with Inuyasha, living with him, needing Inuyasha, and laughing with Inuyasha, she felt such kindness and respect that she never felt with Koga.

It seemed like all the time she spent with Koga in the three years of them being together, she always believed that she was living the perfect life that any relationship deserved. She always believed that even though Koga liked his space, that he really loved her, even though he said that he didn't want to see her everyday so they didn't get sick and tired of each other. Kagome's eyes looked sad as she just realised just how imperfect her relationship truly was. Inuyasha was different to Koga. Whenever she was around Inuyasha, she would feel respected, she would feel happy and care-free. She never had to worry about him postponing a date because he was true to his word and he would never back down on it whatever the case. He wouldn't only just say 'you look good' or 'nice' he would compliment, and would tell her what suited best or not. Koga never took the time of day to be with her, but Inuyasha was training her in the mornings, helping her in classes during the day, and sharing the cleaning duty in the apartment.

Kagome honestly felt like she belonged somewhere with Inuyasha. Koga...Koga merely gave her attention. Koga gave her all the attention of a perfect boyfriend she had always dreamed of. But did he really give her the good attention. Koga hardly ever complimented her, he smiled and kissed her, cuddled her, but never sincerely laid down with her and whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, or how much she meant to him, how he wished to be with her for as long as forever. Kagome felt her eyes burning with tears brimming her eyelashes as she bit her tongue, her hand squeezing around the glue making the plastic underneath warm. For three years she was so blindly in love, that she didn't see the true person underneath all the looks and the bad boy look. Kagome kept staring at Inuyasha as he smiled and laughed happily, so innocently.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and carried on sticking the small cut out pumpkins. Hojo looked at her and frowned sadly as he saw the distraught look in his friends eyes. Hojo put his hand gently on her own, causing Kagome to stop what she was doing and sighing again as she looked at him. Hojo gave a soft smile "Hey what's wrong. You can tell me"

Kagome shook her head lightly as she laughed lightly "Why is it, that the only thing I want the most in the world is so distant" she saw his questioning gaze and turned to stare at Inuyasha who was back to sawing the wood however he kept talking to Koga who was leaning near a table and talking to him whilst his phone was in his hand, she gave a sad smile. "All I want is...is to have someone who can love me for me, for someone to tell me they love me and...for me to feel it..." Kagome placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes "...for me to feel the love that they say that have for me. Why is it that never happens, am I...not pretty enough..." Kagome shook her head a little and went back to sticking the decorations albeit very slowly.

Hojo shook his head and took the glue from her hand as he stared at her, his voice in a whisper so no-one could hear "You are beautiful, never think your not. If I wasn't gay and I knew from the start you were a..." Hojo gestured to her chest not wanting to say the word, Kagome nodded in understanding "...then I would be head over heels for you. I would want to chersih you every day, and let me tell you something Koga was a big mistake" Kagome looked down, whilst Hojo nodded "I know that you were thinking of him just now Kagome. But know that a jerk as him never deserved you, and god knows how you could stand for his bull shit for three years, but if anything you can't give up. If you want that love you desire so badly..." Hojo turned to where Inuyasha was and gabbed both of Kagome's shoulders as he situated her gaze on him, Hojo smiled as he saw his friend looking at the hanyou with want in her eyes "...then you need to go for it. You just need to be patient, patience is everything." Hojo noticed Kagome's lips turn into a smile. A genuine smile albeit small, but a warm one nonetheless. "I am sure that you will get that happy ending you want. You just need to figure out what you truly want first before you go for it." Hojo tapped her shoulder before getting up and helping Daisuke who looked as if he was tangled with the ribbons.

Kagome didn't even notice he was gone. However she did hear his words and knew he was right. She knew that her feelings for Koga were gone...and were slowly getting replaced by a star crossed love, a love that was practically impossible to have. 'Do...do I really l-like him? I...am I scared to admit it? Am I scared...scared of committing again?' Kagome thought for a moment before she realised that she had spent so much time thinking that she heard some members of her class whining that she hadn't finished the banner yet. Kagome jumped slightly and carried on with her job.

She secretly glared at the guy who yelled at her. Then she felt heat near her ear "You know glaring at people behind their back is very rude shorty"

Kagome jumped surprised at the voice. She turned around to see the hanyou she had been thinking about for the last 15 minutes smirk behind her, and groaned as she placed a hand on her chest "Don't scare me like that"

Inuyasha chuckled and sat cross-legged beside her. Kagome carried on decorating and felt Inuyasha's arm brush against hers. She tried her best to not stare at him, but it was proving difficult as she noticed the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead and naked chest.

Inuyasha not noticing her gaze started talking "So what are you meant to do shorty?"

Kagome stuck one extra decoration of a witch before answering "I'm meant to decorate the banner. But I got distracted and kind of spaced out, so I got yelled at and need to finish this in 20 minutes which is impossible because I've only done a quarter of the banner"

Inuyasha looked at it and then smiled as he grabbed a glue from the box, stretching his arm allowing Kagome to have a nice view of his glistening back. Inuyasha leand back and took of the lid to the glue as he smirked and grabbed a pair of scissors that was on the floor. "Well two hands are better than one"

Kagome laughed "I swear it's two heads are better than one"

Inuyasha shrugged as he still had that goofy smile on his face "Yeah but do we really need two heads to figure out how to cut and glue card on card?" Kagome stuck her tongue out as he grabbed it with his fingers.

Kagome was caught my surprise as her eyes widened. Inuyasha chuckled "Y-You need to s-see your face. Your hilarious!" Inuyasha said laughing hard. Kagome smacked him upside the head causing him to playfully pout his lips.

"That hurt"

Kagome chuckled "Well who's fault is it that they were a bad boy"

Inuyasha smiled "But you like this bad boy" Inuyasha bumped his shoulder against Kazuki's. _'Why did I say that. Inuyasha you moron! He's a guy!'_

Kagome blushed at the statement and mentally sighed. "You go over on that side and carry on sticking" Kagome ordered as she pointed with her hand to the right side of the banner. Inuyasha nodded and got up, however was quickly stopped as he turned to see Kazuki smiling up at him "I do like this bad boy, because he isn't really bad, just arrogant" Kagome said laughing at his face.

Inuyasha smiled slowly and ruffled his hair "Why you" he then shook his head and walked off "Silly" he muttered to himself, as he threw the glue stick in the air...

* * *

Inuyasha catched the water gun as he handed it to a small boy who was smiling happily jumping up and down. "Have fun kiddo"

The boy smiled and nodded "Thanks mister"

Inuyasha winked and saw the boy walking in line with the other kids who were successfully shooting down the cups and winning prizes which Kazuki was handing out. Inuyasha smiled as he saw him bend down and hug a child who wanted a blue small teddy bear and gave it to him ruffling his hair, before bowing to the mother who bowed back thankfully. He saw Kazuki wave before smiling as four kids three girls and one boy were jumping up and down blurting out presents. He leaned against the wooden stall as he swapped shifts with some guy called Kei. He saw him smile to the children as he picked the toys they wanted and playfully shook the toys a little tickling the kids. The parents in the background chatting and pointing to different areas. _'He's going to be good with kids someday'_ Inuyasha started walking towards him. Feeling sneaky and a little rebellious he walked up behind Kazuki and placed both his hands on his shoulders causing Kazuki to jump and gasp loudly.

Kagome put a hand on her chest as she turned around seeing the culprit. She puffed her cheeks in anger and put her balled up fists on her hips "And why pre-tell did you have to do that for?"

Inuyasha laughed "Lighten up shorty" Inuyasha said grabbing Kazuki's cheeks and shaking them a little "Gosh you are so easy to tease. How's the little runts doing, they asking for much?"

Kagome slapped his hands away and shook her head "Not much, they are very sweet and happy little things, however they are a little too demanding. One little pipsqueak wanted more than one and was about ot have a fit if her father didn't take her away apologising." _'That's good Kagome, your language has improved.'_

Inuyasha nodded and put both his arms behind his head as he interlinked his fingers "Yeah I guess. But from what I see, you are good with them, ever want to become a dad someday?"

Kagome looked towards the little children running around happily with different coloured balloons and stuffed animals, including some with ice-cream and pretzels. She smiled as she saw them interact with their parents. "Yeah I do, I've always liked kids, and I hope one day I could have at least 2 or 3 at most. But I want to enjoy my 20's first"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah off course, that is the normal thing to do. I mean we can have kids whenever"

Kagome blushed at that_ 'Shit I forgot about that. off course Kagome your acting like a guy yet you forgot the tiniest of details that come along with being one. Honestly your good at one thing then you fuck up another_' Kagome shrugged "I guess so. How about you? You planning on ever having kids?" Kagome asked looking at nothing in particular, trying her best to not show her nervousness.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before looking at the sky and smiling "Yeah, I want as many as I can get. My parents have never been there for me, and I want to give my children everything and anything they want. I want to be in their lives, and not just send them some limo to school and from school. I would want to see their talent shows and school plays, their football games, and orchestra performances. I want to be able to give them the best childhood ever."

Kagome's eyes widened a little. She wanted to so badly squeal but because she was Kazuki she had to swallow the temptation. He was so cute and just so amazing. God how could Kikyo cheat on someone as amazing as Inuyasha! She must seriously be fucked up in the head if she let go of such a kind hearted and nurturing man like him. However one thing did intrigue her "Is that why you don't visit family on week-end's? Are they always busy or something?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realised he had said too much. He out his arms down and shook his head "Forget it shorty. You got a queue waiting" Inuyasha said smiling tilting his head towards the line of kids waiting for their gifts. Kagome smiled at them and turned to where Inuyasha was before noticing that he wasn't there any more. Kagome frowned '_I wonder what sort of family he had if they don't even visit him once a month'_ Kagome closed her eyes once before opening them and turning around "Okay kid's what do you want to have..."

* * *

Inuyasha had gone into the school and jumped up the stairs that lead to the roof. Once he stood there he breathed in a big gulp of air before letting it out again. His lips sad and his eyes filled with burning anger and his fists tight with frustration. He looked down at the ground and put his hands in his trouser pockets as he laid down on roof allowing the sun to indulge his body as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. He could faintly hear all the chattering and the conversing that was happening on the school grounds below. However all he wanted was a quiet place to think. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out releasing his vexation and anger. Why was he so angry talking about his parents, he thought he took out that pent up frustration long ago when his full demon side appeared one time at school. And how was he so stupid to let it slip out so easily, now Kazuki would ask him questions and he'd get angry at him when he didn't do anything bad in the first place, and it's going to be the first year of secondary school all over again.

Inuyasha sighed as he opened his eyes and almost jumped when he saw Kazuki. "W-When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

Kagome sat down next to him cross-legged and looked at nothing in particular "Just now. I saw you leave and you weren't the cheery arrogant friend I knew. I was worried." Kagome said trying to act tough and not like a pansy.

Inuyasha looked at the scenery in front of him as he stretched his legs and crossed them at the ankles before leaned back with his hands spread apart behind him balancing his upper body. "You noticed that eh"

Kagome merely nodded. "I just...I just want to know what you meant by _'my parent's weren't there for me.'_ I don't want to invade in your private life or personal space or anything. It's just you are my friend and I hate seeing you like this." Kagome said smiling softly as she turned to see him.

Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and raised his hand to gently and slowly ruffle his hair. "I know, it's just. I've never spoken to any body about it before, yeah Koga and Miroku were there for me when I needed them, but I wouldn't be able to talk to them about something as whimpy as this."

Kagome shook her head "A case involving your parents is not a whimpy matter. You can tell me anything you know that right. No matter how cheesy it might be"

Inuyasha took in one deep breath before talking "My dad owns a pretty hefty chain of companies, it is worth millions, he distributes the latest electronics and products around the globe, but his main business is in the USA, he has one in Japan however my mother runs the one here and is in a partnership with my dad. You could guess already that just by those jobs alone how busy they must be"

Kagome's eyes were wide open as her mouth was gaping. Inuyasha chuckled at her expression "Yeah I know, Takahashi corp. makes everybody's face look like that" Kagome shut her mouth with a resounding pop and just looked to the ground.

Inuyasha hummed "Well anyway they were always so busy with their life and were always too busy with their company than taking care of me. Ever since I could remember I've been taken cared by nannies and more nannies, my dad never drove me to school or even accompanied me, he merely just gave me the luxury of a limo to drive me to school and back. My mother I would only ever see her really early in the morning. She never cooked, I've had butlers and chefs prepare me the best and finest meals, however...I never had the chance to come to home to a warm plate of cookies, or a warm hug. All I ever got was _'your parents wanted me to tell you..._' I had a phone they could ring me up and tell me themselves but no they had emergencies to get to time." Inuyasha felt weird telling someone about his deepest sorrow. His deepest feelings that he had tried to repress in the back of his mind. However why was he so confident as he spoke with Kazuki? Inuyasha already knew the answer however. 'Because he doesn't expect anything from me.'

Kagome on the other hand was mainly sad, saddened that even though she lost her family at such a young age, she had the privilege to be showered with love. However Inuyasha was different, even though he still has his biological parents with him, he was mainly outcast in the family. Kagome hated that, Inuyasha was such a nice guy, and for him to have had a girlfriend as bitchy as Kikyo, but to also have a family that are hardly there for him, was just wrong and outrageous to say the least in her opinion.

Inuyasha brushed a hand through his hair "Whenever my dad promised to take me to the fun fair, or to the amusement park, the movies or the zoo, he would always say _'I'm sorry son, but me and your mother need to go to a very important meeting but I promise I will take you soon'..._" Inuyasha snorted "...yeah soon being 10 years later. Not to mention he favours my brother more than me"

Kagome turned her eyes still wide "You have a brother?"

Inuyasha nodded "Unfortunately yeah, Sesshomaru he's 24 but he already owns half of my dads business in america and let's just say he is so proud of him. However when I told him that I wanted to pursue my life in sports, he just turned and laughed at me, told me that it was a ridiculous thought and that he wouldn't allow a member of the Takahashi family to do such a 'working class' job as my dad calls it. My mother agrees with practically everything he says, even though she would give me more attention than my dad she still would break promises and depend on Sesshomaru for things that she could ask me. But no, I'm the delinquent in the family, I'm the black sheep who no-body wants because I'm the one who wants to be different." By this time Inuyasha had punched the ground causing his knuckles to bruise at the impact.

Kagome grabbed his hand causing Inuyasha to look at her with confusion in his amber iris's. Kagome gently grazed her thumbs over the bruise and looked up at Inuyasha "No Inuyasha, you aren't a delinquent, you aren't a black sheep, you are different, and believe me different is good." Kagome saw confusion still embedded in his eyes. "You aren't a delinquent you might not want to follow in your parents footsteps but that doesn't mean you are an outcast. If anything that is what most teenagers do now, they all chase their dreams, and if you want to become a basket player, or a coach of some sort, go for it. I know your parents love you and I know you know that to. So stop punching yourself for thinking that it's your fault that your parents might not spend time with you. Don't ever think they don't care about you."

Inuyasha sighed "Easy for you to say, at least you have family that love you, that are willing to visit you every week-end mine just don't care"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and knew that maybe...just as he told her his life story, she could do the same. Kagome sat back down next to Inuyasha letting go of his hand gently "You know..." Inuyasha moved his ears to show that he was listening "...you know the family I see every week-end are not my biological family" Inuyasha's head shot up as his eyes were wide, his body frozen and his mind confused.

"W-What?"

Kagome smiled sadly "They died when I was 5. They were involved in a car crash one day when I was over at a friend's house at the time, my mum, dad, little brother, and grandfather all died on the free way by a drunk driver, dubbing me as an orphan." Kagome said sadly. Although it was a sad memory, she had gotten over the tears, knowing that her family were looking down at her and smiling at the happy life she had after the incident. Knowing that they were proud of her.

Inuyasha was shocked. H-He never would have thought that Kazuki, one of his good friends, and room-mate was an orphan at 5. Here he was whining about his life for the past half hour, however he still had all his family, whilst Kazuki had lost his at a small age. Inuyasha felt horrible now for talking low about his family when his friend had none at all. "I'm so sorry"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Oh it's no big deal, I got over it. I was adopted shortly after anyway"

Inuyasha smiled "That's good, so the people you visit now are your adoptive parents" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded "Even though they aren't related by blood to me, they still treat me as one of their own children, so I think of them as my new family, my new start at life"

Inuyasha did something he never thought he would ever do to a man. He got up and lent Kazuki a hand, and once he felt his small hand in his one he brought him close and hugged him.

Kagome was wide-eyed to say the least, she was shocked. Inuyasha...was hugging her? Kagome didn't know what to do, she just kept feeling Inuyasha put his forehead on her shoulder. She felt so happy, she loved his muscled arms around her pulling her tightly into a hug. She never had this feeling with Koga because she was the one to always make the effort. She liked it when she was taken by surprise. And god Inuyasha's smell of axe was getting to her as she felt his chest rumble against hers. Kagome had to be careful not to get too close as so he couldn't feel the FTM binder. Kagome heard him sigh and she smiled a little before raising one arm and patting his back as she whispered in his ear "I am always here for you. No matter what happens I am always here."

Inuyasha took one deep breath before moving back, he cleared his throat as he scratched his head "Sorry about that shorty. C-Come on let's get going" However once Inuyasha turned around to walk to the entrance he felt water on his back, he turned around to see Kazuki laughing as he fell to the floor. That's when Inuyasha realised...the bet.

"Y-You lo-lo-lost hahaha!" Kagome said laughing hysterically. Kagome had brought the water gun in hope of cheering up Inuyasha, when she remembered the bet and knew that this was her opportunity.

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his face "Why god why!" Inuyasha however smirked and laughed lightly as he walked back and placed his arm around his room-mates shoulders "Well guess I owe ya two favours now. Which one do you pick option A or option B?"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering "Neither, I'll save both of them now"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little "God I'm scared for why you'll save them"

Kagome laughed "Don't worry I'm not that mean"

Inuyasha smirked "I know you aren't shorty. You aren't mean your just short"

Kagome puffed her cheeks as they were both walking out of the school building from the roof. "Well you aren't funny your just arrogant" Kagome stuck her tongue out and when she turned she bumped into someone and fell to the floor hitting her behind hard on the concrete. She cursed and looked to see who it was before noticing it was..."Sango? Sango!" Kagome stood up and embraced her sister quickly laughing as she felt Sango embrace her back tightly. Kagome then heard a cough behind her and remembered Inuyasha, and tried to compose herself from jumping.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Oh Yasha, meet my girlfriend Sango, Sango Inuyasha"

Sango eyes Kagome weirdly before remembering the ordeal that occurred last month. She smiled and took out her hand for Inuyasha to shake "Hi pleasure to meet you, I'm Sango" Sango then wrapped on arm around Kagome's waist and she did the same, then Sango pecked her cheek once.

Inuyasha nodded as he shook her hand then saw the small lovey dovey scene. "It's nice to meet you, I'm his room-mate. Shorty's told me a lot about you"

Kagome groaned and punched his shoulder playfully "Mou why do you have to call me shorty all the blooming time!"

Inuyasha chuckled "And why not you call me arrogant, so I have the right to call you whatever I want, right shorty" Inuyasha said ruffling his hair.

Kagome blushed at the contact. God no matter how many times he ruffled her hair-wig- she still got butterflies. Sango eyed them both and noticed how both of them looked much closer than just room-mates. Sango mentally smiled _'She soooo likes him! Oh Kaggie'_

Kagome then looked around and asked Sango "Hey where's Jay?"

Sango turned her head "He's here..." Sango turned around and couldn't fin him "I don't know, he was here"

Inuyasha was confused feeling a little left out "Um, who's Jay"

Kagome smiled "Oh Jakotsu, we call him Jay, well he's one of me and Sango's long time friends. He's gay but he's awesome"

Inuyasha nodded with an _'oh'_

"Well I'm here sugar!"

Kagome smiled and turned around, but before she could hug him like she did Sango, she composed her self and grabbed his hand before tapping his shoulder "Hey what's up Jay"

Jakotsu smiled, liking how she didn't lose character. 'Good, she's getting better by the day' "I'm fine man, Sango told me about the Halloween festival and I just had to come along to see you. How's everything going?"

Kagome smiled "Everything's fine. Inuyasha here helped me out a lot."

Jakotsu turned to Inuyasha, and saw him smile at Kagome._ 'Ah, so this is the famous Inuyasha eh? He's not bad looking, better than Koga for sure. Oh Kaggie please be careful'_ Jakotsu stuck out his hand with a smile "Hey I'm Jakotsu, but you can call me Jay."

Inuyasha smiled "Inuyasha"

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and coughed "Well Kazuki where are the rest of your friends" Sango then ran up her hand to Kagome's chest. And Kagome realised she had to act the part so she put her hand on her hip and pushed her closer to her body.

"Inuyasha where did Koga and-"

"Hola mi amigos!" Miroku said wearing a scary mask on his head and when he saw Sango. God did he fall from heaven and landed in heaven plus one! God the girl next to Kazuki was hot!. He ran to her and grabbed her hand before bending on one knee "My dear you are so radiant, will you do the honours of bearing my child"

Kagome tried hard not to laugh, however Sango balled up her hand and punched Miroku in the face "Get away you PERVERT! Plus I'm Kazuki's girlfriend dumb ass"

Kagome sweat dropped _'God Sango and her anger_'

Jakotsu was thinking along the same lines. However he spotted Koga in front of them who came along with this Miroku person and growled low as he glared. Sango looked up from the unconscious Miroku and noticed Koga was there laughing along with Inuyasha as they saw the unconscious Miroku. 'That little! Sango was about to beat him up but was held back by Jakotsu and she turned to him to only see his head shake then tilted it to Kagome. Sango remembered she had to play her role and huffed. However too bad Koga knew who Sango was.

Koga looked up and saw a girl he never thought he'd see in a while "Hey Sango, what are you doing here"

Sango smiled "I'm here to support my man." Sango grabbed Kagome and kissed her on the cheek by the corner of her lips. Kagome smiled as she went along. Koga and Inuyasha were a little awkward with the forwardness of the so called _'couple'_ and Koga began talking again, however his eyes down to the ground. "S-So, How's uh Kagome?"

Inuaysha's ears perked up at the name "Kagome? Isn't she your ex? How does Sango know her"

Koga shrugged "Sango's her sister"

Inuyasha 'ohed' and Kagome's eyes went wide. '_Shit, please, please, please Buddha let this day end quickly.'_

Sango glared at him before answering "She's doing fine, she's interested in someone else, and has forgotten all about you. And don't get me started"

Koga sighed "Look I know I don't deserve to know, but who does Kagome like"

Inuyasha was intrigued. Did his friend still have feelings for the beauty he remembered.

Sango huffed "Your right you don't deserve to know. She has gotten over you, I thought you did too, seeing as how easily you dumped her."

Koga nodded his head once "I guess so."

Kagome bit her bottom lip trying her best not to scream for Koga and Sango to shut up both. Miroku woke up soon after, and as the day progressed, Sango, Kagome, Jakotsu, Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha were all playing the games and earning gifts. Kagome and Sango acted more like friends than a pretend couple, however Inuyahsa would always look at her, and whenever she caught his gaze she would blush and get teasing looks from both Sango and Jakotsu. Miroku apologised million times to Kagome, who just smiled and shook her head. Heck probably after all this she could say she broke up with Sango and set Miroku and her up one day. Hey, who know it could happen. Koga was mostly sulking during the day, however he did talk about Ayame and how he had given up on her fully, Inuyasha and Miroku both consoling their friend. Kagome mainly snorted and carried on enjoying her day, they bumped into Kohaku and Hojo and soon it was time for the fireworks. It was night time now, and most people and visitors went behind the school to the field where the fireworks were taking place. The line went from Jakotsu who sat next to Sango who sat next to Kagome who was next to Inuyasha who was next to Koga then went Miroku along with Kohaku and Hojo.

They all enjoyed the fireworks and once it started she smiled at the sky seeing all the lights explode in groups and how all the colours made a pattern. She always loved fireworks, it was one thing she loved to see at the end of the festivals. She secretly took a glance at Inuyasha, and saw how the colours of yellow and white and red and green illuminated on his perfect skin. She sighed dreamily, and without realising she inched closer and gently tapped his hand with hers. Inuyasha felt this and put his hand on top of his room-mates to let him know he accepted the comfort. Inuyasha then let go of his hand as he wrapped his arms around his legs smiling at the sky. Kagome did the same however her eyes were not on the fireworks.

They were on the person who lit the fire in her.

They were on Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango and Jakotsu waved goodbye to her and as she cried silently telling them both goodbye, it was 11:30 and it was time to get to the dorms. Kagome sighed and turned to see Inuyasha there waiting for her smiling, his arms crossed as he leaned against the gates of the entrance "Come on shorty. Let's go." Inuyasha said inclining his head to the entrance. Kagome smiled and ran to catch up to him, both smiling as they headed back from a long tiring day.

* * *

Hey guys ^^ Thank you all so much for your reviews. I was happy to get 170 odd. I just really hope that this chapter could bump me up to 190, or even 200 if I'm lucky :P Anyway, It took me while to update because I didn't want to rush this, I wanted to make sure every thing was perfect and, I wanted to kind of bring in Sango and Jakotsu in to meet the gang in Fukuoka so the scenes could change and it wasn't the same scenario over again. Okay guys anyway they are getting much closer, and the next chapter will be up hopefully as soon as I can finish writing it.

Remember more reviews the faster the update. They just give me more confidence to carry on :P Even though I like writing the story, the reviews let me know that you guys are enjoying it ^.^


	13. Introducing Kagome

Chapter 13: Introducing Kagome

"Okay class as you know it's almost the week-end and Halloween is next Friday." stated Myoga as he tapped his stick on the desk. "And I have just come from a meeting and the plans have changed with the student council for the private celebration." everybody in the class started muttering and talking, until the door slammed open and both Kagome and Inuyasha were breathing heavily.

Myoga turned around and glared "And what may I ask is the reason for your lateness, Higurashi, Takashi!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and turned to Inuyasha who winked at her. Kagome tried to stifle a laugh as she saw Inuyasha turn to Myoga "Oh sir, just enjoying a morning stroll, this mornings weather was awfully warmer than usual. It would be such a waste to not enjoy it" Inuyasha said in a very posh and pompous accent, which caused the class to laugh along with Kagome.

Mr. Myoga sighed and slammed his stick on his desk "Sit down the both of you! I shall speak to you after class!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded before inclining his head for Kazuki. Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha into the class where they situated themselves in the back. "Who pissed in his coffee this morning" Inuyasha joked.

Kagome laughed as she shook her head lightly and elbowed him in the ribs causing him to chuckled and ruffle her hair. Kagome smiled and shook her head to remove his hand, Inuyasha pouted a little hurt, and Kagome just rolled her eyes and then smiled a little before looking to the front.

Mr. Myoga cleared his throat "Now as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, was that it is the week-end starting tomorrow and a week from today on Friday is the 31st of October and the private celebration will be on that day. However it will not be a haunted mansion as pre-planned."

Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged at the morning registration on a Friday. Kagome was confused _'what could they have changed it to?'_ Kagome however was not complaining, oh no she was not, she was over the moon at the fact that it was cancelled because she didn't like horror or gore from the start and she didn't need to see it even if it was fake in real life.

Myoga then carried on "Instead the council have chosen something a little more appropriate and suitable for your ages, which is a Halloween open party in the school hall where there will be the older students such as yourselves and another party for the young ones, it will be from 7:00 till 12:00 and teachers will be patrolling the whole thing so no pre-drinking, no bringing alcohol, no drugs and especially no brining girls" Guys whined loudly not for the girls part, if not because they couldn't bring alcohol.

Inuyasha and Kagome both shrugged to each other, not really bothering or caring.

Myoga spoke again "Anyway, there will be music, lights and-"

By this time both Inuyasha and Kagome zoned out of the speech and were just laughing and joking around as they laughed and made fun of Myoga's voice.

* * *

Soon they both went to Science where they were joking around also. "No shorty you need to mix in the water first" Inuyasha said as he took the container of his room-mate.

Kagome puffed her cheeks as she always did when she was pissed off "Hey, I'm not stupid Mr. arrogant you are just a perfectionist" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha smirked and carried on with their work "Well practice makes perfect. I clearly am so much more skilled at this than you then" Inuyasha said winking.

Kagome stole the container from him and poured water in it "Well Mr. arrogant, perfect doesn't necessarily mean it is right"

"But it doesn't mean it's wrong either" Inuyasha said stealing the container.

"Yes but if it's neither right nor wrong then that means there is no such as thing as me doing this wrong is there!" Kagome retorted grabbing the container and pouring water in it"

"You just can't bare the thought that I'm better at you in science" Inuyasha said taking the container and throwing away the water again.

"In your dreams, I am much more clever than you, I just don't brag it as much" Kagome said trying to grab the container, however Inuyasha put it above his head, making it impossible for Kagome to grab

"Bragging just shows how confident I am in myself" Inuyasha said smirking.

"You have...way to much...confidence in yourself" Kagome said jumping higher

"Is that a bad thing" Inuyasha loved teasing Kazuki, he was just so gullible and so easy to joke around with.

Kagome sighed and threw her hands up in the air "No, it's not. I give up with you, just get this experiment over and done with already, if I fail it is your fault"

Inuyasha shook his head as he chuckled "Why are you so interesting shorty"

Kagome blushed at the compliment. She took a glance at Inuyasha as we was measuring the liquid to know how much to put into the container. And as he did, she noticed his forehead scrunched in concentration as he made sure his hands didn't shake. However Kagome couldn't help but admire the way his plump lips were slightly separated as he took breaths, the way his hair flowed over his shoulders, and god did she feel heat between her legs again at seeing his hot body clad in only the white polo shirt the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, the muscle wanting to pop from the shirt. Kagome blushed and looked away before her arousal took over her.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she and Inuyasha threw themselves into their room exhausted by the whole week. Inuyasha threw himself on the sofa whilst Kagome threw herself on her bed. Both took deep breaths before releasing it, and smiled as they laughed at their exhaustion. Or because they were crazy after a tiring week.

Kagome sighed "Well the week-end soon, I'm going to get ready my ride is here in three hours" Kagome said talking about Jakotsu who picked her up every week at 6:00, and it was currently 3:00.

Inuyasha gave a small barely noticeable frown as his laughter was gone "Oh yeah, I hope you have fun shorty" Inuyasha said making sure Kazuki didn't notice his feelings or thought about him leaving for the week-end.

Kagome sighed and got up. She knew Inuyasha hated it when she left, mainly because he would do nothing during the week-end, other than maybe go out to parties every now and then with Miroku and Koga, however nothing new. If Kagome remembered correctly Sango wanted to take her somewhere like a festival not too far away from the school on Saturday. Kagome sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote, looking at him whilst smiling "Want to watch some TV?"

Inuyash sat up and shrugged "Yeah"

After two hours of watching TV, they had gotten bored and with one hour left before Kagome had to go they decided to play truth or dare. It was Inuyasha's turn "Okay, so truth or dare?"

Kagome thought for a moment then spoke "Truth"

It was Inuyasha's turn to think and smiled "Okay when have you lost or will you lose your virginity?"

Kagome blushed and bit her bottom lip "I haven't lost it yet, but maybe soon"

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Never? Wow how do you cope?"

Kagome blushed "Uh..do I really need to...answer that"

Inuyasha sighed "Guess not, okay your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Kagome thought for a bit and then asked "Okay, same question to you have you ever lost or will lose your virginity?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, after Kikyo a year ago to some blonde girl on a one night stand then probably 10 more times or so after that, last time was during summer."

Kagome's eyes widened "How could you have so much sex, dear god"

Inuaysha laughed "Once you start shorty you can't stop, it's like a drug. Only thing is I would have rather had that drug with someone special. But hey shit happens. Anyway my turn." Inuyasha said changing the topic. "Truth or dare?"

Kagome thought "Truth"

Inuyasha was about to say something however was cut off when his phone went off. He saw him pick up "Hello Jay" Inuyasha hearing Jakotsu's name knew he had to go. Kagome then hung up and smiled sadly. "Well that's my ride I need to go, I'll see you on Monday okay"

Inuyasha nodded and stood up with Kazuki as he walked to the door, leaning against it with one hand leaning on the frame of the door "See you Monday shorty"

Kagome smiled and hugged him once, trying to enjoy it as much as possible. Soon after the hug she walked down the stairs and headed to the entrance. Inuyasha crossed his arms before whispering what his question was going to be to Kazuki "Do you think I can fall in love again." Inuyasha shook his head and walked inside the apartment ready for another boring week-end.

* * *

It was Saturday and Kagome snuggled more into her pillow, however felt another one hit her head "Come on Kaggie we need to get ready for the festival I told you about!" Sango said excitedly as she figured out what she was going to wear. Kagome turned to her clock and saw it sai 1:00pm. She groaned and took the pillow Sango used to hit her and plastered it over her face "God Sango it's a Saturday, can't we go another time?"

Sango shook her head "No Kaggie, mum and dad know we are going, and this is only once every year. It's got some cool Halloween stuff we can decorate the house with, heck even clothes come on!"

Kagome sighed "Off course if it's related to clothes" Kagome groaned a little more and Sango jut sighed.

"Honestly I think acting like a guy, has actually turned you INTO one,you groan and whine as much as one already" Sango said putting on her skinny dark blue jeans.

Kagome sighed and sat up the pillow landing on her lap as she whined and stretched her arms above her head, her long ebony hair creating pools of ebony on the pillow. "Okay okay I'm up I'm up, dear god what have I created all those years ago when I took you clothes shopping." Kagome said laughing as she got up from the bed and headed to the attached bathroom to brush her teeth.

Sango snorted a little "Oh shush" Sango put on a short sleeve top and then found a cute wooly jumper that was white and then faded into light pink on top for extra warmth, and with her white trainers. She had decided to leave her hair out since it kept her neck warm. Kagome came back out and her eyes widened "Wow you look nice, are you trying to impress someone or what" Kagome said taking out her own clothes.

Sango stuck her tongue out "A girl likes to look nice no matter where she goes, and who she ahs to meet. It's in our nature"

Kagome laughed "God becuase I've been surrounded around guys, I understand now why they say girl's are so fussy about everything." Kagome put on a pair of skinny white trainers, with a dark blue halter top that was short and reached just below her belly button, it had a small V neck on top and flowed at the bottom, along with a black leather jacket on top, she put on black trainers and left her hair out so it kept her warm also.

Sango wolf whsiteled "No who are you trying to impress eh _shorty_'" Sango said mimicking Inuyasha's nick name for her.

Kagome puffed her cheeks "Oh shut up." Kagome however couldn't stop her blush from appearing as she closed her eyes tightly as she thought of him. Sango noticed this and sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome...do you like him that much?"

Kagome didn't answer. She had admitted she was interested and had a crush on him, but was it much stronger than that? Could she actually start to think of him as a potential boyfriend that she always wished for. Kagome was afraid of the thought, she hated thinking like that. Or was it that because she knew it could never happen, she was scared of thinking in that way. Kagome shook her head slowly "S-Sango let's go, or w-we'll be late" However before she could leave, Sango grabbed her arm.

"Kagome I'm serious do you like him, as in seriously sincerely like him?"

Kagome sighed and waved her hands in the air "I don't know Sango! Alright I don't know, everything is so confusing to me. I want to think that way, but I'm scared alright! I'm scared of getting hurt, because the horrible truth is that he will never see me as anything other than Kazuki, and after i finish this year he would still want to keep contact with this _'Kazuki'_ image. But I can't lie to him forever, I can't ignore him either, because if I do then I'll never see him again. EITHER WAY IT WILL HURT!" Kagome started to cry as she fell to the ground fisting her hand in her hair. "Either way it will hurt, no matter how much I like him. It's not going to change the fact that he only will ever know me as Kazuki...just as Kazuki."

Sango bit her bottom lip and knew that she probably pushed her friend too far, she kneeled on the ground and put her hand on her sister's back. Kagome flinched a little and couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the carpet. Kagome's shoulders started shivering and she sniffled every now and then, not wanting to cry but she had just said the ugly truth that she never wanted to ever have to experience. The thought that no matter what happened, in the end of the day she would never see him again. And hell even if she did tell him who she actually was, if he didn't forgive her, then she would still never see him again. Either way she would lose, one way or another. And for once she managed to say it, scream it. God.

Kagome sighed as she kept crying "I like him Sango...It's so hard...It's so hard to have him so close yet so far. Whenever I see Koga everything is gone, all my feelings, all my remorse, and even all my anger my plan for revenge it's all gone. Whenever I see those amber pools of melted sunflowers, my heart is racing and my blood is pumping, my legs get numb and I want nothing more than for him to pleasure me. I don't think of anybody but him, I haven't thought of anybody but him for a while. In the gala festival I was enjoying it when I saw him speechless, because it was a secret way I could enjoy his expression, I could enjoy the lust in his eyes knowing it was me he was thinking of when his face turned like that...I just...I..." Kagome bit her lip as more tears came.

Sango sighed "Oh Kaggie, I'm so sorry." Sango leaned forward and enveloped her arms around her friend and sister's body, allowing Kagome to cry in her shoulder.

"W-Why Sango...why d-do I always have to s-suffer...I went into Fukuoka to get revenge, to feel better and happy. B-But I didn't count on...t-this. Why Sango, why can I never be happy."

Sango sighed as she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair "Oh sweetie off course you can, and you will be. You never know maybe at the end of the year if you tell him who you are and if he is how you say he is, I am sure he will forgive you."

Kagome shook her head "You don't know him like I do. I'm his only true friend who he can tell anything to. If I tell him, he will think I betrayed him. Either way Sango I get hurt, and in exchange I will hurt him too, either way, by telling him the truth or ignoring him. Face it Sango, I did something I thought was right and instead I made myself sad...and I hurt him."

Sango nodded her head "I'm not going to say I understand because I don't, however you need to understand that there are forgiving people on this planet and I am very sure Inuyasha is one of them Kaggie. You just need to believe in yourself."

Kagome sighed and nodded before standing up. She shook her head and wiped her tears away before giving Sango a fake smile "Come on let's go and have fun shall we. Let's forget about all of this."

Sango looked worried but nodded and grabbed her purse as did Kagome, before they both left to walk to the festival.

* * *

"Awww come on man it will be fun! So many girl's go to shit like this, we can maybe score ourselves some babes" Miroku pleaded with his friend.

Inuyasha groaned "Why don't you go bug Koga"

Miroku sighed "Well Ayame answered him, and said they could meet up today and so I am alone. But if you come with me we can both gain from this, you will be able to get out and not mope around whilst I can go get myself some sugar babies. Pleeeeeease!"

Inuyasha growled and got up "Fine! God damnit okay, stop acting like a kid, I'll go to this dumb festival thingy."

Miroku smiled "Yay, okay I'll see you in 10 minutes, that's just enough time for you to get changed, unless...you know..." Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's little Inu. Jr.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as his hands balled into fists "You better leave Miroku otherwise none of us will go to the festival."

Miroku laughed nervously and bailed out of the room to his "Rodger that!" he screamed before locking his door. Inuyasha feh'd and got ready. He saw the weather and knew it would be somewhat chilly, so he put on his favourite black jeans along with a white T-shirt and a black hoodie on top, his hair out and wild, he then put on black trainers and went to knock on Miroku's door. "Oi pervert let's get going!" Inuyasha said loudly. Why was he so grumpy, could it be because he sincerely needed to get laid? Or could it be because a certain person who would always make him laugh wasn't there any more. He then heard the door open and rolled his eyes "Finally, hurry up you lecher"

Miroku sighed and locked the door behind him before both guys started walking towards the stairs. "Honestly Inuyasha you wound me with those names."

Inuyasha snorted "Then stop being a pervert AND a lecher, and then maybe I will consider it."

Miroku sighed heavily. He thought that maybe some fresh air would relax his grumpy friend, however it seemed as if it was doing the opposite. Miroku knew why he was like this, whenever Kazuki was not here any more he would get somewhat sad and angry. It was also to do with the fact that he knew Inuyasha hated being alone, and with his parents going to this place and that, and wit the only girl he thought he could ever love cheat on him, it was a lot of pressure on him, and it was normal that he would be grumpy. He wanted what he wanted and what every other full-blooded 17-year-old male wanted. And that was a girlfriend plus love. Hopefully going to this festival it would allow his friend to meet a few girls.

They got into Miroku's car, yes he drives however since Koga was always willing to lend his truck he never liked wasting petrol since it was expensive. And soon they were off.

* * *

Kagome and Sango arrived at the festival and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the decorations and the amount of families and children that were dressed in Halloween costumes and masks. She would frown every time she saw a couple and Sango knew what Kagome thought whenever she saw them. She was envious, and it was normal for her to be envious, however she thought this outing would probably allow her friend to meet someone or to at least take her mind of her worries, and Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and saw a small shrine area where they would write what they wished for and wanted dearly and hung them up along with others blessing their wish and allowing it to come true. Kagome walked closer to the stand and Sango followed. Once she got there she saw what looked to be a shrine maiden who handed her a wooden rectangular shaped object before bowing slowly and heading to another customer. Kagome looked at the elderly woman then to the wooden object in her palm. She took a deep breath and grabbed one of the old-fashioned paint brushes and dunked it in the ink before thinking about her wish. She kept biting her lip and tongue before finally finding the perfect wish she would hope to come true, but knew would never be possible, unless a miracle happened.

Once she finished writing her wish she saw that Sango had written one too and both girls smiled at each other before giving them to the old lady for her to hang on the wall. Sango read over Kagome's wish as she saw it and looked to her friend with a sad expression.

-Kagome-_ 'I wish for a miracle'_

Sango sighed and read over her one.

-Sango-_ 'I wish for happiness on all my family members'_

Kagome smiled sadly at Sango not knowing just how much her wish was heard. Soon both girls left the stall and headed to get something to eat.

* * *

Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets as he looked around the festival he noticed Halloween shops, stalls selling candy apples, others selling Halloween costumes and sweets, phone cases, more food. He sighed as he saw Miroku ogling all the sexy vampire waitresses that were walking around in a café and growled quietly knowing full well what his friend was trying to do. Inuyasha bonked him on the head and kept growling "You lecher, if you've come here because you thought I'd look for someone then you are solely mistak-" Inuyasha stopped his sentence as he looked forward and saw someone he never thought he'd see again, was it her? Was it really...Kagome? Inuyasha pulled Miroku up to snap him out of it and when Miroku came to Inuyasha turned back to the same place before noticing she was gone. Inuyasha shook his head, that was Kagome, he was sure of it. But if that was Kagome the little time he had to scan her up and down made him want to beat up Koga for dumping such a beauty. Inuyasha forgot about Miroku for a second and ran to look for her.

* * *

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha as she was busy hearing Sango giggle and laugh about some clothes or the other. Kagome sighed she just couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head. Why was he like a drug to her? Why was he on her mind constantly 24/7. Kagome knew why, she could deny it and question it, but she knew why, and it was simple, because she wanted him. Wanted him but knew that she couldn't have him, the only time she could have him was in her dreams, and her dreams were her only should connection between her and the half demon she was falling head over heels for.

Kagome told Sango that she wanted to get away from the crowd for a bit before resuming back to shopping. Sango was reluctant at first but then told Kagome that she'd wait for her in the shop they were currently at. Kagome nodded and sighed stuffing her hands in her Jean jacket as she left to the entrance where the clutter of people diminished, and she could have time to think and mourn over her thoughts without any distractions. However when she was almost at the entrance she hit something hard and fell backwards as she landed on her rear. 'Ouch, shit can't this day get any worse!'

"Shit I'm so sorry here let me help you"

Kagome's eyes widened she knew that voice. She knew that voice from any where. She raised her head and saw the outstretched hand before locking eyes with her amber eyed infatuation. _'Inuyasha?_'

Inuyasha was shocked when he locked eyes with the girl, the girl Kagome. Inuyasha was amazed at how much she resembled...Kazuki? Why was he coming up in his mind. Inuyasha shook away his thoughts as he bent forward and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Here let me help you Kagome"

Kagome's eyes widened and she was shocked. Her voice disappeared and all she could think of was, how the fuck did he know her name? And the day could get worse! Kagome was speechless she couldn't say anything, whenever she did she just kept opening and closing her mouth over and over again. God she never planned on him to see her true self, she never planned on it to be this soon either! God how was she meant to act?! Kagome grabbed his hand and felt that same electric shock running through her body. God was he making it harder on her to forget about him.

Kagome stood up and looked at the ground as she dusted her clothes off "T-Thank y-you"

Inuaysha smiled but couldn't help notice just how beautiful Kagome was. He saw her all those years ago when Koga introduced her to him but, damn had she grown, and why is it that she reminded him of Kazuki? Inuyasha shook his head and nodded "No problem Kagome"

Kagome was confused "How do you know my name?"

Inuyasha smiled as he put his hands in his pockets "Uh, you dated my best friend Koga...remember"

Kagome then remembered...that time three years ago when Koga had introduced her to his friends for the first time and the last. "O-Oh yes...uh, Inuyasha was it?" _'Oh god Kagome act better than that!'_

Inuyasha grinned as he nodded quickly "Y-Yes, I'm glad you remembered. Listen I am so sorry about Koga"

Kagome blushed and just looked at the ground "Oh...f-for what? There's nothing you need to say sorry for." Kagome felt so happy that she didn't have to make a voice in front of Inuyasha any more. It felt so good yet so bad to be herself right now. Imagine what Sango would say!

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck with one hand before licking his lips once "Well, just, you know...he shouldn't have treated you like that, as in, uh...he was stupid for dumping you the way he did."

Kagome sighed "Honestly, it's fine I got over it. It took me a while, but it's done now, I don't care about him any more" Kagome looked up and smiled "I moved on."

Inuyasha smiled. God was her beauty contagious. He felt horrible to admit it, but ever since he had seen Kagome for the first time, he was always jealous of Koga. jealous because Kagome was so beautiful, so perfect, so sweet and kind, yet Koga left her. When Inuyasha heard it in the café when Kazuki arrived, he wanted to scream at him, he wanted to grab him by his shirt and knock some sense into him, but knew that he couldn't date his best friends ex, even though looking at her now, made him re-think those thoughts. Inuyasha walked a little closer to her and didn't realise the blush that adorned his cheeks "Um...want me to buy a d-drink or something."

Kagome so desperately wanted to say no, but many times had she been dreaming of meeting him with her true identity. _'Plus a drink wouldn't hurt would it?'_ Kagome looked to the ground and gave a smile before looking back up at him and nodded "I-I'd like that"

Inuyasha let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and smiled as he walked with Kagome into the festival once again. Kagome followed him and her heart was racing, her mind was telling her what the hell she thought she was doing, and another part of her mind thought_ 'did he like me?.'_ Kagome was confused, I mean why was he so nervous around her, and why would he even want to spend time with his best friend's ex, wasn't there some code like that or something. And plus what would happend by the end of the day? Kagome followed Inuyasha and passed by the shop where Sango was, her eyes widened when Sango found her and Kagome abruptly stopped. Inuyasha noticed this and stopped also. "You okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah it's just that I brought a friend with-"

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha who's eyes widened.

"Wait...aren't you Sango? Kazuki's girl?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Sango nodded "Uh, yeah...yeah I am."

Inuyasha looked at Kaogme "Sooo you know Kazuki"

_'Oh boy do I know him_' thought Kagome before she nodded "Yeah we went to Kurin together"

Inuyasha ohed "I guess that makes sense, um...I brought Miroku along with me but I must have lost him." However as Inuyasha turned his head he saw Miroku there with a red hand print on his cheek and he sighed. "Again lecher!"

Miroku looked up and saw Sango before smiling and running towards her bending on one knee "Will you do the honours of bearing my child fair maiden"

Sango's eyebrow twitched again as she bonked him on the head, along with Inuyasha who spoke next. "Miroku she's Kazuki's girl don't' try anything funny, he's my best friend don't hurt him" Inuyasha warned Miroku.

Kagome was shocked at the he's my best friend statement. Kagome looked at him sadly _'Oh Inuyasha what have I done'_

Miroku laughed nervously and Sango grumbled as she looked at Kagome "Kagome can I speak to you in private please" Kagome nodded knowing what she was going to say. Once they were out of ear shot of the boys, Sango grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "Are you crazy Kagome what are you doing with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed "Look Sango I went out and bumped into him he insisted on hanging out for a bit and before I knew it, I said yes okay."

Sango sighed as she looked down "Kagome, I know that look anywhere. He likes you, but not the Kazuki you, the Kagome you, and from what it looked like it's been for a while."

Kagome looked down "I thought that too, but he couldn't possibly like his friend's ex."

Sango sighed "Kagome have you ever heard Inuyasha say something on the lines of 'Yeah his ex was hot'" Kagome thought for a moment and her eyes widened as she remembered that time in the café a while ago where he admitted she was nice and looked good.

"I just..."

Sango sighed "Kagome you can't make him like the female you. What happens when he finds out that Kazuki and Kagome are one in the same."

Kagome sighed "Sango...I just..." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. If she did let him like the real her then maybe at the end of the year she could say goodbye o Kazuki and Inuyasha could have seen her real identity. But after the statement he made of Kazuki, she knew that Kazuki's disappearance would hurt him. Either way she lost in every single way, she lost.

"Look Sango what happens happens, I can't think of this any more" And with that she walked of with the others leaving a sighing Sango behind.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome nearing and smiled "Hey Kagome, still up for that drink?" Inuyasha knew it was bad that he was hitting on his best friends ex, but he didn't deserve to leave her, and Inuyasha for the moment didn't care that she was with his best friend. At that moment the only thing he thought of was to get to know her, and maybe they could become really good friends, like him and Kazuki.

Kagome smiled a little at him and shook her head "Sorry Inuyasha I need to leave, but it was nice meeting you. It was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll hear from you through Kazuki."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little before grabbing her arm, causing Kagome to turn around. Inuyasha instantly let go of her arm and blushed as he looked at the ground. "Um...well, can I at least have your number. You know...to stay in touch and maybe meet up for that drink." Inuyasha said smiling at her.

Kagome sighed and looked to see Sango there waiting for her so they could leave. Kagome thought for a moment but said what the hell, and took out her phone. After that was done she bowed to both Miroku and Inuyasha, and ran back to Sango.

_'Oh god what have I done'_ Kagome thought

_'Oh shit what have I done'_ Thought Inuyasha.

_'I'm screwed_' They both thought at the same time.

* * *

Well there you have it guys! ^.^ I have had some reviews saying they wanted Inuyasha to meet girl Kagome and as I read and study all the reviews my readers leave me, that is what I have done. I have the best plots and drama to come up, so many things and still loads more to come. Hope you all liked it, and I would just like to say... :') GUYS 200! FLIPPING 200! REVIEWS THIS IS A MIRACLE! I said in my last chapter that if I got to 200 I would cry and just...god knows, but wow I am so happy and honoured that the last chapter had at least 30 more reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well and hopefully the reviews could bump up! ^.^ THANK YOU!

Remember the more reviews the faster the update ^.^


	14. Meeting Kagome again and Happy Halloween

Chapter 14: Meeting Kagome again, and happy Halloween.

Inuyasha was scared, scared because he didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether to text Kagome, or to simply just forget about her. She was Koga's ex, and he felt bad enough as it is for even asking for her number. Inuyasha was lying down on the sofa it was Sunday afternoon, and he thought of maybe getting a coffee or something, just as friends. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and then blew it out before pressing Kagome's name._ 'Just as friends, that's not wrong is it? I mean he dumped her, so friends isn't a crime right?'_ Inuyasha started typing.

-_Inuyasha-__ Hey it's me Inuyasha, I was wondering if maybe you would want to...'_ Inuyasha shook his head, not too formal and boring.  
_-Inuyasha- Hey this is Yasha from the festival, want to grab a...'_ Inuyasha shook his head again, this was too rude and to straightforward.  
_-Inuyasha- Hi, I know it might be late notice but want to grab a coffee?'_ Inuyasha smiled a little at that and without thinking twice he sent the message. Once he did he put his phone on the table. God he needed to talk to Kazuki about this, knowing him he would be able to give him some advice about women, he seemed good at it. Inuyasha nodded and stood up going to the kitchen before grabbing a bottle of water.

* * *

Kagome was busy biting her lip as she was laying down on her bed. Why did she give him her number. Luckily she gave him the number of her old phone so he didn't get suspicious at the exact same fricking number. Kagome started playing around with her pink phone until she felt it vibrate, which caused her to jump a little. Kagome checked the message, and when she saw the name, her eyes instantly widened and she threw the phone on the bed before standing up accidentally hitting her head against the headboard of the top bunk causing her to groan catching Sango's attention.

Sango jumped down from the top bunk and touched Kagome's head "Be careful Kaggie, jesus you are so stupid."

Kagome wasn't really thinking well as she kept staring at the phone on the foot of her bed, Sango was confused and followed her gaze towards her phone before running towards it. Kagome's eyes widened "No Sango!"

Sango grabbed the phone before Kagome and as Kagome whined trying to pry it of her, Sango saw the message and instantly had a look of worry. "Kagome-"

"I haven't even read it yet Sango!" Kagome defended as she stole her phone back before reading the message. Kagome sat down on the bed and re-read the message over and over. Kagome felt a light flutter in her stomach and instantly she felt like typing yes over and over before running to him and having the best day of her life. But she knew she couldn't do that, she couldn't it wasn't proper and the situation was hectic. Kagome looked at Sango seeing her arms crossed. She knew what her friend/sister was going to say and sighed heavily intertwining her hands together and leaning her forehead on them. "Look Sango-"

"No Kagome, this is too risky. I don't want ruin your happiness, that is far from what I ever want to do. I just...I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want you to have to feel insecure about this." Sango said gently before sitting next to her sister and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She saw Kagome's gaze on the phone, her eyes shinning with happiness yet her face crinkled with worry and uncertainty. Sango sighed, she knew her friend wanted an answer, any help or guidance, but she knew Kagome wanted to hear words like_ 'It will be okay'_ or _'I'm sure everything will fall into place.'_ However Sango didn't want to fill her head with false lies, and empty promises. She wanted Kagome to be happy, and if it requires her to enhance this second relationship between Inuyasha and the female Kagome, then so be it.

Sango stood up and outstretched her hand. Kagome saw this and looked up at her friend with doubt in her eyes. Sango merely smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand before pulling her up. She then walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a silk flowy just above the knee black skirt. Kagome was confused before realisation hit her. "Sango?"

Sango smiled and huffed as she swirled the hanger making the skirt fly around gently. "Well aren't you going to reply and get ready."

Kagome gave a big smile as she ran to Sango and embraced her tightly. She then took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and grabbing her phone. Kagome smiled as she typed happily, trying to ignore the worry in her mind and focus on the happy sensations in her belly. Kagome thought for a while before sending it.

* * *

Inuyasha who was tapping his foot repeatedly on the marble of the kitchen floor with the bottle almost finished in his hand, his anxiousness making him sweat a little. However when he heard that ring he quickly ran to the sofa and picked up the phone, his thumb was shaking to press the open button so he closed his eyes and pressed read. He then slowly opened his eyes and when he read the message he had a massive grin on his face as he jumped laughing a little. God he wished he could tell Kazuki this, if he wanted to share this moment of joy with any body it would be him. He read over the message again and for some reason he couldn't help but get warm and fuzzy feelings in his stomach.

-_Kagome-__ Okay, meet me at 4:00 outside the euro café :)_

Inuyasha smiled as he typed back.

_-Inuyasha- Okay, see you then :)_

Inuyasha let out a deep breath as he punched the air before getting ready for his meet up with Kagome. God if only Kazuki was here, he could help ease his nerves. On Monday thought he'd make sure to talk to Kazuki.

* * *

Kagome finally got into her outfit and as she looked into the mirror she felt oddly weird. Before no matter how girly she was it would feel the same to her, she wouldn't think much of it. However after two months straight wearing nothing but male clothing, suddenly putting on something so feminine made her feel in a way subconscious about her body, not only that, but she never really understood how feminine clothes could be so different, so seductive. Even though she was pretending to be a guy, she still was surrounded by males only, and now seeing herself with such femininity it shocked her. Imagine how actual guys feel when they suddenly see a girl dressed so nicely, something out of the norm for them.

Since it was cold she couldn't wear the skirt Sango so desperately wanted her to wear. Instead she was wearing a pair of low riser dark blue skinny jeans with a white long sleeve top that was half an inch away from the waist of the jeans showing of a little of her stomach if she stretched, along with white trainers, with a black leather jacket. She left her hair out, however she did shake it a little so it wasn't messy but it gave that independent look to it. She then had on some eye liner, mascara, and cherry red lip gloss which made her lip shine more than give her colour. Sango looked over her and smiled before winking "He is going to drool just looking at you Kaggie. Damn your hot" Both when you're a boy and a girl." Sango said giggling.

Kagome giggled along with her friend. "Why thank you Sango. I definitely don't mind putting you in this outfit to show it of to Miroku"

Sango crossed her arms and huffed "That lecher! No way would I ever wear something like that for a pervert as him. Plus I'm dating you aren't I"

Kagome laughed "Well Sango I could easily dump you and then you can run into Miroku's arms and say 'oh mi amor'" Kagome said copying Miroku's horrible spanish accent. She then felt a pillow hit her head, and laughed as she saw a fuming Sango.

"Ka-go-meeeeee! You better run!" Sango said watching Kagome laugh as she jumped down the stairs, she followed and saw Kagome run out the front door shouting "Love you Sango!"

Sango sighed "I know Kaggie. I love you too...just be careful" Sango knew that her words were on deaf ears, but she couldn't help but worry. After all, Kagome is her only sister.

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting outside the café, he had on a pair of blue baggy jeans with a chain going from the front pocket to the back, along with a thin hoodie and then his leather jacket on top, his hair out and his ears swivelling as he tried to catch Kagome's voice. He looked down at the ground seeing his black trainers and kicked the pavement a little as he put his hands in his pockets. He then turned and saw raven hair and smiled before feelign as if he was hit by an angel. Scrap that, a goddess. He looked closely and knew for sure it was Kagome, damn why did she have to look so sexy in that top, and low riser jeans...fuck. Inuyasha started walking slowly towards her trying hard not to drool 'okay just stay calm Inuyasha, stay calm'

Kagome wasn't doing much better either, her heart was thumping and her cheeks were red as she noticed how the leather jacket suited him so perfectly, and god the way the cold defined his jaw and his smile, god his smile. Kagome slowed down as she neared him, and finally smiled as they were face to face.

Inuyasha looked her up and down once before smiling "Hi" he said shyly _'great, you're doing really well keep it up you dumbass'_

Kagome gave a small smile as she fiddled with her fingers "Hi"

Inuyasha nodded and scratched the back of his head before outstretched his arm towards he café "Want to go in"

Kagome kept her smile as she nodded and walked in front, not knowing that it allowed Inuyasha to inspect her ass. Inuyasha groaned a little, god she as amazing, her size was perfect and...how the fuck could Koga dump her! not womanly enough my ass, she was more of a woman than any other girl he had ever met. Inuyasha walked in after her cursing himself a little for not opening the door for her. A waitress came in and offered them to sit in a table that had two chairs one on each side and with the menus int heir hands they smiled and bowed politely.

For a moment there was awkward silence and Kagome decided to break it first "So, uh, how are you?"

Inuyasha nodded once "I'm okay, busy."

Kagome smiled "Busy with what?"

Inuyasha shrugged "School, basketball, training my best friend."

Kagome smiled at hearing how he had dubbed her male half as a best friend. "Oh, what do you help him train with?"

Inuyasha smiled "He's a newbie to the school you know him Kazuki Higurashi, he went to Kurin and said he saw you around. I'm just training him so he can get better in gym."

Kagome nodded "Oh, uh, yeah I know Kazuki, he's a nice guy." _'At least I think'_

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah he is, he is very different from other guys, he's a really nice friend but he's going out with your friend isn't he, that Sango girl."

Kagome nodded and then looked at the menu, she wanted to change the subject in case she made a mistake, and quickly took of her leather jacket instantly knowing it was going to call his attention, which it did.

Inuyasha saw Kagome take of her jacket and instantly his eyes went from her face to her chest._ 'Damn Koga, what the fuck was wrong with you!'_ Inuyasha hated acting like this around women, he never liked to be like Miroku, but he was a boy and he was a teenager, not to mention it was the prime time where he would get horny most of all, and with his demon heritage it didn't help that he could smell arousal and enticing aromas than just using the eyes. He quickly looked at his menu and heard her voice.

"So why did you want to hang out. I mean...you know with...the circumstances that we met in." Kagome sincerely wanted to know why he was so interested in her, when she dated his best friend it just didn't make sense.

Inuyasha thought for a moment as he put down the menu, he then crossed his arms and placed them on the table "I guess, it's just that you interest me. I feel that something about you is different, something unique from other girls. And I don't care if you dated Koga or not, I think we can still be friends, and maybe meet up during the week-ends or something. I mean my room-mate always visits your friend and his family, so you can hang out in the dorm every now and then." Inuyasha said feeling at least a little hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Kagome would say yes even if she friend zoned him, he just felt drawn to her, and knew that just like Kazuki maybe he could have a close friendship with her.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. He was practically stating how he didn't care about the situation between her and Koga. He merely just wants to hang out with her, to the point he indirectly just asked for her to hang out in the dorm she shared with him as Kazuki. But could she tried on such dangerous territory? could she seriously try and maybe, hopefully, be closer to him not as Kazuki, but as Kagome. Was it possible to do that without falling for him even more than she already has? No, she knew that if she got closer to him, she would undoubtfully have high expectations as she had done with Koga. Except once the truth is told, he will have a valid reason to forget and break all ties with her. Kagome was confused, but knew that she would rather have closure with him as a girl for a while, than to never enjoy time with him as herself and regret it.

Kagome smiled and nodded "I'd like that, but I don't want to bump into Koga or anything."

Inuyasha shook his head "Don't worry about it, right now I want to punch him."

Kagome laughed "Why is that?"

Inuyasha frowned "Because he dumped someone as beautiful as you."

Kagome gasp silently as her laughter died down. God was he making it harder for her to not fall for him. Suddenly however they heard a very annoying shriek which caused both teens to groan.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Kagome, hanging out with my man." Kikyo said with her usual friends at the back following her every move.

Kagome sighed "What do you want Kikyo, I'm trying to have a conversation with my friend." Kagome said glaring at her.

Inuyasha was growling lightly "Kikyo I am NOT your boyfriend, for the final time you already had chosen and picked out of the bunch of us, so stop being so damn annoying and leave."

Kikyo tsked as she shook her head "Oh but Inu-baby-"

Inuyasha growled even more causing bystanders to hear "Kikyo leave, or I will force you, I told you the exact same thing two months ago and I will do it."

A waitress came over frowning "Is anything the matter here, please if you have a quarrel leave."

Kikyo humphed as she was about to walk away "This isn't over Inu-baby." Kikyo grabbed his chin and her face was closer to his. "You will be mine again."

Inuyasha threw her hand of "Over my dead body."

Kagome wanted so badly to just beat the crap out of her. How dare she treat such a nice guy as Inuyasha like that. But most of all she wanted her to leave him alone, because she was jealous, jealous that she couldn't' be that close, jealous that she couldn't ever be like how he and Kikyo were.

Kikyo merely sighed and walked over to Kagome before looking closely "Enjoy being with my man as much as you can Ka-go-me. Because this will be the last."

Inuyasha growled again and Kikyo took that as her queue to leave.

Inuyasha sighed angrily and turned to Kagome "I'm so sorry about that Kagome." His voice much calmer and his eyes softer.

Kagome shook her head "It's okay, I get that a lot in Kurin."

Inuyasha nodded "I'm still sorry though. It's just that she was-"

"I know, Kazuki told Sango and Sango told me." Kagome said not wanting to hear the words girlfriend come out of his lips.

Inuyasha nodded "Oh okay, well where do you want to go after this."

Kagome thought for a moment before smiling "Um, where I live there is a basketball court around the back maybe 10 minutes away, you can get a ball and play a game. I've heard that you are the top player and I really want to see you. Not to mention it's kind of cold it might warm us up."

Inuyasha was amazed. Many girls he's gone out with, have said that they wanted to go shopping in order for him to buy them things, or to the cinema or something fancy. But never has a girl ever take into account his interest and passion. Maybe, just maybe he was right about Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and smiled "I'd like that."

Kagome smiled back and as they ordered and ate, they began laughing and joking about what was happening in his school, and funny incidents that happened, like the gala festival. However he mainly spoke about Kazuki which made Kagome happy knowing that Inuyasha thought so highly of her male side. Soon after eating and halving the bill, since Kagome hated taking advantage of people, and with much arguing with Inuyasha eventually he gave in and they both paid half, half. Kagome without realising grabbed his hand as she started running. Inuyasha smiled and laughed as his hand-held onto Kagome's. Kagome couldn't help it, she just loved hearing his laugh loved holding his hand like this without needing it to feel weird or abnormal. And by the grip he had on her, she knew he wasn't complaining.

Soon they got to the court and grabbing a ball that were on the stands both started to play. Inuyasha was there dribbling the ball, and changing it from hand to hand every now and then. "You ready Kagome? Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked for the final time.

Kagome laughed and nodded "Hit me with your best shot."

Inuyasha smirked and before Kagome knew it all she saw was a white flash run past her and instantly heard the sound of the ball falling into the hoop. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around. Kagome already knew this as she had seen it many times however she had to pretend as if she never knew. "Wow. That was amazing"

Inuyasha laughed and quickly ran towards her. "I showed this to Kazuki and he managed to throw the ball, do you want me to teach you?"

Kagome blushed and nodded "Um, sure"

Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed the ball and stood behind Kagome, gently placing the ball in between her hands as his hands gently fell onto her hips. Kagome's eyes widened somewhat, but nevertheless enjoyed it.

Inuyasha felt her tense and spoke "I'm sorry am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

Kagome shook her head "No, it's fine it's not you...I'm just cold."

Inuyasha nodded and once again placed his hands on her hips "Now you need to keep your lower half of your body locked as well as your shoulders, then when you bend your knees make sure to not move your body so much, just keep it at the same stance. Ready?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smiled "Okay...go"

Kagome felt his breath on her neck and accidently threw the ball, causing it to pass the hoop and hit the fence. Inuyasha shook his head "It's okay, we'll try again." Kagome nodded and saw him run for it before coming back just as quickly as he went. Kagome heard him talk again but this time his hands were over her own on the ball. "Okay you see the hoop, measure the distance..." Kagome suddenly remembered what he had said the first time he trained her as Kazuki.

_"Don't throw to harshly but don't throw lightly. You need to control your breathing and don't fall victim to thinking that the higher you throw it, the better chances the ball gets into the hoop. It's not like that. The only way it will get in, is when you throw the ball, and the moment that you feel it leaving your grasp, all your passion and hope flies along with it, your belief that you can do it, is the key to winning. If you just close your eyes and believe that you will win, and know that deep down you already are a winner...the key to success"_

"The key to success" Inuyasha finished off before seeing Kagome close her eyes. Kagome remembered...remembered how all her vigour was injected in the rubber ball filled with air. She then bent her knees, feeling Inuyasha close to her, made her feel happy, made her feel as if she could do anything. And she could, with Inuyasha she felt free, she felt invincible, unlike anything she had ever felt when she was with Koga. Kagome then gave a small jump and opened her eyes before throwing the ball. She fell back to the ground as she saw it fly, then unlike the first time that it ran around the circle of the hoop, this time it fell straight in. The ball fell to the ground and just as she remembered it made the same sound, as it bounced once, twice, and then simply rolled to her feet.

At that moment Kagome felt as she had done two months ago. She felt like a winner, and more so because Inuyasha was by her side. She started grinning and eventually was laughing happily as she turned around and without thinking jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "I-I did it...haha I DID IT! Inuyasha did you see!" Kagome said jumping up and down happily.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he buried his nose in her hair "I did Kagome...I did." He smiled as he spun her around happily. Kagome kept laughing and even more so when she felt herself being lifted of the ground.

"Haha Inuyasha, put me down"

Inuyasha laughed as he placed her on the ground. Once he did he looked into her brown eyes, that...oddly looked so much like Kazuki's. Not only that but the soft features of her eyes, nose, cheeks, and the curve of her chin looked remarkably like Kazuki's. Inuyasha then looked from her eyes to her lips.

Kagome's hands were on his shoulders, and her eyes were locked with his. She could see his eyes studying her face and was scared for a moment thinking that maybe he found out who she was. However when she saw his gaze land on her lips, she felt her heart beat quicken, and her cheeks tinting pink. She felt one hand leave her waist as it ran up her neck and wrapped behind her neck, his thumb gently caressing her ivory skin on her cheek, before lightly passing it over the corner of her lips. She then saw his face inch closer. God did she want this, I mean he has only seen her as a girl twice excluding the time when she was with Koga. Instantly she stepped back and fiddled with her hands. "Uh...m-maybe we should get going. I-It's getting late."

Inuyasha said nothing other than nodding as he watched her place the ball back. He felt kind of stupid. Off course she wouldn't be ready to go that fast she had broken up with his best friend two months ago. Not to mention was he really ready as well? But she was just so tempting and alluring not to mention so attractive, that it blinded him from thinking of anything and any body. He had to take it slow with Kagome, I mean he only wanted them to be friends...right?

Kagome was trying to take a few calming breaths as she put the ball away. What was she about to do? Was she really about to allow him to kiss her. Did her body actually betray her mind. Off course it did. And she had to learn to listen to her mind, she couldn't' afford to mess up anything...afford to fall even more harder than she already was. She turned around and smiled trying to prevent from showing anything. "We should get going home." She looked at the sky and notice that since it was winter and the hour had gone backwards one, the day was much shorter.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded trying to hide his own disappointment "Yeah, mind if I walk you home?"

Kagome nodded as she smiled. Soon they both were walking slowly to her house. Both silent and none starting conversation. Inuyasha was merely thinking about how he had lost control back then so easily. He could always control his temper, attitude, arousal around girls...but with Kagome it was different. It was instinctual to just kiss her, to ravish her and to just hug her. Why? Why did he feel such a pull. He needed to desperately talk with Kazuki about this.

Meanwhile Kagome was in her own dreamland thinking about how easily she herself had allowed her feelings and emotions get the better of her. She had to be careful next time, otherwise it would be much harder in the end...to let go. She saw her street and a glimpse of her house, and stopped. Inuyasha was confused for a moment "Everything okay Kagome?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah, my house is just up this street, I can take it from here." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha gave a nod before smiling and as he was about to walk away, Kagome grabbed his arm and embraced him. Inuyasha was shocked but instantly placed his arms around her body, then he heard her whisper. "Thank you so much Inuyasha. I would love to be friends, and...we can met up some other time. Ja ne." And with that Kagome ran to her house looking back once as she waved, her hair flowing behind her, she saw him wave back and smiled as she carried on running to her house whipping her hair a little and as she reached her door she turned to see Inuyasha's silhouette walking away slowly, however she did see his arm hit the air, and knowing him she knew that whenever he did that it was because he was happy. Kagome sighed happily "See you tomorrow, Mr. arrogant." Kagome smiled and walked in "Mum dad, Sango, Kohaku I'm hooooome!"

* * *

It was Monday and a sighing Kagome was walking up the stairs of the dorm building with her bag, her baggy clothes back on, her wig put in place, her scent concealed with deodorant and perfume and another week ahead. Kagome however couldn't help but sigh and be in lala land thinking about yesterday. God it was amazing, feeling him hug her, laughing with him, joking around with him, and allowing herself to fully embrace her feminine side around him, without needing to care about her voice, her actions, her body language, her words, her tone. Everything just came natural to her. However as she was opened the door to the apartment, she saw Inuyasha grinning as he was watching TV sitting on the sofa. "Hey Mr. aroggant you're looking awfully cheery today."

Inuyasha smiled as he turned to his room-mate "Well I'm glad you noticed shorty. I need to talk to you about something, do you mind?"

Kagome shook her head "Not at all, hold on." She went to her bunk and placed her bag on the bed before walking back and sitting next to him. "So what'ya wanna talk about?"

Inuyasha sighed and moved forward so his elbows were on his knees. "Well, basically you remember how I said that Koga's ex Kagome...was attractive?"

Kagome nodded feigning to know the truth. Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, well...I sorta, bumped into her on Saturday"

"Oh okay, and?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed his neck "Well basically, I asked her for her number, and we ended up swapping numbers. Then...I was alone on Sunday and I didn't know what to do. So I kind of, texted her and we met up for the day."

Kagome smiled "That's good, so what did you guys do?"

Inuyasha sighed "Well we ate, bumped into Kikyo. But after that she decided to play basketball and we did...but I kind of got lost in the moment and almost kissed her."

Kagome rose her eyebrows acting surprised "Wow...uh, so what is i exactly you want to talk to me about?"

Inuyasha nodded and rubbed his palms together "Well it's just that, when I was with her, I felt this pull in my heart. My body just wanted to...kiss her to hold her, to punch Koga for hurting her. But then because of Koga I don't want to get involved with her because..."

Kagome nodded "You don't date your best friend ex's"

Inuyasha nodded "Nailed it shorty."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. This was the time where she could push him into liking the real her, or push him away from liking the real her. Kagome started speaking before she knew it "I'd say to go for it, I mean just because it didn't work for one relationship, doesn't mean it can't happen to you two. Koga dumped her for a reason, I'm pretty sure you guys could figure it out."

_'Oh my god what the hell did I just say'_

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded "That's what I thought, I just...I don't want to rush her either you know."

Kagome nodded "I'm sure if you give her time, then everything will be okay."

Inuyasha nodded "So you ready for the Halloween celebration on Friday?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, but I don't really want to go. I don't think It's going to be that good anyway."

Inuyasha smiled "That's good, because I didn't feel like going either, how about since its a Friday we just hang out on the roof if it's not that cold. Or just stay here and watch films."

Kagome nodded "I'd like that"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded before ruffling Kazuki's hair "Well I'm going to have a shower."

Kagome nodded and as she saw him walk into the bathroom she noticed he took his phone also. Strange. However once she sat down on her bed and began to unpack she heard a ring from her old pink phone and quickly grabbed it. The only person that would text her on this phone now was...Kagome looked towards the bathroom, and then went to grab her phone, and once she opened it she read it was from Inuyasha. She blushed and put the phone on vibrate, so he didn't hear before reading the message.

_-Inuyasha- Hey, I had fun yesterday. I'm glad we could meet up, maybe we can meet up this week-end?_

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She then started typing and once she read over it she clicked send. She could hear the water running so she left the phone on the bed as she unpacked. Once she heard the water stop she knew he'd see her message.

Inuyasha wrapped a towel around himself as he looked at his phone seeing it flash. He grinned and opened the message.

_-Kagome- Sure, I had fun too. It'd be nice to see you again :)_

Inuyasha jumped for joy inside as he bit his own lip then opened the door of the bathroom to see Kazuki there laying on his bed, in his uniform. "Hey Kazuki ready for maths?"

Kagome groaned "Don't get me started. You need help with your tie again?"

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah please."

* * *

During the rest of the week, Inuyasha had been constantly texting her, and soon she started to talk to him also. Every day the seemed to have been talking more and more. She had to be careful so that when she was around Inuyasha when he sent a message that she put her phone on silent, or pretend to go somewhere whenever he called her. Soon it was Friday, the day of the party and the day that both Kagome and Inuyasha were going to bail. Both were now on top of the roof, with warm coats on and simply just laughed and joked around.

"So what you planning on doing tomorrow with Kagome?" _'God it feels so weird talking about myself'_

Inuyasha shrugged "Meh I don't know, I'll let her decide. I mean I want to do something that she will like. Any ideas?" Inuyasha said turning to Kazuki.

Kagome thought about what she enjoyed on dates, and came up with a thing or two. "Well girls like to hang out in places where it isn't crowded, so a park or something, then take her to a café or something related, but not restaurants, because she might want to just feel free with you rather than confined in such a fancy place. If you do take her to a restaurant not something fancy or high class, but more happy, up-beat and free."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded "Wow, the only things girls ever told me that they liked was shopping and shopping and even more shopping. In the end I remembered every single type of fashion line, the latest fake crap and those shops were literally soaking up my wallet."

Kagome gave a sad smile "Don't worry, Sango talks about Kagome, and I've met her. She won't be the type to be with you for your money, she takes people feelings into consideration and likes to do fun things that both people can enjoy. You'll be fine, plus you're a charmer aren't you. So you don't have anything you need to worry about." _'because your charm already won me'_

Inuyasha shrugged "I guess so. But for some reason I don't want to just use my charm on her. I feel that maybe I can open myself up again. But I don't want to at the same time, because I don't want another Kikyo incident."

Kagome secretly gave a slow smile as she answered. "It won't be."

Both said nothing until they heard everyone cheer 'Happy Halloween!' downstairs as the music got louder and everybody started hooting.

"Kazuki?"

Kagome turned her head and saw him smile at the sky "Happy Halloween"

Kagome smiled back as she kept her gaze on him. "Happy Halloween"

And with that Kagome's gaze went back to the sky. Tears were burning behind her eyelids 'Happy Halloween...Inuyasha'

* * *

Well there you have it guys, Happy Halloween! ^^ Yaaay it's Halloween. Well this chapter was dedicated to Halloween, but I also wanted to dedicate such fluffiness in this chappie to all my reviewers. I am so happy that I have reach 220 reviews already! And if I reach 240 I'll be flooding in my own tears. This chapter was mainly focused on Inuyasha and Kagome, because I wanted to strengthen their bond with Kagome being herself, and I kind of pushed Kikyo in, because she is going to be an important character later on. Well anyway that's all I have to say. Hope you all have a fun time on Halloween, and yeah until the next chapter guys.

Remember more reviews, faster update.


	15. Matches and the first game part I

Chapter 15: Matches, and First game part I

It was December and the weather was colder than usual, however some shops and the school itself was starting to get decorated more and more every day. Right now Inuyasha was training Kazuki as he ordered his room-mate to run track seven times. "Okay come on shorty! You only have three seconds left! aaaaaand stop!"

Kagome managed to cross the finish line and threw herself on the floor as she laid on her back panting. Inuyasha walked over to his friend and smile "You did it just on time shorty, now you need to-"

Kagome put her finger up in the air in a signal for a minute "Please...let me...relax...for just...a minute...phew..."

Inuyasha laughed and sat down next to him. "Alright take all the time you need."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and sat up before placing her hand on his forehead. Inuyasha was taken aback by this but smirked and tapped his hand away. "What are you doing shorty?"

Kagome blinked once, twice "Do you have a fever. You just allowed me to take a break. Are you feeling okay?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he smiled gently "Yeah, just happy."

Kagome smiled "Oh? Why is that?"

Inuyasha smiled as he looked down. "Well, I'm meeting Kagome on Saturday and we've been kinda getting closer." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed by showing his soft side.

Kagome blushed knowing that he wasn't looking. It was true that Inuyasha and her had gotten much closer, they saw each other practically every week-end. She and Inuyasha had gotten a lot closer, they started to spend more time with each other. They would play basketball every now and then, she even started to go to the dorm and they watched films, went to the cinema, nice cheap restaurants, the park. Kagome loved every moment of it, she loved it when they hugged, when they laughed and played in the park, laughed with friends in restaurants and even cuddled up a few times while watching movies. However she knew, that this was dangerous, Sango would always tell her to be careful. But Kagome couldn't help but say yes to him whenever he invited to meet. It was almost instinctual to just get up and meet him as herself and not Kazuki. Whenever they went to hang out, Inuyasha would always talk about Kazuki, always said things like he was a type of friend he never had, that if it wasn't for him he wouldn't have had the courage to talk to her. Kagome silently cried, scared of the outcome that was going to come from this, yet willing to enjoy every moment she could. She didn't want to carry this on for so long, but it seemed that every time he asked her to meet, she just couldn't say no.

Kagome nodded "Oh well that's good. It's nice that your friends with her." Kagome smiled. However when she didn't get a response she turned her head to find Inuyasha blushing as he looked at the ground. Kagome was confused "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha smiled as he turned to her "Nothing." Kagome just nodded and saw him stand up before he gave her a hand. Kagome smiled and accepted the gesture. Soon both started to walk of towards the dorms and got ready for P.E first lesson.

* * *

"Okay boys! DO 40 PUSHUPS NO EXCEPTIONS. LET'S GO GO GO."

Kagome bent down and up at least 20 times without groaning with out getting tired. She smiled as she turned her head to look at Inuyasha who was already finished and he winked at her as he gave hear a thumbs up. Kagome smiled as she carried on she was now on 30. It was amazing how a little practice every morning, some muscle work in the gym, and some good rest and a lot of water, could build up her muscles in her biceps and in her ankles. Kagome smiled as she bent down then up, she saw her arms flex and she smirked, she was doing it, she was finally able to do it, she was finally able to do something and not fail. She was on 37 as she kept getting slower and slower, but for once she didn't fall on ehr chest panting for breath, for once she didn't cry out from bruises and muscle pain, she was happy and as she turned to see Koga she smirked. 'I'm weak? your nothing but a bastard. I'll show you who's weak, my revenge is not over yet.'

Kagome finished her 40 push ups and when she looked up she saw the teacher there smiling down at her, before outstretching his hand. Kagome took it and was confused. Then he spoke "Your getting better and better each week. You signing up for track?"

Kagome looked down for a moment, should she? Maybe running is a good source of exercise...right? Kagome smiled and shrugged "I'll think about it" The teacher smiled and nodded before turning back around.

"Okay boys! Time for some basketball! Since the weather is pretty chilly, we will break teams using coloured vests instead. So everyone on the right will be red everyone on the left will be green. GET MOVING!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand unexpectedly and instructed her to follow him. Kagome did and couldn't wait till she was Kagome again in order to do this._ 'His hand is so warm...so soft-_' "Hey Kazuki, ready?"

Kagome snapped out of her day dream and simply looked away with a blush "Y-Yes"

Inuyasha was a little worried, ever since he had met Kagome, Kazuki had started to be, well, distant so to speak. He would always look away every now and then, he would be day dreaming every day. However Inuyasha didn't ask why. Soon the small game started with Inuyasha in the centre and Koga on the opposite side of him. Koga smirked "So I see you've been seeing someone during the week-end eh." Koga teased him.

Inuyasha chuckled "What makes you say that?"

Koga smiled "Because I hardly see you on the week-ends now, so who;s the lucky girl?" Koga said wiggling his eyebrows.

The whistle blew and the teacher threw the ball in the air. Both Inuyasha and Koga jumped up for the ball, and Inuyasha managed to smack it hard, causing it to fall on poor Kagome's section. Kagome had the ball and dribbled it trying to find someone to throw it to, however she was too slow as Koga ran past her and snatched the ball from her. Kagome cursed quietly and stayed in her section as she saw Inuyasha running towards the hoop where Koga was about to score, and when she saw Koga jump up, Inuyasha fast as lightning jumped even higher and grabbed the ball before throwing it far on the other side. Miroku had the ball this time and dribbled it easily and quick before seeing Kazuki who was the closest to their hoop and threw it over to once again poor Kagome.

However Kagome would not back down, she would not be so easily defeated as beforehand. And with as much strength as she could she jumped up high and to her shock she caught the ball, she started to dribble the ball as she ran to the hoop and surrounded by many people, TALL people, she closed her eyes and threw it as high as she could to the basket. However she saw the ball roll around the hoop, and as it was about to fall off the hoop and miss its target, players from the other team ready to grab it, she saw a flash of silver and smiled as Inuyasha saved the ball and with his super speed and high jump he dunked the ball scoring red's a point. Kagome smiled and ran up to him. "Nice work Mr. arrogant."

Inuyasha smirked and ruffled her hair. Kagome melted as she saw his sexy lips tilt in a awfully provocative style. "Good work yourself shorty."

The teacher rang the whistle and the game had come to a stop "Okay guys everybody grab some water, and then I want you all to jog around to brush of the tension then hit the showers."

Kagome groaned when she she heard the word 'shower' she used to always welcome showers, and now she hated it because she could never enjoy one other than during the week-end. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a smiling Inuyasha "Come on shorty stop day dreaming."

Kagome blushed a little at being caught and walked over to the bleachers where she hung out wiht Koga and Miroku. Miorku was drinking his water before talking "So first match for the championships is this Saturday, the whole school will see it. Think we're ready?" Miroku asked smirking.

Inuyasha laughed and punched a fist in the air "More than ready Roku."

Koga grinned "Off course man."

Kagome saw them shake hands and felt a pang of guilt overwhelm her heart. She didn't know why thought. Was it because she felt bad about her living a double life? Inuyasha was so good to her and treated her with respect and honour, and for god sakes he was even a sweetheart to her male visage! Yet she went and practically confused his life. She sighed and then heard the bell ring for the showers. She quickly found an excuse and showered in the dorms, thinking about how her life was at that very moment.

* * *

Soon it was the end of the day, and Kagome was getting ready as she was about to head to the dorms. She had hardly seen Inuyasha as he was busy running and preparing for the basketball match on Saturday. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a little as she turned and smiled sadly at the face hoping it was Inuyasha but no luck. "Hey Hojo." Kagome said glumly.

Hojo smiled but then frowned "Kagome what's wrong?" He said cupping one of her cheeks gently and then walking with her towards a bench to sit down on. Kagome sighed and fiddled with her fingers "Hojo, am I a bad person?"

Hojo was confused at the question "No why would you say that?"

Kagome sighed "Because, I thought...god damnit I thought I could live a double life, and after this morning...after the fight and the blood and the words...and-"

Hojo shushed her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Calm down Kagome, just relax and tell me slowly what's wrong."

Kagome sighed and calmly told Hojo all about that morning and Hojo smiled a little as he leaned forward, seeing Kagome with both hands supporting her head as she leaned into them. Her eyes closed and about to shed tears. Hojo looked to the ground "You know, centuries ago, my grandmother at the time fell in love with an American, she fell in love with someone other than her race, which at the time was seen as shameful. However she didn't care, I remember my mother told me over and over again this story, a remedy of a sort and I think the first person I should tell is you."

Kagome was intrigued but confused, however she simply nodded for him to proceed.

Hojo smiled as he looked at the sky "Back 300 years ago, when people had arranged marriages for beneficial reasons, there were only a select few that were lucky enough to marry someone they loved. My grandmother then was one of them. However she fought for her love with the American boy who had travelled to Japan, and met her. Eventually my great great great however more great grandmother smiled and eloped with the man. She fought for the love she wanted, no matter if it was found to be shameful or illegal or whatever, she didn't care. She didn't care about what society would think of her, because as long as she was happy and had him, it was all she ever needed."

Hojo looked at her "My mother told me about how my great great great etc grandmother invented a remedy for a broken heart and star crossed love. It was called the recipe of matches. She would always tell me, that in us we have the ability to light a match out of a box that was engraved within our hearts whenever we found passion or love or happiness. Our body created enough oxygen to light up every match whenever the person felt longing and desire. However when some people find a person they loved and cared for, for over years and thought that no matter what happened that person was to be their life mate, they would take it to the extreme, as the amount of passion they felt, would light up every match in the box quickly, and we eventually get blinded by such passion and such desire that we don't see past that. You are so enamoured with your fantasy of what you wish was real and what you believe is, rather than thinking realistically beyond. Eventually all the matches die down and turn damp from the quick use before lighting out and fading away, breaking the person in two. But if you slowly light up a match one at a time, you would see through rather than pass all the difficulties and obstacles that would come your way by the decision you make. You would fight for that love and when you do have it, you have no unsuspecting surprises and no guilt, you would have no problems because you had that person's single match, bond with yours creating a love so pure and strong that can overcome anything. And only when you slowly take time into lighting every match, will you truly feel happiness."

Kagome looked down at the ground listenign to the beautiful story Hojo had just told her. Kagome then turned to him slowly "So, you think...that maybe I lit up all my matches to fast...with Koga?"

Hojo nodded "I know you did Kagome. But it's not your fault, no matter if you lit up all of those matches, no matter if they are damp, doesn't rain dry away eventually because of the sun. I believe that if you find that person that could cure and dry away all those tears and sadness that are ruining those matches inside of you, then you will truly be happy."

Kagome bit her bottom lip "What should I do then?"

"You have to figure that out on your own Kagome." Hojo smiled gently and wrapped an arm around her before gently rubbing her shoulder whit his thumb. "Think about it." Hojo said softly before leaning and bumping his forehead with hers quickly then bounded of to his dorm room, his bag on his shoulder.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She knew he was right, she knew that she had to rekindle those damp matches inside of her. And knew that she might have to do the same to Inuyasha's.

* * *

Once Kagome got to the dorm she saw Inuyasha laying on his bunk asleep. Kagome smiled gently and put her bag down on her bed before slowly walking up the stairs of the two beds and saw him face up with one arm on his chest and the other behind his head, his head was tilted to one side a little causing his fringe to no doubt tickle his eyelashes. Kagome smiled and walked a little further up so she could get a closer look. She saw how peaceful his face seemed to be, when he was away from all the commotion and all the stress. He looked so innocent, so young and free and wild.

The man that only showed himself around Kagome and her male visage. Slowly however she saw him turn his head as he swivelled his ears, most likely sensing a presence near by. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw Kazuki in front of him. He sighed and sat up slowly "Hey your back."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she climbed up a bit more before sitting and letting her legs dangle over the edge, her eyes looking at his tired sexy glistening ones. "Yeah sorry, I thought you were getting ready for your basketball practice?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah but decided to rest before I went. Hey shorty can I ask you a question?"

Kagome nodded and smiled "Yeah sure."

Inuyasha blushed a little "Do you think I should ask Kagome to come and see me this Saturday?"

Kagome was startled. What! She hadn't planned this far! How was she and the..Kazuki person meant to be there ont he same day. Kagome was stuttering for a moment before knowing that she had to say something and quick. "Uh, well uh...I...I don't...s-sure go ahead" _'Fuck what have I done_'

Inuyasha smiled and nodded "I'll ask her to come over then, but how should I say it, I don't want to sound as if I'm begging you know."

Kagome nodded and smiled "Yeah I do...Um...j-just say something on the lines of...Hey you remember I told you I played basketball...and then just invite her from there." Kagome said as she walked down the ladder.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down smiling as he ruffled her hair, whilst grabbing her in a head lock "Your the best shorty you know that." Inuyasha complemented.

Kagome blushed and when he let her go she saw him prepare for practice for the big event on Saturday. _'Oh boy I need to talk to Sango!'_

* * *

It was Saturday and Kagome was freaking out as she had received the message from Inuyasha, and she obviously said yes wanting the real her to also be supportive. However she was practically biting her nails of right now, as she was scared and lost about what to do.

"Look Kagome relax, everything will be alright okay, we just need to come up with some sort of strategy." Sango said.

"Yeah sugar just relax" Jakotsu also said sitting with his legs crossed on the chair by the desk.

Kagome stuffed her hands in her hair "You don't understand guys, I need to be Kazuki! But I also need to be Kagome! What am I going to do I can't just swap genders whenever I feel like it, plus there is a massive crowd the whole school Sango, how can I camouflage in that And what if he wants to see both Kagome and Kazuki next to each other to meet or something, then I am screwed!" Kagome cried out.

Kohaku then walked into the room "Hey sis why all the yelling."

Sango rolled her eyes "Kagome;s stuck on how to change during the basketball match this afternoon."

Kohaku sighed but then his eyes twinkled "I have an idea, Jay think you can help me with it you too Sango"

Kagome was confused yet a little hopeful that unfortunately her younger brother by a good couple of years had managed to come up with a plan. Man intelligence does not change by age.

Sango and Jakotsu smiled. Kohaku nodded "Okay Sango I need you to be in charge of picking out Kagome's normal clothes, and Jay you pack her male clothes. We need to make sure that the clothes are easy to change from in at least a minute or two maximum."

Kagome was confused as were the others but they got up and prepared the items. Sango came out with a flowy black chiffon knee length skirt with a T-shirt and a cardigan, along with black pumps. Whilst Jakotsu cam out with a pair of black gym trousers a short sleeved blue shirt and a black zip up cardigan.

Kohaku smiled and nodded "Nice, Sango why choose a skirt."

Sango smiled "Well you did say something she could change quickly out of. Skirts are so easy, you can put trousers underneath and take of the skirt, or you can simply tuck the skirt into the trousers automatically changing, much more shorter time."

Kohaku nodded but the shook his head "Sango grab a pair of converses"

"What but you don't wear converses with skirts!"

Kohaku groaned "Sango trust me on this"

Sango growled "Alright alright!"

Kagome was even more confused now.

Kohaku then inspected Jay's clothes and gave a thumbs up. Soon Sango came back with a pair of black converses, then spoke. "Okay what is this plan of yours Kohaku tell us now before Kagome has a panic attack"

Kagome groaned and hit her head on her pillow as she flopped on her bed not caring.

Kohaku sighed "Basically, the only thing Kagome can do is to change at least every 10 minutes or so, from a boy to a girl. There is a half hour game on the first half, then there is a 10 minutes break before starting the next half which will also be half hour, then if it is a draw, they will do penalty shootings to see who can win. Kagome has to change at least 3 times throughout that, so every 10 minutes she would change from a boy to a girl. It has to be 10 minutes because Inuyasha had really good reflexes he could easily remember where Kagome was standing and where she is, he would look out for both Kazuki and Kagome no doubt in order to gain some encouragement. You Kagome, need to be able to change at least in 2 minutes. I will be there to help you, I'll be at the back of the bleachers and guarding the changing rooms. No-one goes into the changing room throughout the whole game, meaning that you can easily put on your jeans and tuck in your skirt as Sango suggested then I'll stand guard to make sure nothing wrong happens. And Sango and Jakotsu could entertain Inuyasha for a bit when you get changed."

Everyone looked at one another then to the little boy in front of them. They were both with their mouths open, and shell shocked at the idea. It was so simple...and the only thing they could possibly do.

Kagome ran up to her adopted brother and embraced the living day lights out of him "Thank you Kohaku, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kohaku smiled and patted her back "Any time sis. Now let's get going it's 3:00 game starts at 5:00, we need to be there early to cheer them on. Kagome you'll go as Kazuki for now, Sango and Jakotsu and me will be wandering around until the game starts, then you say good luck quickly come back get changed and instantly Inuyasha thinks you have arrived right on time. So it's a busy night but for everything you've done for me sis, it's the least I can do."

Kagome felt like crying and Sango and Jay both awwed. Kohaku wrinkled his nose at the cheesiness of it all. "Okay let's get to work."

Kagome was soon prepared as Jakotsu helped with all the preparations. Soon they all jumped into Jakotsu's car, their parents at work knowing that they were going to the match. Kagome was nervous, tonight was going to be very hard, but she had to. She had to do this for Inuyasha. She knew it made him happy. And if it made him happy she'd do it gladly.

* * *

They were soon at the school and you could already see swarms of people hanging around in the entrance of the gym. Everybody from Fukuoka High and Shiko High, the first school the lynx's were up against. There were cheerleaders from the school as it was a mix. All the car parks were full and Jakotsuhad to park a street down from the school. Once he found a parking space, they all got out. And Kagome who embraced every one started running towards Inuyasha. He needed her and she would be there, as Kazuki as Kagome, she didn't care, she knew that he wanted to see her before the game started. She squeezed past the crowd however kept getting thrown on the floor. Then she turned her head and found the long way which was around the school. She groaned and as she ran around the whole school before entering through the back entrance, she was amazed to see so many people here to, however it wasn't as crowded, she crawled in between people and finally managed to enter. She then quickly ran towards the changing room. God she sincerely hoped that they were all changed. She walked in with her eyes closed, and when she opened them she was thankful that they were ALL dressed and ready, all laughing and joking around.

She spotted Inuyasha with Koga and Miroku, and smiled as she ran to him. She thought he looked amazing in their full black and white uniform. He had the sleeveless black shirt with the number 1 on the front and the back, the sides were in white and the bottom was also trimmed with white. She saw his head whip to see her, and she waved as she saw him stand up. He was also wearing black knee length shorts, which also had white on trims on the edge of the materials. His silver hair in a high ponytail. "Hey shorty you made it!"

Kagome smiled and he grabbed her hand before giving her a manly hug. Kagome smiled and nodded "Yeah, damn there are so many people. I don't remember there being so many."

Miroku smiled "That is because, this year is not just a trophy we win."

Kagome was confused "Oh?"

Inuyasha smiled "We win a grand tour around Europe competing around the world, and maybe even becoming famous, we'd earn good money doing that."

Kagome was impressed. Yet sad that Inuyasha would have to travel around, meaning she would hardly see him. If she ever did again. Kagome just nodded "I'm sure we'd win, come on guys."

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his hair "Thanks for being here shorty." Inuyasha said blushing a little. God was Kazuki becoming a really important part of his friendship now. It was almost as if he hoped they could me good friends for years to come, and probably even till they both have their own families. Inuyasha laughed at that notion. He jumped up and hopped on one leg then the other. Soon the coach came in and shouted "Okay! Lynx's ready up, the audience are seated and the cheerleaders are about to start. The other team are getting ready, let's win this boys!" Everybody put their fist up in the air cheering. Kagome did the same and smiled as Inuayasha nudged her playfully. Kagome nudged back and soon everyone was starting to leave. This was her cue to meet Kohaku and get changed.

Inuyasha was a little worried, and Kagome knew why. She put a hand on his shoulder as they walked out "Don't worry, she'll be here."

Inuyasha smiled a little and nodded before standing in the formation him leading the team, they were situated right in the corner ready to run into the court when the cheerleaders on the other team were done. Kagome smiled proudly and quickly ran back to find Kohaku. She ran to the back of the bleachers and saw Kohaku there,she quickly took of her trousers revealing the skirt she bunched up, she then took of her hoodie then her shirt to reveal a T at the bottom. Kohaku passed her, her cardigan and Kagome took of the wig allowing her hair to roam wild. She then kisse dhis cheek as she ran to stand on top of the bleachers.

Inuyasha was afraid. What if she didn't come? What if she couldn't make it? However before he coudl think any more the whistle rang and his eyes turned from worried to determination as the whole gym holding two different schools cheered and booed as they ran out. "PRESENTING THE LYNX'S!" The narrators said on the sidelines. He then ran first leading the rest and once they entered everybody cheered and screamed. Inuyasha ran around the gym once putting his arms in the air along with the other players, before situating themselves on one side of the gym. "Woooo go Inuyasha man!"

"GO LYNX'S" Another randomer said from Fukuoka. Inuyasha turned around and when he did his eyes scanned the crowd and his frown turned into a grin as he spotted Kagome.

Kagome smiled as his eyes made contact with hers. She was standing in the middle making sure Inuyasha could see her and she could see him. She waved happily as she spoke knowing he could hear. "You can do it Inuyasha, be careful okay" Inuyasha said smiling gently as she winked.

Inuyasha heard her words and blushed but smirked as he nodded and mouthed "I will." Kagome smiled and blushed. Inuyasha grinned and suddenly the narrators spoke again.

"WELCOMIN TO FUKUOKA HIGH, SHIKO HIGH!" Inuyasha then saw Shiko high basketball players running into the gym. The next championships were always held in the school of the previous winners. And so Inuyasha knew this gym like the back of his hand. Eveyr slippery part on the floor, and every secret of the hoop. He smirked as he saw how skinny they all were. 'Not much competition. But i'll do this, for Kazuki, and for Kagome.'

The referee blew his whistle and soon Inuyasha walked up to the middle, as he saw the tallest one in the bunch walk up. He saw the referee with a ball and the gym suddenly went quiet. The referee spoke out the fouls "Okay there is not allowed to be hitting, pushing, slapping, holding, Illegal pic/screen meaning no tripping the other on purpose. You can't walk or travel with the ball, no double dribbling, and passes need to be quick no time consuming, and no back court violation. If anyone breaks any of these rules, then the team will have a warning. Three warnings throughout this whole journey and you are disqualified." The referee put the ball in the air.

Inuyasha looked into the eyes of his opponent, and smirked as he was ready to jump. Then he blew the whistle.

And the game started.

* * *

Hello everyone! ^^ So sorry for the delay! I hate waiting five or six days to update, its just because I've had an exam and another one on Friday. I also have homework and coursework and applying and its just a nightmare. However this is part I of the chapter, part II is mostly written up so hopefully by Saturday it is uploaded. Thank you so much everybody for reviewing and being patient with me. I had a good Halloween, even though I didn't do anything much. Hope everyone carries on reading this story, because there will be a unexpected surprise character in the next one ;) Until the next chapter. I am so happy with all my reviewers who carry on reading and reviewing me their opinions. A little note, tricks on Koga are not over, however things will change a little with Koga in future chapters. ^^

P.S: The match theory between Hojo and Kagome, is an idea I got from the book called _'like water for chocolate'_ originally a Spanish novel which I read and currently studying called _'como agua para chocolate.'_ However I have written a completely different outlook of it, but if any body has read it by any chance, then know that it is not the same I did not copy and paste anything. I wrote my own understanding of it, and re-wrote my own version completely. So just in case any body asks ^^

Remember more reviews faster update :)


	16. The first game part II Kikyo's suspicion

Chapter 16: The first game part II, and Kikyo's suspicion.

Inuyasha grabbed the ball as it flew into the air, and smacked it harshly as he passed it to Miroku. Miroku grabbed the ball quickly and started to dribble as he ran to the left side of the court which was where their goal was, before jumping a little and passing it to Koga who was closer to the hoop. He grabbed it before throwing it to another player, however it was snatched by the other team, and Koga cursed. Inuyasha however ran and managed to steal the ball from the guy and successfully managed before running to the left side and instead of passing it, he took the chance and jumped up throwing the ball to the hoop. He fell to the ground and the ball went through.

"ONE POINT FOR THE LYNX'S!" The commentator announced as he change the track score.

Inuyasha smiled and high-fived his team players. He then turned to see Kagome smiling and clapping as she cheered. Inuyasha winked and noticed Kagome blush before she bit her bottom lip and winked back. Inuyasha smiled, and Koga noticed this, and turned to the direction. He hen saw Kagome wink at his best friend, and blood boiled through his veins. How dare she! Koga saw Inuyasha walk away as he cheered and waved at the crowd. Koga was suspicious and kept looking at Kagome, hating that she wasn't cheering for him like she had always done like a good girl. No she was now rooting for his fucking best friend, ignoring him completely. Was Sango telling him the truth, did Kagome truly forget about him? Impossible, Kagome loved him too much, she was always his puppy who he could do whatever he wanted with. However she never wanted to go any further than make-out sessions, and he wanted more. He heard the whistle and the game began, he would keep an eye out throughout the game.

"READY...GO!" The referee blew the whistle as he threw the ball in the air again. Inuyasha successfully smacking the ball hard passing it to a team player. He then ran to the left and side and waved his arms blocking the other players before he saw Miroku with the ball and yelled at him to pass it. Miroku passed the ball however he got tripped by the player from the opposite team.

The referee blew the whistle "Foul!"

Kagome took this as a chance to escape quickly and politely asked bystanders in the crowd to move. Once she was out of the crowd she heard the whistle get blown again and saw Inuyasha occupied. She quickly ran towards the doors of the changing rooms and saw Kohaku there. She grabbed his head and kissed his forehead before grabbing her clothes. "Thank you Kohaku." Kagome ran to the changing rooms and quickly put her jeans on, as she stuffed her skirt, making it really uncomfortable but she just simply had no choice. She then took of her cardigan and put on her shirt and hoodie, then quickly rolled up her hair in a bun and placing it in the wig. She then stuffed her cardigan in the bag, and ran out passing it to Kohaku.

"I'll be back in another 10."

Kohaku nodded "I'll be here sis, don't worry."

Kagome nodded. And ran, however she knew she couldn't be in the same place as before and so instead was on the bottom level of the bleachers without a seat, however she still cheered and clapped happily as she shouted his name. Inuyasha heard his name being called out by a specific person, and turned to see Kazuki there shouting and cheering. Inuyasha smirked and dribbled the ball before jumping and slamming it into the basket. Kazuki screamed "GO INUYASHA! WOOOO"

"AND YET ANOTHER POINT FOR THE LYNX'S BY THE NUMBER ONE PLAYER INUYASHA TAKAHASHI"

Inuyasha waved and winked, he tried to find Kagome, however he simply shrugged thinking he couldn't locate her again. He then looked at Kazuki and saw him give him a thumbs up and a big smile. Inuyasha grinned and nodded. He then turned around and saw Koga didn't come up to him like he usually did after scoring. Instead he saw him with his arms crossed glaring into the crowd. Inuyasha was confused and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. However he simply started running to the centre again.

It was 20 minutes into the game, and Kagome ran back to the changing room in order to change back once again. Kohaku like before was there waiting for her. And Kagome got changed into her feminine clothes once again.

However what she didn't realise was that a certain someone was closely looking at the interactions between her and Inuyasha. Kikyo had been one row above Kagome as she had recognised her in the crowd. She never liked the girl, however sh didn't expect to see her on the side of the lynx's, and never would she have thought that she'd be calling Inuyasha's name. Kikyo however saw her run out of the bleachers heading somewhere. However she turned and saw Inuyasha looking for someone. Kikyo was furious was he trying to find HER. That Kagome...freak! When SHE was right there waiting on him hand and foot, yeah she might have cheated on him, but no-one was allowed to have her Inu-baby. Soon however she saw that same girlish boy that she had met that time in the cafe.

Ah what was his name...Kazu...Kazo...Kauk...Kazuki. That was it! Kikyo noticed that day, how Inuyasha was attatched to Kazuki. But where was Kagome? She had just disappeared. Kikyo however saw Inuyasha score another goal, and how he smiled at Kazuki with warm eyes he used to show her. Kikyo grumbled. What the hell was so special about Kagome, and that Kazuki freak. Kikyo eyed Kazuki as she saw him run again. Kikyo creased her eyebrows, however she tried to let her confusion slide for now.

* * *

Kagome came back with her female clothes, and asked some people to move so she was in the same place she was before. 'I'm amazed at how I could even remember!'

Kagome saw how the game was going, and noticed that Koga had the ball and how Inuyasha was free and yelled at him to throw the ball. Koga however looked at the crowd and then she saw his gaze land on her. Kagome's eyes widened as her breath stopped. Kagome saw the anger and evil in them, as he narrowed his pupils at her. Kagome whimpered a little but then realised that she had no reason to cower away, she wasn't with him any more, so what gave him the right to glare at her. Kagome glared right back and then she saw how Koga showed her a little of his fangs as he gave a sinister smirk, before finally throwing the ball to Inuyasha. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the anger in his eyes. She had never seen him like that.

Ever.

Inuyasha ont he other hand noticed the delay, and the slight anger that he smelt from Koga, before realising that he was looking straight at Kagome. Inuyasha was getting pissed of now. He saw how Koga growled a little showing his fangs, and knew that in demon terms it meant some evil. Inuyasha glared and growled himself, he knew Koga heard him as he turned his head towards him and glared before throwing the ball. Miroku who was in the middle with the other players realised this silent argument between eye contact, and was slightly worried.

Inuyasha dribbled the ball and jumped up before dunking the ball into the hoop once again, not giving the other team any chance.

"AND ANOTHER ONE FOR THE LYNX'S. 3 NIL!" The commentator said.

The referee blew his whistle and then raised his arms above his head, dropping the whistle from his mouth. "HALF-TIME!"

Inuyasha and the rest of the team were walking towards the benches, and turned his head to glare at Koga, who in return glared back. Inuyasha showed a little of his fangs before heading towards the bleachers in hopes of seeing Kazuki there as well as Kagome. However he only spotted Kagome, and took another quick glance at Koga before smirking a little before running up the steps separating two sets of bleachers, and shouted Kagome's name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and scooted between the fan of girls and even some guys who were squealing. Kagome saw Inuyasha outstretched his hand for her, as she noticed how he was slowly growling and glaring at all the stupid girls clinging onto him. Kagome grabbed the hand thankfully and then felt him pull her towards him, and Kagome squealed as she fell against his chest, Inuyasha's arms wrapping around her waist in return. Most girls groaned and hissed as they glared at Kagome. Kikyo included who was glaring harshly at the couple. _'Kagome__, who would have ever thought you'd actually be a problem, and when you'd don't to Kurin any more. Hm, fishy.'_ Kikyo saw another team member glare at the couple, and remembered seeing him outside of the school as he claimed to wait for Kagome.

Oh right that was Kagome's boyfriend. Kikyo smirked evilly as she saw him glaring at the couple._ 'Guess__ he's not happy about this either. Very interesting'_

Kagome smiled and squealed as Inuyasha ran down the stairs to get away from the screaming fans, and lead her outside the gym into the cold air of the winter. Kagome started to shiver as she only had a cardigan on, and her legs bare. Inuyasha turned to see her shivering and quickly realised the cold. He cursed and then had an idea. "Kagome follow me."

Kagome shivered however followed Inuyasha as his warm hand grasped hers, radiating his warmth into her palm. Kagome smiled softly but still quivered a little in the harshness of the cold. She then saw them walk into the school, which was free as everybody was either at home or watching the game, she then saw him lead her to an empty room, knowing it was the English room however she had to act as if she knew nothing. She was grateful for the sudden warmth that pooled her body, allowing her to sigh in relief. She then saw Inuyasha sit on a chair, however she was walking near the white board and looked around trying to pretend as if she couldn't see anything.

"Wow this is nice? What is this room used for?" _'Nice one Kagome...N-Nice one.'_

Inuyasha smiled "An English room. But me and by buddy Kazuki hang out here sometimes." Inuyasha missed his friend terribly, and wanted to see him the minute he entered the gym. What if he was trying to look for him and he had left to go to the English room...Inuyasha felt bad now, but knew that Kazuki was with Miroku and Koga so he was fine.

Kagome smiled as she grabbed a white board pen. Inuyasha saw this and smiled "What are you doing?"

Kagome giggled as she wrote on the board (Lynx's 3 VS Shiko's 0) Inuyasha smiled and laughed as Kagome turned around. "I think you should be very proud of this little number for it just being the first half."

Inuyasha nodded "Feh I knew I would achieve something like that anyway."

Kagome laughed "Oh you Mr. arrogant." Kagome's eyes instantly widened as she covered her mouth quickly. 'Shit, oh my god shit! shit! shit! What have I done!'

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and tilted his head "How do you know that nickname?"

Kagome stuttered for a bit before composing herself "I uh...h-heard it from Kazuki when I saw him with Sango one time." 'Okay better than nothing'

Inuyasha simply nodded not really thinking much into it. "Well that's understandable he'd call me that. He started to call me that when I called him shorty. He wasn't really happy about that nick name. But I think it suits him."

Kagome smiled and went to sit down on a chair next to Inuyasha "So you sure your coach would like for you to be here and not in the gym listening to his orders?" she said trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha smirked "Keh, that coach trusts me enough to not do anything stupid." Inuyasha then remembered Koga and instantly growled.

Kagome was taken aback "You okay Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped his growling and sighed "Koga was looking at you. And I saw you look at him too."

Kagome's heart stopped, she never thought he noticed. She sighed as she looked down at her lap "Yeah I know, he didn't seem to happy to see me here tonight."

Inuyasha growled again and grabbed Kagome's hands that were on her lap, and looking into her eyes. "Kagome, I don't want you to ever feel intimidated by him okay." Inuyasha looked down "I know...it must be hard to forget him...but please don't allow him to ruin our friendship over something that was his fault."

Kagome nodded and held onto his own hands intertwining them "Inuyasha I have forgotten about him. I have, I've stopped hurting because of him, and I would never allow him to run my life." 'Because I have you now. Even if it's for a little bit. I have you now.'

Inuyasha smiled "Good." He then remembered their hands and blushed as he separated them. Kagome blushed too, but was used to the intimate act multiple times he had helped her up from the ground. And it was true, oh how true that statement was. He had helped her of the ground. He had helped her get past her emotional stress with Koga, and Kagome knew that by the end of this fake life style he was going to get hurt. However she tried her best not to think about that time. And instead wanted to enjoy the small moments like these until she could. Kagome smiled sadly and this didn't go unnoticed by her hanyou friend.

Inuyasha saw her expression and was instantly worried "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Hm, nothing. Come on the second half is about to start soon." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded as he jumped up happily "Alright lynx's for the win!"

Kagome laughed and both teens ran out of the English room and headed towards the gym. Once they were there the coach took Inuyasha quickly so he could tell him the plan, and scold him for missing the whole conversation. Kagome laughed and waved. Once Inuyasha was distracted she ran towards the changing room where she saw Kohaku talking to Sango and Jaykotsu. Kohaku spun to her direction and smiled "Okay now I think is best if you change into Kazuki twice in this half and Kagome once."

Kagome nodded and quickly changed into her female clothes.

Sango was wide eyed as she shook her head "How does she manage this."

Jakotsu leaned against the wall as he tilted his head back to touch the wall behind him. _'Not easily Sango. Not easily.'_

* * *

Soon Kagome was ready, and everybody went back into their place except for Kohaku who sat down in a chair watching the game by the changing rooms. He honestly never thought this would be what he was going to be doing the minute he woke up this morning. Kagome looked behind her and felt sorry for Kohaku and knew that she had to pay him back in some way. She owed him a lot. Kagome reached her place at the bottom of the bleachers and when she was stable she shouted Inuyasha's name.

"Mr. Arrogant!"

Or close too it.

Inuyasha turned around and smiled as he jogged over to his room-mate and friend. "Yo Kazuki where have you been?"

Kagome then began to speak "I uh...went to get a drink with Kohaku."

Inuyasha nodded "Oh Kohaku right. Well I was with Kagome, she's..." Inuyasha looked around and couldn't find her. "I can't seem to...find her."

Kagome had to think quickly and tapped his arm "Look don't worry I'm sure she's here."

Inuyasha simply nodded and turned to hear a whistle. "OKAY EVERYBODY TIME FOR THE SECOND HALF. SO FAR IT'S LYNX'S 3 SHIKO'S 0. LET'S SEE IF THE SHIKO'S COULD BEAT THE LYNX;S IN AN HOUR. PLAYERS CENTRE POSITION."

Inuyasha fist bumped his hand with Kazuki and ruffled his hair quickly, and left with a smirk on his face, and stood in the middle facing a similar guy to before.

Kagome was busy looking as the match started to notice that a certain person was behind her. "Well well well, look who I see again. Kazuki is it not?"

Kagome turned around to see Kikyo clad in a short black mini skirt, black stilettos and a red tube top, chewing gum. Kagome answered "Y-Yeah, uh you must be Kinky-ho something like that."

Kikyo scowled as she heard the name Kazuki had said. "You must seem to be an idiot if you can't remember a simple name."

Kagome glared. She hated Kikyo,, and more so after what she found out what she had done to Inuyasha. No way was she going to treat this woman with loyalty after brekaing an innocent guys heart. "Well it might not be the case if the woman was not dressed like an easy target to blow up."

Kikyo glared "Listen here you, Inuyasha was my boyfriend for a year, we all make mistakes and frankly I don't care what you think, because int he end of the day Inuyasha is mine, and will be mine."

Kagome glared even more as she realised that Inuyasha was playing phenomenally and she was missing it. "You won't go any where near him if I have anything to say about it."

Kikyo smirked as she huffed "we'll see about that Don't think that just because you are close to Inuyasha that you or that pesky little Kagome can take him away from me. He was mine, and he will always be mine."

Kagome smirked "Well how can be yours when you aren't his? It's not a one way cycle. Inuyasha has feelings also, and he wants a committed relationship, not sloppy seconds. Now if you'll excuse me I want to cheer on my friend on. Because you know that's what he deserves. So go back to your little street corner and leave him alone." Kagome then turned back around not noticing Kikyo's glare.

_'Your hiding something Kazuki, and you are connected to Kagome somehow. I just now it!'_

As Inuyasha was dribbling the ball he heard some of his team mates yelling at him to throw the ball, however as he was about to throw it to Miroku, Koga ran and took the ball before dribbling it again and shooting then missing.

The referee blew the whistle "FOUL FOR THE LYNX'S! DOUBLE DRIBBLING AND FORCEFULLY STEALING A BALL FROM A PLAYER."

Inuyasha glared and turned to him before shouting "What the fuck is wrong with you Koga, you made us get a foul!"

Koga growled "Deal with it mutt face."

Inuyasha glared "What did you just say?"

Koga glared back "I called you a mutt-face."

Inuyasha growled again but then heard the referee blow the whistle as it was the other teams turn to throw the ball since it was a foul on their part. Inuyasha huffed and walked to the sidelines to continue the game.

Kagome noticed the little incident with Koga, and felt like punching him for making the Lynx's gain the first foul in the history of Fukuoka High. She wondered what the hell got into him. However she then noticed how he and Inuyasha were not really discussing with manners of friendship either. Kagome got worried and scared when she saw hatred in Inuyasha's eyes.

'Inuyasha?'

Soon the second half of the game was done. And the score was 5 nil. Inuaysha cheered happily, and turned to the crowd to see Kazuki run up to him. Kagome jumped up and hugged him tightly before letting him go and laughing happily "You did it Inuyasha! Well done."

Inuyasha grinned and ruffled Kazuki's hair. "Thanks man, for being there for me."

Kagome smiled and held his arm before squeezing it a little " Don't thank me. Your my friend, friends stick to each other no matter what." Kagome said grinning happily.

Inuyasha laughed gently and ruffled his hair once more. However he didn't see any sign of Kagome any where. Kagome realised this and answered "If you're looking for Kagome she told me to tell you well done, but she had to go home." _'God it seriously feels weird talking about yourself.'_

Inuyasha oohe'd and was a little disappointed but was happy anyway that she had at least saw him play. Inuyasha smirked and then saw Koga growl at him as he bumped into his shoulder then he spoke "Follow me. Alone." Koga stated before going out the back doors of the gym.

Inuyasha growled but followed. Kagome was scared and grabbed his arm "Inuyasha what's wrong? Where are you going?"

Inuyasha turned and ruffled her hair once more this time much slower and gentler. He smiled at her and Kagome almost melted "I'll be back soon shorty, wait for me int he dorm okay?" And with that he walked of. However Kagome couldn't help it. She was so frightened that he was going to get hurt and decided to follow him secretly.

* * *

Inuyasha was outside with Koga and growled as the cold air blew on his sweaty skin. Inuyasha's gorgeous silver hair blew and shone against the moon and air. He looked at Koga and saw his eyes that looked as if they could kill.

Inuyasha spoke first "What the fuck do you want this time Koga?"

Koga gave an evil smirk "Kagome used to always come the matches every year. I'm amazed she even came this year..." Koga lost his smirk "...for your sake."

Inuyasha stiffened, and growled lightly. Koga was his friend, but now he was a pitiful bastard. He dumped Kagome cold heartedly for no apparent reason, however whenever he is alone and wants company he talks about Kagome like a tool? No fucking way. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a little "Maybe you shouldn't have let her go, then maybe she would be here cheering you on."

Kagome by now was positioned against the door as she hid herself, listening onto the discussion.

Koga's eyes darkened "And why should you care. Don't tell me the girl you've met every week-end is..."

Inuaysha shrugged, and Kagome was wide-eyed. She saw both men tense up as Inuyasha defended her, but Koga almost seemed threatening. That's because he was. Kagome saw Inuyasha walk up closer to him "I met her one Saturday, she was sad, she was alone, and she wanted a friend she could confide in. And I think she has every right to be friends with me."

Koga growled and his pupils dilated as they were nose to nose, both men giving off dangerous predatorial auras, that confused the class, whilst Kagome was there shocked, she had never thought it would come this far. Never, had she thought it could go this far._ 'Oh god'_

"Actually there is a problem, why are you fucking talking to her anyway, you know what we were." Koga said fisting his hands.

Inuyasha fisted his own as his voice got deeper and his anger was slowly rising to the surface at hearing his friends arrogant words. Inuyasha pierced his gaze with Koga's. "I know what you were. But who's fault is it that she is paying more attention to me than to you eh?" Inuyasha said not caring any more about being worried over showing his feelings towards Kagome. That girl to him was an angel, and seeing Koga degrade her to an object boiled his inside to no end, he knew he was pushing it, but he didn't care. He was sick of Koga's fucking excuses and stupid slide comments to give a damn any more.

Koga growled louder and his fists were shaking as his teeth were slowly being bared "Shut the fuck up. Do you think what you're doing is better, your just meeting her because you want to fuck her now that she's vulnerable." Koga said harshly.

Kagome gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Inuyasha grab Koga by the front of his T-shirt and slam him against the ground.

Inuyasha growled as he slammed his best friend to the ground "No Koga, the one who wanted to fuck her but didn't get the chance to was your sorry piece of shit ego. But she was an honest, innocent girl who wanted someone to treat her with the respect that she deserves, but if anybody was sick and twisted it was you!"

Koga growled and kicked Inuyasha in the chest as he jumped up and punched him int he face, Inuyasha side stepping in time. Koga growled as he turned around to his friend "How the fuck do you know, you know nothing! Your just a sorry dog that's going after seconds!"

Kagome was on the verge of tears now, she didn't know what to do, she never thought about this. She never thought about Koga's actions and what his behaviour would be like once he found out about the visits she and Inuyasha were having during the week-end. However she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to be that stupid scared little girl any more she would stop this.

Inuyasha went to punch Koga but saw he side-stepped also, then he turned around ready to kick him square in the face seeing Koga fall to the ground "Don't you ever dare talk about Kagome like that! She is a decent, honourable girl and you were just a jerk that she fell for. Well guess what, I don't fucking care how long you guys have been dating, because I know that I can treat her like the man she wants! With some fucking respect and common sense!" Inuyasha went to punched him square in the jaw.

Koga spat out some blood before getting out of Inuaysha's way and running up to him "Shut up dog breath! You are just a lonely boy who can't get a decent girlfriend without fucking it up, look at Kikyo, if your such a man then why did she leave you huh?!"

Inuyasha growled harshly, his demon side rattling in its inner cage, wanting to be set free to kill the man who dared talk so lowly about him and Kagome. Inuyasha growled and both were rolling on the floor punching and kicking and growling as they fangs were bared and nails were spread. "Shut the fuck up wolf-shit, I could give two rats ass about Kikyo. You know why I know I'm man enough for her? Because I treat like a woman! And not some dumb object that you can show off and keep for company whenever the hell you feel like it! And trust me, I will make sure that she never see's your sorry behind again!" Inuyasha growled, and walked backwards slowly. "It's over Koga."

Koga growled "Not until Kagome's mine!"

Inuyasha growled back. "She isn't yours Koga. She never deserved to be yours and I will make sure she is never yours. Never again!" Inuyasha was about to lunge for him again when he saw a small frame intervene.

Inuyasha was confused, why the hell was Kazuki protecting the bastard? He then saw Kazuki turn to him his eyes sad and filled with desperation "Please Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he had said his name for the first time in a while.

Kagome had seen enough, she couldn't believe how much passion Inuyasha was showing for her? For a simple plain jane Kagome? As she saw him fighting for her, she couldn't help but just run up to him, kiss him and just show him that she felt the same way, and that she wanted to be with him, and tell him that she'd always be there for him, and that she didn't care about her past, that she'd want to rekindle a fire that was once there. However she had other priorities at that moment, and one major priority was to make sure Inuyasha didn't have any regrets.

"Inuyasha please...please dont' do this. He deserves it but...don't turn into him."

Inuyasha was shocked. He felt his eyes turning to their normal amber and his fangs and claws were shortening in length. Damnit! Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards the dorm not looking back.

Kagome sighed internally _'Inuyasha!'_ And she ran for him. Leaving behind a bleeding and angry Koga.

Koga growled 'You will pay for betraying me like that Inuyasha! I promise you that!'

No one knew that a certain someone with blood-red lips heard the whole thing as she smoked a cigarette. Kikyo walked out into the scene and Koga turned as he growled at her. "Kikyo, what the fuck do you want!"

Kikyo smirked as she licked her lips and bent down to Koga's form, taking a puff of her cigarette before slowly sliding her hands down his chest seductively. "I have a proposition, that I think you'll like." Kikyo said smirking.

_'Oh yes, a very nice proposition.'_ She thought happily.

* * *

Well there you have it guys. ^^ So sorry, it wasn't updated on Saturday, but I was busy with homework :P and I was really concerned for this chapter. Because I didn't know if adding the fight so soon was good, however I chanced it and hope you all liked it. Things will start get more dramatic, but there is still a way to go. We still have plenty of chapters, as I am hoping to make this at least a 30 odd chapter like _Teacher Teacher Teacher_. Well another thing I am proud to say is that wow guys! OVER 260 REVIEWS! Damn that's a lot. I'm hoping that for this chapter you all can boost it up to at least 280 ^^ hoping and praying.

Anyway remember guys more reviews faster update ^^


	17. A kiss on the cheek

Chapter 17: A kiss on the cheek

Kagome ran to the dorms to try and find Inuyasha, however he wasn't there and Kagome worried as she turned her head and started running towards the field, he wasn't there either. Kagome looked around as she was panting, she wiped her forehead with her arm and bent over to place her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths trying to ease her racing heart. Where could he be. Kagome was so worried she just felt like crying, yet she knew she had to be strong and guys never cried, no matter how worried she was she didn't want her cover to be discovered so easily. Kagome kept breathing harshly as she thought over and over about where he could be. Then it hit her.

The roof.

Kagome stood up and ran back towards the roof. She looked up at the school roof and noticed a few strands of silver flowing against the darkness of the night sky. Kagome bit her lip as she ran even faster pushing herself harder than ever before to comfort the man who had slowly healed her heart. Once Kagome got to the stairs, she jumped them two by two, panting hard she leaned forward and leaned her hands on her knees, before slamming the door open and seeing Inuyasha turn around his eyes a mixture of amber and red, and his face angry and shocked.

"K-Kazuki, w-what are you doing here?"

Without thinking Kagome ran up to him and before she knew it she wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha...I was so worried."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he was so shocked he couldn't say anything, his mouth felt as if it was sewn shut, and his arms were idle by his body. Inuyasha bent down and laid his forehead on Kazuki's shoulder.

"Why?... why did I do that Kazuki?"

Kagome sighed and kept hugging him, not realising how she was acting. Kagome sighed and embraced him tighter "You didn't have a choice-"

"Yes I did, I just beat up my best friend! And all because of a...fucking amazing girl!" Inuyasha said closing his eyes tightly and retreating from his room-mates comfortable hug. He walked near the edge and sighed as he crouched down, one arm leaned on a knee as the other was on the floor holding his balance. Kagome silently gasped as she saw just how beautiful he actually was. She noticed how his silver hair was out from its original pony tail and was swaying with the cold breeze of the night. His tanned skin and muscles out shinning and protruding with the gleam of the moon. His copper eyes looking straight forward, his posture dangerous yet unbelievably sexy. Kagome realised then, just how hard she had fallen for this man.

Kagome walked closer and crouched down next to him. Kagome turned her head and looked ahead again "Sometimes, friends or even best friends aren't always in the good. Sometimes their horrible actions, opinions, or attitude, can be horrific. But as a friend...instead of ignoring that behaviour, you beat them to their senses, you tell them the cold hard truth and whether they believe it or not is their choice. I think, that what you did to Koga was just that."

Inuyasha sighed and tightened his fist "I promised myself." Inuyasha's fist was held so tightly that his hand shook a little. "I promised to never fall out with my friends over a girl. I always thought that there were plenty girls and limited friends. But..." Inuyasha didn't know what the hell to say after that, he just didn't know what to think any more. Why was Kagome different? Why did she make him feel so strongly about her?

Kagome's eyes widened a little and looked down to the ground, then back up again. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to his room mate with sad and confused eyes. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and felt the rough muscles underneath her fingers. She smiled sadly "Do you regretwhat you did?" Kagome saw his eyes widen a little before he turned his attention away to the horizon once again. Kagome however didn't stop looking at him. She couldn't he was her best friend to both Kazuki and Kagome. He was her crush and...her saviour. She decided to speak once again. "What you did...why did you do it?"

Inuyasha growled lightly "Because he spoke about Kagome as if she was a piece of rubbish. He insulted her, disrespected her and never cherished her the way she deserved to be cherished. He freely cursed about her as if she was nothing but an object. His true colours were shown, and I...I just hate that Kagome was spoken about like that!"

Kagome wanted to cry and almost did as she felt tears glaze in her eyes. Inuyasha smelled them and chuckled lightly as he brought up a thumb to his friends cheek. "Oi, your a man. Men don't cry."

Kagome smiled and laughed along "I guess I'm the acception to that rule then." She felt so touched. No-one, not even Koga had ever spoken of her in such a way, with so much honesty and compassion like Inuyasha had just done. He unknowingly proved, and showed her just how close he felt about her true identity. Her true self. He unknowingly showed her his will to fight for her if need be. He unknowingly allowed his obvious like towards her known tonight, and for him to talk to 'Kazuki' about herself so highly, made her feel special and...wanted for once in her life.

Come one she had just gotten told that she deserved to be respected. What woman wouldn't cry to a statement like that?

Inuyasha sighed and gave a sad smile. "I don't regret it."

Kagome looked at him and cocked her head to the side a little bit. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha spoke again after looking up at the sky "I don't regret beating up Koga. Because I know now that...I probably punched some sense into him. And even though he had been my best friend since primary school, I can't...I could never imagine that I would have done what I did just now. But Kagome is unique she is..amazing she shouldn't have to be called all those fucked up things. I guess, my crush for her is stronger than I thought. And I don't know how to handle it I guess." Inuyasha said not thinking twice about what he had just confessed.

Kagome was confused, what could she say, she didn't know. She didn't know what to say to make him happy. There were no words she could think of that she could say, she was mainly shocked that he had said he like her MORE than a friend. Kagome looked to the ground as she felt a wave of desire overcoming her to just embrace him and to just kiss his sadness away. Oh god.

Inuyasha stood up and cleared his throat allowing Kagome to escape from her reverie as she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at her and giving a small smile as he outstretched his hand "Come on its late, and I'm pretty sure you need to go back home since it's still the week-end." Inuyasha said looking sad.

Kagome felt her heart ache, but she had to go back home in order to not worry her parents. However she didn't want to leave him alone. Kagome took out her phone and Inuyasha was confused as he saw Kazuki dial a number and placing the phone to his ear.

Kagome turned around and heard Sango's voice appear.

"Hey Kag's where are you? we'll come pick you up. You just disappeared on us!" Sango's voice said worried and a little angry.

Kagome sighed "Sorry San, I was with Inuyasha. Listen can you tell mum and dad that I'm sleeping at THE dorms. You know the ones I'm talking about." Kagome said with her male voice. This indicated to Sango that Inuyasha was there and Kagome didn't want to blow her cover.

"Um okay but why do you want to stay at the dorms?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had a confused look on his face. Kagome sighed and turned back around "Something came up, and I want to be with him, he feels a little down. Can you just tell mum and dad that I was tired and that since the dorms were closer I stayed there."

Sango understood that something but be wrong if Kagome wanted to stay during the week-end, and agreed before saying goodnight and ending the call. Kagome turned around and smiled "I guess your stuck with me for the rest of tonight eh?"

Inuyasha was surpirsed but grinned and ruffled Kazuki's hair again "Eh You ain't tha bad to be with shorty."

Kagome sighed and shook her head as they both walked towards the dorms "I wish you'd stop calling me that. Plus you owe me two favours you know."

Inuyasha smiled "So when you hoping to use them hm?"

Kagome smirked and tapped her nose "Surprise"

Inuyasha pouted and both students laughed and joked around as they sat down to watch TV and criticised films, or laughed at funny ones. Inuyasha turned to see Kazuki fell asleep as his head gently fell on his shoulder. Inuyasha chuckled quietly as he picked up the remote and switched the TV off. Inuyasha picked up his friend bridal style gently as to not jolt him or wake him up. He then walked over to the bottom half of the bunk beds and carefully opened the duvet covers slowly as he tried to balance both chores. Once he had the duvet open he then carefully placed Kazuki onto the mattress. 'De ja vu' Inuyasha thought. However this time Inuyasha tucked him in to make sure he wouldn't be cold in the winter weather. He saw Kazuki turn and grumble a little as he gently fell back to sleep. Inuyasha tried not to laugh as he saw his room-mate do this, and shook his head a little before taking of the lights and jumping onto his top bunk.

He was grateful that Kazuki had decided to stay. Inuyasha never knew just how attached he was to shorty. It was as if he had seen him before. His attitude and personality towards certain things and topics were so different compared to those usual opinions that the majority of the guys had. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what to do about Koga though. If Kazuki hadn't stopped him he would probably be close to beating Koga unconscious.

Another debate. Kagome.

Inuyasha let out a slow breath, as he re-opened his eyes to come face to face with the ceiling. How did Kagome manage to grasp his trust and attention so easily. When he met Kagome at first he felt pity. Pity and sad that she was dumped in such a hard and cruel way, for a stupid reason. But now, he saw her differently. Now he saw her as a fragile girl- no woman, who needs to be with someone who could treat her like one. Inuyasha blushed as he pictured himself being that guy, but quickly shook his mind of that idea. He didn't want to move to fast, they had only been friend for nearly a month, and he knew that Kagome wouldn't be ready to jump into yet another relationship so fast.

God what was he saying, why was he even THINKING about a relationship. Before he could answer his eyes slowly close, his body exhausted and finally shutting of after a busy day.

* * *

It was currently the 21st of December a Sunday, and Inuyasha was waiting outside of a café, waiting for Kagome to appear. The weather was cold, not chilly, but cold, and it was predicted that it could snow today. However Inuyasha being the macho guy that he is huffed away the cold as he was clad in a long sleeve black shirt, with a leather jacket on top. He was also wearing black baggy jeans and comfortable timberland boots, that he had gotten from his rotten brother. Inuyasha always said feh o the scarf, gloves and hat. He didn't need them, it was wimpy to wear one anyway, just as it was wimpy to hold a umbrella during the rain. However he wouldn't mind if he had something to cover his sensitive ears. Even though they were in girls words 'cuite' they could get cold very easily.

Inuyasha tapped his foot against the wet ground as it had rained that morning. It was currently 2:00pm and he took out his phone to check the time and then looked right and left. However there was still no sign of Kagome. He looked down at his phone again and then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and was surprised but quickly covered it up with a smile when he realised it was Kagome. "Your here."

Kagome nodded "Off course I'm here silly." Kagome was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans along with a mix of pink and white woolly jumper, adorned with a few threads of sparkle embedded. She then wore a long black coat that reached to her hips. Her hair was up in a bun and her make-up was light. To finish of she wore white and pink trainers, a pair of white gloves and a white scarf.

Inuyasha smiled a her attire. She looked perfect for this time of the year. Most girls he went out with always wore skimpy clothing no matter what weather. But Kagome was different, and he knew that. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck "So um, where do you want to go?"

Kagome thought for a moment. There wasn't much you could do in this weather, other than to stay indoors. Kagome smiled as she had an idea "I know, how about the cinema. We can watch something whilst eating and out of the rain."

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then smirked "Okay, but no chick flicks alright." Inuyasha warned.

Kagome pouted "Aww not even if it has comedy in it?"

Inuyasha groaned "I guess, gosh you're a female version of Kazuki sometimes honestly." Inuyasha chuckled and saw Kagome blush a little as he grabbed her hand.

Kagome was about to say something but was cut of when she felt Inuyasha outstretch his hand to grab hers. Kagome felt butterflies in her tummy as her own hand gently clasped his gently. Inuyasha felt her response and blushed a bit more before they both headed towards the cinema.

Once they got there Kagome picked out movies which Inuyasha declined to every time for being to soppy or to fluffy and dramatic. Kagome pouted and pointed up to 'The Proposal' Inuyasha shrugged as there was nothing else to watch. Kagome dragged him towards the shop to order popcorn and drinks.

"What do you prefer salted or sweet?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha snorted "Salted definitely."

Kagome grinned "Me too I can't have anything other than salted. Sweet is too...bleh."

Inuyasha laughed "I never heard of a girl who called sweet bleh."

Kagome winked "Well I'm not like other girls am I." Kagome then turned to order, leaving an amused hanyou leaning against the wall.

_'You definitely aren't Kagome'_ Inuyasha thought before seeing the large size box of popcorn in front of him. He grabbed it and smirked "Large size? I'm guessing Kazuki told you I eat a lot."

Kagome giggled "Yeah he did. So what do you want to drink?"

After ordering the drinks and a packet of sweets for Kagome, they both sat in the cinema at the back and laughed quietly as the annoying adverts were playing. A tampax advert came on and Kagome and most of the girls laughed as she heard Inuyasha and other boy men groaning and covering their eyes. Soon the movie started and Inuyasha thanked god that the film started. Halfway through the film Kagome was sad that she had finished her small-sized popcorn. She knew she had to buy a medium. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha's half full box and sneakily as Inuyasha was actually interested in the film, her hand quietly and swiftly went to his box and took a popcorn, causing Inuyasha to look at her hand and cursed that he was too slow.

He turned to her "Give me it back." Inuyasha said playfully like a child.

Kagome giggled quietly and whispered "No, if you want it come and get it." Kagome then placed it on her lips and looked at him seeing the way his eyes widened a little. That's when Kagome realised just what she had said. "U-Uh or um-"

However she couldn't finish the sentence as Inuyasha's face inched closer to hers. Kagome could feel his breath on her lips and without meaning to she ate the popcorn causing Inuyasha to inch closer, his popcorn box forgotten. Inuyasha bent to her ear and whispered "Can't I have something better than popcorn?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

Kagome donned a blush as she felt her heart beat quicken and her eyes half way open as her lips were parting and she took a small intake of breath as she felt one of Inuyasha's hands on her leg slowly and gently rising to her hip then her waist and further up to graze against her breast before placing it gently on her cheek. Inuyasha bent his head to the crook of her neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply. "God Kagome. You smell amazing." Kagome felt her body shiver at the tickling sensation on her neck.

Inuyasha felt his beast growl happily as he got close to Kagome. God her next was so soft, so tender he just wanted to suck on it and leave hickeys to let people know she wasn't free. Times like these he was so happy he beat Koga's ass. However, no matter how desperately he wanted to be close to Kagome as Koga had been for three years, he didn't want to rush her into anything too fast. But he couldn't help it, he just felt his face inch closer to her', his eyes closing slowly.

Kagome saw his lips part a little and his eyes close, she felt his lips graze hers, but before Inuyasha could ravish them they both noticed a tap on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked and saw a middle aged man.

"Will you two please be quiet, we are trying to watch a film."

Inuyasha saw the man go and his inner demon growled quietly but then he blushed as he turned back around. He noticed Kagome's blushing face and he in turn forgot about his slight anger and blushed also. Throughout the rest of the film, they both sat quietly and had the same thoughts running through their heads.

_'What the hell was I just about to do?!'_

* * *

Soon both Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back from the cinema, both still blushing and feeling a little awkward at the silence. Kagome bit her bottom lip and decided to be the first one to speak. "So uh...the filn was funny right? I thought it was, hahaha" Kagome laughed awkwardly.

Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagome's arm who was surprised at the sudden touch and was face to face with Inuyasha, whose eyes were boaring into hers. Inuyasha placed a hand on her cheek, and bent down so their foreheads were touching. "Kagome I'm so sorry. I know you aren't ready for this. And I can understand that you might not necessarily like me any more than a friend. But...I-I-I really like you, I like you so god damned much it hurts because every time I touch you or get close to you I think of that bastard all the time and I feel this force that's pushing me away from you. I just...I never wanted to make it awkward back there, but I sincerely like you and I...fuck I'm sorry Kagome." And with that Inuyasha was about to leave when he felt a hand touch his own.

He turned to see Kagome looking at the ground and biting her bottom lip "Would you walk me home?" Kagome asked. "I don't want you to leave."

Inuyasha's eyes widened but he simply smiled and nodded. Soon both teenagers walked back home and as Kagome was outside the door, she went on her tip toes and pecked Inuyasha's cheek quickly. "Thank you for today Inuyasha. I loved it, I hope we can meet soon." And with that Kagome smiled and ran inside with a wave before closing the door.

Inuyasha was stunned he stood there and raised a hand to gently place it on the cheek she had kissed. He smiled as if he was a young boy who just had his first crush acknowledge him. Inuyasha kept grinning as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and breathed out a sigh of happiness seeing the vapour in the air as the heat came out of his mouth. Inuyasha jumped once then twice and punched a hand in the air before running back to the dorms, not even Koga could mess up his day.

Kagome let out a deep breath and grinned like a mad girl as she waved hi at Kohaku, seeing that her parents weren't home yet. She then ran up the stairs. "Sango I'm back" Kagome entered the bedroom and saw Sango turn in her chair moving away from her laptop eating a cereal bar and smiling.

"Hey Kag's how was it?"

"Yeah sis how was it?" Kohaku intervened as he went and sat down on the bottom bed of the bunk.

Kagome giggled and kept jumping in joy and happiness. Forgetting all of her problems she just allowed the high from before to overpower her senses. And frankly she didn't care.

"Oh guy's it was amazing! We went to the cinema, then he tried to kiss me and he kept glancing at me throughout the film. We ate popcorn laughed and then he walked me home...aaaaand..." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she was apprehensive with maybe telling them what she did, would no doubt anger Sango.

Big time.

Both Sango and Kohaku leaned forward intrigued "Theeeeen?"

Kagome turned around and spoke very quickly "I then kissed him on the cheek!" Kagome closed her eyes and then slowly opened them to see Kohaku their laughing and making kissing noises, whereas Sango had, you guessed it...

A very annoyed, worried and pissed of face.

"Kagome, what the hell where you doing?! You know this is dangerous!" Sango shouted, not happy at all with the outcome of the so-called 'day out'

Kagome frowned "Sorry Sango, but exactly what the hell am I meant to do then! I don't know what to do! I'm stuck between two different life styles Sango. I...I like him so much." Kagome sighed heavily as she fell on her bed next to Kohaku and held her face in her hands. "I...I like him so much Sango, I just wanted to..." Kagome felt her chest tighten as a shower of emotions fell on her at that moment. Guilt, anger, sadness, fright, panic, frustration. She just felt like tearing her hair out as she allowed herself to feel al the bottled up emotions and worries.

Sango walked over to her sister and embraced her tightly as she let out a lone tear. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I know that I'm being harsh, but I really don't want you too get any more hurt than you are now."

Kagome nodded in Sango's shoulder and Kohaku frowned also and patted her back soothingly. "I'm pretty sure everything will work out. There is always a solution Kaggie."

Kagome looked into her hands as she thought.

But was there?

* * *

It was Monday, Christmas was right around the corner, and Kagome noticed lights decorating the whole of the outside of the building, hanging from the windows and a massive Christmas tree from what she could see in the foyer. Kagome had a lift from Jakotsu and once she unbuckled her seat belt she hugged him "Thank you Jay, I just..."

Jakotsu smiled and nodded stroking her hair "I understand hun, I understand. Just take it one step at a time, just remember what you went there for okay."

Kagome sighed and nodded as she looked out the car window and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Well guess I'll see you on Friday Jay." Kagome pecked his cheek quick and waved goodbye as Jakotsu left. She held her duffel bag in one hand and took a deep breath before walking into the gates and saying hi to a few people she recognised. She saw the dorm building and placed a smile on her face as she saw Hojo by the entrance. "Hojo!"

Hojo turned around and smiled as he saw Kagome. "Hey Kag-Kazuki!"

Kagome laughed "How was your week-end Hojo?" Kagome asked cheery trying to forget about her problems at that moment.

Hojo smiled and nodded "Good, it was fun cause I met up with some primary school friends. How about yours?"

Kagome tried to suppress her frown and nodded "It was good, I'll see you later Hojo, got to get changed."

Hojo furrowed his eyebrows knowing something was distinctly odd with her, but knew that maybe it wasn't helpful to talk about it right now. Hojo sighed and walked to his dorm to get ready himself. 'I hope you are okay Kagome'

Once Kagome entered the room she saw steam coming out from under the door of the bathroom, and instantly knew that Inuyasha must have been showering. "Hey I'm back!" Kagome shouted knowing he would hear.

"Yo shorty! I got news for you!" Inuyasha shouted from the bathroom.

Kagome froze, she kind of knew what his good knews would be, and tried her very bes to keep a happy face as she slapped her cheeks and took calming breaths. "Uh sure."

Inuyasha soon came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kagome felt a huge blush overtake her cheeks, and Inuyasha took this as a sign of the heat comign from the shower. "Sorry about the amount of steam. I have something to tell you though." Inuyasha said smiling as he sat down on the sofa.

Kagome tried to ignore that a towel was all he was wearing! She cleared her throat and sat next to him, her hands fidgety as she pulled down her sleeves. "You look really happy, what's up?" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha blushed and rubbed his hands together "Well on Sunday I met up with Kagome." Kagome felt her stomach turn in a horrible way. She knew it was going to be about yesterday, but she tried not to show anything and just nodded. Inuyasha carried on "And basically...I almost kissed her in the cinema. I need to talk to you, cause I have no idea what the hell could have overcome me to do that. But it get's better." Inuyasha said grinning now.

Kagome nodded as she kept her smile "What is it?"

Inuyasha smirked as he leaned back "She kissed me on the cheek before she went home. That has to be a sign right?"

Kagome nodded as she herself blushed at listening about her bold action. "I'm sure i-it is."

Inuyasha frowned and placed his hadn on Kazuki's forehead "You okay, you seem to be acting more jumpy and weird lately. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked urgently not liking that something bad was happening to Kazuki, his close friend.

Kagome smiled as she shook her head "N-No I'm fine, honestly. So what do we have first?" Kagome asked trying to get away from the conversation of last night, not because she couldn't accept it, but more so because she didn't what advice she could give him, when she didn't even know herself.

Inuyasha shrugged it off as he answered and got up to drink some water "We have assembly first, I heard from Miroku they're going to be talking about Christmas on Thursday. I think it has something to do with the second match of the championships."

Kagome turned around "Really the second match is on Thursday? But why on Christmas and on a school night?"

Inuyasha smiled "Well Christmas morning would have already passed so all the gifts would have been given and such so why not spend a fun night looking at your child play."

Kagome bit her lip not knowing whether to ask this. She turned around and took out her uniform from her duffel bag. "Are your parents coming on Thursday? You knwo for Christmas or your game?"

Inuyasha froze. He tightened his hand on the bottle so harshly that it crinkled under the force. He looked at the ground then at the bottle. "Nah they can never be bothered, work and Sesshomaru is more important to them than me. But I'm sure I will get a package with a Christmas card that they didn't even pick out. Want to know what happened last year?"

Kagome nodded but smiled sadly at the fact that not even for such an important day when it was Christmas and their son's game combine did they even try to make the effort to come.

Inuyasha snorted "I got a package filled chocolate and flowers and a birthday card, and in the birthday card it said 'we hope you like your new clothes, only the best for you son. Merry Christmas.' They didn't even fucking pick out the present. I will never forget that card, it showed me just how much they really 'care' about me. So long story short I've given up."

Kagome said nothing not wanting to dig a deeper hole, knowing he wasn't exactly happy right now. So she tried to change the mood. "So you think you can beat the other team on Thursday?" she said smirking.

Inuyasha instantly hyped up at the mention of the game "Pft, off course we will, you know we always do!"

Kagome laughed and as usual she ran into the bathroom to get changed claiming she needed to brush her teeth and 'shave'. And soon with all the uniform ready and Kagome finishing of Inuyasha's tie, they were off to assembly with their duffel bags in hand.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "So how about our training in the mornings? We haven't done them in a while?"

Inuyasha nodded as he ruffled Kazuki's hair "Well how about we start again tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. They soon waved at Miroku and all three stood in a line, Inuyasha spotting Koga in another glaring at his direction, then to Kazuki. Inuyasha stood closer to his friend. Koga could beat him but he wouldn't lay a hand on Kazuki. For some reason he felt a wave of overprotectiveness towards Kazuki, probably because he was the only friend that ever admired him and took the time to listen to him instead of always agreeing. Inuyasha looked at Kazuki and saw how he was so small. He couldn't get over the fact that he and Kagome had similar heights, not to mention their hair colour is the same and their muscle build. Inuyasha then heard the microphone sound and looked up to see a teacher up on the stage.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a nice week-end and a thank you and congratulations to our team the Lynx's..." The whole gym cheered, and Inuyasha and Miroku were loving it. The teacher spread out his hands "Okay okay settle down now. As you all know Christmas is on Thursday, now and the game is also on that date, and so what the school have planned is for Thursday to be off for the whole day, so you can spend the day with your family and relatives. So on Wednesday evening we allow every student to leave and spend the next day with their families before coming over if you wish to watch the game at 7:00. Other than that, there are no more notices. So everybody please be patient whilst leaving the door and all go to your respective classrooms." And with that the bell rang and all the students left.

Kagome followed Inuyasha. "So what are you going to do on Thursday?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Same as always I guess."

Kagome gave another sad smile. _'Oh Inuyasha.'_

Koga was leaning against the wall as he stared intently at Inuyasha then Kazuki before leaving slowly into the darkness.

* * *

Hey guuuuys! Sorry I was really busy with Uni, and preparations for mocks. This chapter is a mixture of romance and sadness. But don't worry, in the next chapter you will see much more closeness, between Kazuki and Inuyasha, I need to balance both of them out I think, and I have been getting reviews of people wanting me to add more of their bond again. The next chapter I find will be heart warming and much more optimistic. Well Hope I get at least an extra 20 or so reviews, seriously they are the only reason I try my best to update ASAP! Please review me any ideas you wish me to put in, and i will try to squeeze it in somewhere :)

remember more reviews faster update!


	18. I'm here, I'll always be here

Chapter 18: I'm here, I'll always be here.

It was the 24th, Chirstmas eve and Kagome was packing her clothes as she waited for the okay from Jakotsu before heading out. Kagome zipped up her bag and turned around as she saw Inuyasha doing sit-ups in only a white muscle shirt with long black gym trousers the music playing in the I-pod deck next to him. Kagome licked her lips as she saw how the muscles in his arms flexed and how the tension of the muscles in his back and shoulders contracted and the signs of sweat forming made Kagome's mouth water and her legs were getting much more limp and weak as she tried to hold in the picture of how she was massaging his shoulders and slowly gliding her hands down feeling all of his rough physique, lightly kissing his shoulder and hearing him moan her name.

"Hey shorty pass me a bottle of water from the fridge please?" Inuyasha said laying on the ground.

Kagome blushed as she was pulled out from her day-dream "Uh sure." Kagome ran over to the kitchen grabbing the water and hurrying back to him smiling "There you go." Kagome soon lost her smile as she looked at him "Today is the game, you think your ready for this?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded as he punched the air "Hell yeah I'm ready! We are going to win no doubt about it."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Is Kagome coming tonight?" Kagome herself asked finding it awkward that she didn't get an invite from him.

Inuyasha simply shook his head "I'm pretty sure she'd rather be with her family on Christmas eve."

Kagome sat down next to him on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Are you honestly okay with your parents not being here today or tomorrow? I find that hard to believe." Kagome did find it hard to believe. No matter how distant your parents had been with you, every child wishes and hopes for their parents to be there rooting for them no matter what, or there to have Christmas dinner and open presents. She mostly felt sad, because there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't be with him because she had to be with her family. Yet she didn't want to leave him alone however she didn't know who he could stay with.

Inuyasha snorted and stood up "I don't care, they never showed any interest in me so why should I care. I'm too used to it to care anyway."

Kagome sighed and knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with him on this topic and so tried to change the subject. "Why do you think Kagome wouldn't want to come and see you. I'm pretty sure she will if she's your friend?"

Inuyasha sighed "I know she would, but I want her to spend time with her family. I don't want to use her just for my companionship. I want her to have a good Christmas I'll be fine on my own. I've always been on my own, nothing different this year." Inuyasha said smiling walking over to the kitchen.

Kagome was sad and felt her heart-break at his words. _'No-one deserves to be alone on Christmas no matter how used to it they are.'_

Kagome sighed as she looked outside and what she saw made her eyes wide. "Inuyasha, it's snowing!"

Inuyasha turned around confused "Wha...snowing?" Inuyasha walked over to the window and his eyes widened wow it's snowing pretty harshly"

Kagome pressed her hands on the glass and looked down "Look Inuyasha, it's already building up. Let's go!" Kagome said grabbing his hand.

Inuyasha was confused "Go where?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Outside where else?! Come on it's snowing we need to enjoy it as much as we can!"

Inuyasha was confused at Kazuki's enthusiasm, but nevertheless if it made his friend happy he would agree. So he quickly put on a black thick hoodie and tied up his hair in a hgih ponytail before grabbing the phone and wallet and leaving it in the dorm, he didn't want them to get wet.

Meanwhile Kagome had on grey sweats from before and simply put on her own hoodie which was red with her white trainers. She quickly made sure her wig was firmly placed on before placing her phone in...well technically her binder. Kagome saw Inuyasha get ready and she smiled.

_'At least this might cheer you up...Inuyasha.'_

Kagome jumped up excitedly and grabbed his hand once more. "Okay come on!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at his friends excitement. "Alright I'm coming shorty be patient."

Kagome pouted "You clearly have not lived if you're not excited about playing in the snow."

Inuyasha looked at the ground. He remembered the one time it snowed it was in the year 2000, and it had been snowing. The snow was deep and it was amazing to play with. He remembered being so tiny...he ran out of the house with his hat, scarf, gloves, all smiles and ready to play. He would make snowballs, snowmen, snow angels, he would then throw those snowballs at...the tree. He could remember looking back at the house and seeing his older brother scowling from the window before walking away. His parents at home on the phone and on the computer, making appointments, schedules.

Baby Inuyasha would look to the ground...his eyes shut tightly, his tears falling and slipping from his eyes to fall on thesnow, deepening the whiteness with shades of grey. Just like his life. Inuyasha remembered how he would talk to the snowman, maybe hoping that he could come to life and be his friend, but the next day the snowman had melted or disappeared. Inuyasha would always sit by the window and pray to a star in the sky, that Santa Clause could hear his wish. His most desired wish...

To be a family.

Inuyasha shook his head as he saw a hand in his face. "Hey Inuyasha you okay? You spaced out on me?" Kagome asked confused at the sudden change of mood from him.

Inuyasha just shook his head and smirked before ruffling his hair. "Nothing shorty come on let's go."

Kagome saw him walk away and cocked her head to the side confused. However she simply shook it off and ran to catch up to him. Soon they were both outside, and Kagome ran into the centre where she could see other students running around and playing. They saw Miroku talking surprisingly with Hojo. Kagome ran up to them and waved "Hey guys! You out here for the snow as well."

Miroku and Hojo smiled "Off course! The snow is awesome no matter how old you get!"

Kagome smiled "Well I dragged Mr. Arrogant out here"

"Hey! Who you calling arrogant shorty!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out which made both Miroku and Hojo laugh.

Inuyasha growled playfully as he smirked "You'll pay for that!"

Kagome laughed as she ran "Oh yeah, try to catch me if you can slow poke!" Kagome used her running abilities as she ran as quick as she could.

Inuyasha smirked as he ran after him "You better run shorty!"

Kagome squealed as she saw him near, she then bent down and grabbed a snowball before throwing it at him. Inuyasha dodged it and in doing so he fell down. Kagome grabbed her stomach as she was laughing loudly "Hahaha! Y-You need to s-see your face!"

Inuyasha smirked and saw Kazuki was distracted, so he quickly created a snowball and threw it at him with his good arm and aimed it at his not expecting it felt cold snow hit her neck and face. She screamed at the cold and looked up scowling at the hanyou who did so. However her scowl was quickly overtaken by shock as she saw Inuyasha, for the first time in a while...laugh. Actually laugh. She saw how...calm and care free he looked. She then smiled and laughed herself before grabbing another snowball and running after him "Come here you! You'll regret that" Kagome said laughing. She covered her mouth as she threw the snowball and it had hit Hojo since Inuyasha ran behind him.

"Hojo I'm so sorry I didn't mean too-" Kagome felt another snowball and realised it was Hojo. Hojo smiled and laughed.

"Pay back." He said gently.

Kagome laughed and soon Miroku, Hojo, Kagome and Inuyasha were all throwing snowballs and trying to see how could it who the most. They soon made a snowman where both Kagome and Inuyasha were racing with. Miroku was with Inuyasha and Hojo was teamed with Kagome. They both made snowmen with Inuyasha and Miroku being the winner. Kagome quickly ran and grabbed a snowball she had made before hand, and crept up behind Inuyasha when he was busy with Miroku. She giggled as she threw the ball on top of his head. "Gotcha! Payback!" Kagome said before running.

Inuyasha not far behind with a broad grin on his face "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha soon caught up with Kagome who squealed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist both falling on the snow before rolling around for a bit. They both landed with a thud, which caused Kagome to be at the bottom and Inuyasha at the top, Inuyasha quickly sat up as he looked somewhere else. Kagome couldn't help but be shocked at the position they both somehow managed to get into. Inuyasha stood up and outstretched his hand for her. Kagome looked at the hand and up to see his smiling face.

"Now who's the one that's got you." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome laughed as she accepted the gesture "Okay okay I admit you win." Kagome however was secretly having a battle between her mind and heart. Her brain was telling her to relax and calm down, but her heart was not obeying and get speeding up as she still felt hot and bothered from before.

_'If only I was Kagome then!'_

Kagome however felt her phone vibrate and went to grab it "Hello?"

"Hey Kaggie, ready to go when you are sweetheart."

Kagome smiled sadly as she looked towards Inuyasha who was with Miroku and Hojo. "Yeah, I'll be out in a few."

"Okay hun."

Kagome closed her phone and walked over to the others. "Hey guy's my ride is here, so I need to go. Inuyasha want to come inside with me?"

Inuyasha felt pain in his chest, as his ears dropped and his face saddened. He really didn't want him to go. He was having so much fun...fun he always wanted but never managed to have. However he knew Kazuki had a life and a family to go home too, and he wanted his friend to be happy so he simply nodded and smiled "No problem. Catch you guys later. Miroku see you later in practice, good luck for tonight man" Inuyasha said shaking his hand.

Miroku nodded and patted Inuyasha's back "You too man."

Inuyasha nodded at Hojo "See ya tonight man"

Hojo smiled and nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha both started to walk into the building, both talking and awfully closer than usual. Miroku looked closely "I wonder what Kazuki must have done to earn such trust from Inuyasha?"

Hojo smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'She was just being Kagome'

Kagome grabbed her bag as Inuyasha was leaning against he door frame, his head down and his smile from before gone. "Well I'm ready. Are you sure you don't' want to contact Kagome? I'm pretty sure she'd want to come?"

Inuyasha shook his head "I doubt it."

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder, causing Inuyasha to look up. Kagome smiled and nodded "Just try, I promise you she'll say yes."

Inuyasha sighed and smirked before scratching the back of his neck "I'll try, you just have fun and I'll see you tonight."

Kagome smiled sadly. _'Inuyasha's, always thinking of other people and never himself.'_

Kagome nodded "I'll definitely be there no doubt about it. See you tonight Mr. Arrogant."

"Oi!" Inuyasha said smirking. He then closed the door as soon as Kazuki was out and sighed before taking of his hoodie and walking over to the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the floor his head down with his bangs covering his face as his tear-stained cheeks were welcoming new fresh tears. Inuyasha's shoulders shook as he bent one knee looking at the ground solemnly.

"Alone, why am I always alone?" Inuyasha asked this question over and over in his head. It was always like this, every year. Every year since he was three he would hide in his bathroom put the shower on, and would lay on the polished floor of the expensive mansion and cry his little heart out as his parents broke their promise over and over again. He would hug himself and sing himself to sleep, waking up near the middle of the night scared of the darkness and walking over to his bed where he cuddled with his teddy and would wish and hope that his parents were there tomorrow. He knew that would never happen though, now as a young adult, looking back at his small shaking from he knew how pathetic it was to cry. To cry for no reason, when no-body could hear you.

He then heard his phone buzz and he answered it seeing it was from 'Kagome'

Inuyasha smiled as he read the message.

_'Hey this is Kagome ;) I hear you have a game tonight. Mind if I come along?'_

_-Kagome-_

Inuyasha sniffed as he rubbed the tears from his eyes away. He smiled as he thought about how one simple girl and one tiny friend could bring his spirits up. It'd be cool if Kazuki and Kagome were both one person, gosh that'd be perfect. But he loved having Kazuki around just as much as Kagome. He then started typing back, once he sent the message, he felt a new refound surge of energy run through him as he jumped up.

"I will win tonight. The Lynx's will win."

* * *

Kagome was still in the car with Jakotsu as she received a message.

_'I'd love that. As long as you only cheer for me ;)'_

_-Inuyasha-_

Kagome laughed and put her phone away. Jakotsu noticed this and smiled "So I see this boy is turning into more than a friend eh?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. Jakotsu sighed and stopped outside her house. "Kaggie, hun I'm pretty sure you've probably had this conversation with Sango. But you have to be careful. For me okay? Promise for me?"

Kagome sighed and nodded "Thanks Jay, I'll see you tonight?" Kagome said giving a tired smile. Jakotsu nodded as he smiled. Kagome got out of the car and ran straight into the house.

"I'm hoooome!"

Kagome saw her mother Ayuka walk out wiping her hands on her apron "Oh Kagome honey your home." Ayuka ran to Kagome and both girls embraced each other tightly.

"Hi mum, where's dad?" Kagome asked confused, usually he would be home at this time.

Ayuka smiled "Oh he's just out to do some late night shopping for me. He will be here soon."

"Honey I'm home!" Kenji's voice sounded.

Kagome and Ayuka laughed "Well look at that timing."

Kenji walked in and saw Kagome he smiled and dropped the bags "Come here squirt!" Kagome smiled and ran into Kenji's embrace.

"Happy Christmas eve dad."

Kenji smiled and nodded "Hey Sango and Kohaku told me about some basketball game that's happening at his school. Want to go to support your brother?" Kenji asked his daughter.

Kagome smiled _'Yes perfect excuse'_

"Yeah dad I'd love too, thanks." Kagome kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs. She walked into her room and saw Sango with her ear phones in and listening to music as she was dancing around the room. Kagome covered her mouth as she giggled and yelled "SANGO!"

Sango jumped into the air and turned around, placing one hand on her chest "Oh my god Kag's would you stop that!"

Kagome laughed and hugged her sister "Nice to see you too Sango."

Sango sighed and hugged Kagome tightly "You baka" Sango whispered in her ear. Kagome laughed and moved back. "Happy Christmas eve"

Sango smiled "Happy Christmas eve Kag's. I heard there's the second round of the championships going on tonight. Are we doing the same routine as before?"

Kagome nodded "You bet, I have to be there to support him, and I know he'd want the real me to be there too." Kagome walked back and laid down on her bed. "Ooooh how I've missed you bed." Kagome said snuggling into her pillow.

Sango blinked three times and sighed "You really are a baka." Kagome stuck her tongue out and huffed.

Kohaku entered with his game boy in hand "Yo sis, we doing the same shit as last time tonight?" Kohaku asked indirectly towards Kagome as his eyes were focused on his game.

Sango bonked Kohaku on the head "No swearing at your age!"

Kohaku glared "Sheeesh calm down sis."

Sango huffed and crossed her arms, whilst Kagome laughed gently "Yep, so I'll need your help again guys if you don't mind?" Kagome asked biting her bottom lip.

Kohaku shook his head "No Problem sis, when do we leave?" Kohaku moved his gaze from his game to Kagome's figure.

Kagome looked at the time "Well it's currently 5:30 and the game starts at 7:00 so I guess we leave in an hour."

Kohaku nodded "Okay so I have more time to play. Cool Jay's picking us up right?"

Kagome nodded. Koahku smiled and walked out to go to his room. Sango sighed as she sat down in the desk chair "So how's everything going with Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled "Everythings fine. But...he has no-one to spend Christmas with since his family are currently still in America."

Sango sighed and shook her head "That's horrible, does he have no other family members?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head "Only an older half-brother but he doesn't even care about him, so he's definitely of the list of 'family'"

Sango looked at Kagome and leaned forward so both of her hands supported her chin. "Oh Kaggie I'm sure he will be fine, he's strong and-"

"That's the thing Sango, he deserves someone to be there with him. He has no-one Sango, I want to help him but I can't."Kagome looked at the floor sadly. "I can't do anything, other than support him tonight."

Sango nodded "Then do just that Kaggie, support him tonight, make him feel like he has someone there. Who was the one that told me 'family doesn't need to be related by blood, but by love' you know that better than any body else here Kag's. Make him see that."

Kagome nodded and embraced Sango. Her long ebony hair gently falling over her shoulder. _'I'll make sure your not alone Inuyasha. Never alone.'_

* * *

"OKAY COME ONE, PUT SOME BACK INTO IT, THE GAME IS IN ONE HOUR!" The coach said blowing his whistle. Inuyasha was panting as he finished the last of the warm-ups. He turned to see Koga glaring at him as he bared his fangs slightly. Inuyasha did the same, but he wiped his chin letting him know that if he messed with him he wouldn't hold back. Inuyasha had the same clothes he had on this morning before the snow fight, they were only to wear the uniform during the game. Inuyasha went and sat down on the benches as he drank some water, Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and sat down next to him.

"Yo Yasha, what's going on between you and Koga, I haven't seen you hang out with each other any more?"

Inuyasha growled "He's just being a bastard. No big deal."

Miroku frowned "Well it is a big deal to me, you two are my friends, but seeing you both like this reminds me of primary school. It must have been serious if you're both threatening each other."

Inuyasha sighed "Nothing he's just pissed because I'm friends with Kagome."

Miroku's eyes widened slightly "Kagome? Ooooh that girl we met at the festival that time. So I'm guessing you both got closer then huh. And what, Koga doesn't like that?"

Inuyasha nodded "basically, even after calling her all those disgusting names, he still had the nerve to claim Kagome after he cold heartedly dumped her without an honest reason." Inuyasha was getting angrier, and he knew if he carried on with this conversation he would end up hurting someone. "Listen Miroku let's just play tonight, and I promise I won't do anything."

Miroku nodded and sighed before placing his hand on his friend's shoulder "Okay, but please be careful man."

Inuyasha nodded. He looked back to see Koga on the phone, a pissed of expression on his face. 'Who the hell is he talking to?'

"How the fuck do you know that Kagome is Kazuki? Do you know how fucked up that sounds."

Kikyo gave an evil laugh "Oh Koga, you honestly need to read between the lines dear. Kazuki will be there tonight, keep a close eye on him and you'll see for yourself. Just remember our deal."

Koga growled.

"Oh wolfy don't be so angry. We both will get what we want if my suspicions are correct. If Kazuki is really Kagome, then Inuyasha will hate her, I'll comfort him and win him back, whilst you comfort Kagome and we both get what we want."

Koga huffed "Your riding a lot of this deal on just a suspicion. Kagome wouldn't do something like this, and I haven't agreed yet."

Kikyo laughed "Oh you will sweetie. You will." And with that the call ended.

Koga growled and turned to Inuyasha he saw him talk with Miroku some more. Koga growled.

* * *

Kagome and the others were parked outside the school and one by one they all got out. Kagome was dressed as Kazuki, and the plan was to change in the same rhythm as before. Jakotsu held Kagome's arm and whispered in her ear. "Careful, because last time I saw Kikyo staring at you suspiciously. Keep it on the down low, and don't be so close to her." Kagome was shocked. She never thought that Kikyo would pay attention to her. Kagome nodded and made sure she would be more careful than last time. If anybody was to tell Inuyasha who she was, it was going to be her. Jakotsu knew about Kikyo from Sango who hated her guts. Literally.

Kagome kissed Kohaku ont he forehead and embraced Sango tightly. "Okay I'm going to find Inuyasha. Kohaku you have the bag?"

Kohaku nodded and raised the bag. Kagome smiled "Good I'll meet you by the changing rooms again. You all find a space on the bleachers and enjoy the game, I'll make sure to keep it on the down low. She nodded to Jay and Sango and ran off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing outside of the changing rooms, his sleeveless black shirt with and shorts with the white outline and the number 1 on the front and the back, phone by his ear _"One message at 5:54. BEEP. 'Hello son, it is your father. We are still stuck in America and we have a very big meeting tomorrow morning so we cannot come for Christmas. However we have sent gifts for you and your friends, you should have it delivered by tomorrow morning. Remember son we are keeping the business up and running for when you take over...dear please don't give him that talk again...But Izayoi he has too...oh shush Taisho...son it's your mother Merry Christmas for tomorrow, we both love you and we will arrive as soon as we can. Have a very good Christmas my son, we love you.' END OF MESSAGES_.

Inuyasha growled and slammed his phone shut. He was about to throw it on the floor, however he saw Kazuki run up to him and he just sighed and threw it into his pocket. He put on a smile and soon heard Kazuki call him and wave. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled and waved back making sure to keep smiling for Kazuki's sake. "Hey shorty you made it early." Inuyasha said ruffling Kazuki's hair again.

Kagome shook his hand out of the way and smiled "Well I wanted to make sure I was early to tell you good luck, oh and Sango told me that Kagome will be a little late, but she will be here."

Inuyasha smiled and let out a slow breath '_Thank god she's still coming_'

Inuyasha nodded "Well the game starts in fifteen minutes, why don't you go find a space since we'll be out soon."

Kagome nodded and smiled before giving him the thumbs up. "I know you'll do well. Good luck!" Kagome ran back and waved once before leaving out of sight.

Kagome ran to the bleachers and saw Jakotsu standing around the middle top with Sango next to him. Both sitting down and talking. Kagome smiled and ran up. "Hey guys, is Kohaku-"

"Behind the bleachers." Both Sango and Jakotsu said pointing in the same direction. They all laughed and Kagome nodded.

Kagome ran down the steps of the bleachers and spotted Kohaku on his phone. "Pst, Kohaku I'm here" Kagome said quietly.

Kohaku looked up and nodded "Right everything's here when the teams leave the changing rooms we'll go in."

Kagome nodded and went back to the front hearing the buzzer sound. The game was about to start.

"Okay, welcome ladies and gentleman to the second round of the CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

Everybody from Fukuoka High and Tama High cheered loudly. Cheerleaders danced and jumped as they waved their pompoms and cheered for their team, whilst mascots were running around. Kagome cheered herself as she saw Inuyasha in front of everybody else ready and in position in one corner.

He was the leader. And Kagome was proud of him.

"Okay so tonight's games are being played by the LYNX'S! AND THE TAMA'S!" More cheers sounded and the announcer spoke again "First of let us present the LYNX'S!" Kagome cheered loudly with everybody else as she saw Inuyasha run out with the rest of the team including Koga behind him. Inuyasha ran around the gym once waving and winking as he smiled at Kazuki. Kagome nodded and waved back. "Go Inuyasha!" She cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Next can I introduce the TAMAS!" Soon that team ran out and most people from Fukuoka booed as they came out. Kagome found this as an opportunity to run back. She saw Kohaku by the changing rooms and grabbed the bag.

"Remind me that I owe you two" Kagome said ruffling his hair.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and smiled "I know, now go get changed!"

Kagome quickly ran into the changing room and took of the trousers revealing a black pleated skirt this time that reached just above her knees. She then took of her hoodie to reveal a white tank top, and took out a mini black cardigan from the bag before putting it on and leaving her black and white converses of. She then quickly took of her wig putting it into the bag before shaking her hair out allowing her black ebony curls to be set free. She then ran out and gave the bag to Kohaku before running to the front. She kept an eye out for Kikyo as she saw her looking into her direction from above the bleachers on the other side. Jakotsu was right, she had to be careful. Kagome saw Inuyasha stand in centre position, and saw the referee with the whistle in his mouth and the basketball in one hand. "Okay remember the rules there is not allowed to be hitting, pushing, slapping, holding, Illegal pic/screen meaning no tripping the other on purpose. You can't walk or travel with the ball, no double dribbling, and passes need to be quick no time consuming. If anyone breaks any of these rules, then the team will have a warning. Three warnings throughout this whole journey and you are disqualified."

Inuyasha jumped up and hit the ball roughly passing it to Miroku who was ready for it. Miroku grabbed it and dribbled the ball passing it to Koga. Koga caught the ball and side stepped another player as he passed it to another player. Inuyasha ran to the right side of the goal and saw the ball come towards him, a member of the Tama's jumped in front but failed as Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed the ball slamming it into the basket.

"WOW NOT EVEN A MINUTE INTO THE GAME AND THE LYNX'S ALREADY SCORE ONE NIL!"

Cheers from Fukuoka high including Sango and Jakotsu roared in the gym as the team players patted Inuyasha on the back. Inuyasha smiled and turned to hear a specific voice shouting his name. He turned and grinned as he saw Kagome clap and cheering, hands around her mouth as she shouted his name.

"Inuyasha! GO INUYASHA!" Kagome cheered.

Inuyasha ran over and quickly stood in front of her. "You came."

Kagome nodded "I told you I would. I'll always come."

Inuyasha smiled and looked into her eyes, his heart-felt so warm knowing that her smile and cheers were only for him. Kagome was about to say something when somebody called Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha centre!"

Inuyasha winked at Kagome before running back "Cheer me on Kag's!"

Kagome laughed as she waved. 'Always'

The referee was ready with the ball as he blew the whistle once again. Inuyasha jumped up and once again hit the ball in record time passing it to Koga. Koga dribbled the ball and passed it to Miroku, all the while paying close attention to Kagome. He growled knowing that she was here to support the mutt face and not him.

Kagome noticed Koga staring and she glared back 'I need to be careful' Kagome turned around to see a manicured hand on her shoulder. "Kikyo" Kagome said with venom in her voice.

Kikyo giggled "I see your cheering on my man, how fitting, however please leave that privilege to me darling, and go sit in your pathetic boring little circle of loneliness."

Kagome swatted her hand away "The one who took advantage of the privilege was you when you cheated on him Kinky-ho, and I'd watch out what you say if you know what's good for you."

Kikyo glared evilly "So I wonder where Kazuki is hm?"

Kagome froze. 'fuck I need this bitch of my case!' As soon as she heard this she heard Sango's voice appear.

"Why what an unexpected surprise if it isn't the hoe." Kagome smiled gratefully at Sango as she turned around verifying it was her.

Kikyo humphed "We'll talk later Ka-go-me. Watch it." Kikyo said venomously before walking off in her black six-inch stiletto heels.

Sango growled "Oh how I want to kick that sorry bitch's ass!"

Kagome laughed. Kagome soon changed another three times, before deciding to stay as Kagome this time as the game neared its end.

"AND THE LYNX'S WON BY 6 2! THE LYNX'S ARE GOING TO ROUND THREE1 CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE THE WINNER!" The commenter announced. Inuyasha laughed and smiled as he turned to see Kagome but no Kazuki. Maybe he left early? Oh well Inuyasha was so happy as his team mates all praised him for shooting the goals.

Kagome saw everybody start to leave and was getting pushed around. Kagome walked out of the gym and waited for the others. She eventually saw Jakotsu, Sango and Kohaku come out. "Hey guy's."

Sango smiled "It all went well at least."

Jakotsu nodded "Yes, come on I'll take you all home."

Kagome looked down and bit her lip "Um, guys can I...is it alright if I stay for a bit longer. I just want to spend a little more time with Inuyasha."

Sango looked sad and worried, however Kohaku and Jakotsu nodded "Come on Sango."

Sango nodded slowly and held Kagome's hand tightly before walking away with the others.

Kagome took a deep breath and saw everybody had left. Except Inuyasha. She slowly walked in and hid behind the bleachers. She saw him standing in the middle of the gym, bouncing a ball in the same stance and position. Kagome then noticed how he looked up and threw the ball into the hoop, succeeding. Inuyasha ran to grab the ball and ran back to the centre. Kagome could hear by the how hard the ball was hitting the ground that he wasn't happy. Kagome saw his eyes fill up with anger, his body locked in frustration. He threw the ball and growled. Kagome placed a lock of hair behind her ear and straightened out her skirt. Slowly she walked out. Inuyasha swivelled his ears and turned around smiling once he saw who it was.

"K-Kagome? I thought you'd leave." Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Kagome smiled and placed both her hands behind her back. "Well I couldn't leave without congratulating the big star could I now"

Inuyasha blushed and looked down the ball still in his hand. Kagome smiled and snatched the ball from his hand before running to the goal and jumping slightly as Inuyasha had taught Kazuki and Kagome, throwing the ball which fell perfectly in the hoop. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome turned around smirking. "Why do you look so surprised, if I remember correctly someone taught me how to do that." Kagome said smiling sweetly, she grabbed the ball once again and turned around walking up to him, her ebony hair thrown over her shoulder, her fringe somewhat messy.

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I guess that person taught you well."

Kagome carried on smiling as she nodded bouncing the ball once. She then looked up and licked her bottom lip. "Why are you so tense?"

Inuyasha was confused yet a little taken aback. "What?"

Kagome sighed and walked closer to him, twirling the ball between both her hands. "Well...I can sense that you aren't happy as you should be. Tell me what's wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down "Honestly it's nothing."

Kagome thought for a moment before speaking again "Okay well, aren't you going to be with your family it is Christmas eve."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome knew instantly that was the problem. _'Oh Inuyasha. Why do you have to...want to suffer alone. You don't need to any more I'll make sure of it.'_

Inuyasha turned around "They're to busy to see me. I get presents delivered tomorrow though so no big deal."

Kagome threw the ball away and stepped in front of him, cupping his cheeks so he looked at her. She rubbed her thumbs gently over his cheeks, her eyes staring into his, as if it was trying to find the source of pain and take it away. Kagome moved closer and leaned her forehead against his. "Stop thinking you have to go through this alone. I'm here, not just as a random girl but as your friend and...I just want you to know that you don't' have to hold it in.I'm here, I'll always be here." Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. Her hands went behind his shoulders and hugged him closer to her.

Inuyasha was wide-eyed, when he felt her arms wrap around him he felt as if a great burden was lifted from his chest. He hadn't even said anything, yet she had the power to make all his worried go away, she made all his anger melt away and all his frustration evaporate from his mind. She made his body feel warm and loved. Inuyasha felt his own arms raise and move to embrace her tightly. He pressed his nose against her neck sniffing her intoxicating scent. Inuyasha felt Kagome tighten her hold on his shirt letting him know she appreciated the gesture. Inuyasha moved his head back a little, as his hands slowly and gently caressed her hips, waist, arms, neck to land on her cheeks. Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes trying to find any sort of lie or fakery. But he couldn't find any.

"Kagome...do you mean it? Do you really...do you really mean it?"

Kagome smiled "Off course I mean it. Inuyasha you are an amazing guy, and even if your parents aren't here, it doesn't mean you have to suffer alone. You have me, Miroku, Kazuki, Hojo, you need to know that you aren't ever alone, and no matter what happens I promise I will never leave. I will be here, I'll always be here. You saved me Inuyasha, you made me feel whole again, you allowed my heart to come alive and allowed my dark emotions to be replaced by amazing memories. And it's all because of you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt like crying, at that moment. God what Kagome could do to him. He looked into her eyes some more before feeling her own hands leave his back and slowly land on his chest. Inuyasha looked down to see her plump cherry red lips and couldn't help the pull any longer. He bent down and quickly captured her lips with his. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. God this was so wrong!...yet...so right...Kagome's eyes closed completely and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Inuyasha's deepened the kiss by placing one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. He plunged his tongue into her mouth causing her to give out a slight moan of pleasure. Kagome instantly answered as both their tongues played together in a dance of dominance. They broke apart for a millisecond before tilting their head's and locking lips once again. Both of Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist lifting as he brought her body closer. Kagome giggled into the kiss as she tightened her hold around his neck. Both of their mouths opened and closed in sync as both their hearts were beating rapidly, both of their emotion and want, need for each other becoming apparent and free from the bindings it had on the other's hearts.

Kagome looked into his eyes "Merry Christmas Inuyasha"

"Merry Christmas Kagome"

And soon both teens fell into each other's arms once more, enjoying this little moment that they might never have again.

Koga looked from the sidelines as his eyes narrowed. His anger rising and his eyes burning with anger. His best friend betrayed him. Koga walked away with a scowl on his face. And a heart filled with hatred.

* * *

Hey there everybody! I know it's too early till Christmas but what the heck ^.^ So sorry for the long update! I hope this long chappie can make up for it! I wanted to add some of Inuyasha's past memories and painful childhood experiences, just so you all could understand more about his background. Thank you to a guest who gave me the idea of a snowball fight. This idea was perfect as it allowed me to add in emotional attachment between Kazuki and Inuyasha, and Kagome and Inuyasha. Well I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to read your reviews! ^^ Any ideas tell me and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. By the way thank you so much to you all for allowing me to reach to 300 REVIEWS! YAAAAY! ^^

Remember the more reviews the faster the update.


	19. Dating!

Chapter 19: Dating?!

Kagome separated from Inuyasha's lips as her eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha himself didn't want to leave this fantasy, or dream that he was experiencing. Never had he felt his heart beat quicken this much, never had he felt butterflies in his stomach flap their wings so hard as they did now. Never had he felt such warm, plump lips move over his so gently. The way her body moulded so well with his own.

Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers before cupping her cheeks and bending his head to her neck. Kagome's eyes were wide as she thought... '_what the hell did I just do.'_ However when she felt his breath hit her skin, she instinctively closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, her hands sliding down from his neck and gripping his forearms.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he moved back to look into her eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes as she leaned into his hands. "Yes" She said breathtakingly.

Inuyasha looked at the ground blushing. "Kagome...I really, really, really, like you and I ...I know...I'd understand if you regret what we just did. It was wrong of me, I'm so so sorry. I know you might not be ready for a relationship yet, and what we just did was probably very far from what you wanted to do and-" however Inuyasha couldn't say anything else, as Kagome enclosed his mouth with hers quickly.

Kagome didn't care. For that moment, she felt that if he spoke this dream would end. This last hope of ever being able to touch such warm lips that have plagued her mind for months.

Inuyasha closed his eyes instantly and tightened his hold around her once more putting more pressure into the kiss. They both moaned as Inuyasha gently sucked on her tongue. Kagome couldn't help but tilt her head back a little, fisting her hands in his hair. They both separated again and Kagome spoke breathlessly.

"Don't ever say that I will regret it. I have been...wanting to do that for so long." Kagome whispered bringing her hands to his hears and rubbing them gently.

Inuyasha purred as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Yeah?" He said breathlessly.

Kagome nodded and stopped her ministrations as she cupped his cheeks, forcing Inuyasha to look at her. "Yes, I...I don't care about Koga any more Inuyasha. I...I don't think I actually ever really did. I was just so blind and, I wish, with all my heart that if I could go back in time and be with you, then I would. I need you, I can't stop thinking about you, you make me feel so happy, and knowing that I make you happy in return is all I wish for. All I want is you Inuyasha, so don't ever think for one minute that I regret anything we have done today. Because I've wanted this moment for a long time." Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and she rubbed her cheek against his gently.

Inuyasha felt his eyes sting once more. His arms wounding around her tightly. He rubbed his cheek against hers in return. "Until this moment Kagome, I never thought I could be truly happy. It was so hard. So bloody hard to not kiss you, to not hug you. Whenever I am around you I just feel at peace, I feel whole again. I...Kagome, I want to ask you, so, so badly but I-"

Kagome pressed a finger on his lips "Then ask me" Kagome said breathlessly.

Inuyasha breathed in before leaning his forehead against Kagome's. "Kagome, will you go out with me?"

Kagome knew what he was going to say. But just hearing those words that she has wanted to hear from his lips for so long, made her eyes wide and a few tears fall. She choked on a sob. Kagome laughed happily. Screw Koga, screw the rules, screw the pain...screw Kazuki. She didn't want this moment to end. She knew Sango, Jakotsu, everybody that she was close to would get angry and tell her off, maybe even ignore her. But, she just couldn't, not when he was embracing her with such warmth that Koga never gave her. Not when he was so innocently admitting his feelings, and she her own.

Inuyasha noticed the silence and placed a hand behind her head, his other arm tightening around her waist "Don't say no Kagome..."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head "Yes, yes yes yes." Kagome said almost whispering.

Inuyasha laughed and lifted her up before spinning her around happily. "Yes yes, fucking yes!" Inuyasha blurted out as he brought Kagome down and cupped her face kissing her passionatly, wanting to show her just how much he truly cared for her. To show her that he was sincere in his words, and to let her know that he was madly and deeply addicted to her.

Kagome smiled in the kiss and happily enjoyed it.

_'I know this is wrong. But it just feels so right...so right.'_

Kagome was coming outside from the building hand in hand with Inuyasha. Both of them laughing happily. Kagome noticed Jakotsu's car parked outside and sighed, knowing she'd have to tell them. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who instantly embraced her tightly "You have to...go." Inuyasha said sadly, burying his nose in Kagome's neck.

Kagome nodded and embraced him back just as tightly. "Yeah, but how about Saturday?" Kagome said smiling as she moved back.

Inuyasha smiled back, as he nodded "Yeah" he then bent down and captured her lips once more before parting them slowly allowing their hands to caress each other, and their tongues to battle. Soon they both needed air and separated slowly. Kagome kissed his bottom lip once more before talking "I'll see you on Saturday...Inu." Kagome said blushing as she looked at the ground. She knew that her friends and family would have witnessed what she had done, but to be honest she didn't care, event though she knew she should.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "See you Saturday." Inuyasha saw his new girlfriend walk away slowly, her skirt flowing beautifully and gently behind her. She would turn around occasionally causing strands of hair to move out of place touching her skin lightly, before waving. And with a last wink he saw her enter a car and kept looking at that car until it was out of sight. Inuyasha jumped as he punched the air "Yes!"

"No! What!?" Sango said shouting causing Jakotsu and Kohaku even Kagome to cover her ears. Kagome let out a sigh and nodded "Yes Sango, I just told you, I'm...I'm going out with him now."

Jakotsu turned to Sango and spoke "Sango relax."

Sango was sitting in the front passenger seat, as Kagome and Kohaku who was playing his gameboy, were sitting in the back with Jakotsu as the driver. Sango took deep breaths before glaring at Kagome as she turned in her seat. "Kaggie, I told you to be careful! What's going to happen from here on in? You will constantly have to change into both Kazuki and Kagome now, and what he finds out about you, or worse when he does what if he tells the school and you get into trouble and then mum and dad will find out, and then you'll be heart broken-"

"It will be okay Sango. I just...I just have to pray that when the time comes he will be able to forgive me." Kagome said her hands fisting slowly.

Sango sighed as she fell back against her seat "Kagome," Kagome looked up, never had Sango used her full name other than when she meant business. Kagome gave her full attention. Sango began talking "I just want my sister and best friend to be safe. I hate seeing you sad and angry. You didn't deserve what happened in your life, and you didn't deserve to be hurt or in pain, you don't deserve to cry, and thinking that maybe if things turn out badly, then...me, mum, dad, Kohaku, Jakotsu, would all have to-"

"Sango I get it! I know what I did is wrong, so can you please just help me through it rather than lecture me! How would you know why I did what I did."

Sango said nothing other than staring at Kagome. Kagome was fuming with anger now "Do you know how hard it is to have the guy you like so much...the man who makes you so happy and special, hug you, tell you he liked you a lot and knowing that he is alone with no-body but me and his friends and to run away when you know all that? It would break my heart Sango, he needed me and I know I should have stopped it, but...I don't regret it." Kagome turned her head to face the window her eyes shiny and her hands in fists.

Jakotsu sighed and looked at Sango seeing her eyes being hidden behind her bangs. Jakotsu looked in the review mirror at Kohaku and saw how he was trying to soothe Kagome by petting her back. Jakotsu looked back at the road and inwardly sighed. He hated all the tension, but knew there was nothing he could about it, other than drive and hope that everything turned out well in the end.

Soon everybody got home. Ayku and Kei ready to greet them. Kagome put on a fake smile as she hugged her adopted parents. Kagome then walked upstairs with Sango tagging along behind her. It was currently 12:30 in the morning and Kagome was tired, not to mention it was Christmas tomorrow, meaning family would come around tomorrow, and she'd have to wake up early to help out her mother. She got changed into a white oversized shirt and black leggings before laying in bed, her hair down and her eyes closed. Kagome then heard Sango climb in the top bunk and sighed before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. However no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning around not being able to find a comfortable position. She then heard footsteps and another weight on her bed of somebody sitting down.

Kagome felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes before turning around a little. She saw who it was and laid back down "What is it Sango?" Kagome said quietly.

Sango felt like crying however she simply looked at the floor sadly "I'm sorry Kagome. I just...I hated seeing you cry over Koga, and knowing that you fell just as hard if not more with Inuyasha, made me scared that if you don't get the ending you wish for, hope for, then you'll hurt all over again. I just want to keep you safe, Kagome."

Kagome sat up and looked at Sango. "Sango."

Sango hugged Kagome tightly, trying to hold in her tears. "Please don't hate me Kagome."

Kagome hugged her back just as tightly. "I can never hate you Sango. I know you want what's best for me. But I wanted this, and I'mready for the consequences. I just want you to be there for me when I need you the most."

Sango nodded "I promise Kagome. Just please be careful."

Kagome nodded, and soon both girls fell asleep ready for Christmas.

* * *

Christmas came around and Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Ayuka and Kei all laughed and smiled as they opened presents. Sango recieved a new laptop since her old one was getting old, along with a few scarfs, gloves and hats. She mumbled how she hated hats but Ayuka just fussed at how it was knitted by her great aunt, and how much she loved her. Sango rolled her eyes as her main attention was on the laptop.

Kohaku had earned the latest phone on contract since he was now in secondary school, and texting, calling and free internet use would be essential. _'In his world'_ Kei always said, along with a few video games, such as Payday 2 and Farcry 4. He always loved first person games. Kagome smiled as hugged her parents as she herself had a I-pad, money, and some clothes. Family came over, as both Sango and Kagome groaned when they felt their aunties and uncles pinch their cheeks as if they were children.

"Oh Kohaku you've grown up so much" they would all say.

Or, "Oh Sango look at your hair, and oh my gosh your breasts have grown so much" Their aunty would usually say.

"Kagome you look so much taller than before!" All the children sweat dropped and groaned. Christmas dinner was good, they all laughed pulled crackers, had chicken rather than turkey. Then they all had Champaign excluding Kohaku and opened even more presents from the grandparents who were off on Holiday. throughout the whole day Kagome couldn't help but think about what Inuyasha would be doing at the current time. The fact that he was alone and had no-body caused her to constantly worry and pull at her heart as she wished she could leave at that moment and run into his arms, telling him that she would always be there for him, as a friend, as a girlfriend. But she knew that she couldn't for fear of what her parents would assume.

It was 10:00pm and the rest of the family left and with a last goodbye Kagome was helping her mother to dry the dishes as her mother washed and rinsed them. Sango was hovering as she sang. Kei was helping Kohaku with his game since he was a little bit of a gamer himself. Kagome put a plate away and went to grab anotehr one before thoruoghly drying that one. However as always her mind went back to her...boyfriend. Kagome blushed as she though of that term. Never had she thought that she would be with Inuyasha after five months of knowing him. However the fact that he was alone still plagued her mind, was he okay? Did he feel sad? Did he need her or Kazuki there to keep him company?

"Um honey I think that plate is dry enough" Ayuka announced giggling.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and blushed as she put the plate away. "Sorry mama."

Ayuka smiled "What's on your mind honey?" Ayuka said gently running her hands through Kagome's hair.

Kagome smiled and leaned into her mother's comforting hand. "Nothing mama, I'm going to go upstairs. Love you." Kagome pecked her mother's cheek with a warm embrace.

Ayuka nodded and gave a motherly smile she cupped Kagome's cheeks and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Kagome giggled. "Remember honey any problems you can come straight to me."

Kagome nodded and walked upstairs. She then saw her dad walking out from Kohaku's room and smiled "Hey dad."

Kei smiled and hugged his adoptive daughter "Hey squirt, you going to enjoy your new presents?"

Kagome nodded and winked "You bet dad."

Kei smiled and ruffled her hair. "Love you squirt." Kei said before walking downstairs.

Kagome smiled "Love you to dad." Kagome walked into her room, and heard the hoova still playing meaning Sango was still not done. She went to grab her phone and saw it flashing. She flipped it open and saw a message from Inuyasha. Kagome grinned happily as she laid down in her bed.

_'Merry Christmas princess :) I know what your thinking now, please don't be sad princess. I'm out with some friends, we're all having a good time. I am thinking of you all day, and I hope you had an amazing time with your family. See you on Saturday babe ;)'_

_-Inuyasha-_

Kagome blushed and gently shook her head. Whether she was Kazuki or Kagome, he always knew exactly what she was thinking. Kagome tapped on her phone and started to reply. As she clicked send she read over it.

_'Merry Christmas Inu :3. I'm glad you're having a good time. I was thinking of you all day, as I've done every other day. I can't wait till Saturday either :) '_

_-Kagome-_

Kagome closed her phone and smiled to herself closing her eyes. She would see him tomorrow as Kazuki, but she would see him. _'God It's going to be so hard to stay away from him after yesterday...no Kagome bad girl you're a boy tomorrow you can't'_ Kagome sighed but then felt her phone vibrate she instantly read it.

'_I'm glad you did also Kagome :) I'll give you a surprise Saturday okay, all you need to know is that you need to wear formal ;) Night beautiful."_

_-Inuyasha-_

Kagome blushed and squealed quietly at the nickname. Kagome sent a message back and placed the phone on her night stand, turning around and smiling happily into her pain. However images of Koga and Inuyasha arguing, the thought of what her parents would think or say when it was over, Kagome tightened her hold on her pillow as she bit her bottom lip. She thought of how Inuyasha would scream at her, leave her, ignore her, walking away...forgetting. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as a few tears fell down her cheek. Kagome sobbed quietly but she didn't hear the footsteps enter her room. She then felt a pair of warm arms hug her from behind her and a head snuggling in her shoulder.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked worried.

Kagome opened her eyes and turned around in an instant allowing Sango to comfort her. Sango rubbed her back and shushed her as she rocked Kagome a little. Sango didn't need an answer, she knew what was wrong, and she cursed herself a million times to allow Kagome to go through with such a stupid idea. However she couldn't regret it fully, because if it wasn't for that stupid crazy plan...she'd never have been able to see Kagome as happy as she was before. She knew Inuyasha gave her that smile, gave her those feelings of security and love. That's why she would stand by her sister. She would do her best to make sure Kagome came out of this happy and lessen the danger that was about to come.

* * *

Inuyasha closed his phone as he covered his eyes with his arm. He didn't technically go out as such. Yeah Miroku and Shippo came around but they offered, and he didn't really feel like going out and getting drunk, not on a school night at least, however he knew Kagome would feel horrible and worried if she knew he was doing nothing but moping and missing her on Christmas day. He shook his head and smirked "So like her." He then felt his phone buzz, and rolled over onto his chest leaning over to his night stand to grab the phone. He opened it and grinned as he saw the name.

'_Okay. But you don't need to take me anywhere posh or fancy, I like a good old plate of McDonald's and a large coke :) AndInuyasha...thank you :) good night'_

_-Kagome-_

Inuyasha sighed happily as he leaned back. and closed his phone. Oh he had plans for Saturday. Plans that would woo any girl. But Kagome wasn't just nay girl, she was his girl. And she was special in every way. She was funny, happy, bubbly, had a good sense of humour, could use sarcasm, realistic, not too pushy orclingy, god he could go on for hours. Inuyasha smiled as he brought his hand up to his lips and gentlystroked the bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger. God did he love her lips, they were so gentle, plump, soft, warm. God he felt his body heat up and looked down to see his little friend slowlyseem more visible through his boxers. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he thought of Kagome's raven hair as it was gnetly displayed against the white pillow case, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. Her arms spread beside her as she arches her back. Her body laced with a sexy silk nighty. Her legs smooth and delicate to the touch bending as she arched her long swan like neck.

Inuyasha started moaning not realising that he was doing something he had not done in a while. Inuyasha felt his hand tighten as his thoughts went back to Kagome. He pictured his naked chest pressed against her back as he gently and sexually nibbled her neck, his hands and arms grazing her C-cup breasts and hips. Kagome's arms raised and wrapping behind his neck, as she inclined her neck to the side for more access. Inuyasha felt himself nearing his peak as he started groaning and fisting his hands on his sheets, his forehead perspiring. His mouth producing broken words of her name.

"Ka...Kagome...Kagome" Inuyasha moaned as he thought of how she would run her hands down his own chest and kiss him all over his neck and make her way down. Inuyasha threw his head back as he moaned loudly as he finished. Inuyasha relaxed his muscles, as he unclenched his hand from the sheets and took deep shaky breaths. He opened his eyes slowly and realised.

"Fuck it was a dream."

Inuyasha was amazed to be honest. He only ever had rough or fast sex. Never had he ever experienced slow passionate intercourse. Hell he lost his first time to some person he didn't know, he couldn't even remember when. Kagome was really special, extremely special if she could easily baffle his mind.

Inuyasha looked down and groaned, but this time in annoyance. "Great, just great. Your so pathetic Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome walked back into school saying good-bye to Jakotsu as she had on her wig and the customary school uniform. She held her duffel bag and said hi to a few students she recognised. Once she neared the dorm she saw Hojo their outside talking with Miroku. Kagome wanted to run up but knew she was a guy, and guys never ran unless it was for a race...or food. Kagome walked up and patted Miroku's back, then Hojo's. "Hey how's everyone doing?"

Miroku smirked and winked "Not to bad yourself?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah it was good, got a new I-pad"

Hojo smiled and nodded "Awesome I have the latest one also."

Miroku smiled and spoke again "So Kazuki what did you do on Christmas?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled "Oh the usual, annoying family members coming around and pinching cheeks, opening presents, singing, eating, the usual. I heard you went out with Inuyasha and the others, how was it?"

Miroku was confused as he frowned "Kazuki you must be thinking wrong, I went out with Hojo and introduced him to Shippo and Kirara, we went out but Inuyasha refused."

Kagome's eyes widened. _'He...was alone. Then why didn't he tell me?'_

As if Hojo read her mind he shrugged and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure he just didn't want you to worry or feel bad. From being in the same primary school, to now I know he is definitely one who hates pity and anything related to it."

Miroku nodded "Definitely, man Hojo your cool, I don't know why I never spoke with you before. Perdoname mi amigo (forgive me my friend)."

Kagome however didn't comment on his Spanish and instead bowed quickly at them before running up the stairs. She took out her keys and opened the door to see Inuyasha with his uniform on and fighting with his tie in front of the mirror.

Inuyasha heard the door open and smirked "Oh hey man, how was your Christmas?"

Kagome covered up her anger and pain as she tried her best to smile "It was definitely something." Kagome saw him turn around and all her pent up anger was gone. God did she just want to run into his arms and call him 'baby' as he kissed her and touched her and-

"-out with Kagome."

Kagome shook her head as she heard him speak "Hm, what sorry what did you say?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha shook his head as he chuckled "I said, I asked Kagome out on Wednesday and she said yes! Can you believe it, she fucking said yes!" Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome smiled and tried her very best now to not kiss him however that didn't stop her from teasing him. "Oh really, is Mr. Arrogant finally settling down?" Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek. She really wanted him to say yes, if he did she would feel so much more secure.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck embarrassed "Yeah. I don't know man, she is just so different and amazing, not to mention beautiful, funny. I really want to make it work with her man, you think I can?"

_'A million times yes!'_ Kagome's female side said. However Kazuki simply replied with "I'm sure. Now come on we have History first, then GYM. Do you have practice today after school?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah cause our next tournament is on the 13th of Feburary"

Kaogme laughed "Seriously, only one day before valentine's day?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, I know it's weird but oh well I only have one person I want to impress more than any body."

Kagome smiled and tapped his shoulder as they left the apartment and walked down the corridors. "I'm sure you do."

Inuyasha smiled. he loved that he could talk with Kazuki about anything. He seriously was a trustworthy friend. Inuyasha put his arm around Kazuki putting him in a head lock laughing.

Kagokme laughed also and punched his arm "Oi!"

Inuyasha laughed and ruffled his head "Your really something Kazuki." Inuyasha let him go and started running forward his loose hair flying behind him and a duffel bag in one hand. Kagome loved the sight of seeing him so happy and bubbly. A side to Inuyasha she was sure rarely ever appeared, and a side he most certainly did not admire. However seeing him glowing with happiness and contentment made her happy. And she knew that it was her who brought it out of him. Just as he had saved her in so many ways, she had funny enough saved him,

Inuyasha waved and smiled "Come on shorty let's get going!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head "Coming, sheesh be patient will ya." Kagome said in her manly voice.

Inuyasha laughed and ran "Race you!"

Kagome laughed "Oh yeah, well two can beat that game." And soon both teens were running around the school, for once both of them finally happy, even if it was for only a short while.

Koga was standing behind the dorm building as he saw Inuyasha and Kazuki running. He glared at how happy he was, he never hated Inuyasha. He never had a reason to hate him, however, after flirting and no doubtfully going out with Kagome, it boiled his anger to no end. Yeah sure he dumped her, but she was still his, and she would always be his no matter what. Koga pushed of the building, not realising that Hojo himself was leaning on the wall studying the wolf.

'_This is not good. Kagome please be safe.'_ Hojo thought before slowly walking away his hands in his pockets, ready to head to class.

* * *

It was Saturday and Kagome was at home not knowing what to wear for her date with Inuyasha. "Oh Sango, so much to choose from!"

Jakotsu and Sango laughed. "Calm down sugar, let's see what you have." Jakotsu said as he stood up and headed towards the wardrobe. Ayuka knocked on the door and Sango opened it smiling.

Ayuka smiled gently pushing forward a silver tray "A few snacks for you all. I hope you like it, I just baked them."

Jay, Kagome and Sango were drooling as they saw the cookies. "YES PLEASE!" They all yelled as they all ate them.

Ayuka giggled softly "Please calm down little ones, I brought up some milk too. If you all need anything else I'm downstairs okay?" Ayuka said smiling gently and bowing before walking away.

Jakotsu took another bite of a chocolate chip cookie and moaned as he threw his head back "God Mrs. T makes amazing cookies."

Sango and Kagome grinned proudly "She's amazing at everything she is." Sango said.

Kagome started throwing clothes behind her, causing them to land unfortunately all over the place, the beds, the lamps, the floor, the two other teens in the room! "Mou, this is useless I have nothing to wear!" Kagome said groaning as she flopped on her bed. She looked at the time "He said he wanted me to meet him at the park at 5:00 I only have an hour to get ready and get there. I'm not going to make it." Kagome said sadly.

Sango jumped up and shook her head "You will Kagome, trust me you will, come on we're going to make you look gorgeous!" Sango said picking and choosing.

Jakotsue would shake or nod his head at the outfits he lied and disliked. He finally nodded and gave a big smile. "That's the one."

Kagome looked in the mirror and saw herself in a black short sleeve chiffon dress, that reached just below her knees, a pair of black tights and mary jane high heels. Her hair up in a high ponytail with a few stray strands falling to frame her face. Kagome was gobsmacked "Wow, I...I never thought-"

"That you could look this hot? Well you honestly don't know yourself hun." Jakotsu said as he stood up and hugged her.

Kagome smiled "Thank you guys. So much." Kagome said to them both.

"Kagome, Sango, I'm heading of to work. remember your curfews 11:00 so if you happen to go out your dad will be here by 7:00." Ayuka said from the stairs.

Sango smied "Okay mama, bye be safe."

Ayuka winked "Aren't I always, have fun girls, and boys!"

Everyone laughed and soon when they heard the door close Kagome walked down along with Sango and Jakotsu. "You definitely need to wear a pea coat hun."

Kagome laughed and soon with everything on and ready. She and Jakotsu left leaving behind a Sango who was waving happily. Once she got to the park, Jaykotsu refused to leave her until he knew she was safe and Inuyasha was there. And speaking of the devil Kagome saw a car pull up, no doubt Inuyasha. Jakotsu afirmed it was Inuyasha and winked before driving away. When Kagome turned around her eyes went wide, he was wearing black jeans, with a black short-sleeved shirt with an imprint of a white-collar, and a tie in white. He then wore a sort of elbow length blazer with his leather jacket on top/ He had black clean trainers and his hair was up in a high ponytail. Red roses in his hand.

Kagome got to him and practically ran as she threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha laughed and embraced her tightly in a warm embrace. Kagome was just so relieved to finally be able to be herself around him. when they stopped hugging Inuyasha bent down and took her lips as his own. Kagome was not complaining as she fell into the kiss enjoying every moment of it. She responded happily, and both smiled as they separated.

Inuyasha brought out the flowers he had brought and gave them to her. Kagome looked down and looked back up emotional. "Inu...you didn't have to."

Inuyasha shook his head "No your right, I didn't need to, I _wanted_ to." Inuyasha winked, causing Kagome to blush and smile happily.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I love them."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and brought her to his car. They were both laughing happily about random subjects until Inuyasha pulled up against a restaurant. He ran over to her side and opened the door for her. Kagome smiled kindly. Koga never did anything like this for her. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed and nodded. They both walked in and Kagome was surprised when she saw just HOW fancy it actually was. The lighting was dim and romantic, the tables had silk clothes with embroidery, flowers in the middle along with candles and the chairs were wide and elegant. The place was called "Cuisine le rouge." Kagome instantly knew it was French, and holy crap she really hoped she didn't have to eat...escargot or...bleh. She also noticed a dance floor in the centre of the restaurant no doubt to give it a more romantic atmosphere.

Inuyasha walked up to the receptionist and Kagome noticed how she smiled dreamily at Inuyasha. "What can I get for you sir?" She said trying to sound seductive. Inuyasha nodded and smiled.

"Reservation under Takahashi."

The lady typed into the computer and nodded "Right this way please." She silently glared at Kagome who glared right back, squeezing Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha squeezed back and turned to wink at her. Kagome smiled and leaned closer. Soon they were at a table that looked out unto the scenery. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha pull out the chair for her. Kagome sat down and Inuyasha turned to sit in his own. Kagome leaned forward as the waitress gave them their menu "Hope you enjoy your meal."

Inuyasha gave a nod. And with that she was gone. Kagome turned to him and smirked "You really went out of your way tonight huh?"

Inuyasha smiled and went to reach her hand on the other side of the table. "I was waiting for tonight Kagome."

Kagome blushed and soon both ordered their meals. Kagome was grateful that she didn't need to eat escargot or something along the lines of it. When she took fo her coat, Inuyasha almost drooled as she stood up to put it behind her chair. He saw how she wore a black dress that accentuated her curves and breasts perfectly. The black tights made her legs seem a mile long. Her heels made her look even sexier, and he could definitely tell that if he didn't stop looking or drooling then he would end up doing something he'd regret.

Kagome sat back down and soon went back to smiling and chatting. Kagome crossed her arms and soon their food came, they both ate and laughed a little too loudly but they didn't care. Soon a waiter came along and gave them a bottle of wine before bowing. Kagome was confused "But Inuyasha we aren't 18 yet."

Inuyasha smirked and winked "The Takahashi name is very popular, me and my half brother drink at occasions every time, it's not uncommon for me to drink in public." Inuyasha said pouring wine into their glasses. He stirred it before smelling it gently and drinking a little from it.

Kagome shrugged and thought, what the hell. She brought the glass to her nose and closed her eyes as the gentle aroma of berry and strong liquor caught her senses. She then took a sip and nodded to him. "It's really good."

Inuyasha smiled "Glad you liked it." Soon after they finished eating, a song came up, and when Kagome heard it she grinned and clapped her hands. "Oh my goodness I love this song." It was 'I knew I loved you. By Savage Gardens'

Inuyasha smiled and stood up. Kagome's eyes widened realising what he was about to do. Kagome shook her head "No Inu...Inuyasha, I don't know how to dance." Kagome looked down and blushed.

Inuyasha only smiled and bent down as he raised her chin "Everyone can dance, you just need to feel the music..." Inuyasha leaned closer to her ear "and the partner." And with that Inuyasha stood up and gently Kagome's hand before both were the third couple to touch the polished wood of the dance floor. Inuyasha took her amr and placed in on her shoulder, whilst he placed on hand behind her waist and the other went to grab her other hand. Inuyasha leaned down and whispered, "Just follow me." Kagome had shivers down her spine but nodded none the less.

_Maybe it's intuition With some thing's you just don't question Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant. And there it goes I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little Crazy, but I believe._

Kagome slowly started to get the hang of it, and gently wrapped both of her arms around his neck as he placed both his own on her hips. Both looking into the other's eyes. And strangely enough, without realising they both thought one thing. This song, represented them.

_I knew I loved you, before I met you I think I dreamed you into life._  
_I knew I loved you, before I met you I have been waiting all my life._

Inuyasha gently bent Kagome down before bringing her up again and both slowly twirling once more.

_There's just no rhyme or reason Only the sense of completion And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces Searching for, I think Ifound my way home._  
_I know that it might sound more than a little, Crazy but I believe._

Inuyasha twirled Kagome around, both smiling and laughing as they truly did feel that they found their way home. That they found each other.

_I knew I loved you, before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life._

Inuyasha smiled down at her as the instrumental started. He bent down and whispered one thing before the music started up again. "I knew I loved you Kagome, before I met you." Kagome's eyes widened and then she felt Inuyasha's warm lips on hers. Then the chorus started again and Inuyasha instantly twirled Kagome again, before bringing her back to him. Both twirling and smiling as they only had eyes for each other. Everybody around was admiring the young couple. However Kagome and Inuyasha didn't care, they were in their own dream and they knew that this moment, was a moment they were both waiting for.

_I knew I loved you, before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life._

_I knew I loved you before, I met you I think i dreamed you into life._  
_I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life._

Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each other's eyes as the instrumental started up again. Kagome stood on her tip-toes and gently whispered in his own ear. "I loved you before I met you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the words. He had said them to her earlier, but hearing the words come out from her lips, sounded so different. They sounded so pure, so honest. Inuyasha couldn't help but bend down to ravish her lips once more. Both knowing that for that solid moment, they both belonged.

_'Oh Inuyasha, why do you make me feel like this. I don't want to hurt you'_ Kagome's eyes were shut tighter as she tried to hide her tears '_But I know I will'_

* * *

So what do you think guys :D I might have to start updating only on week-ends, just because I'm so busy with school and everything that I might only be able to update on the week-end. So I hope you are all okay with that. :) I hope this chapter had lots of fluff and smutt in it, as I am apologising for the long wait. However I wanted the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha to be more close and private as I feel it would add much more drama to the story later on. Also speaking of drama... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 330 OVER REVIEWS! ^^ You guys seriously made my day with those reviews, I am so grateful and I will update as soon as I can. I hope you all liked it.

remember more reviews, faster update


	20. unexpected words

Chapter 20: Unexpected words

**Hey guys, I owe you all a massive apology. I am so sorry for the almost two weeks update, you see I had mock and since I'm starting Uni next year I have to impress my teacher's I also had a flu during it as I studied to hard. Honestly guys I thought about this story every day and I hated leaving it for this long, I really did, so please forgive me. However I hope I made it up to you with this lengthy chapter. And by the way THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Honestly guys they are amazing, I hope for the long wait I haven't lost any reviewers or readers. Please guys tell me your opinions. Anyway hope you enjoy! ^^**

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha, Hojo and Miroku during Break inside the cafeteria as the harsh winter of mid December was. "So Inuyasha how did it go with miss Kagome then?" Miroku asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Inuyasha blushed and secretly Hojo could see the blush forming on Kagome's face. Miroku grinned "Oh did something happen?"

Miroku's eyes widened for a bit before she smirked and nudged Inuyasha with his shoulder. "Don't tell me you did 'that'"

Kagome was truly blushing now whereas Inuyasha got angry "Shut up lecher we ain't done that yet, we're not ready!" Inuyasha growled out.

Miroku sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Alright alright, so why you blushing then? The big bad Inuyasha blushing?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes to try and prevent from hitting Miroku. Kagome saw this and decided to change the subject.

"Hey you guys, how about eating in the cafe after school, maybe we can meet Kirara and Shippo again?" Hojo chuckled as he shook his head slightly. Kagome pouted and elbowed him. Hojo stopped his laughing and simply muffled them.

Inuyasha shrugged "I don't mind, it'd be nice I haven't seen them for a while anyway."

Kagome nodded and looked at the table 'Yeah I know'

Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and saw his puzzled look. He elbowed his room-mate causing Kagome to come out of her reverie, as she turned around. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha inclined his head a little to the right and then the left, for some reason Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how he looked just like a puppy at that very moment. Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms "What's it with you shorty, you go from sad to happy all of a sudden?"

Kagome laughed more and tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but it was futile. "I-I c-can't help it. You just looked so much like a puppy b-before!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched as he snarled "Shut up, just because I'm a dog demon doesn't imply I act like one."

Kagome bent over and pinched his cheek. Inuyasha was a little surprised and turned his head to see his room-mate. Kagome winked and smirked "Then why is it you purr Kagome's name every night, like a...puppy."

Inuyasha jumped up along with Kagome and he smirked as he cracked his knuckles "You better run shorty."

Kagome eeked and started running around the cafeteria, Inuyasha not far behind. Many people were just laughing as it was common to see them two chase each other. Kagome laughed and ran around Hojo, who was laughing along with Miroku. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh himself as everybody was cheering and laughing. Kagome kept smiling and laughing as she ran ahead.

_'Is this what it feels like?'_ Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha running behind laughing with a big grin on his face. Kagome couldn't help but smile warmly. _'Is this what it feels like, to be truly happy?'_ Kagome looked around and saw her friends her companions all laughing and clapping as they cheered. Kagome smiled even more _'Yes, it is. Inuyasha, you made this happen, you made everybody laugh, you honestly don't know...just how great you are'_ Kagome was so lost in thought that she slowed down and felt arms wrap around her neck before feeling herself in a choke hold.

"I win shorty" Inuyash asaid laughing victoriously. The cafeteria smiled and laughed as they went back to doing what they were doing. Kagome laughed as she tried to get free "Hey let go...hahaha let go!" Kagome pleaded weakly.

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head "Take it back shorty."

Kagome looked up and blew on her fake fringe "Never"

Inuyasha sighed and smirked "Then you'll just have to suffer the..." Inuyasha however didn't finish the sentence as he saw Kazuki stare behind him. Inuyasha looked back and saw Koga who was standing there with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha instinctively stood in front of Kazuki as he growled "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

Koga glared "I could ask you the same thing. Your in my way."

Inuyasha snorted "Go around the tables, I'm pretty sure you can manage that can't you? I don't think I hit you to fucking hard." Inuyasha said losing his control little by little.

Koga chuckled darkly "So how's the little bitch doing? Are you giving her a good time?" Koga said snarling.

Inuyasha swore he saw red as he jumped on Koga and punched him square in the face. Kagome gasped as the cafeteria witnessed this they were all wondering what the hell happened to the childhood friends that were inseparable.

Inuyasha and Koga rolled around in the ground as they each punched and scratched and kicked each other. Miroku ran into the mix to try and pull Inuyasha away but to no avail. Hojo ran towards Kagome and held her back. Hojo knew something that most people forgot or wouldn't know. The fact that they are both part dog demons, means that their instinct to fight over a female is high and anyone who insults Kagome in front of Inuyasha, would probably be in critical condition if human. However Hojo knew, he knew that Inuyasha didn't think Koga's attitude was completely out of order. It was customary tradition, that Koga, even though stopped taking interest in Kagome, would still want her of limits until he, the Alpha male said so otherwise.

Inuyasha being with Kagome now, is also an Alpha male meaning that he would do anything to keep the pride and virginity of Kagome private and would fight with any-body even his own father in order to pursue that innate feeling of protection. He turned to see Kagome about to cry and cursed, he had to get her to stop, men didn't cry and if they saw her then Koga would suspect something. Hojo saw the way Koga would look at her male and female self during the tournaments and knew that he had to make sure Kagome's secret was kept safe and secure, especially since he had a horrible feeling that somebody else was involved with the case.

Kagome however wasn't all too pleased. She hated seeing Inuyasha fight, she couldn't care less what he did to Koga, but she didn't want him to be in trouble for protecting her. She didn't want Inuyasha to look like a monster, she knew she couldn't cry but at that moment when she felt a tear run down her cheek, she felt Hojo then grab her shoulders and she turned to see him shake his head.

Kagome looked back at the fight and saw that some blood was being spilt and cuts and bruises were being created. Then a teacher came in and yelled as he tried separating the two boys. Kagome saw Inuyasha stand up and limp a little before walking straight, wiping some blood that was trickling down the side of his mouth and his chin. Kagome bit her lip and ran out of Hojo's arms and towards Inuyasha who was glaring at Koga.

Kagome got to Inuyasha and took his arm, making sure she didn't lose her male façade. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go to the nurse."

Inuyasha spat more blood and glared at the teacher then at Kazuki before his eyes lost the anger and nodded. Kagome smiled gratefully and let out a hidden shaky breath. They both started walking but not before Kagome turned her head to see Koga who glared at her and smirked evilly. Kagome was confused but just glared back before she carried on helping Inuyasha.

Koga couldn't help but smirk, he had secretly seen the look on Kazuki's face when he hit Inuyasha. And it was too damn close to the facial expression...Kagome used.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha were outside from the cafeteria and walking down a hall, Inuyasha quickly shoved Kazuki away gently before punching a wall. Kagome gasped and ran to him but stopped when she heard him.

"Fucking Damnit! I'm sick of this. That piece of shit keeps making things difficult!"

Kagome's eyes widened. Never, and she meant never, had she seen Inuyasha curse as much as now or even be so angry that he'd hit a wall. Kagome then noticed the blood stains marring the wall as Inuyasha pulled away. She then felt grabbed his bloody fist. She didn't want him to get any more injured...for her sake. She didn't even deserve the affection Inuyasha was showing her.

"Don't"

Inuyasha just took his hand out of his room-mates and sighed rubbing his face. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't hurt your hand, not the hand that plays basketball, the hand that protects...Kagome, the hand that protects me, the hand that ruffles my hair, that builds wooden stages. Koga dosn't deserve you to injure it."

Inuyasha opened hi mouth to say something. But Kagome shook her head and grabbed his arm gently. Inuyasha looked at Kazuki and felt comforted by his room-mates smile. They both walked into the nurse's office. However as they looked around they couldn't find any-body. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

Kagome turned and called out. "Anybody here?"

When there was no response both teens just shrugged and Kagome lead Inuyasha to the table where he reluctantly sat on. Kagome looked around and huffed hands on her hips. "Okay well I guess I'll bandage you up."

Inuyasha snorted with a smirk "Yeah okay shorty, have you ever before?"

Kagome grabbed a paper clip from the desk and threw it at him. Inuyasha laughed as he dodged. "Off course I did Mr. arrogant."

Inuyasha chuckled "Okay okay just saying, jeez you act like a girl sometimes I tell ya."

Kagome narrowed her eyes "Uh-huh." In a way, she had been dressed as a guy for almost five months now, that if somebody told her she acted like a girl, she would take that offensively now. She came into this school to show Koga that she could be more than just a simple cheery bubbly happy virgin, and rather a strong, independent, sexy goddess. However...looking at Inuyasha and searching for the band-aids, not to mention he is technically her boyfriend, she realised that she didn't need to change herself to please any-body, all she needed to do was be herself and hopefully find a guy who would love her and treat her with care.

And she found him. Only trouble is, the pain he's feeling now, will no where be as close as to the one she'd give him.

Kagome shook her head of the thoughts and ran back to Inuyasha with antiseptic and bandages, cotton buds, and salve. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled "I don't need all this shorty, in case you've forgotten..." Inuyasha pointed to his ears smirking gently "I'm a half-demon."

Kagome sighed and shook her head "You are impossible you know that, honestly you can't ever be happy with anything I do."

Inuyasha laughed at the comment, causing Kagome to get upset. "And why the hell are you laughing?"

Inuyasha chuckled quietly "You are so gullible you know that. I'm just playing around shorty, come on live a little." Inuyasha said ruffling Kazuki's 'hair'

Kagome sighed and chuckled lightly also as she grabbed a pair of tweezers and dabbed the cotton bud in antiseptic before gently dabbing it onto his cheek and near the side of his lips. Inuyasha winced a little and Kagome wanted to so badly jump into his arms and tell him that she was sorry and kiss him better. But she knew right now...she was just his best friend. Inuyasha saw Kazuki's thinking face and frowned a little.

"What's wrong shorty, you look sad." Inuyasha asked worried for his friend.

Kagome fell from her daze and shook her head smiling "H-Hn, nothing. Anyway try not to wince so much now okay." Kagome said teasing.

Inuyasha feh'd and crossed his arms "I never wince."

Kagome's smirk was lost as she frowned and pressed the cotton bud hard on his cheek, causing him to wince in pain. Kagome sighed "You are so full of it you know. You look so hard on the outside, but you are just a softy on the inside."

Inuyasha was acting like a hyperactive child who always pout when they get annoyed. "And exactly how do you know?"

Kagome froze. _'Shit, next time girl, use your brain before you speak.'_ Kagome turned back to grab some bandages as she tried to hide her blush. "U-Uh...S-Sango tells me things Kagome tell's her."

Inuyasha was intrigued now. So his girlfriend was talking with Kazuki's. "What exactly does Kagome say about me?" Inuyasha said smiling and feeling warmth envelope his body as he thought about what his girlfriend thought about him?

Kagome blushed even more but tried to hide it as she turned around with bandages. "Take of your shirt, I guess you got pretty banged up on your side" Kagome said in manly language as Jaykotsu always called it. Inuyasha nodded and took of his shirt, Kagome saw a massive bruise on each side of his ribs. However that wasn't what caught her off guard, oh no, she had seen his naked chest almost every-day. However being his girlfriend made her think on a different side, where she could do anything she'd want with him, as Kagome she could touch, kiss, caress any part of him she wanted. He was her's...Kagome's, and the thought of that made her so proud to have someone as kind, and beautiful as he was, even with his messy hair and curios golden iris's she couldn't help but melt at the sight, wishing she could just tell him who she was, dear god would that be so relieving. However it was too soon, too soon to tell him. And so she just grabbed the tub of cream and started to dab salve on the bruises.

"So shorty, what does she say?"

Kagome thought for a moment and smiled gently trying to hide it as much as she could, however a furious blush was also placed as her fingers touched his tanned skin. "U-Uh well...um...s-she say's that your sweet."

Inuyasha sighed "All girls say that though about the guy they like. That just means that she finds him to be nice but could be better."

Kagome shook her head quickly "Oh no, f-from what I could gather, she also says your... loyal, generous, romantic, handsome."

Inuyasha's smiled kept broadening "Okay we're getting better. Hm... however when a woman says that it always means she only goes for what's on the inside rather than the outside."

Kagome wanted to laugh right then and there. So what he really wanted to hear was if her Kagome side found him _physically_ attractive. Kagome shook her head slowly and chuckled quietly as she put salve on the left side of his ribs. "Well, she does say your kisses are amazing, soft and passioante. Your body is well-built and she loves it when you embrace her with your arms, you make her feel protected and loved..." Kagome frowned a little trying to hide it with her fake bangs covering her eyes "...because you treat her like a person and a respected woman, compared to significatn others." Kagome instantly got up and grabbed the bandage before wrapping it around his whole chest so it covered both his sides.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then softened, his legs dangling from the table and his eyes looking appreciatively at the ceiling, his silver strands falling behind him, his puppy dog ears twitching. "She deserves it. She deserves to be treated like a woman, she deserves to be respected and accepted for her gilry bubbly side. I find her innocence and gulliblenss adorable, I find her hyperactivity enjoyful. She always has conversations, always tries out new things for my sake."

Kagome remembered the time they were playing basketball in her female form. Kagome blinked twice realising he had kept on talking "...but most of all, she is beautiful, both physically and personality wise. She is so special to me, she had grabbed my heat instantly. Because she was a genuine character."

Kagome finished tying the bandage around his chest and ribs as she looked at him and his gaze that was staring outside the office window. Kagome was shocked, amazed. She knew he had strong feelings for her, but never had she thought for a moment...she would hear a guy ever say those words. _'And they're directed to me.'_

Inuyasha looked back at Kazuki to find him staring at him. Inuyasha cleared his throat and waved his hand in the air as he tried to change the conversation "Anyway, I'm all healed up now, thank you doctor." Inuyasha said his voice filled with humour and playfulness.

Kagome clicked her tongue as she smirked and ran towards the door "You can't pass through unless you say the magic word." Kagome played.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms amused. "Are you 7 or 17?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out "Well either way you can't pass, so come one hurry what's the password?"

Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled lightly before slowly walking up "Hmm, let me guess is it...shorty?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "No"

Inuyasha over exaggerated his sigh "Oh is it maybe...the word itself?"

Kagome sighed and slapped her forehead "I'm disappointed in you."

Inuyasha took this opportunity to slip passed Kazuki before running down the hall. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha was on the other side waving grinning and doing a very childish victory dance. "Want to try and catch me this time shorty!?"

Kagome growled and ran "Come back here Takahashi!"

Inuyasha laughed as he skipped down them "No way shorty! Where's the fun in that!"

Kagome laughed and eventually stopped losing track of Inuyasha, as she felt a dark presence behind her. Kagome turned around and saw a slight shadow disappear. She turned around to see if the person was still there. However as she was about to take her first step however she heard Inuyasha's voice "Oi shorty come on we got gym!"

Kagome turned around and nodded "Sure, be right there." Kagome looked once more before cocking ehr head to one side and then running back to join Inuyasha as they both ran to the gym.

Koga came out of the shadows as he narrowed his gaze. Something wasn't right about that Kazuki, he was way to close to comfort with Inuyasha. _'Was Kikyo's supsicion right? Could Kazuki really be Kagome? No I need to see for myself'_ Koga walked back taking out a cigarette and lighting it before scowling "If it is you Kagome, you made a big mistake crossing me."

* * *

It was the 30th of December 2014, New year's eve, and school had been cancelled on the 30th and the 31st in order for students and teachers to enjoy time with their families. However Inuyasha had different plans, today Kagome was coming around and since it was too cold to do anything, he suggested if she came over to the dorms, she accepted and all he had to worry about now was getting the place tidy for when she arrives. He didn't want her to think he was a pig, especially since they had only started going out for a couple of weeks.

Kazuki had already left wishing him luck with Kagome as he winked saying he would spend time with Sango. Inuyasha was happy, especially since...his parent's weren't coming around. But it was always like that every year.

**Flashback 12 years ago**

_"Master Inuyasha, you have a phone call sir." A butler said walking out professionally as he bowed at the young 5 year old._

_Inuyasha was excited and jumped up running "Is it my parent's Pablo?" A young Inuyasha asked._

_Pablo nodded but hid the sadness from his features as he saw the excited young master run towards the phone that would only cause tears._

_"Mum, dad! Hi!" Inuyasha said happily in his black suit trousers, his white button down shirt with a black waist coat and a black blazer topped with polished black shoes and a black tie, his hair brushed and sleeked back, his claws and teeth clean and razored, ready to celebrate the new year with his parents._

_"Hi son, we are so sorry, but your father has a really big business deal happening with the Fukumori enterprises of expanding into two separate countries worldwide, we won't be able to make it, you know I need to stay with your father honey. We are so sorry, however we sent gifts, did you receive them."_

_Inuyasha covered his eyes with his bangs as he tried to cover his sniffs. "Y-Yeah, I'm wearing it...m-mama." Inuyasha said sadly, hoping that he could impress his mother with wearing the gift._

_"I'm sure you look very smart in it Inuyasha." his mother said obviously distracted._

_Inuyasha nodded "Yes mother it does look nice."_

_"Okay honey we love you, Pablo will take care of you, happy 2003 baby."_

_Little Inuyasha wiped his tears as he Nodded "Happy 2003 m-mama."_

_And with that the call ended and Inuyasha ran up the stairs slamming the door and even as the countdown finished and it was 2003, little Inuyasha did not move from his room or his bed. His tears resounding till late morning._

**Flashback end**

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't care any more, he had grown tired of it. He had grown tired of waiting for them, instead he never called them, letting them how hurt it feels to not get a call from someone when you expect them too. He was too lost in his thought that he didn't even hear the bell ring. He ran to the door and peered in it. His eyes widened, it was Kagome. Inuyasha was thankful that he was already dressed but the snacks and drinks and the TV were still not prepared. He yelled "Just a second!" Before sorting out his shirt which was black which had a picture of a white tie and buttons, acting as a shirt. He checked his black jeans and his hair which was let out and ruffled to look more boyish, he sprayed something for his breath and then jumped a little, before clearing his throat and opening the door.

What he saw made him gape.

Kagome smiled and was clad in a dress. A black dress that reached up to her knees, and had a sweetheart neckline however from what he could see it was long sleeved, usually always meaning it would reveal a little more in the back. She had her hair half up half down, her hair over one shoulder, and she also had a black pea coat with black flats. He looked down and saw her legs were bare. He then looked back up and saw that she had a bag hanging from her elbow and her handbag on the other shoulder.

Kagome wasn't do any better, she tried her best not to drool, and smiled as much as she could to hide her obvious blush at seeing her boyfriend so dressed up and polished. Kagome giggled to try and cut of the silence, before blushing and moving a little closer. "You know you can do more than just stare." Kagome said teasingly.

Inuyasha smirked and outstretched his arms to pull her closer, Kagome's arms wrapping around his waist. Inuyasha smiled down and slowly bent down until his lips touched hers. Kagome smiled and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her. Inuyasha deepened the kiss as she did this and soon moaned a little as he begged for entrance. Kagome gladly obliged and slowly after a battle and reminiscing the enjoyment, they pulled away and Inuyasha and both Kagome laughed lightly, his forehead against hers. "God I'm not sorry. Kagome you make me lose control so easily you know that." Inuyasha said wrapping one arm around her waist tucking her in his chest before closing the front door.

Kagome placed her bags down never leaving Inuyasha's tight hold. Kagome then leaned on his shoulder looking up at him "And you think you don't?"

Inuyasha smiled and remembered the food. "Oh shit, I need to get the food!" Inuyasha pecked Kagome's cheek before running towards the kitchen. Kagome giggle silently to herself _'Oh same old Inuyasha.'_ Kagome took of her coat and threw it on the sofa. 'Maybe I am a little too dressed up' Kagome thought as she looked at her attire. She heard footsteps approaching and saw Inuyasha with two glasses in his hand a bottle of pink wine Rose in the other.

Kagome smiled "Oh I see the big boy has wine hm, aren't we a year too young."

Inuyasha chuckled and walked towards her taking her hand gently and bringing her over to the sofa to sit down. Inuyasha sat down on one side, sat right next to him. He grabbed the bottle and poured it into both glasses and handed one to her, before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Inuyasha laid back against the sofa, one arm on the armrest with the glass of wine, whilst wrapping the other arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome smiled and propped her legs up on the sofa neatly next to her, gently holding the glass of wine as she placed it on her knees, her head leaning into his shoulder.

"So what film do you want to watch?" Kagome asked "Since we only have four hours." Kagome smiled sadly as she burried her head into his shoulder, she lied to her parents saying she was going to hang out with some new friends from school, and her curfew was 10:00 and it currently was 6:00. Kagome then looked at him "Anything you'd like, unless it's not horror, I can't stand horror or gore."

Inuyasha laughed "Gosh your just like Kazuki he hates horror."

Kagome laughed "Yeah Sango told me." 'God I hate lying.'

Inuyasha stood up put the glass on the table and took of the TV before heading to his stereo where he grabbed the remote and put on a song he had ready for her arrival. "Before we watch a movie." Kagome was shocked to hear the song that was playing. Inuyasha walked over to her as the instrumental was playing and outstretched his hand. Kagome smiled as she placed her small one in his and soon he lead her to the middle of the room where Kagome had just realised had rose petals on the floor. Kagome smiled as one hand was gripped by his as his other arm was on her waist, her other arm on his shoulder.

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I found my best friend.

I know that it might sound more than little

crazy but I believe.

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life.  
I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life.

"You took the rose petal theme seriously tonight didn't you." Kagome said gently as Inuyasha twirled her around causing the skirt of her dress to flow around her.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned his forehead against hers "A pink rose Kagome, because I love it when you blush."

And Kagome blushed right then, causing Inuyasha to laugh.

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only the sense of completion

and in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little

crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life.

**(Instrumental)**

Kagome knew that Inuyasha would never be able to understand how true and meaningful these lyrics were to her. How this song represented her current state and life. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes never losing focus of them. '_I knew I loved you before I met you Inuyasha.'_

A thousand angels dance around you

I feel complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you, before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you, before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha twirled her around and dipped her before spinning around slowly and kissing her neck. Once the song ended, Kagome and Inuyasha looked into each other's eyes. "Inuyasha, why this song?"

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his nose against hers gently. "Because I want to remind you that I loved you before I met you."

Kagome smiled and soon both walked back to the TV, in the same positions as before, however this time both a little sweaty and out of breath.

Inuyasha took the remote and put on the TV only to see the 12 dogs of Christmas pop up on the TV. Kagome instantly grinned "Oh my god I love this film!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Why because it's full of puppies?"

Kagome turned and winked pecking his cheek "Precisely."

Inuyasha turned back to the TV and they both saw that it was over. Kagome pouted "I should have come earlier."

Inuyasha snorted "We can watch another."

Kagome took a sip of her drink and then turned to him grinning like a child "Are you telling me that my Inuyasha is jealous?"

Inuyasha feh'd "I ain't jealous, why should I be." However Inuyasha visibly tightened his hold on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled gently and pecked his lips tasting the delicate wine on them. She licked her own lips in the process. "You don't need to be Inuyasha, because I have the best puppy in the world, right here." Kagome said gently rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "Oi watch it, I ain't no puppy!" However Inuyasha couldn't help but purr at her ministrations on his sensitive appendages. Kagome laughed "You just did then Puppy."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome simply stuck her tongue out "So if yoru not a puppy, then why are you purring?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha put his wine glass on the table and started to tickle her. Kagome started laughing and giggling trying her best not to drop the wine. "I-Inu s-stop hahahaha, I still have...hahahaha the wine...hahaha." Inuyasha stopped momentarily as he plucked the wine from her hand and placed it on the table. He then turned back and saw Kagome's flushed pink face, and her ebony hair scattered around her like a goddess, her perfect chestnut iris's shinning with innocence that only she could posses in his eyes. He sat back down and Kagome noticed how his eyes were focused one her intently. She could feel his lust thrive in his eyes as he studied her. Kagome felt the heat in her stomach, the fire in her heart, the electricity in her veins. She noticed Inuyasha undressing her with his eyes like a forbidden piece of chocolate. She felt his body lean forward, his hand gently grazing her own as he took the glass out of her grasp and placed it on the table.

Inuyasha leaned forward ever so slowly, the way her cheeks were tinted, allowed him to know that she was feeling the exact same lust and passion that he was right now. Slowly his hand gently ran up her bare leg starting from her ankle up to her thigh, his hand passed up her hips, her waste her sides to the back of her neck, never losing eye contact with the beautiful angel that was his girlfriend.

When Kagome felt him touch her like never before she couldn't help but feel hot and wet in-between her thighs, she couldn't help but feel the fire, the heat undoubtful lust and raging passion she was feeling every time he touched a different are on her skin. Never had she felt like this with Koga, never had she felt like this with any-body. Her eyelashes were closing as she couldn't help the moan that left her when she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck, and the slow tentative kiss he placed in-between her shoulder and neck.

Kagome hissed a little in pleasure "You...know, you don't have to stop."

Inuyasha smirked and moved back grabbing her arms and placing her on top of him so she could saddle his waist. Kagome was taken by surprise as she placed both her hands on top of the sofa to keep her balance. Inuyasha tilted his head up to look at her as both his hands were massaging her sides and wast and slowly moving lower to cup her ass. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took this opportunity to enclose her mouth with his. Kagome felt his hands tighten as the kiss intensified. Kagome tilted her head to the side in order to deepened the kiss. Inuyasha groaned as he felt a tent his pants, god Kagome was making him feel something he hadn't ever felt in his life. Something...he was scared to admit. Why was she making him so hazy, why was she so baffling to him, the way she speaks, kisses, acts, teases, everything she does causes him to fall more and more...

Kagome felt the bulge in his pants and instinctively her mind functioned before her body, as she grinded against him gently, causing Inuyasha to moan loudly into the kiss as he thrusted upwards. Kagome this time separated from the kiss as she tilted her head back and moaned, her ebony curls falling backwards. "Oh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha thrusted again, and Kagome couldn't help but grind once more causing a steady rhythm between both of them. Inuyasha cupped her face and brought her lips into a hungry kiss once more. Inuyasha stood up and gripped her thighs as she encircled her arms around his neck, as Inuyasha was carrying them to his bed. Inuyasha jumped up to the top bunk and laid Kagome down as their kisses and hands were fast and furious, their passion and lust overpowering their senses. Inuyasha took of his shirt with rapid speed, as his naked chest pressed up against her still clothed one. Inuyasha growled a little and his hand moved back to unzip her dress before taking the top half of her and leaving it to lay on her hips. Kagome felt his lips kiss and suck on her neck, as his arms enveloped her pushing her bra covered breasts against his chest.

Inuyasha kissed every inch of her neck, as he felt Kagome's arms wrap around her waist. Kagome moaned once she felt Inuyasha thrust downward into her. "Inuyasha" She said moaning.

Inuyasha groaned "Kagome, oh Kagome. Kagome." Inuyasha said repeating her name as he grinded and kissed and ravished every inch of her. Kagome knew this was too quick but she had known him for five months, being like this was what she dreamed of and wished every night, god she wanted this but at the same time didn't . She couldn't do this knowing that she was lying to him. Knowing that her whole life was a lie. She didn't want to do this, for fear of him regretting when he found out the truth. But his hands were amazing, they were so gentle yet fierce and proof enough that he was more than willing and happy to carry on.

Kagome moaned out when he felt his hands cup her breasts as his lips encased her, pushing her head deeper into the pillow at the harshness of the kiss. Inuyasha's thrusts were getting faster, and god he wished he could take of his jeans, he could feel her soaked panties tease him horribly, as her skirt was bunched up at her waist. Kagome moaned as arched her back as her hands fisted his hair. Inuyasha was so close, yet he didn't want to do it like this. He wanted her, he wanted his Kagome, he wanted Kagome to fully be hers, body mind and soul. He knew it was too quick, but ever since that day he met her with Koga all those years ago, he couldn't ignore it.

Kagome felt him quickening and her moans were getting louder as were his "Kagome...Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha loved her body, he loved her scent, her skin her aroma. He loved everything he couldn't get enough, she was like drug, his lifeline. Kagome felt Inuyasha suck on her neck as his thrust were becoming more furious.

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome I love you."

And just like that Kagome's eyes snapped open and her world stopped.

* * *

Remember more reviews faster update! This story is getting more and more intense ;)


	21. My answer

Chapter 21: "Inuyasha...I...I"

Kagome kept laying there. She couldn't say anything. No, she just _didn't_ know what to say. Inuyasha...Inuyasha had just said he loved her. The same Inuyasha who had loved Kikyo and got hurt. The same Inuyasha who slept with all those girls in the summer to mend a broken heart, who met her and changed his ways, who opened up to her and who taught her things that no-body could ever have done, who was all alone every year, who was a number one star basketball player, was saying the three words she had never heard ever in her life. Not even from Koga.

I love you.

Inuyasha seemed to have noticed her tense up as he said the three words that he never thought he'd be able to say to anybody else ever again. Inuyasha stared into her eyes as he saw they were wide like saucers, laced with confusion and uncertainty. He cupped her cheeks gently and swallowed once before asking "Kagome do you..."

Kagome knew he didn't need to say anything more for her to know what he wanted her to answer. Kagome felt her eyes well up a little and her throat constrict. One thign was saying it in a song, in a song where it holds a different meaning. However, truly hearing it from his lips, it made her heart race, but her mind scream at her to get away, yet she wanted to so badly tell him...tell him...tell him that his feelings were not one-sided, that she most certainly had strong feelings for him. But...how could she acknowledge them when she was living a lie.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she sat up causing Inuyasha to sit up also. Kagome felt his hands slowly fall from her face and to his sides, she saw his face look down as if he was an abandoned puppy. Kagome bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say, she so badly wanted to say I love you too but the words were clogged in her throat, she couldn't find the means to say them. She looked down not knowing what to do, until she felt two hands gently grab the material of her dress and pull it up so it covered her shoulders. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha lean forward as she heard the zipper of her dress be pulled up.

Kagome was confused until she heard his words "I'm sorry." Kagome looked up to see him looking down at the covers, his silver mane pouring in front of him. Kagome didn't understand but then he spoke.

"I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have...I'm sorry." Inuyasha jumped down to the floor before scratching his head before grabbing the wine glasses and putting them in the kitchen. Kagome was confused at first by his actions. Why did he just up and leave? Oh no, he...god she was so stupid, the guy just said he loved her and she was just there neutral without saying a single word. Kagome felt her eyes widen as her breathing started to quicken slightly, she jumped down and walked over to him.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen his hands leaning and grabbing the side of the surface, his head down and his eyes closed, his breathing slow and his sighs sad. Kagome outstretched her hand and hovered it over his shoulder, however she refrained herself from doing so. She couldn't, she couldn't hurt him this way, she couldn't answer him, she didn't know how, all she knew was that if she was here she'd only hurt him. She quickly sniffled, starting to feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She quickly grabbed her coat and handbag and saw the bag that was sitting by the sofa. His late Christmas present. She grabbed it and placed it on the kitchen table. She was about to open her mouth to say something however he interrupted her "I'm sorry, just please leave." Kagome sniffled again before running back and out the door, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, his eyes scrunched and his hands now placed on each side of his head. "Godamnit I'm a fucking idiot! It was too fucking soon...I-I...oh screw it!" Inuyasha got up and went to the fridge where quickly took out a can of beer he saved when he really need to drain his emotions. This was a special case. He opened it and drank it all in one go, before crushing it and placing it on the surface of the table. He sighed and ruffled his hair in anger before throwing himself on the sofa, he groaned and held his head. "Why was I so stupid, now she probably hates me. He went to his phone to check and saw Kazuki's name pop up on his friend list, he was about to call but thought better of it, not wanting to disturb his friend at this time. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back he then inclined his head to the surface of the kitchen and noticed the white bag that Kagome had left. He got up tentatively and slowly grabbed it before opening the straps and the first thing he saw was a white envelope. Inuyasha put his hand in and took the letter, before opening it. He saw the card had a photo of puppy sleeping with a bubble saying purr.

Inuyasha laughed lightly before opening the card and seeing what was inside.

_To Inuyasha_

_Hey, sorry for this late Christmas present, but I didn't know what to get you. I hope you like the gift and I'm sorry if it's not much, however I think it represents you a whole lot._

_From Kagome :)_

Inuyasha sighed and placed the card on the table, before looking in to see a box and as he took it out he saw another note stuck on it. He took it and read the few, meaningful words it said.

_If you just close your eyes and believe that you will win, and know that deep down you already are a winner...that's the key to success._

Inuyasha smiled. "She remembered. She remembered what I told her." Inuyasha placed the note on the table along with the other one and took out the box, curious as to what exactly she got him that was so big. He opened the lid and his eyes widened once he saw a basketball, cushioned with cotton. He dropped the lid of the box as the cardboard fell and hit the ground causing the sound to resonate in the room. Inuyasha went and slowly grabbed the ball. It was hard and rough, the colour was polished and new. Kagome was the first person had actually bought him the one gift that was closest to his heart.

_His_ dream.

Inuyasha placed the ball back in the box before grabbing his jacket and running out. He needed to find her, tell her he was sorry and that he didn't care if she didn't love him yet. Tell her that he would wait for as long as he needed. He wanted to apologise for sounding rude before, he just wanted to be near her. "Kagome...Kagome."

* * *

Kagome was running down the streets, tears running down her cheeks spreading to her chin and dripping on the pavement. She clutched her pea coat around her body tightly, before slowing down. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, not caring if she scraped her knees, not caring about the slight rain that was starting to fall. She kept crying, fisting her hands as she cried, her curls of rich ebony getting wetter as the rain was falling harder and vigorously. Much like her heart. She reached up with one hand to grasp her shirt tightly over the left side of her chest. It hurt, it hurt so much, she couldn't do this any more, she hated it! She hated lying...lying... lying. She was never a liar, she never had to, she was always such a good model student, a perfect daughter with excellent grades and a high profile. However she was horrible, she was a horrible person or taking it this far. She hated herself for doing this to Inuyasha, she should have never told him yes, she should have never met him as Kagome, if only he had known her as Kazuki...just Kazuki, then she would never have fallen in love with him!

Love...she had fallen in love with him. Kagome bent her head as she carried on crying. How could she have done this, she had fallen in love with him.

Who was she kidding, she was in love with him...before he met her as Kagome. She was drawn in b his arrogance, his stubbornness, his arrogance...his kind and loving heart, his undying passion for basketball, his soft caring nature towards Kagome and his strong bond with Kazuki. Kagome sniffled as the tears never stopped, the drops of the rain hitting her back, damping her hair...she didn't care though. Becasue the only person she cared about was the one person she wished she never did.

"I Knew I loved you...before I met you Inuyasha." Kagome was still on her knees, as she gripped her shirt tighter as she remembered the lyrics to their song. "I love you Inuyasha...yet I can't. Why? Why do you have to love me! Why couldn't you hate me!" Kagome screamed, she didn't care about the rain. She didn't care about the running people passing her and not even caring or giving her a second glance. She didn't care about anything, she was a horrible person, she should have never lead Inuyasha on, knowing that she would only cause him more pain and heartbreak after...the truth was shown.

Kikyo came out from the shadows, a cigarette in between her fingers, and a devilish smirk on her lips. She was having a smoke as she stood outside a random shop thinking about the deal she had made with Koga that day.

_.-.-.-. to chapter 16.-.-.-.-_

_Kikyo smirked as she licked her lips and bent down to Koga's form, taking a puff of her cigarette before slowly sliding her hands down his chest seductively. "I have a proposition, that I think you'll like." Kikyo said smirking._

_'Oh yes, a very nice proposition.'_

_Koga snarled as he looked up "I don't make deals with whore's sorry but I think you got the wrong guy." Koga was about to get up, however Kikyo placed her hand on his chest as she smirked._

_"Tsk Tsk, now come on I'm pretty sure your mother taught you better manners than that."_

_Koga growled and threw her hand away causing Kikyo to wince. Koga then spoke "I'm sorry but I ain't interested in your proposition bitch." Koga stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets before walking off._

_Kikyo growled and humphed before turning around "Do you not want Kagome back!?"_

_Koga stopped instantly at hearing her name. He turned around and narrowed his eyes "What the hell are you on about woman."_

_Kikyo smirked, she was happy she got his attention. Kikyo started to slowly walk forward "You see, I want my Inu-baby back, and from what I can tell you aren't exactly happy with Kagome, dating, shall we say."_

_Koga growled a little not knwoing what the bitch was up too._

_Kikyo sighed "Oh so impatient. Look I want my Inuyasha back, and I have a theory about your little ex girlfriend." Koga glared but grunted asking her to carry on. Kikyo smirked "You see, I have been watching very closely that Kazuki guy and Kagome, I never once saw Kazuki or Kagome together throughout that whole game, and I certainly don't see how they don't hang out if Inuyasha is such good friends with Kazuki, knowing him he'd want his 'girlfriend' to meet him, yet they never do. I always either see Kazuki, or Kagome, never both."_

_Koga huffed "Exactly what are you getting at Kikyo, I don't understand."_

_Kikyo sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose "You see, I find it weird how Kagome isn't in Kurin High any more, and how autmotically she is dating my Inu-baby and isn't it weird that Kauzki just popped up all of a sudden, I mean don't you think that Kauzki warmed up to Inuyasha pretty quickly, not to mention Kazuki gets worried whenever Kagome is mentioned around him. I have a suspicion that Kagome is Kazuki, yet I have only to find proof."_

_Koga narrowed his eyes "And where the hell did you come up with such a stupid assumption."_

_Kikyo glared "If I prove my theory is right, then we can break them up using it as blackmail. Think about it, I find the proof blackmail Kagome to leave Inuyasha and the school, or I'll tell Inuyasha about her secret causing him to get angry and leaving her, allowing you to sweep poor little Kagome off her feet, whilst Inuyasha is left alone heart broken with only me to comfort him. Its a lose lose situation to Kagome, but a win win to us. What do you say..." Kikyo's eyes darkened "...are you with me?"_

_.-.-.-.-End flashback.-.-.-.-._

She then heard footsteps and saw a black figure fall over. She then narrowed her eyes realising just who it was. Kagome. Huh, a pitiful excuse of a girl she was. She hated her, she knew she was dating Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha! Inuyasha was her's and only her's, yeah so she probably was unfaithful but who wasn't once in their lives. She studied Kagome carefully, why the hell was she crying for! God she was such a lowlife wench. She knew she was hiding something, she would find out he real reason why Kagome had left Kurin High, and she knew that Kazuki had something to do with Kagome. She took another puff as she saw the girl in tears. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned too see three guys she smirked "Hey boys" Kikyo said to three guys that were standing behind her.

"What'ya doing this time Kikyo, aren't you usually keeping people company." One of the boys said smirking.

Kikyo gave out a dry laugh before taking another puff "None of your damn business..." Kikyo looked back at the pitiful crying girl before slowly smirking as she had an idea. She turned back and leaned against a brick wall. "You know, I'm so lucky to have bumped into you three, I have a job for you boys." Kikyo said licking her lips.

"What job's that? Does it involve a reward after?" One of the boys said grinning horribly as he licked his lips.

Kikyo took another puff, straightening her red mini skirt before crossing her arms, with one hand placing the cigarette in her mouth. She had an idea. She turned to Kagome and pointed her perfectly red nail polished manicure finger. "That girl over there, I know her, let's just say she owes me and is a little...overdue on her payment. Think you can handle her for me, don't worry..." Kikyo said walking forward and running a hand down one of the boys chest and gently grazing his chest "...I'll give you a hefty reward after." Kikyo said winking at the other two before stepping back.

"As you wish Kikyo." The second boy said. They all walked over to Kagome slowly and tentatively. Kikyo couldn't wait to see the show. 'This is what you get for messing with me Kagome.'

Kagome opened her eyes as she saw the wet concrete pavement below her. She realised just how pathetic she must have looked. Kagome was about to stand up but when she did she saw three shadows approach her. She looked up and saw three boys, who definitely did not look welcoming.

Kagome stepped back as she grabbed her handbag and pressed it closely against her chest. Her eyes wide with fear, her breathing labouring as more tears were falling form her eyes. "W-Who a-are you? A-And what do y-you want?"

One of the three boys smirked and walked closer "Well we were just wondering until we spot a, innocent, young girl like you crying all alone. Tell me..." the boy grabbed her chin causing her to slap away his hand, the boy laughed "...why is it such a beautiful and feisty specimen like you is outside so late. Don't you know big bad wolves can come and...eat you." One of the boys said grabbing Kagome's wrist.

Kagome screamed and used her hand bag to hit the guy over the head. "Leave me alone!"

One of the other boys laughed "Haha! Look at her squirming with fear, damn she sure is a beautiful one. To bad we have to... teach her some proper manners."

Kagome's eyes widened as she screamed "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Inuyasha was running down the streets, his silver hair soaking wet and damp, his leather jacket protecting his shirt, but his trousers and shoes were wet from falling in puddles. His amber eyes worried as she looked around for his girlfriend. "Kagome!? Kagome where are you!" Inuyasha said running down the street, that's when he heard a voice. A voice that made his heart stop and his body paralysed.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha quickly ran down a street on the right and what he saw made his demon blood roar on fire, and his eyes seep from their normal gold to a blood thirsty red. His fangs and nails elongating as he saw the three males he wanted to kill. The three males who were causing harm to his girl and his mate! Inuyasha saw Kagome laying on the ground kicking screaming and punching. Inuyasha ran forward before shouting. "KAGOME!"

Kagome turned to see a silver figure running towards her, tears leaked from her eyes as she smiled "Inuyasha..."

Kikyo's eyes widened as she heard Inuyasha's voice. She saw his figure running past her causing her to drop her cigarette and the smirk from her face before looking a the shocking scene. Inuyahsa's eyes were red and his growl was enough proof to warn her that he had become a demon.

Inuyasha grabbed the guy that was on top of Kagome before turning him around and punching him, the two other guys tried to punch him, but Inuyasha was way to angry and pissed of to even give them a second glance. He simply punched them both so hard from the amount of strength he now inherited from his demon side. The three boy saw this and their eyes widened as they stepped back.

Inuyasha walked forward as he growled "You three if you EVER touch her again I swear you will not live to see tomorrow! Get lost you bastards!"

The three boys ran away causing Inuyasha to smirk in victory, however his ears twitched at hearing Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha...you came." Inuyasha turned and ran towards Kagome before pulling her into a tight embrace, his eyes closed and his nose buried in her neck as he gently rocked her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist as her tears poured out and soaked his jacket. Inuyasha purred knowing how it had a calming effect on her. Kagome sniffled as she leaned against him. Inuyasha quickly placed her on his lap before licking her neck and pulling back a little before gently brushing his lips against hers his eyes slowly returning to their amber.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and quickly pressed his lips against hers in a sweet short and gentle kiss, however his embrace was anything but. He pulled her in once more and made sure to hug her tightly, letting her know that he was there. "Kagome...oh Kagome."

"Inuyasha...I was s-so scared...but I tried."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly "You did Kagome, and I'm proud of you. God Kagome I was so scared." Inuyasha said not wanting to cry himself.

Kagome sniffled and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha shushed her as he patted her head. He didn't care if people were looking at them weirdly, all he was thankful for was that he was there on time. He bent down and whispered in her ear "I'm always here Kagome. I will always protect you."

Kagome nodded and embraced him back tightly. "I know." She said quietly.

Kikyo's hands were limp by her sides as she fell against the brick wall. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had...protected her. He had protected that girl and...and...no! This was not how it was meant to be. Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she glared at the couple.

Inuyasha looked up as he hear a person gasp, he looked up to quickly catch trace of a pale face and dark hair. He looked more and saw who was there. Inuyasha growled_ 'Kikyo._' However the shadow left and walked away. Inuyasha was fuming, she would pay for doing this to Kagome. She would definitely pay. Inuyasha looked down and gently picked her up bridal style before standing up himself and walking to the direction of Kagome's house.

Kagome sniffled and looked up "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled as he pulled her tighter against his chest "Don't say that Kagome. If any-one needs to be sorry I do. I am so sorry for...for...I-I'm not good with words, but I-I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'll wait Kagome, I'll wait if that's what it takes to get you to feel the same."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up "Inuyasha...I-"

"I know it was so sudden, but I meant it Kagome. I don't know why but you caught my attention so easily, you caught my heart faster than any other girl I have ever met, you are my best friend and the girl I want to protect, loving you is all I want to do. I know it's really sudden especially so fast into our relationship, but for some strange reason I felt like I've known you for much longer Kagome. You make me laugh, question, want, need, you make me feel so many different emotions unlike any-body else." Inuyasha stopped and looked down at Kagome. "I love you Kagome Higurashi, and I will wait until you feel the same. I will wait until you can open up your heart to me and allow only me to hold it, allow only me to love you, to kiss you, to embrace you, and I'll wait until the day you are willing to become mine...fully and solely mine." Inuyasha said his eyes serious and his tone deep and filled with sincerity.

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard his words. He really did love her, he didn't just say it for a laugh like Koga always did. Heck she never heard it form Koga, but Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, she couldn't help the overflow of happiness she felt, however it was crushed by the harsh reality of what their whole relationship is based on, and all the secrets it harbours. Kagome looked down and felt him moving once again. She just leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes and secretly allowing a single tear to slip out._ 'Oh Inuyasha...if only I could tell you that I feel the same.'_

Inuyasha stopped outside Kagome's house, allowing Kagome to step down from his arms and quickly licking her hand and erasing the scratches on her still wobbly knees. She felt her body and lip shake as she remembered the incident before. She turned to Inuyasha gripping onto his jacket as if pleading to not leave her. However she looked into his pained eyes and felt his arms wrap around her and bring her in a tight and warm embrace.

"No matter what Kagome, I will always protect you." Inuyasha cupped her cheeks before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then walking away.

Kagome looked at his retreating figure as the cold wind reminded her of the tears she cried before as they stung her cheeks. Kagome sighed "Inuyasha, I'll protect you too, which is why...I want to tell you soon." Kagome looked down and then turned around to walk back home, her brain still clear of the images of the three thugs that she had met before. She unlocked the door and saw Ayuka run to her and hug her tightly.

"Oh Kagome honey do you know what time it is? It's past 10:00 where have you been... and have you been crying?" Ayuka said rubbing Kagome's arms.

Kagome shook her head "No mum, I'm sorry I lost track of time."

Ayuka sighed and nodded "It's okay, your father is still at work, I won't tell him but you need to be back on time next time okay dear."

Kagome smiled and nodded giving her mum a hug and kissing her cheek before running up the stairs. Once she opened the door to her room she was assaulted by Sango's arms. "Oh Kagome, what took you so long, and you better have a good explanation!" Sango said eyes laced with worry and concern.

Kagome sighed and nodded before walking to the bed falling into Sango's arms, as fresh tears assaulted her eyes. Sango embraced her sister and waited until she had to let it all out.

* * *

It was finally January. The new year of 2015. Kagome had spoken with Sango who consoled her that night and made sure to give her confidence that everything will be alright. However Kagome didn't believe so. She knew that she had to tell Inuyasha. But she didn't want to tell him when the next championship match was in a months time. She didn't want to distract him, she knew how much this meant to him, and she would not be the one to take that away from him.

Kagome was walking down the hall leading to the dorm building. Ever since that night, she couldn't help but feel wary of the guys she passed, even when Miroku said hi to her she stayed her distance. Kagome go to the building and saw Hojo smile "Hey Kag-Kazuki"

Kagome smiled and bowed "Morning Hojo, you ready for the maths test on Friday?"

Hojo groaned "Oh look I-I think t-the teacher is calling for me. Gottago!" Hojo then ran off leaving behind a giggling Kagome.

Kagome got into the building and climbed up the stairs before opening the door to her and Inuyasha's dorm. "Hey shorty!" Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome smiled and placed her duffel bag on her bed. She couldn't help but feel happy when she saw the ball she bought him packed away safely in his bag. "Hello Mr. Arrogant, got practice today?"_ 'Act casual Kagome, act casual, don't start crying again'_

Inuyasha smiled and nodded "Yeah, you coming on to root for me again?"

Kagome forced her smiled as she nodded "Off course, Don't I always" Kagome turned back and frowned as she took out her clothes.

Inuyasha was confused and walked over to his room-mate wrapping an arm around his shoulders "Yo shorty what's wrong? You seem sad? Did something happen over the New Year's?"

Kagome sighed '_Oh a lot happened Inuyasha._' Kagome shook her head and smiled "Nothing, you over-react all the time, come on let;s go to class we do have a test on Friday so said the notice board."

Inuyasha groaned "For which subject?"

Kagome smirked "Your one and only favourite."

Inuyasha sighed "Greeeeat just my luck. Oi shorty you still with Sango right?"

Kagome nodded slowly. Why did he ask that out of the blue.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and shuffled around nervously "Well, I was wondering...when exactly did you two tell each other you loved each other?"

Kagome's eyes widened and before she could answer the bell rang for first period "C-Come on we have class." Kagome said before running out the dorm already in her uniform and duffel bag in hand. Inuyasha was confused at his room-mate's sudden hesitation but just shrugged it off as he grabbed his own bag and ran out.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his phone and sighed. It had been nearly a month as it was February. Valentines day was coming up and his match was going to be on that very day. Ever since that day he confessed, he hadn't gotten much message from her. They met up, laughed but he knew that Kagome was still trying to get used to the whole I love you situation. He felt like an idiot, why did he confess so soon. On one hand he was glad he did, but on another he regretted it with a passion, he never felt so...lost and desperate in his life.

Yes the great Inuaysha was lost, desperate and madly in love with a girl who didn't seem to have the same feelings.

Inuyasha sighed again, it was currently 2am and he still couldn't sleep. And then he heard Kauzki talk "You know if you keep sighing you'll run out of air to breath?"

Inuyasha chuckled and placed the phone on the bed side table. He then intertwined his hands placed it behind his head. "Oi Shorty?"

Kagome gripped her pillow as she shuffled uncomfortably "Yeah" She said in her deep voice.

Inuyasha thought for a moment as he licked his lips "If a girl doesn't say I love you after a month or so, do you think that means she isn't interested?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. She knew this would happen. She knew that trying to act as if nothing happened throughout the whole of January was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. She just didn't know how to react to such a confession, especially in the circumstances she was in. She thought about her answer for a moment before answering "Maybe she has her reasons. I'm pretty sure she does like you and...love you, but maybe she just needs time."

Inuyasha clicked his tongue "But isn't a month long enough?"

Kagome turned and laid on her back. "Sometimes, time is something we all need. Time for a girl is special and in a way, a breather. It allows a girl to organise her mind and thoughts without needing to attract much attention and a slow process to come to her senses."

Inuyasha nodded "But...what if the guy is suffering." Kagome's eyes widened a little as he continued. "What if the guy is scared, scared that maybe the one and only girl he ever loved would reject him?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt a tear leave them. She opened them once more before speaking. "You need to have trust and faith. If you know she's the one, then I'm sure she does too."

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. "I hope your right shorty. I hope your right." And with that he took a deep breath before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep. Kagome sat up and ran her hands through her fake hair. She touched the wig. Why is it that before she felt this was right, and now, she just felt that this was most probably the worst idea of her life. She came here for revenge on Koga, which then turned out for her to have an even harsher heart break.

And this time, she would be the cause of it. Just as Koga had done, Kagome would do the same with Inuyasha._ 'Never had I thought I'd fall in love with my room-mate.'_ Kagome hated that she felt so attached to him. That her body felt like it was on fire, her body ached to be near him, to tell him that she loved him. However she couldn't, she would but the horrible truth was holding her back to do so, as if a choker was on her throat squeezing the words to make sure she never said them. However her heart was in so much pain, she only felt her heart relax when she was in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome laid back down, in a week it was valentines day. Meaning that in a week it was Inuyasha's next match. She had to be there, as Kagome. She had to be there, as Kazuki first, but would end the night with Kagome.

* * *

A week had passed and it was finally the 14th of feburary. Valentines day. Oh the joys of valentines day. Kagome was groaning as she and other boys saw a bunch of girls from Kurin High and other nearby schools cheering and screeching for the boys too look at them. Kagome was walking past the entrance with Inuyasha and Hojo in order to get to Science, however as they did, the girls all screeched and giggled. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha over here! Inu-baby!" Some girls yelled out.

This caused Kagome to feel a pang of jealousy and turned to see Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention to them. Kagome then smirked and wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck putting him in a choke-hold. "Oh look who's popular" Kagome said teasing.

Inuyasha feh'd and got out of the choke hold "Oi shorty you jealous" Inuyasha said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome blushed and quickly snorted "Gosh you are so arrogant." Kagome said elbowing Hojo as she saw him smirking.

Inuyasha winked "Yeah I know, you've said that for a while now."

Kagome sighed "You ready for your match today?" Hojo asked changing the topic as he tried to pull Kagome away from beating the fan-girls.

Inuyasha jumped and nodded "Hell yeah!"

"Yo!" Miroku said jumping on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha quickly threw him off and turned around "Oi lecher what's the deal."

Miroku sighed and tske'd wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's neck "Oh come on can't a friend say hi."

Inuyasha snorted and soon the bell rang again signalling lesson started. "Oh shit!" They all said as they ran to science. Kagome looked behind Inuyasha as they ran down the corridors, her mind wondering on tonight._ 'Should I tell him? Sango told me that when the time is right then I'll know. But will I really?'_

* * *

Kagome was sitting in Jakotsu's car, Sango and Kohaku already inside the gym saving the seats. However Kagome couldn't go in yet, she was too nervous. Yeah sure she had met Inuyasha after the incident, but tonight was the night she was planning on perhaps telling him about her feelings. However every time she thought like that, the thought of the lie she was currently living was holding her back from declaring her true feelings. Should she? If she did, their relationship would be based on a totally different level, not only would they be a couple but they'd be lovers. They would enter the stage of forever, however she would be so happy and willing to spend the rest of her life with him, he was her best friend, her shoulder to cry on, to laugh with, she would feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. However if she didn't, when the inevitable truth came out, she would have made sure that their relationship wasn't something serious, allowing Inuyasha to forget about her eventually. Yet she didn't want to do that, because she knew that the rest of the time they'd be together now until then he would want an answer, and...oh god this was so confusing!

Kagome looked down and played with her beige chiffon skirt.

"Kag's what's up?" Jakotsu asked, sensing his friends distress. And he knew why.

Kagome felt like crying as she looked down at her lap. "I'm scared. I...I want to tell him that I love him, that I have had strong feelings for a while and that he is my everything. He even gave me as much time as I wanted until I would. But then I don't want to, because I don't want the...separation to be harsher than it will be. I'm just confused, I...I-"

"Kagome what do you feel when you are around him?" Jakotsu asked looking at her.

Kagome sighed happily as she gave a small, gentle smile "So happy. It just feels like an emotional high. Whenever I'm with him I don't feel stressed out or worried. I feel excited, free, loved. It's just a list that forever goes and never stops."

Jakotsu sighed "Kagome, love is an emotional high, it is a strong feeling of affection that links to fondness, happiness, attainment, heck even intimacy." Kagome blushed at this. "However, it is also a massive weakness to a person. Love doesn't ask why Kagome, love doesn't think twice, it can come on at once or whisper from a distance. If he truly does love you, then I no without a doubt that even if he might not forgive you straight away, that he would give you a second chance if he truley does love you and believe that this is worth it."

Kagome sighed. "But, how do I know if-"

"Kagome think about what I just said, do you really love him?"

Kagome leaned back and gave a small smile "With all my heart. He's the reason that I even smile nowadays. Before when I found it hard to be in a certain distance with Koga, he would always be there to divert me to another direction, he gave me so many open doors and opportunities to forget him. He strengthened me and without a second thought helped me to become strong and independent. He is my best friend and he makes me feel emotions that Koga could never have done."

Jakotsu leaned back into his chair and looked straight forward "Then tell him you love him Kagome."

Kagome was shocked, she definitely thought that her best friend would tell her that this absurd lie was way out of hand and stupid to carry on. However he was encouraging her. "Jay, why-"

"Easy, I'm thinking like you." Jakotsu said interrupting Kagome. "I honestly believe that you two have a strong connection and bond with each other. I can see it in your eyes Kaggie, whenever you talk about him your eyes sparkle and when your at his games your eyes would light up and your lips form a smile. Face it love your head over heels for this guy, and if he can make you feel like this, then trust me even after the worst comes along, you two will never forget such strong feelings and emotions that easily."

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled as she leaned forward and embraced Jakotsu tightly. "Thank you Jay." Kagome said feeling tears pouring from her eyes.

Jakotsu chuckled and carefully wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Now come on we don't want lover boy to see you crying now do we."

Kagome laughed before nodding and opening the car door before running out. She was running towards Inuyasha, as Kagome. Kagome ran into the gym holding tightly onto her pea coat as she ran towards the changing rooms. And once she did, she saw Inuyasha leading out the Lynx's from the changing rooms. Kagome smiled and ran towards him "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome and grinned as he ran to her and once she was close he embraced her tightly before smiling and leaning down to give her a soft kiss. Hearing all the wolf whistles in the background from the rest of the team, the couple separated blushing madly, however Inuyasha was damn proud to show it off, oblivious to a snarling Koga leaning against the wall.

"You came in the end." Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome nodded and cupped his cheeks gently before smiling "Inuyasha there's something I want to tell you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Was she...was she going to...

"Inuyasha I..."

* * *

Hey everybody please don't shoot me for this cliffie ^.^ I hope you all liked this chapter. It took me days as I keep re-editing and changing, then deleting and swapping and it was a nightmare. However I find this chapter different and much more deep into the relationship both Inuyasha and Kagome have. Especially with the scene of Kagome surrounded by the three thugs, I found that even though it was a shocker, it proved just how protective Inuyasha was of Kagome, and in a way I wanted to add Kikyo into this, and bring out more of her sinister and dark side. I also added the flashback knowing that it would clear up the air a bit more of what exactly the proposition was.

Anyway with all that said, it is currently 11:00 and Christmas is in an hour. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY, I hope you all have an amazing Christmas, and if I don't update by the new year's then I also wish you all a happy new year for 2015.

Remember more reviews faster update.


	22. The phone call

Chapter 22: Phone call

"You came in the end." Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome nodded and cupped his cheeks gently before smiling "Inuyasha there's something I want to tell you." Kagome said smiling and her breathing slightly laboured by running.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Was she...was she going to...

"Inuyasha I..."

"Okay team let's get going make us proud!" The coach said barging in, causing Kagome to groan in anger whilst Inuyasha's face clearly showed his annoyance. "Come on you lot stop standing around here, off you go your entrance will start in 10 minutes." The coach said before patting Inuyasha on the back "You'll do good Yasha, make us proud."

Inuyasha bowed and once the coach left, he turned to Kagome seeing her smile "Don't worry, I'll tell you later. Good luck Inu." Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before smiling and running back to find her friends. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he placed one hand over his heart._ 'She was about to...she was...'_ Inuyasha shook his head as he turned to see his team's annoyed looks, he shook his head a little and started grinning showing a little of his fangs. He fully turned around and crossed his arms.

"Okay boys, are we all ready to win tonight!" Inuyasha said shoving his fist into the air.

Everybody else did also as they yelled "Yeah!" excluding Koga who was still growling and glaring daggers towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave a nod and turned back around ready to lead the Lynx's into the third round. Inuyasha jumps up and down twice before stretching his legs, then tightening his hair band of his ponytail. Once he was done checking his laces and attire, he then hears the commentator start of.

"Okay everyone! Welcome to the third round of the championships where we have two teams playing tonight from two different schools. Firstly give it up for the Sharks who are here to represent Mori High!" Once the commentator finished, Kagome noticed from the stands that the team Sharks were running out in green uniforms, they looked to be much more built and stronger than the last team, however she had full faith that Inuyasha would lead the Lynx's to victory in this round. "And here they are the Sharks, give a round of applause everybody!" Kagome however didn't clap, and neither did Sango or Jakotsu. Kagome knew that Kohaku was in the back of the stages waiting for her. She was going to find him within the first 15 minutes of the game change to Kazuki spend the time with Inuyasha during the break, and then change back into Kagome for the rest of the game. She realised that Kazuki has been a little distant from Inuyasha ever since she turned into his girlfriend. Kagome was thrown out of her thoughts as she Jakotsu elbowed her and inclined his head to where the commentator was.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, now it's time to introduce a very special team that has won the championships last year, please give a big applause to the Lynx's who are presenting Fukuoka High! Everybody!"

Inuyasha put on his trade smirk as he ran out into the gym, causing everyone from Fukuoka to stand and cheer loudly heck even most of the girls and some guys from Mori High were cheering. Kagome stood up and cheered loudly as she saw her boyfriend run around the gym proud, his lean muscled body contracting with every step, his fringe swaying smoothly and perfectly, his hair wild and free in his ponytail, but most importantly the pride he had on his face as he waved at certain people along with the rest of the team, Miroku behind him pointing over to her direction,

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and gave a wide grin as he gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Kagome smiled as she nodded and gave two thumbs up before returning to clapping. Sango turned to Kagome and smiled gently as she saw her sister. She noticed Jakotsu doing the same thing, and they were both thinking the exact same thing. _'I'm glad she's smiling.'_

"Okay captains in the centre!" The referee shouted.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and with a pat on his back from Miroku he walked into the centre coming face to face with the captain of the other team. The referee had a whistle in his mouth and a ball in one hand. He looked between both Inuyasha and the other captain before setting the rules. "Okay there is not allowed to be hitting, pushing, slapping, holding, Illegal pic/screen meaning no tripping the other on purpose. You can't walk or travel with the ball, no double dribbling, and passes need to be quick no time consuming, and no back court violation. If anyone breaks any of these rules, then the team will have a warning. Three warnings throughout this whole journey and you are disqualified. The Sharks already have one, so your team need to be careful, the Lynx's have none so far, so let's start!" The referee placed the whistle in his lips and blew at the exact same time the ball was in the air, and the schools started to cheer as they saw Inuyasha hit the ball first passing it to Miroku.

"Go Inu!" Kagome said happily as she jumped up and down. Inuyasha turned and winked at Kagome who in turn blushed and winked back. God she was about to declare her love for him and here she was blushing.

Inuyasha turned back to see a team member throw the ball at him and as he jumped to catch it he threw it in the hoop from a side angle, and bingo "ONE SCORE FOR THE LYNX'S." The commentator shouted out. Inuyasha smirked along with his team members causing the crowds to cheer happily. However the Sharks were not happy. Kagome cheered happily. _'That's my Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha grabbed the ball and dribbled it as he looked around he then spotted Koga and much to his annoyance he knew Koga was his only chance for this round and threw the ball at him. Koga not wanting to lose grabbed the ball and dribbled it as he ran and passed it to Miroku who in turn saw Inuyasha near the hoop and passed it to him, however as Inuyasha jumped to catch it, the captain from the other team managed to beat him and took the ball from his grasp. Inuyasha cursed under his breath before running to catch up to him.

Soon fifteen minutes passed and the Lynx's had scored 4 where'd the Sharks had scored 5. "AND THE LYNX'S ARE BEHIND BY ONE POINT."

Inuyasha was determined to score at least two more goals before the first half was over. Inuyasha growled lightly as he nodded towards Miroku and spoke with a few other members. The referee blew the whistle again and Inuyasha started running the other side as he saw that the other team were about to score. Two could play that game in his eyes. As suspected Inuyasha saw the other captain was about to score. Once Inuyasha saw him throw the ball at the hoop he jumped up and catched it perfectly before throwing it at Miroku. Miroku grabbed it and passed it to Koga who passed it to another member.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she saw the score board. The Lynx's were one point behind, never has she seen the Lynx's behind since the start of the competition. The competition was starting to get harder, but she had faith that Inuyasha would win, just like he always did. However she noticed that she needed to change and whispered to Sango who nodded "Kohaku is there, be careful Kag's" Kagome nodded and slowly walked down the steps before running behind the bleachers. However unbeknowest to her Kikyo had smirked and started to walk down the bleachers as she carefully manoeuvred towards the back.

Kagome looked around and hugged Kohaku grabbing the bag "Thank you Kohaku, I owe you so much don't I." Kagome said smiling sadly.

Kohaku shook his head "Your my sister Kag's I will always be there to protect you. But a few sweets wouldn't hurt." Kagome smiled and embraced him once again tightly kissing his forehead, to which Kohaku whined. Kagome ruffled his hair and ran to the changing rooms but not without looking at the game once more. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha commanding and piercing his eyes on the ball. Kagome ran into the changing room and locked the door. However Kikyo had taken a photo beforehand.

Kikyo frowned a little as she waited, about five minutes later she saw...Kazuki. She knew it. She knew something was strange. Kikyo smiled evilly as she grabbed her camera and took a photo of Kazuki well Kagome, and soon walked of. This was great, now she had evidence, her heels were clicking as she smirked. "Inuyasha, I will show you just how pathetic that girl is. You'll be crawling to me before you know it." And with that Kikyo's inky black hair disappeared through the door along with the clicking of her shoes.

Kagome ran back to the bleachers and stood in a different spot before quickly waving to Sango and Jakotsu letting them know she was okay. Kagome then turned around and saw Inuyasha was now shouting orders as well as the coach. Kagome shouted in her male voice "Come on Inuyasha! You can do it!"

Inuyasha heard a male voice and turned to see Kazuki. He grinned as he nodded and instantly turned serious as he began running around the court. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he blocked the ball again and threw it to another member of the team. He had his girlfriend and his best friend there. He could do this, he had to beat the Sharks, for Kagome and Kazuki, and himself. Inuyasha studied the court and saw the ball was being dribbled by a Shark member. He stood still for a moment getting a weird look from Miroku.

He wouldn't lose, he had to concentrate. His eyes were bouncing from the ball to every possible direction it could go. He then saw the member throw the ball to the captain of the Sharks. He smirked as he studied his footing. He always leaned on his right, but something must have happened to hip as it never leaned as far down as the other. which means he would lean to the right to throw better, causing the ball to fall more on the right than to the left. Inuyasha ran to the goal and jumped to the right side. And just like that he grabbed the ball and quickly dribbled it across the court only focussing on the hoop before throwing it from the first line meaning it would be two points. He jumped up and threw the ball allowing it to fall into the hoop neatly, allowing another point to go to the Lynx's. He smirked as the crowd cheered and as he turned he saw Kazuki smiling and jumping up and down cheering. He smirked and put his thumbs up, however as he was looking for Kagome he couldn't find her and frowned a little, maybe she was just very well hidden. He was distracted by Miroku and other members as they jumped on him.

Soon the half time bell rang. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and smiled before patting his back "You did amazing!" Kagome said happily feeling the shot of electricity bolt through her hand.

Inuyasha smirked and ruffled her hair "Oi shorty where have you been? I didn't see you in the beginning of the game?"

Kagome halted for a moment before shrugging "Sorry mate, traffic and all and I was getting a lift. But I can see you guys are a tie."

Inuyasha nodded however he smiled causing Kagome to internally gasp. "I don't care, because we're going to win, I know it."

Kagome gave a small smile_ 'Oh Inuyasha, you are always so happy. I only wish you could be this happy for the rest of your life.'_ "Hey shorty have you seen Kagome?"

Kagome froze a little before shrugging "Said something about needing to go to and check on something, I don't know where she went though." Kagome said trying to act as nonchalant as best as she could.

Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome was happy he bought it. "Oi shorty, how about we celebrate our victory in an arcade, my treat." Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome chuckled "Oh you are so arrogant you know that. I hope you do win just so I can get that free ticket. Remember you owe me two favours, don't forget."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "I get it, I get it. How could I forget when you are nagging it in my ear like a girl."

Kagome punched his shoulder and frowned "Oi, I am not a weak girl you idiot." Kagome then smirked as she heard him laugh quietly.

"Damn you even hit like one." Kagome groaned and ran after him as he stuck his tongue out and ran away from her.

"Get back here Takahashi you're mean tot be resting! Not running!" Kagome ordered laughing as she remembered this moment that time in the cafeteria. _'We always run for each other don't we Inuyasha...although very soon I know you'll be running...and never coming back.'_ Kagome said sadly. Soon she slowed down without realising and saw Inuyasha smiling as he spoke with Miroku. Kagome pouted 'That git' Kagome smiled gently however as she felt a sting in the corner of her eyes. 'My stupid git'

"AND THE BELL GOES FOR THE SECOND HALF. PLAYERS GET READY!"

Kagome was shocked had half an hour passed that quickly? Kagome then turned to Inuyasha who was walking up towards her. "Oi shorty be ready for the arcade this week-end."

Kagome shook her head as she gave a small smile "Alright alright you just focus in winning that game, otherwise I will beat you up."

Inuyasha snorted and ruffled Kagome's hair "Okay whatever you say shorty."

Kagome playfully punched his shoulder before shoving him onto the court "Now play and stop being so arrogant."

Inuyasha nodded however he took one last look around the bleachers and still had no sight of Kagome. He frowned slightly, he wanted to spend his break with both Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head before patting Miroku on the back. He looked to see Koga on the other end glaring. Inuyasha glared right back before snorting and walking into the middle of the court. He couldn't waste his time on an idiotic pathetic person like him. Inuyasha then heard the referee blow his whistle before he held up one hand in the air and the other hand occupied the ball. "Both captains in the centre!"

Kagome heard this and was about to go sit down on the bleachers, however she turned around and noticed that Inuyasha was sort of sad. Was it because he couldn't see Kagome? Kagome looked at him then to the score board. it was a tie so far, and she knew that Inuyasha was feeling somewhat sceptical about this game. She turned to Sango and Jakotsu and Kohaku on the bleachers motioning her to come up. She thought for a moment as she bit her lip. Kagome walked up towards Kohaku. "Kohaku pass me the bag please."

Kohaku nodded "Where do I meet you next?"

Kagome looked at Kohaku before looking back at Inuyasha. Kagome took a deep breath "No Kohaku, I need to be Kagome for the next hour."

Sango looked at Jakotsu a little worriedly, however Jakotsu told her that it would be alright. Sango nodded and hugged Kagome "Be careful Kag's"

Kagome nodded and ran towards the changing rooms before quickly taking of her jeans which allowed a black mid thigh flowy skirt to re-appear, along with her tank top and mini cardigan. She then made sure her converses were tied properly, before grabbing her wig and taking it of gently. Kagome combed through her hair once quickly before running out with the bag. Once she got to the bleachers she ran up them and passed the bag to Kohaku. "Thanks, how's it going?"

Sango sighed "Well the Sharks are two points ahead now. Inuyasha just keep being thrown of, and the Lynx's for some reason cannot beat them."

Kagome was slightly worried. Inuyasha would never allow the other team to be two points ahead. She needed to make sure he knew that she was there. So when she saw Inuyasha walking back to the centre once again after the Sharks scored, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "Inuyasha, don't give up! You can win this Inu!"

Inuyasha swivelled his ears as he grabbed that feminine voice he longed to hear. He slightly turned his head and saw Kagome there next to Kazuki's girlfriend. Those ebony curls he loved so much were hung beautiful over her shoulder, her eyes expressing the passion and trust she had in him. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to run up and kiss her, however once he heard the whistle he turned quickly and jumped as he grabbed the ball once again before the other captain. He started running to his hoop on the right side before seeing the other team had blocked him fairly well. As he kept bouncing the ball he averted his eyes and saw Miroku there with his arms above his head in the open. Inuyasha smirked as he turned to the other side to see another team member, he nodded to them and saw that his plan worked. The Sharks were stupid enough to look towards his direction and in a blink of an eye Inuyasha threw it the opposite direction allowing Miroku to successfully grab the ball and dribble it towards the hoop.

Inuyasha ran to the right more as he saw Miroku throw the ball to another member who passed it to Koga who passed it to him, and in an instant Inuyasha threw the ball and it landed perfectly. "AND THERE IS ANOTHER SCORE FROM THE LYNX'S. THE NUMBER ONE PLAYER INUYASHA TAKAHASHI HAS MANAGED TO SCORE ONE MORE POINT FOR THE LYNX'S."

Kagome cheered loudly as she clapped, Jakotsu and Sango both clapped as well where Kohaku smirked. Kagoem was so happy as she saw the team congratulate her boyfriend. Kagome blushed as she saw him wink at her and blow her a kiss. Many people in the crowd tried to look for the person Inuyasha blew such an endearment too, but couldn't spot her. Kagome was thankful and simply winked back secretly. Inuyasha grinned and threw his fist in the air.

"Come on mate let's win this!" Inuyasha said to his team.

As the rest of the game commenced, the Lynx's had managed to win two more points being one point ahead of the Sharks. However the Sharks instantly caught up and were now one point ahead of the Lynx's. Kagome was worried as she saw the scoreboard alternate every five minutes. Both teams were really good, but she knew that the Lynx's were better.

Inuyasha was starting to sweat if that was even possible. Well it was in this case, Inuyasha tried his damned hardest to figure out a way to beat them however with only two minutes left till the game was over at this rate they would lose. Inuyasha quickly used his reflexes but was too late as another team member snatched the ball of him.

"OH AND THERE GOES NUMBER 21 FROM THE SHARKS HAS HE SUCCESSFULLY STEALS THE BALL FROM TAKAHASHI. WILL HE SCORE...?"

Inuyasha growled and ran towards the ball. Kagome groaned as she saw that Inuyasha needed to score further away in order to score two points to win. She looked at the timer which said only one minute.

"Come on Inu! Come on!" Kagome encouraged.

Inuyasha was waiting around the middle, where he saw the ball being passed to various people. He saw the time. He had to score from the middle to earn two points. He needed two point,s but a long distance shot was hard, even for him. He was mostly lucky the other times. Inuyasha however shook his head, he would win and he would do it. As he waited patiently he saw Miroku with the ball and nodded towards him, however another team member tripped him causing him to fall on his arm and twist his ankle. Inuyasha instantly ran to him.

The referee blew the whistle "Time out! Stop the timer!"

"IT SEEMS AS IF NUMBER 3 FROM THE LYNX'S HAS BEEN DOWNED. THIS CALLS FOR A PENALTY SHOT FOR THE LYNX'S."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and saw him wince. "Are you okay man?" Inuyasha asked worried as he helped Miroku up.

Miroku smiled "I'm, fine Inuyasha. Make sure you beat these mother fuckers, since you have to take my penalty shot."

Inuyasha nodded and saw a team of first aid hurry him on a stretcher. "THAT IS NUMBER 3 FROM THE LYNX'S OUT OF THE GAME FOR NOW, MEANING TAKAHASHI NEEDS TO SHOOT THE PENALTY."

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she saw a dear friend of hers taken away. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the other team members. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Hojo. "Oh Hojo, hey where have you been?"

Hojo smiled "I wasn't going to come, but I thought I'd come and cheer Inuyasha on. I can see how the game is going though."

Kagome nodded, she then turned to see Sango and Jakotsu as well as Kohaku stare at her. She then jumped a little "Oh sorry about that, Sango, Jakotsu, Kohaku this is my friend Hojo. He's the one who knows about my secret and has helped me all this time."

Hojo bowed as he smiled "Hello there, my name is Hojo Akitoki, pleased to meet you."

Sango shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you too. Thank you so much for taking care of her."

Hojo shook his head "No worries, I love her as a friend, I'm more than happy to help." Hojo then turned to Jakotsu and blushed a little. Jakotsu looked him up and down and blushed himself as he took out his hand awkwardly. "Hi."

Hojo smiled nervously but nodded his face red as a tomato "Hello."

Sango turned to Kagome with a shocked look. Kagome leaned in "Hojo's gay."

Sango oohed she turned to see the two boys getting along, and slightly flirting. Sango smiled gently as she leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder. "Well looks like Jakotsu has a reason to come to these games now." Sango teased.

Kagome giggled as she saw Kohaku's shocked expression. She turned his head so he faced the court "Look at the game your too young to date."

Kohaku growled and humphed. Kagome however heard a whistle from the referee and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha's about to shoot the penalty." Sango looked up also.

Inuyasha walked to the farthest line, that would equal two points if he successfully shot the ball. Inuyasha looked around to see his team and the Sharks around the semi-circle, their bodies and hands ready to run in if need be. Inuyasha glared at the captain who tripped his best friend. He would win this, not only for him and for Kagome, but for Miroku also. "Okay you only have one chance, this throw will be worth two points if it's in the Lynx's are through to the next round if you miss then the Sharks move forward. You have unlimited time, but only one shot. Good luck." The referee said as he threw the ball to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the ball and looked at the object intently as he was nervous. The future of the Lynx's depended on this moment, and on his shoulders. Could he do this?

Inuyasha looked around and saw his team members look at him with anxiousness, and worry. He then looked at the hoop and bounced the ball once before holding it again. He felt like he was suffocating, it was all or nothing, and he had to make this shot otherwise he would hate himself. He wanted to live of basketball, and he knew that moments like these would occur various times, if he couldn't even handle this pressure what made him think he could become a famous player. He sighed heavily and heard people tapping their feet in impatience. He then turned to Kagome. As he saw Kagome's smile, he suddenly felt all his worries fade. He loved her smile, that sweet angelic beautiful smile. He wanted her to smile like that forever, forever on him knowing that she was proud of him. Inuyasha was shocked when he saw her stand up all of a sudden, but then he heard her whisper. And his eyes widened.

Kagome saw him gaze on her, and suddenly she could feel all his worry and apprehension seeping form those heavenly molten gold iris's. She felt Sango tighten her hold on her hand, and at that moment she knew this was the perfect time. The perfect words to tell him.

Kagome stood up, people were staring at her as she was the only one, but she didn't care. She whispered to him slowly, knowing he would understand.

"I love you." Kagome said softly.

When Inuyasha heard those words seep from her cherry red lips, he felt a sudden surge of power and strength in his veins, a sudden heat and pride puff in his chest. She loved him, Kaogme Higurashi loved him, she had faith in him. He grinned and looked back to the hoop. He was going to do this. He was going to win and he was going to do it to prove to every-one that he would not be beaten so easily. Inuyasha bounced the ball once more before he bent his knees slightly and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and once he felt ready he jumped up and felt the ball graze his fingertips as it left his grasp and headed for the hoop.

Inuyasha looked at the ball as it reached the hoop, it bounced on the edge once. Kagome tightened her hold on Sango's hand as her eyes were wide with worry, and her bottom lip was being assaulted by her teeth.

Inuyasha saw the ball bounce again and just as it did he fell inwards, and suddenly grazed the strings of the goal as it slid through. The Lynx's had won.

The referee blew his whistle and the commentator cheered "AND THE NUMBER ONE PLAYER OF THE LYNX'S, INUYASHA TAKAHASHI HAS SUCCESSFULLY SCORED TWO POINTS. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THE WINNERS OF THE THIRD ROUND OF THE CHAMPIONSHIPS, PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR THE LYNX'S!"

Inuyasha suddenly saw his coach and his team members huddle around him as they laughed and cheered.

Kagome laughed happily as she turned to her friends. They all looked at her and pushed her. Kagome smiled and ran down the steps of the bleachers, her hair flailing wildly behind her as her skirt twirled and bounced.

Inuyasha smiled and laughed as he was showered with praise, however he then smelled a familiar scent near him and as turned around he saw on of the people he wanted to share this win the most with. He ran through the crowd and saw Kagome grin as she stood there, her arms opening. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her, his grin never disappearing.

Kagome laughed happily along with him, and when he put her down he quickly dipped in and placed his lips over hers. She instantly closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha could faintly hear his team members hooting and wolf whistling along with a few groans from the girls as they cursed for choosing Kagome over them. But Inuyasha didn't care, as he felt her lips move gently with his, and the way their bodies moulded perfectly, he knew that she was the only girl he'd want to cherish forever. Speaking of forever. Inuyasha broke the kiss, however left his lips to still graze hers. His forehead leaning on her own as their eyes were locked onto one another's.

"Kagome, did you meant it?"

Kagome was confused for a moment but then smiled when she figured out what he meant. She combed one hand through his hair as the other was laying around his neck. "I did. I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt his heart explode with happiness, as his stomach tingled. He heard the honesty in her voice, and bent down to give her one more passionate kiss. His arms wove around her an dpressed her body closer to his own, as his tongue battled with hers for dominance. He felt her gently bit his bottom lip and graze her tongue over his fangs. He moaned a little in pleasure. He broke the kiss for a second as he said barely in a whisper "I love you too Kagome. I love you." Kagome smiled as her eyes shone with love and adoration for him, before both sealing their words with their lips.

Unbeknownst to them of a certain wolf demon behind them. Koga snarled as he saw the show of affection between the two. He growled and Inuyasha heard this, his eyes darkened however as he ran towards the wolf demon. He then bared his fangs slightly.

"I know you've been talking with Kikyo Koga." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Koga growled and smirked "Oh really?"

Inuyasha sniffed once "You fucking smell like that bitch. I want you to tell her something on my behalf you bastard."

Koga growled and was about to punch Inuyasha when he heard his words. "Tell her to never hurt Kagome again."

Koga was confused "What the fuck you talking about mutt."

Inuyasha leaned closer as he grabbed the front of his shirt a little to hide their quarrel. "You tell her, I will never, ever fall in love with her again, I will never degrade myself to date such a low life girl like her who only opens her legs to whoever is waiting in line. I swear if you or her ever do anything to intentionally hurt Kagome again, I will personally come back and hunt you two down."

Koga was confused "What the fuck do you mean hurt Kagome?"

Inuyash asnorted "Ask the bitch."

Inuyasha then felt a tug on his arm her turned to see Kagome. "Inuyasha what..." She then turned to Koga, and Inuyasha quickly growled as he shielded her from him.

"Don't worry Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around her waist before walking of to celebrate with the others. Kagome looked back to Koga once more before turning back around.

* * *

"Ouch! Koga what the hell-" Koga slapped Kikyo as she spoke, which shocked her beyond belief. Kikyo screeched as she pushed him "What the hell is your problem!"

Koga growled "Inuyasha came to me. He fucking came up to me and told me that Kagome was in danger. I joined you because I wanted her back! I didn't want her to get hurt in the process. I might hate the mutt but Kagome is very close to me. So tell me what the hell was he talking about!?" Koga said glaring as he punched the wall next to Kikyo's face.

Kikyo started to chuckle, causing Koga to be confused. Kikyo went into her purse and took out a cigarette before lighting it, she let out a puff of smoke as she glared "I just gave her a taste of what is like when she messes with me. Nothing wrong with that is there? You did the same with my Inu-baby when you punched him all those months ago."

Koga growled "That isn't what I asked bitch, tell me what the hell did you do!?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes "I got a couple of blokes I know to scare her a little. No biggy." Kikyo said nonchalantly.

Koga was shocked and quickly wrapped his hand around her throat "You mean to tell me you wanted her to get raped!"

Kikyo smirked as she grabbed his loose hand around her neck and threw it at his side. "I was merely showing her that the world is cruel. She seems to be the princess that get's everything, tell me how are you not mad at her? How come you don't hate her? She ran to your best friend and casually started admitting feelings for him that were once held for you." Koga felt a twinge of pain in his chest at her words. Kikyo saw this and loved every minute of his writhing in torture. "Tell me why it is that you don't hate how she is constantly around him, both as Kazuki and as Kagome."

Koga growled "You have no legitimate proof-"

"Oh but I do, Koga dear." Kikyo took out a camera. "I have all the proof right here."

Koga looked at the camera before scowling. Kikyo merely smirked as she took another puff from her cigarette.

* * *

"Oh! I win you again shorty!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned the wheel of the car turning it so it bumped with Kazuki's.

Kagome however growled and glared "Oh shut up! I will not loose!" Kagome said in her manly voice as she pressed down on the gas pedal harder speeding up her car as it collided with Inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha frowned "Oi!"

Kagome turned and smirked "Revenge is a bitch isn't it Mr. arrogant."

Inuyasha smirked as he did something that took Kagome by surprise causing her car to slow down, with his passing the finish line. Inuyasha laughed happily "ACE!"

Kagome humph'ed "You cheated!"

Inuyasha flicked his room-mates forehead "Revenge is a bitch isn't it shorty."

Kagome growled playfully as he chased after him around the arcade. It was the week-end, and they were the only ones, as 'Kagome' had a prior engagement and Hojo was with Jaykotsu, apparently something about meeting up. And then Sango wanted to stay at home and sleep in, whilst Miroku was at home with his parents tending to his injuries, Kohaku was with some friends, and so Kagome had decided to let Inuyasha pay for them to hang out in the arcade.

"Hey shorty what's the matter your in a daze."

Kagome shook her head "Oh nothing, sorry. Anyway what do you want to go on first?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha thought for a while as he scanned the room and noticed the basketball shooting rings were on the other side.

"That! Come on I want to test your skill. Since we haven't been having those morning work-outs for a while. I think we really need to get back on them."

Kagome laughed "Okay, just you wait I'm going to beat you!"

Inuyasha had a smug smirk on his face "Yeah sure whatever shorty." Inuyasha ran towards the game and inserted the money before grabbing a ball and throwing it scoring easily. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and gave him the ball "Your turn shorty."

Kagome stretched her arms a little as she walked in front and threw the ball and...failing. Inuyasha smirked and chuckled. "Uh-huh so much for beating me shorty."

Kagome groaned and punched his shoulder "You were just lucky, you hear me lucky." Kagome then crossed her arms with a humph.

Inuyasha laughed at his room-mates childishness and threw the ball once again successfully getting it into the hoop. "Come on shorty lighten up, I've had years of practice it's understandable that you'd be way too smug."

Kagome stuck her tongue out "Me smug? Your the smug one feh."

Inuyasha laughed "Your even copying my language that's cool." Inuyasha threw the ball and as he scored another point he started thinking. Kagome turned to him and nudged him a little.

"Oi what's the matter?" Kagome said gently.

Inuyasha smiled dreamily "Did you ever feel like Sango was the perfect one? The one that you know or feel that you can spend the rest of your life with her. Loving her and cherishing her?" Inuyasha asked looking down.

Kagome was shocked, her heart rate sped up and her cheeks were turning a dark shade of pink. Why was he asking this? Did he...did he think that maybe...? "Why do you ask?" was the only thing that came to Kagome's mind at that moment.

Inuyasha smiled "Because I thought at that moment, when I saw Kagome smile at me, when I felt Kagome in my arms and laughing, praising me, being proud of me, showing me and telling me that she loves me...I couldn't help but feel that I could live with that for the rest of my life. I mean I had Kikyo and I was too blinded by the attention to realise that I didn't love her, and even if I did I know for sure I would never feel this way for her as I do now for Kagome. I really do love her shorty, I don't want to think too ahead of myself, but I could so easily picture us in the future, taking life step by step. But then for some reason...I feel a little twinge in my heart telling me that something bad is going to happen. Do you think that maybe...Kagome would want what I want?"

Kagome was...there were no words for how she felt at that moment. It was a mixture of shock, love, happiness, worry, fright. She felt so many emotions at that moment, and never in her life did she ever think that Inuyasha saw her beyond anything but a girlfriend. She could picture it, a future with Inuyasha. She blushed at the thought, they would live together, laugh together, go out together, hang around with Miroku, Hojo, Jakotsu, Sango and even Shippo and Kirara when. Then maybe if everything went okay they would probably get married, then have little Inu's running around. Kagome blushed even more, they never did anything further than making out and here she was thinking about kids.

Kagome looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes "From what I know about Kagome...she has always wished for a life with one person that would unconditionally love her. And without a doubt she would want the same thing."

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his room-mates hair. "Thank's shorty."

Kagome smiled but deep down she felt like crying, both of happiness and sadness. _'I love you Inuyasha, I want that life...but I know that I will never have it.'_

* * *

Inuyasha was laying on the sofa in the dorms as he was switching channels on the TV. It was the week-end and he was alone once again. However he smiled as he thought of seeing Kagome next week-end. He was planning on telling her just how much he loved her, and maybe if she allowed him he could court her, and then it could lead to something more permanent. Inuyasha groaned as he thought of his mark on her beautiful swan like neck. He looked down to see a fairly nicely sized bulge. Inuyasha sighed as he got up and grabbed some water.

However he heard his phone ring from the bedside table and went to open it. When he saw the number he was about to end the call, he couldn't. Instead he answered as his bangs covered his eyes. "Hello."

"Hello my son, I hope you are doing well?" Inu-Taisho said through the other side of the phone.

Inuyasha nodded "Hm."

Inu-Taisho sighed a little "Well son I am calling you to inform you about some business."

Inuyasha held in a growl "As you know, you are inherited to at least half of the company and Sesshomaru the other." Inuyasha hmmed again. "Well, it seems that Sesshomaru has declined his half in order to live abroad with a female. I was very angered by this, but he was dead set on declining his half. So because of this incident, I want you to know that from this day on, you will be in charge of the whole corporation as the next CEO after me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he then squeezed the bottle of water that it exploded. "What?! I told you I don't want to take over anything. I want to live my life the way I want it, I don't care if Sesshomaru declined, I'll decline also."

Inu-Taisho growled "Inuyasha this is serious business, you cannot just give this up, without you this business will fall."

Inuyasha growled even more "Think about me for once in your life! Why can't you understand that Sesshomaru left because it might have been a happier life for him. I have another life in mind father and it has nothing to do with the business."

Inu-Taisho growled "You will not speak to me in such a tone young man!"

Inuyasha growled "I decline whole-heartedly father."

"Think about it son. And when you come with a final answer I'll from it by next week, if you really don't want to then tell me next week. But I am giving you a week to think about this and your future."

And with that the call ended, with Inuyasha throwing his phone on the sofa and falling on his knees as he shouted in anger.

* * *

Hello everyone! I am sorry if I made you all wait too long, but since it was Christmas and new years I was a tiny bit busy. But I have worked on this chapter for at least five days and re-read through it, plotted the next chapters and calculated that I have around four to five more chapters left :( However we still have a way to go, so I hope you all carry on reading.

In this chapter I have given a few hints on how everything will go about. And I want everybody to bear in mind the last bit of the chapter as it plays a very important part in the ending. Now other than that... can I just say... 400 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I am so happy to reach over 400, and so far the most reviewed story out of all my six. I've had very lovely reviews, saying that this story is number one, and how they like my writing style. I am so thrilled and happy that you all think so.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)

And remember more reviews faster update.


	23. A passionate night and the truth

Chapter 23: A passionate night, and the horrific truth.

It was finally the week-end, Inuyasha had everything planned out for his date with Kagome. They hadn't been on many dates and he wanted to make sure that each one was special and memorable, especially after everything she went through with Koga. He wanted to make sure that this date was as romantic as the time where he had taken her to the restaurant and they had danced to their song, and just like the other time when he had confessed his feelings for her. He was sticking with his plan of asking her if he could in demon terms court her, which was a very big step in a demon's life as it means that they have practically set their mind on that person to be their future mate. Inuyasha however knew his feelings for Kagome were genuine. That time when he saw those thugs surrounding her on the ground, made his demon and himself panic at the thought of losing her. He couldn't imagine his life with any-body else but her. And he was going to make sure she knew that today, plus Kazuki reassured him that she would say yes, and he trusted his room-mate.

The first thing Inuyasha had planned was to give Kagome her valentines present which was in a box on his bed that contained a beautiful red dress with matching shoes, he had bought along with Hojo secretly before the match on valentines day, no way was he ever going to be able to shop for girls stuff alone. Definitely a disaster if you did. However he had wanted to do something special a few days after the match on the 14th rather than before. He had asked her to dress casually and then would show her his present and instead of taking her to a restaurant before taking her to a special location he had planned which would be more romantic and where they could be alone, he knew Kagome would love it.

He checked the time and noticed that Kagome would be here in about half an hour. Inuyasha went back into the kitchen where he re-checked he had everything ready for his special date. Inuyasha then clapped his hands and walked towards his drawer. He grabbed a pair of pure black jeans that were more sophisticated than his other casual ones. He then saw the shirt he had on the other date and scrunched his nose a little knowing that he shouldn't wear it again. He then came across a pure red button down shirt and smirked as he grabbed it and put it on leaving the first two buttons undone, hey it would match her dress. Since it was going to be chilly, he had decided to put on a black vest underneath along with his black reefer jacket (a pea coat but for men). He then topped it off with black dress shoes. He looked in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair being careful of his ears, he smirked as he remembered how much Kagome loved to play with them. Inuyasha decided to leave his hair out and keep his natural look. He then put on AXE spray and cologne that his mother sent him one time. Inuyasha snorted, it smelt really good since it was Hugo Boss, and he definitely knew that he wanted to wow Kagome, even though this amount of products was killing his nose somewhat.

But you have to suffer to look good.

Inuyasha must have ran out of time as he heard a knock on the dorm door. He checked the time to see it was 6:30. He then quickly checked his breath before running to the door, he opened it and smiled as he saw Kagome there in front of him with her scarf and coat hiding what she was wearing as her gloved hands were holding her coat tightly. However once she saw him she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck gently placing her lips on his. Inuyasha felt the cold that seeped into her coat from just coming inside, but didn't care as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and deepened the kiss a little before separating.

Inuyasha smirked "Well it looks like someone's happy to see me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Yeah well you kissed back meaning you missed me too."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead "Of course I missed you wench." Inuyasha said lovingly.

Kagome smiled and grabbed the bag she had dropped before entering the dorm. Inuyasha closed the door at the same he saw Kagome turn around. "So what exactly are we doing tonight. since you said you wanted to control everything on our date." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled and ran into the kitchen where he grabbed his wrapped up present. Inuyasha passed it to her. "First, your present mademoiselle." Inuyasha teased as he passed the gift to her.

Kagome saw the size of the present and gasped "Inu, you didn't need to get me something so big, my present isn't even that big."

Inuyasha laughed "Open it."

Kagome sat on the sofa and slowly undid the ribbon as she then peeled the present, to come across a white box with the words imprinted '_Valentino'_ Kagome looked up and gasped "Inuyasha..." she couldn't finish the sentence as he placed a finger on her lips. He pecked her lips before whispering.

"Open it." He said gently.

Kagome smiled and looked down, once she opened it she covered her mouth before quickly regaining composure. She took the dress out of the box gently, looking at the knee length heavy laced red dress. The beginning of the top half and the sleeves were transparent but were covered in red lace, the bodice had a pure red material, before it hugged the waist and flared down to her knees still covered in heavy red lace. Kagome turned to him and embraced him tightly "Oh Inu...how did-you did- but how- why?" Kagome said trying her best not to cry. Inuyasha embraced her back just as tightly as he buried his nose by her neck.

"It's not over Kagome. One more." Inuyasha said gently before brining out a smaller white box from his back.

Kagome was confused but grabbed it and knew automatically by the shape what it would be. She let out a gasp as she opened the box to reveal a set of beautiful plain black leather Mary Jane four inch heels. It had a beautiful little strap allowing it to hold around her feet and not fly off. She slowly grasped the shoes and held them in her hands admiring the beauty and clean cut of them, she noticed they were from the exact same brand line. She turned to him and let a lone tear escape. "Oh Inu...I don't know what to say."

Inuyasha shook his head as he grabbed her hand softly and motioned her to stand. Kagome did and Inuyasha bent down to grab the dress as he carefully placed it on her, before bending down and whispering in her ear "You look beautiful Kagome. I don't care how much it costs, I would buy a whole country if it made you smile as this dress made you do now. I would buy as many castles and mansions as you desire, and I'd be more than content and at peace knowing you love my gifts. I want you to have this Kagome. I want you to wear it tonight, and I want you to feel good in it. I don't want you to worry about the cost, because the best and most expensive gift I could ever have is you. Please don't give this back, it is my valentines gift to you from my heart and plus..." Inuyasha leaned back and smirked "...red is my favourite colour. I like seeing my girl in my favourite colour." Inuyasha winked, allowing Kagome to know what he meant.

Kagome blushed and nodded. Inuyasha was too perfect, too good for her and to her. She didn't deserve such sweet and kind words. Not whilst she was bearing such a horrible secret. However she didn't want to think about it. She wanted tonight to be special, and she wanted tonight to be memorable and she didn't want this to affect her. So with that she buried the thought in the back of her mind as she leaned in and gave him a gentle sweet kiss which conveyed to him how grateful she was.

Inuyasha smiled and told her she could change in the bathroom. Kagome nodded and changed, however like all dresses they zipped in the back, causing Kagome to blush as she thought of how she had to ask him to do it for her. Kagome took a few breaths before slowly walking out. Inuyasha turned around and smiled as he walked forward and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist to pull up the zipper, his fingertips gently grazing the smooth skin of her back near her spine, causing her to shiver and close her eyes. Soon Inuyasha finished with the zipper and gently left his hand on her hip as the other cupped her cheek. He then bent down and kissed her forehead. Kagome groaned wanting to feel his lips on hers instead.

Inuyasha smirks and taps her nose gently "More for later. Now shall we go?"

Kagome smiled as she ran her hand through her ebony curls placing it over one shoulder as she quickly put on her shoes and grabbing her coat. Inuyasha looked at him and licked his lips without knowing. "Beautiful." He whispered more to himself that to her.

Kagome blushed as she tied her coat and walked over to him. Gosh even with four inch heels she was still so short. Inuyasha laughed knowing what she was thinking andquickly grabbed a small bag he had prepared for tonight. Kagome was confused "What's in that?"

Inuyasha smirked and looked at her own bag "Your nosey aren't you, well what's in that?" Inuyasha said pointing to his present.

Kaogme humphed "Touché."

Inuyasha chuckled and locked the door behind them before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking out of the dorm building before heading to the parking lot. He opened the passenger door and held it for Kagome. Kagome in turn smiled and pecked his cheeks. "Well isn't' someone a gentleman."

Inuyasha shrugged "Can't hurt can it beautiful."

Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully, and Inuyasha winked before running to the other side. Once he entered he put on the radio and headed of to the restaurant he had booked for them two, called the Eleganté restaurant. Inuyasha and Kagome soon arrived at the restaurant and Inuyasha trying to be on his best behaviour tonight, got out first and before Kagome could open the door herself, she felt the door swing open. She looked up and smiled as she saw Inuyasha smirking and leaning on the car door a little.

"My lady." Inuyasha said winking as he outstretched his hand.

Kagome grinned as she gladly outstretched her hand. Soon both Inuyasha and Kagome entered the restaurant. Kagome gasped as she looked around "Wow, this is beautiful." Kagome said in awe. The walls were all covered in a dark red colour, rouge, as a French would say. She saw all the round tables neatly lined up, covered in a white cloth with red napkins folded beautiful and wrapped around the utensils. Two champaign classes and two for water, and a small vintage glass vase with a single rose on each table. She could see that further down the restaurant, was the V.I.P section as she could tell as they were above four steps, facing the view of the restaurant, there were leather sofas and couches compared to the wooden chairs. They even had curtains for privacy not to mention they had mini chandeliers on the roof. And if it couldn't get any more glamorous and romantic the lighting was even different, it was dimmed and light.

Kagome frowned. She planned on telling Inuyasha tonight about her secret. She knew she couldn't hide it forever. She loved him and he loved her, she had allowed it to go as far as to reach love. Kagome thought tonight would be a normal everyday sit in the apartment outing, she never considered how romantic he actually wanted to be to make up for valentines day. Before Kagome could think any further along she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She turned to see Inuyasha clad in his button down shirt and felt her cheeks redden and her senses change from worry to lust.

Inuyasha turned and winked at her before bending down and whispering "Don't worry Kagome, I'll be all yours soon."

Kagome blushed at being found out and turned a little elbowing him playfully. Inuyasha chuckled and walked up to the assistant "A reservation for Takahashi."

The assistant smiled and bowed "Bonjour Monsieur Takahashi, your table is right this way." Kagome noticed she said in a very heavy French accent. Kagome followed Inuyasha and when she reached the table she saw other V.I.P sections with their curtains covered, no doubt for other reservations. Kagome bowed to the assistant as did Inuyasha, before feeling his hands on her shoulders. She turned and felt her coat being taken off. She smiled "Thank you."

Inuyasha smiled "Anything for you."

Kagome was shocked though, she never thought she'd be in a V.I.P restaurant to celebrate valentines, albeit one week late. But never the less, she was always the one to arrange something for her and Koga to do. Never had he felt interested in those type of things. Kagome looked at him and blushed "You didn't have to take me to such a place. I love you no matter where you take me." _'God this was not what I had planned. I wanted to tell him...I wanted to tell him. Inuyasha why do you have to be so perfect, so amazing, kind, loving...why did I have to fall so hard for you.'_

Inuyasha smiled and shrugged "You deserve this and so much more Kagome. If you find this shocking just wait in the future I'll be inviting you to so many of these places and to even more amazing outings."

Kagome gasped. "Inu-"

Inuyasha grabbed her hand "Kagome I love you." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes as he carried on. "Kagome I never said it for the hell of it, I do love you. I want us to be together for as long as we can be. I want to be your boyfriend for many years to come. I wanted to wait till later for this, but I find this time as good as any. I am not good with words Kagome, I don't have the best reputation in the past especially during summer. But I want you to hear what I want to say." Inuyasha quickly closed the curtains without even looking away from her eyes.

Kagome kept looking into his eyes as she saw his passionate, loving, determined eyes bore into hers. He was going to confess, just like he had said to Kazuki that he would.

Inuyasha grabbed her other hand with his free one, and finally had both of her feminine ones into his calloused ones. "Right now Kagome, as your boyfriend I want be a guy you can confide in. A guy you can trust and know that he will always love you no matter what happens. A guy that will always worship you and never ever let you go. But after that I want you to see me as a man. I want to see you every morning, if the sun doesn't appear, I will be there and brighten your day, I want to see you close your eyes every night in my arms knowing that you are protected and that nothing will ever happen to you. And if we lose sight of each other in the dark, I want to be able to feel you there, all you'll have to do is hold my hand and know that I will never leave you, I will be there, every morning. When you feel like being quiet, or when you need to speak your mind, I will be there to listen. Through all the arguments, the winning the losing, I will be there. Whenever you feel sad I will be your shoulder to cry on, and you can even use me as a punching bag if you want." Kagome choked on a tear at that as he carried on. Inuyasha chuckled lightly himself before turning serious again "I want to be able to kiss you, hug you, hold you, make love to you. Eventually if you are willing to be with me throughout all that, then I we can take the next step of our future together. I might only be a rookie or an extra playing on a basketball team, I might earn a lot of money, I might not earn a lot of money, but for now I just...want you to know that I am very serious about you, and I just need to know that you feel the same. You've become a big part of my life in such a short period of time, and I need to know, want to know if it's the same with you?"

Kagome covered her mouth as she released one of his hands, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She leaned forward and outstretched her hand as she gently cupped one of his cheeks. He instantly leaned against her palm, as he raised his own free hand and cupped her own cheek allowing his thumb to graze her bottom lip. Kagome felt the tingle in her lips causing her to run her tongue a little on her bottom lip, tasting her tears. She then felt his hand dry her tears. Kagome leaned forward and gently pressed her lips on his.

The kiss was soft, gentle, just their lips touching, showing no rush, lust or passion, just love, and gentleness.

Once Kagome moved back she looked into his eyes. Kagome couldn't stand this. She loved him so much, his words...the words he had just told her touched her heart. Because of him her dream boyfriend was coming true, what she wished her boyfriend would tell her, he made it complete. He fulfilled all of her romantic dreams and actions. Loving poems, romantic dances, beautiful wine, extravagant presents, a warm kind heart, and a challenging mind set, and a person you can easily have a laugh with. He was everything a girl wanted, and she knew this was karma, she knew that once she told him, those sweet words he had proclaimed just now would go away, and he would never think like that ever again. But for now she wanted to enjoy this moment, she wanted to be able to forget about all the problems, all the barriers.

And she would.

Inuyasha looked up at her and quickly wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her down once again for a deeper kiss. Kagome moaned a little as she felt his tongue tingle her bottom lip playing with her own lip. Kagome playfully bit his bottom lip gently and hearing him moan made her smile. Soon they separated, both faces flushed and breathing harshly. Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers "Kagome, does that mean what I think it does? Are you willing to do this with me? Please don't do this for the sake of it. I want us to be serious about this." Inuyasha said softly yet seriously looking into her eyes.

Kagome looked into his and bit her lip before leaning forwards and pressing her lips on the corner of his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent once in pleasure at the teasing gesture.

Kagome felt like crying, god did she want this. Kagome looked back at him and nodded. "Oh Inu, I do mean this, I want you and only you."

Inuyasha felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as he heard her answer, he was so happy and was about to close in for another kiss, before a waiter entered. "Good evening Madame, Monsieur. Are you ready to order?" he asked as he grabbed a notepad and pen.

Kagome sat back down blushing a little, as she ordered. Inuyasha ordered himself and soon they were both laughing and joking around, talking about little bits and bobs that the other would want in the future. Kagome explained how she wanted two-three children, whilst Inuyasha wanted four or five. Kagome laughed when Inuyasha explained that demon males had the urge to reproduce as much as possible. They both finished their meal as they shared dessert. And now Inuyasha was driving to the secret place for the night.

Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha's hand intertwined with hers on her knee, whilst his other was steering the wheel. Kagome tightened her hand a little as she saw the dark sky and the buildings slowly fading. Kagome was a little confused at this and turned to Inuyasha. "Inu, where exactly are we going?"

Inuyasha smiled at her "It's a secret Kagome, trust me you'll like it."

Kagome smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha carefully rubbed his thumb over her hand. Soon Kagome felt the car stop and as it did she looked out the window on Inuyasha's side, and saw a breathtaking sight.

The beach.

She looked down at her shoes and frowned when she realised they weren't exactly amazing for the sand. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him take of his own shoes as he left them in the car and got out of the car. "Come on Kagome, it hasn't rained in a while, and the temperature has subsided a little, the beach is really nice now. Trust me."

Kagome smiled gently, and grabbed his hand as he helped her out of the car. He bent down and gently slid his hand to graze her ankle as he gently slid one off, and then moved to the other foot before gently taking of her other heel. Kagome felt the cold ground beneath her feet and giggled as she then felt them lift of the ground. She gave a little surprised squeal as she noticed she was being carried bridal style. She tightened her hold on her coat covering herself a little more from the slight night breeze.

"Inu, this is beautiful, but you didn't have to."

Inuyasha shook his head "Every part of you is too precious for it to be against such a harsh surface. Your feet are very delicate and as my girlfriend, I will take care of you."

Kagome leaned near his neck as she smiled. Koga was never this thoughtful, never his sweet or kind. This is what she wanted, her fairytale, a perfect caring sexy boyfriend, along with luxurious outings, romantic atmospheres, sweet gestures loving words. Inuyasha was all of this and more. And Kagome indulged in it for as long as she could. For as long as she can. Soon Kagome felt her feet touch the sand below as Inuyasha carefully placed her down. Kagome's red dress was blowing sideways due to the wind's course and. She held onto her skirt lightly as she bent her toes feeling the tine particles soften under the pads of her feet.

Kagome looked up and saw his outstretched hand. Kagome smiled and gently reached for it. Both smiled and Kagome felt Inuyasha lead her near the shore line. They both were walking down the beach, their feet getting slightly wet from the water. Usually the tide wouldn't be this calm around this time, however Inuyasha made sure to double check the weather and was very happy that he had brought her here.

Kagome was so happy. She couldn't even begin to fathom how content she was right now. Kagome's arm was wrapped around his waist as his was wrapped around her shoulders. Kagome then had an idea and giggled as she pecked his cheek and ran forward. Inuyasha didn't expect it and saw how Kagome ran in front of him by a few steps before turning around and smiling running backwards. Inuyasha smiled as he studied her. God was she beautiful. Her red dress was flowing behind her due to the wind along with her coat, her hair was flying around her in soft tendrils, her hand slowly putting them behind her ear. Her face was glowing as the soft light from the moon carefully splayed across her face. And then he saw her smile. Her sweet angelic smile radiate with happiness as she kept walking backwards. She bit her bottom lip and crooked her finger as she beckoned Inuyasha to follow after her.

Inuyasha smirked and started running towards her. Kagome squealed as she tried to run to direction they came from. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha's form catching up. Kagome smiled as she turned back and ran as quickly as she could, not knowing that Inuyasha was actually jogging more than running.

Inuyasha loved seeing her excitement, the adrenaline rush they both felt as they chased each other was amazing, and Inuyasha decided at that moment that he would actually catch her now seeing as she was getting somewhat tired. Inuyasha sped up, his coat and hair flying behind him.

Kagome felt arms wrap around her waist and squeaked as she felt herself being spun around. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and pouted " Not fair, I was way ahead of you!"

Inuyasha laughed "That you were." Inuyasha leaned in so his lip grazed her own "But I was faster."

Kagome's breath hitched as she leaned in, her lips touched his and both shared a small kiss. Once the kiss finished, she looked up at Inuyasha, to see him smiling at her before he ran back to the car as fast as lightning and just as quickly on the way back, along with what he had prepared.

"Inu what is that?" Kagome said gently.

Inuyasha smirked and took out a picnic blanket which he managed to find amongst the kitchen equipment. And placed it on the sand near the sea. Kagome was shocked as she covered her mouth "Oh Inu it's beautiful."

Inuyasha rarely blushed but on this occasion it was an acception. He was both proud and happy that he had managed to make Kagome speechless. He wanted this night to be perfect, and so far it had been. Everything was going okay, and Inuyasha hoped that tonight she would understand just how much she means to him.

Kagome sat down on the blanket and laid her own surprise gift on the side. She made it so her legs were by her side neatly, the red material of her dress resting gently on her leg. Inuyasha sat down next to her and stretched his legs before crossing them at the ankles and leaning his hands on the sand behind him, tilting his head back a little. Kagome smiled at him and looked out into the open ocean. Inuyasha noticed strands of her ebony curls gently caress her cheek and neck as it blew with the wind. Inuyasha licked his lips as he saw the way the rest of her hair flowed gently down her back and how her eyes sparkled and fluttered every now and then from the wind. He saw her move her legs slightly and noticed the skirt of her dress hike up a little, causing him to bite his bottom lip as his eyes darkened slightly watching as more skin was slowly being revealed. He quickly shook his head realising what he was doing and looked down at the sand to occupy his thoughts.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha to see his eyes covered by his bangs as his head was looking down. Kagome was confused and leaned forward "Inu? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha quickly raised his head and smiled "Nothing, why?"

Kagome cocked her head to one side, causing even more strands of ebony to gently fall from her shoulder and the tips landing on her arm and near the blanket. "You seemed distracted?"

Inuyasha looked at the curve of her chin and her smooth complexion before looking at her swanlike neck, and how he had the urge to bite into it, staining her skin with his mark. Inuyasha internally groaned a little, forgetting that Kagome was still looking at him. Inuyasha then looked up to see Kagome's confused gaze and smiled. "Nothing sorry just thinking. You know you are so beautiful." Inuyasha said gently.

Kagome blushed quickly and placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down "Only to you."

Inuyasha leaned forward and crooked a finger before gently placing it below her chin and tilting her head up. Inuyasha stared into her eyes, seriousness clearly laced within his golden iris's. "Kagome, you are beautiful in general. To me and to the world. Whoever doesn't realise that are morons."

Kagome giggled at this and intertwined her fingers with his. Kagome looked at him "I'm not that special Inu. I'm just a normal bland person."

Inuyasha shook his head and rubbed his thumb over her hand. "You are not bland Kagome, you are such a happy and clever woman. You are always filled with surprises, and your beauty doesn't even compare to any one else's. Your heart is so gentle and kind, your not one-minded and you bounce back from any problem you face. You keep me very interested." Inuyasha said winking.

Kagome smiled and felt a shiver climb up her spine and tightened her coat around herself. Inuyasha noticed this and grabbed another blanket from the bag and placed it around her shoulders. Kagome noticed this and shook her head a little as she used the blanket to cover both her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at the gesture, even though he was warm enough but embraced his arms around her as her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Inu, will you ever...be close to your parents?" Kagome asked suddenly. She had spoken about her family back at the restaurant, but never heard him mention once about his own.

Inuyasha was shocked at the sudden question and looked down. He knew that Kagome could see he relationship between him and his parents were rocky and unstable, and he knew if any-body would understand it would be Kagome and Kazuki. Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head on her own. "They just weren't there for me when I needed them. Sometimes I wonder why the hell they had me when Sesshomaru was enough. I'd always wonder why I never left sooner. Whenever it was Christams, New years eve, Halloween, Easter, whenever I had school plays or after school clubs, sports days, my parents have never been to one. I'm pretty sure they've been to Sesshomaru's, but heck even he had enough."

Kagome was confused by this and turned to him. "What do you mean Sesshomaru had enough."

Inuyasha sighed and looked towards the ocean "Sesshomaru ran of with a woman, I don't know who, but Sesshomaru has seemed to have declined his half of my fathers company, claiming everything to me. My father wants me to travel to England with him so he could train me to be the next CEO. I told him he could shove the offer and that I didn't care, that I had more important people and unfinished business back here." Inuyasha smiled looking at her.

Kagome gave a sad smile back as she caressed his cheek. "Inu, don't hide it. Don't hide your pain, I know you don't truly hate them. I can see it, it's almost as if you want their attention. Just that they aren't giving you the one you want."

Inuyasha's gaze hardened slightly and he looked away, his hands fisting slightly "No I never want them. Why should I? I don't care about them, they certainly never did about me, so why should I?"

Kagome leaned in embracing him tightly. "Everybody wants their parents Inu. Everybody wants their parents to hug them, to congratulate them, to have faith in them, to encourage them. Every child wants that, no matter how old they are. I know that you do Inuyasha, don't lie."

Inuyasha said nothing but then felt Kagome's hands cup his face and make him turn to her. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, he could see the pain and sadness in them. "Inu, I will be there for you. I will be there whenever you feel the time is right to speak to them again, whenever you feel alone, I will be there for you, always, and protect you just as you vowed to protect me."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand from his cheek as he rubbed the back slowly. "That's why I never want to be like him, if ever I have a child in the future, I want to be in his or her life as much as possible, I don't' care if I get some crappy job as long as I can see them grow each day and celebrate every year with them and the mother. I don't want my children to feel distant from their parents, and no matter what I don't want to ever turn like my father. He was my idol when I was younger, but now he is just a greedy money maker, I don't want to live my life surrounded by appearances and work 24/7."

Kagome let out a lone tear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Inu, I'm sure you will be an amazing father. No matter what happens, you will never be like your father. That I'm sure of."

Inuyasha leaned his forehead against her shoulder "Kagome."

Kagome shushed him as she ran her hands through his hair, their arms wrapped around each other in a cocoon of their own. No-one else except but them. Nothing else plagues their minds but themselves. Kagome moved back their foreheads touching as they both had their eyes closed. Inuyasha inhaled her scent once again instantly feeling calm. He then opened his eyes to see Kagome's own opening slowly, her long natural eyelashes enhancing her eyes, his gaze then looked down to her button nose and then stopped at her lips. Inuyasha couldn't help but lick his own.

Kagome noticed he was looking at her lips with want and need. Kagome leaned in and whispered "You can kiss me whenever you want Inu."

Inuyasha was a little surprised she understood what he was thinking and smirked "Amen to that." And Inuyasha instantly bent down and captured her lips within his own. Kagome soon wrapped her arms around his neck before feeling his own hands on her back and her hips. They both moaned as their tongues fought and played, Inuyasha held hers and sucked it causing Kagome to feel a a fire burn below her abdomen. Kagome felt herself being pushed back gently. Kagome understood the message and laid back on the blanket, allowing Inuyasha to lean his top half on her as his hands were grazing her breasts and thighs. Kagome's hands were in his hair as they massaged his ears gently. Inuyasha moaned at this and bit her bottom lip causing her to wince yet love the pain.

"You know, Inu's ears are the most sensitive spot." Inuyasha said kissing down her jaw and neck.

Kagome gasped in pleasure as he sucked on her pulse point, her hands digging into hi scalp slightly as her back arched. "R-Really. I hadn't noticed."

Inuyasha chuckled "Well I'm sure you can notice now." Inuyasha said huskily by her ear, as his hands trailed lower. Kagome couldn't wait till she felt what he would do. However he suddenly stopped causing Kagome to be confused.

Inuyasha noticed the confusion and smiled before pecking her lips and bringing her to sit up again. Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers, one of his hands behind her neck and the other intertwining her hand. "Kagome, I want you so badly. But not here, and definitely not unless your ready."

Kagome looked into his eyes seriously, her other hand on his chest caressing it lightly, Kagome leaned forward and kissed his jaw line and down his neck. He had ignited a fire within her, a fire which she wanted him to fulfil, and to burn to the maximum. She wanted him and she knew that most likely this was the only time she could have to share such an intimate passion, and she didn't want to give it to any-body else but him. No-one else deserved it but him. Kagome kissed his cheek and whispered "I want to Inu. I want you so badly..." Kagome grabbed his hand and placed it n her breast "... I love you Inuyasha, I want you, I trust you, please."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and bent down to kiss her. Inuyasha looked back and whispered "Kagome."

* * *

Kagome felt her back hit the wall behind her as her legs were tightly wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, one hand on her back holding her up and the other slamming the dorm door closed. Kagome threw her head back hitting it against the wall as his lips trailed down her neck and sucked, nipped, licked all over. Kagome felt both his arms embrace her as his lips never left her neck. Kagome's hands were in his hair, her fingers interlaced with strands of his hair. Kagome grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his lips to her burning ones. Kagoem moaned as she felt his hands go under her shirt and cup her breasts, softly kneading them with a hint of roughness every now and then. Kagome then felt his hands on her hips as he pushed her against the wall even more, as he grounded his hips into hers harder, causing Kagome to break from his lip sand moan loudly.

Inuyasha groaned at the sound and thrusted once again, causing Kagome to jolt and rub herself against him more. Kagome kissed him hard and passionately as she took of his coat, with Inuyasha throwing it on the floor, and quickly taking her own off. Kagome felt his hard chest on hers and moved her hips slowly.

Inuyasha quickly secured her in his arms as he moved them both to his bed. Kagome fell her back hit the mattress along with Inuyasha straddling her, and moaned as she ran her hands down his chest and down to reach the belt of his trousers. Inuyasha's hands went to the back of her dress, as his lips were back on her neck, causing Kagome to arch her back in delight. Inuyasha unzipped her dress, and Kagome took her arms out of the sleeves, and raised her hips to slip the dress past her feet and onto the floor. Inuyasha licked his lips as he saw Kagome's red laced bra along with her matching underwear. Inuyasha was more aroused than ever and his demon purred in content at the colour she had chosen. "You are so beautiful." Inuyasha could feel Kagome's shyness and his face was inches above hers, he saw her swollen lips and groaned as he felt his manhood twitch. Inuyasha kissed her lips hungrily as he repeated the words "You are beautiful. Don't be shy Kagome." Inuyasha's lips instantly went down to her cleavage as he kissed and licked it happily. He heard Kagome moan as she finished taking of his belt, throwing it across the room. Inuyasha quickly felt her hands slide up his chest and starting to unbutton his shirt. Inuyasha instantly took sat up and took of his shirt throwing it behind him carelessly.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw her panting hard, her ebony hair pooled across the pillow, her cheeks flushed, and her chest heaving causing her perfect sized breasts to swell from her bra. Her curves showing and her flat stomach defining her stomach nicely. her ivory skin melting within his sheets. Kagome however was also studying him, and saw Inuyasha shirtless, with his jeans on and she couldn't have been even more excited than she was now. She studied his muscles and saw how defined they were as his veins were marring his tanned skin, his chest abs were very defined and visible, she could almost picture water flowing down his washboard abs. Kagome ran her hands up his chest as she touched and memorised every single muscle. Knowing that this might be the last ever time. She saw his hair fall in front of him as his eyes were filled with love, lust and passion. Kagome's hands went behind his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

Inuyasha's lips moved along hers as he sat back on his knees causing Kagome to sit up. Inuyasha's arms went behind her back and unclasped her bra before gently taking it off and throwing it along with the rest of the clothes. Kagome felt Inuyasha push her back down against the mattress, his lips travelled down her neck to her shoulder, her cleavage, and then reached her breasts before taking one into his mouth and kneading the other one. Kagome moaned loudly as she felt his tongue work wonders on her sensitive skin. Her back arched allowing Inuyasha better access. Inuyasha then moved to the other breast and gave it the exact same attention. Inuyasha's lips travelled down her stomach swirling his tongue around her belly button before kissing her stomach once.

Kagome looked at him as he took of her heels then stood up unbuttoning his jeans before throwing them along with his shoes to the rest of the pile. Inuyasha then leand back down before slowly taking of her underwear. Kagome blushed at this, as she bit her lip. God she never felt this embarrassed. Koga had helped her out in the past but she was always self-concious, and Koga never said anything to reassure her.

Inuyasha noticed this and once he took of her underwear, he moved back up and kissed her forehead, eyelid, cheek to the corner of her mouth, before kissing her softly and gently. "Kagome I've said this before and I will say it again, you are beautiful, you don't have to be embarrassed, your body is amazing, your so perfect." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and placed it on his hard buldge, causing Kagome to gasp slightly. "This is how you make me feel baby. You make me feel so good, and it's all because of you. You are so amazing Kagome, let me show you what he couldn't." Kagome sighed in contentment and happiness as she felt his fingers mar her figure softly, before his hand hovered her opening before he inserted one finger, his eyes were wide as his kisses stopped. He got up and looked into her eyes worried. Kagome was too tight, she was too small, he knew this was her first, but he had taken virgin girls before but none as small as Kagome. He got slightly worried but then it soon left as he felt her hand on his and encouraged him to carry on.

Inuyasha nodded indirectly sending his message, before inserting one finger "Yes..oh.." Kagome started moaning as my finger quickened, she was so warm and tight and I could feel my member twitch at the thought of being inside her. He then inserted one more and then another until she was screaming his name in bliss. Kagome moaned loudly the faster he took his pace, his head laying on the crook of her shoulder and neck. Inuyasha saw her face scrunch up in pleasure as he mouth was open in an O shape, I could feel her hands lay on my shoulders and tighten her hold, her head thrown back and her toes curling against the sheets, and suddenly Inuyasha felt her walls tighten as she came.

Kagome was panting as she looked at her boyfriend, her eyes showing the pleasure and happiness. Inuyasha then saw Kagome face changed from innocent to seductive as she licked her lips. Her hands went to his boxers and took them off throwing them on the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw just how big Inuyasha really was. She could tell he was smirking with man pride and ego. Inuyasha indeed was proud, him and his demon both were.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as her hand was shaking, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and with a reassuringly smile he led her to his member, and as soon as she touched it Inuyasha felt his arms weaken as he fell causing him to balance his weight on his forearms which were on each side of Kagome's head. "Yes...Kagome." Kagome felt more confident as she quickened her pace and tightened her hand massaging the tip causing him groan as she pumped faster and faster, he writhed in the pleasure. His breath quickening, he then felt Kagome's hand move faster, his forehead was leaning against her shoulder as his hands were fisting on the covers by her head, his moans loud against her ear, causing Kagome to go as fast as she could. Inuyasha felt his near coming and then quickly told her to stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked worried.

Inuyasha quickly shook his head and kissed her "No, but I didn't want to finish that quickly, trust me Kagome."

Kagome nodded and soon felt Inuyasha line up against her. He looked up and looked for reassurance. "Are you sure Kagome? I will stop if you want me too."

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes Inuyasha, please make me yours."

And making her his he did. Ass they intertwined throughout the rest of the night, they both knew that they wanted to be with each other forever. As he kept thrusting and Kagome kept moaning and begging, they knew that none had ever felt this passionately about the other, this was love, and they were both cherishing it as Inuyasha took her over repeatedly, with Kagome enjoying and loving every moment of. Both had their hands intertwined with each others with every move they made. Both whispering and moaning in each others ears. Inuyasha had never felt such passion as he did at that moment, and Kagome never knew what true love was until she felt them both bond and connect as that moment. By the end of the night, Kagome was propped up on his chest, her hands combing through his hair, her eyes happy yet sad. Kagome saw his peaceful face as he slept, a smile tugging at his lips as his bangs were still stuck to his forehead from the sweat, and his ears plastered against his head. His chest shimmering with sweat from their actions. Kagome's own hair was a mess and stuck to her face, her breasts were covered by the covers.

She bent down and kissed his cheek slowly, gently. She looked back at his face and whispered "I hope..that if one day you end up hating me, or wanting to break up with me, that you never think I never loved you. Never believe that I was playing with you. And know that I will never stop loving you. My Inuyasha." Kagome kissed his cheek again before turning to grab her phone, she checked the time and saw it was midnight. Kagome bit her lip. Her parents must be worried. She had told them that she was going to spend the day with her 'female' room-mate at their dorm.

She quickly texted Sango telling her that she was staying over and that she'd explain later. Once that was done, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist bringing her against a hard and warm chest. She felt Inuyasha nuzzle her neck before falling back asleep. Kagome smiled whilst allowing one lone tear to fall down her cheek.

* * *

It had been two months after that incident. Kagome and Inuyasha were happy, and their relationship was filled with love and passion. Inuyasha spoiled her every week-end, and Sango squealed at the news, however was still worried about the outcome once she told him the truth. Hojo and Jakotsu were there to support her, and Kagome knew it was selfish. It was completely selfish to let him believe Kazuki and Kagome were two different people. And she would tell him herself, but every time she tried he would do something that made Kagome feel horrible and postpone her speech. During this time, the championships were piling up. There were at least 7 more games after the last one, with the Lynx's coming through to the championship finals. Kagome was so proud of Inuyasha, and noticed how Koga didn't glare at them any more if not ignored them. She also noticed that Kikyo hadn't made an appearance in any game.

She was in Science as Kazuki and was laughign around with Inuyasha as he was talking about the finals. Miroku and Hojo would join the conversation and all four of us would laugh and enjoy our times together. Koga was rarely seen around school, other than practices, matches and lessons. Soon Science was over and both Inuyasha and Kagome were walking out the classroom heading to English, however Inuyasha cursed. "Oh shit, hey shorty cna you tell the teach I'll be late, I need to grab my book."

Kagome smiled "No problem."

Inuyasha ruffled his room-mates hair and smirked "Thanks shorty I can always count on you. See you in class."

Inuyasha ran back to his locker but once he reached it he stopped in his tracks as he saw Kikyo. He instantly growled as he saw she had clearly skipped school as she wore the Kurin high uniform. "What are you doing here Kikyo? This school is not for girls."

Kikyo glared "I came to see you Inu-baby."

Inuyasha growled "Don't call me that ever again, I've told you countless of times I will never love you. I had a girlfriend and I love her, not you, her. SO please just get lost and don't' think I forgot what you did to her that night, I warned Koga to tell you and I don't think he did, considering you didn't head my warning."

Kikyo snorted "Inu-baby you still love me and you know you do." Kikyo said walking closer.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly "Listen bitch leave me alone and go back to which ever pervert you need to meet for you daily exercise, I have a lesson to go to."

Inuyasha forgot his book and walked back but stopped as he heard Kikyo speak. "You won't love her once you know she's a liar!"

Inuyasha turned around and ran towards her pushing her against the lockers roughly, his demon growling in anger. "Don't you dare call her a liar! Your the liar, your the cheater, not her you are, stop being pathetic."

Kikyo was angry and looked into her bag before taking out two pictures that were dated. Kikyo smirked evilly as she looked at them. "You don't' believe your precious Kagome, that little girl isn't lying?" Kikyo shoved the photos into his chest. "Look at these and tell me she isn't a liar!"

Inuyasha looked down and grabbed the photos "Listen here I don't need to see any crap from you-" Inuyasha's voice stopped as he saw the photos. He saw one photo that consisted of Kagome walking into the changing rooms, whilst the other had Kauzki coming out from the same changing room. He looked at Kikyo "What the fuck are these, and why did you take photos of my best friend and girlfriend, are you that psychotic?"

Kikyo smirked as she pointed her perfectly manicure finger on the orange date at the bottom of the photo. "These photos were taken onthe exact same day, and only five minutes apart. Inu-baby, Kazuki isn't who you think he is. He isn't a boy, Sango isn't his girlfriend, and Kauzki isn't even his name."

Inuyasha looked at the photos, his hand was shaking as his mouth hardened. "Piss of Kikyo what are you trying to say?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes "Kagome is Kazuki Inu! Kagome has been Kazuki all along, why do you think you've never seen them both side by side in the matches? Your perfect loveable girlfriend and so called best friend are one in the same. These photos were only taken five minutes in-between one another. I've been studying her for months and I know for a fact that if you go to your 'friend' you'll believe me."

Inuyasha shook his head "Your crazy wench, Kagome would never do that to-"

"Go ask Kauzki yourself then baby. You'll see I'm not lying." And with that Kikyo walked of, leaving a very confused hanyou behind.

Inuyasha kept studying the photos, he tried ever so hard to not believe her, but the more he looked the more he noticed the time difference could be real. He noticed that as Kagome was walking in there was a black bag from someone on the bench to the right, and on the following photo that same black bag was there. His team changed in different places every time. This couldn't be some mere coincidence. Once Inuyasha reached English, he saw Kazuki and Miroku wave at him.

Inuyasha nodded as his eyes landed on Kazuki. He saw his smile and thought of how much it actually resembled Kagome's. Inuyasha shook his head. No Kikyo could have easily edited the photos, no way was it true. Inuyasha went to sit down and throughout all of English he would look at the photos and then came to a decision that he would talk to Kazuk after the lesson and find out that Kikyo was only joking, and that Kazuki was really...a guy.

Soon the lesson was over, but Kagome felt Inuyasha hold her arm. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha merely dragged her out of the class and into the field. Kagome was worried and somewhat scared "Inuyasha what's wrong."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and turned to face her. Kagome was confused but she then saw him take out two pieces of paper which looked like photographs. Kagome was confused, she almost slipped three times since it had unexpectedly rained the day before. "Inuyasha what's gotten into you. And what is this?"

Inuyasha turned them around and as soon as he did, Kagome's eyes widened, her heart had stopped and her breathing stopped. Her body stiff.

Inuyasha saw this reaction and looked into Kazuki's eyes. "Kikyo...gave me this today. There is a logical explanation for this right?" Inuyasha said his voice monotonous.

Kagome looked at the photos, and felt her eyes sting. She slowly grabbed the photos and studied them more. Kikyo...Kikyo. Jakotsu had warned her that Kikyo was up to something, yet she had been careless and stupid. She looked up at Inuyasha to see his face stiff and his eyes confused.

Kagome shook her head "I-I can explain."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard those words come out from his room-mates mouth. "E-Explain? W-What is there to explain?...This is all a lie right? This doesn't mean anything, right?" Kagome looked at him and saw him walk backwards. "Inu...please listen to me-"

"You called me Inu, only Kagome calls me that." Inuyasha said his eyes wide as he stepped back even more.

Kagome shook her head "Inuyasha please listen." However as Kagome was walking she slipped and fell to the ground causing her to fall harshly against the floor, unknowingly unfastened her binder. Inuyasha instantly ran towards Kazuki and as he was about to pick him up, he saw a sight that left him shocked.

Kagome noticed this and looked down to see the buttons of her shirt broke, causing her cleavage to show. She looked up at Inuyasha's wide eyes as he dropped her. He stood up and walked back slowly. "K-Kazuki...why d-do you have breasts?"

Kagome felt the tears run down her cheeks freely as she reached out her hand "Inu, listen-"

"ANSWER ME!"

Kagome swallowed hard her hand tightening around her shirt. Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. "Inuyasha...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha said harshly his eyes looking at his room-mate harshly.

Kagome took a deep breath, her eyes wide with tears and her chest heaving from the panic. "Inuyasha...I'm so sorry-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?"

Kagome sobbed as she cried "Inu please-"

"DAMNIT ANSWER ME!"

Kagome cried helplessly as she whispered "Inuyasha..."

* * *

Well there you go guys. I'm so sorry for the horrible cliffhanger. And especially for making you all wait two weeks. School has been hectic, and this chapter was going to be the big one, and so I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Many of you wanted Kagome to tell him, but I found it to be more dramatic if Kikyo had, however I listened to you and that's why I made Kagome's binder break. Calculating the length of the story left including an epilogue there is three more chapters left to go. I will try to update as fast as I can, I promise. I tired to make it up with this chapter being 9 thousand odd words long. But I always believed in the quality versus quantity.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and can I just say 441 REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY :') I CRIED...like literally I was so happy seeing so many reviews. I hope I get as many reviews for this one. Please please please tell me your opinion guys, paragraphs, sentences, words, I don't' mind, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. And I thank everyone who reviewed so far.

Well remember more reviews faster the update.


	24. Emotional Turmoils

Chapter 24: Emotional turmoils

"JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?"

Kagome sobbed as she cried "Inu please-"

"DAMNIT ANSWER ME!"

Kagome cried helplessly as she whispered "Inuyasha..." Kagome's lips quivered as more tears started to flood her eyes and sting her cheeks in April's Spring wind. Kagome stood up slowly, her legs wobbly and her face sad and eyes desperate. She looked down at the ground and looked around, noticing that they were alone. Kagome raised her arms and her hair grabbed the front of her wig. She could see Inuyasha's confused face contort with not only confusion but anger, helplessness, desperations.

And with one tug, her wig was pulled off, and her natural waist length hair of ebony locks surrounded her face and arms, strands blowing by the force of the wind. Her tears fell on her lips, down her chin and straight to the grass below.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his heart stopped. Kazuki...his friend...was Kagome. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, what to think. He felt his insides explode with anger, sadness, hurt, pain, anguish...yet love. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, what could he do. He just found out his best friend, and his girlfriend were one in the same person. What the hell was he meant to think!

Inuyasha's eyes were wide and filled with anger, his chest heaving quicker and quicker as his adrenaline and demon were fighting inside of him. His hands in tight fists on his sides ready to punch the next obstacle that annoys him. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly his head hurting and ringing. "What...how...why?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as they quivered, her eyes glazed with tears and her cheeks red and blotchy because of them. Her body slowly moving forward, her arm outstretched "I-Inu, please...l-listen to me-"

"Don't call me Inu." Inuyasha said quietly and deadly, his fists shaking slightly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. He wouldn't cry, he hadn't cried for years, and he definitely wouldn't now, not in front of Kaz-Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, her eyes wide and her breath heaving harshly as she moved closer "Please Inu, please please please let me explain, I'm so sorry but please just-" Kagome says reaching out for his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Inuyasha said shoving Kagome's arm away harshly.

Kagome cried harder as she looked down at the ground "Inu, please-"

"Don't fucking say please Kagome! You want me to listen to you?! you want me to just forgive you and forget that my fucking best friend, the guy that I trusted, and the best friend I didn't have, is my fucking girlfriend!" Inuyasha said angrily. with every reason.

Kagome cried but shook her head "No Inu, please I didn't mean for it to go that far I swear-"

"You didn't mean for it to go that far! Are you even listening to yourself, what part of this are you not getting, the part that right now I'm in a shock at finding out that the two people that meant the world to me has showed me just how fucking two faced they are! Do you not understand that right now I'm confused out of my fucking mind just trying to figure out what the hell is going on in the first place!"

Kagome shook her head "Inuyasha, I know, I know and I'm so sorry, but I had a reason-"

"A reason?! A reason! What reason could it possibly be hm? Please fucking enlighten me! Because frankly I'm the stupid one right now!" Inuyasha said lashing out, his arms so close to hitting something. However his heart was betraying him.

Kagome cried out and nodded as she hyperventilate "I know, and I'm sorry, please Inu, please just listen, I swear I had a reason please, I never wanted to hurt you I swear-"

"You did Kagome! What you didn't mean to do, you did. I can't believe I was such a fool." Inuyasha said his fists shaking and his demon wanting to lash out, he looked at the ground and growled. "A fucking pathetic little fool to think that maybe there was a decent girl out there, that understood me, that had faith in me, and that believed in me, encouraged me to follow my dream, made me feel like I was her world...that loved me." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes, with hurt and betrayal. Kagome felt her vision blurr as the tears accumulated and walked closer, whilst he walked back "I can't believe that I was blind to not see who you really were, nothing but a lying fucking backstabber. A stupid girl who couldn't care less about anybody but herself."

Kagome ran forward grabbing onto his arm, Inuyasha pulling his arm out again roughly. "Inuyasha listen to me! I swear I never meant to hurt you! I never wanted to, I never thought I'd even meet you please believe me. I love you Inuyasha, dear god I love you! Please believe me-"

"Believe you?! Kagome, do you even know how much you hurt me? How I'm feeling right now? No you bloody don't! How can I believe you, when I did! I thought you were amazing, I thought you were kind, caring, passionate, loving, trustworthy, but seeing your true colours, makes me think how the hell you covered it up so well."

"I didn't try to cover anything! I did but not you, I never wanted to hurt you I promise, I swear I didn't mean to. I came here because of a completely different reason if you would just hear me out-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! I can't believe anything your saying right now. I don't ever want to see you again, I don't want to ever hear your voice, speak to you, nothing! Get out of my life, it was much better when you weren't in it!" Inuyasha said turning around and running. Running away from her.

Kagome ran following him "Inuyasha! Please slow down listen to me!"

Inuyasha however didn't listen and ran forward.

"Inuyasha!

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha heard her cries die down as he slammed the dorm door before breathing harshly. He grabbed his hair and screamed as he let his demon out. His anger overpowering his senses. He looked at the sofa and grabbed it before throwing it to the other side of the room in anger followed by a massive bang. He shredded his pillows broke the glass in the kitchen and carried on screaming as he ripped the curtains. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "AAAAAAHH!" Inuyasha shouted as he fell to the ground, for once in a long time he let his tears fall and his cries yell throughout the dorm. Feeling heavy tears fall down his cheeks his voice loud and in pain. "Kagome! WHY!" Inuyasha held his head as he kept crying over and over again.

"WHY! KAGOME WHY, WHY, WHY?! FUCKING WHY!" Inuyasha stood up and punched the wall over and over, not caring about the sting he was feeling in his new-found cuts and wounds, not caring about the blood that was staining the once pale white walls, the blood flowing down his knuckles and dropping onto the floor. Inuyasha gave out another animalistic growled. His fringe covering his eyes, allowing a dark haze to overcome his once amber eyes. He cried silently as he leaned his forehead on the wall, a hand limp to his side as the excess blood dried, the other pressed against the wall. Inuyasha's shoulders shook with every tear he cried, his mouth open slightly as he let out his cries, his eyes shut tight as he tried to get the image of Kagome out of his mind. The image of Kazuki.

Inuyasha turned around and leaned his head back against the wall as he raised one hand to grip his chest and the other his hair. Inuyasha slid down the wall and landed onto the floor in a crumpled heap surrounded by a broken apartment. He leaned his head back causing it to hit. Hard. But he didn't care, the pain couldn't inflict as much anger and sadness as he was feeling now. Inuyasha's cries silenced as his cheeks were flushed from them, his demon subsiding as his claws and fangs decreased slightly, he wasn't fully in his demonic form, but he didn't exactly have much control over his hanyou either. Inuyasha knew his demon got attached to both occupants of his heart and mind. That it was also fixated as much as he was by the small raven haired vixen that was his girlfriend, to the most supportive, active, and intellectually different that was Kazuki. Inuyasha felt pain, the pain that he had not so long ago proclaimed his undying love and devotion for the love of his life. Did she even take him seriously? Did she even understand just how evil she was? Causing him to feel such love and affection,t he love and affection that he was neglected, for it to just end in a lie? Did she truly understand the deep meaningful feelings and dreams behind his words when he promised to commit to her for the rest of his life? When he had promised and showered her with love and words that he only ever kept in his heart till then? Did she even mean anything she told him?

So many question were running through his mind, so many damn thoughts running through his tired out brain which headed straight to his heart. It was as if his heart and his mind both shared the pain, the regret...the love that they still felt for her. Inuyasha raised a knee before leaning his arm on it and placing his bloodied palm on his forehead.

He couldn't forget her so easily, he couldn't. Just then he felt a knock on the door. He didn't bother answering, thinking that it would probably be some stupid rowdy student telling him to be quiet as usual. However the knocks were slow and meek, almost hesitant. Inuyasha focused his hearing and heard soft gasps that were all too familiar, his nose finally catching the scent of...Kagome. Inuyasha instantly fisted his hand as he stood up slowly, leaning against the wall for support. He didn't know what to do, should he go and answer the door? Did he really want to see her? But then would she stay there if he didn't. Inuyasha felt his heart freeze as he heard her small voice.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...please..." He heard her say with every word quieting to a whisper.

Inuyashs stood up. He was done with being played with, done with giving his heart to people, allowing people to see his weak side, for it to only be thrown back at his face. He was sick of trusting people he thought were worthy. First his parents, his own fucking brother, Kikyo, Koga, and now Kagome. He would be made a fool of no longer. Inuyasha marched up to the door and opened it. When he did, he saw a now broken Kagome. His-used to be his Kagome, wearing the Fukuoka boys school uniform, her wig in one hand, her other gripping her shirt near her chest. Her raven waves around her in a mess, her lips slightly parted gasping in air and still very cherry red, her cheeks pale and her eyes bloodshot. Her body shivering. Inuyasha kept a strong stance as he spoke.

"What the fuck do you want. I told you I don't want to hear you." Inuyasha said darkly.

Kagome sobbed quietly as she shook her head, her hair flailing around her, causing Inuyasha to feel his chest warm up for a second as he saw just how beautiful she had looked. But he wiped that thought. She was not the girl he knew before, she was just another obstacle in his way.

Kagome spoke as she looked into his eyes seeing the amount of hatred they held at that moment. "I-Inuyasha, I want you to hear me out, I have my reason for doing what I did-"

"I told you to save it. I told you I didn't want to hear it! If you want to enter it's to only pack your things and leave. A girl can't be in an all boy school , it does make a very bad impression."

Inuyasha said angrily and spitefully. He hated being like this to her, but he couldn't think straight, all he wanted was to reverse time and wished...that he never fell in love with Kagome, and that his friendship with Kazuki wasn't as close as it was.

Kagome sobbed a little more, grabbing onto his arm which he instantly pulled away again. Kagome stared at the arm in horror, pain, sadness. She looked into his eyes "Inuyasha, I swear my reasoning had nothing to do with you. I never even thought I'd meet someone like you, I love you Inuyasha, I do, you see Koga-"

"Don't you dare tell me you love me. You don't know what that is. If you did you would have told me right from the beginning of the damn relationship I had with you, old me who you were, or better when you fucking moved in here at the start of the year. Do you even know the hurt you've caused me? I feel as if I was played Kagome, I feel as if I was betrayed, things I told Kazuki I would never tell any-one else, especially if they were a girl. I gave my heart to you, I poured my feelings and future to you. I told you words, gave you things, took you places that I would never have taken any-one else. They were not special to me in the slightest. You were the only one that I had actually felt comfortable around, the only girl that actually made me want to fucking commit and fight for what I want! That same fucking girl was someone I was madly deeply and wholeheartedly fucking in love with! You were that fucking girl Kagome! You are the one i gave it to! And like everything else in my god damned life you ended up just being like all the rest! Like my father, my brother...Kikyo."

Kagome cried out and this time she was angry, he wasn't letting her talk! "Don't you dare compare me to that person."

"If it wasn't for that person, I would have never found out your secret! Or would you have ever told me!"

Kagome pushed the door open more as she stared at him. "You have no idea how much I regretted lying to you! I had to! I had no choice, I never thought that I'd ever fall in love with...with..."

"With an easy pathetic sad bastard like me?" Inuyasha spat

For a moment no-body said anything. However Kagome then spoke "No...I never thought I'd ever fall in love with...a talented person like you. But I never regret it, you were, are, my world. You have to believe me I came to this school because I wanted to take-"

"Save it Kagome. I don't care any more about any of your excuses or lies. How am I meant to believe what your saying now. I can't. I can't do this any-more I cannot and will not fall for another pathetic speech as I have done so many times in my life. Next time you come here, bring a fucking moving truck, that's the only time I'll let you in my apartment. And in my heart. Now leave before I get really angry." Inuyasha said with empty threats. In truth he just wanted to pull her in his arms, kiss her cherry red lips senseless, ravish her and make love to her every minute showing her who she belonged to, and forgive her, tell her he didn't care and that he'd love her no matter what. He was serious that time in the restaurant and...and the moment he saw Kagome lower her head and small tears appeared once again as she slowly walked away, is when he knew...that he had lost her forever. Kagome had only turned once to see him, her hand pushing against the doors before whispering. "I love you Inuyasha, I always have." And just like that he saw tears fall down her already tear stricken blotchy cheeks before running out, her cries left obvious in his ears.

When Inuyasha saw traces of ebony hair disappear from the door, he felt like a massive part of his soul, his mind, his heart was missing. He wanted to run towards her, catch her and tell her to never leave. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, tell her to never ever walk out of his life, to always be there and to give him strength. But he had been too goddamned hurt in the past, he couldn't do it. He didn't want to listen to her reason, to him, she was now just another enemy in his eyes, but in his heart...she would always be the woman he fell in love with, the woman he adored, cherished, wanted his life with, wanted to have children with. To him she was the only girl he would ever want such a life with.

And even that was a distant memory now.

Inuyasha slammed the dorm door and quickly felt the pain and anger force together in his chest, causing his breathing to turn around harshly and his heart to pound loudly against his skin. His claws itching to break something, anything. He didn't care if school was almost finished, he didn't care who heard him, he opened his lips allowing one last scream to sound from them, as he gripped his head once more.

* * *

Kagome ran out of the school and down a road leading to wherever her feet took her. Kagome felt her ebony hair fly behind her wildly as her wig was dropped onto the floor, the object that managed to hide the curls so well, was now lost, along with her heart. The object that bonded her to Kazuki was now forgotten. Kagome carried on running, not caring who she bumped to shoved along the way, she just wanted to go far away, away from that school and away from...from...Kagome tripped and fell to her knees, her hands and knees landing on cobble and small rocks broken from the side walk. She quickly shook her head, ringlets of hair in front of her shaking at the same pace as she stood back up and ignored all the eyes that were staring at her, she ran through roads causing cars to beep and horn. But she didn't care, she felt hurt, she felt really hurt. She couldn't even focus on where she was even going, she just ran. Mindlessly allowed her stupid brain to follow allowing her heart to thump with adrenaline.

Kagome felt as if she was running for hours, her eyes glued in front of her as she kept seeing flashes of her and Inuyasha, his arms wrapped around her waist as he crashed his lips with hers, both of them moaning, giggling. She kept crying as she saw flashes of that night. The way his soft hands touched her, his hands caressed her cheeks tangled into her hair, made her feel like a woman, like she was loved, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. His body moulding with hers making her body heat up and eyes burn with lust. Kagome felt even more tears fall down her cheeks as she remembered his words from that night.

_"Kagome...Kagome your beautiful."_

_"Kagome your amazing...god Kagome."_

_"Oh Kagome, never leave me...Kagome."_

_"Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME!"_

_"I love you my Kagome_."

Kagome cried even louder as she felt her feet slowing down, until they finally stopped. Her head was bent down, her eyes shut tightly. Why...why did he have to find out from Kikyo. Why couldn't she have been woman enough to tell him from the start of the relationship. Why didn't he let her explain. Kagome felt a drop of water land on her cheek, and slowly raised her head, faintly noticing drops of clear water falling from a dark sky stating it was night. Why was it that it always seemed to rain whenever she was sad? Whenever she was scared, angry, the rain managed to outweigh her tears causing her skin to chill from the cold and freeze her mind and heart in time. Kagome felt her hair quickly sticking to her cheeks as her fringe was now glued to her forehead, the rain fell harder. Her eyelashes were now covered in tiny drops which made her teary red eyes glaze. She looked down to see her uniform was damp also. Her white shirt was crinkled, her jumper wasn't as damp, however her blazer was from covering her jumper. Her trousers had spots of rain and her leather shoes were the same. She looked around and realised just where she was.

The park. The exact same place she cried when Koga had left her.

Kagome cried even more at the thought that now the roles were reversed. How ironic. The last time she was here she was the one who was hurt. Now it was the other way around she came here running away from a person she had just hurt. She really was a coward. She went in the first place to run away from all the pain, to show that she was strong, that Koga was wrong and even someone like her can be a woman. However she was exactly everything he had said. She was petty, she really could not make any-body happy, she was weak. Weak at falling in love. Kagome looked ahead and found the same bench she had seen before. She walked over, dragging her feet as she neared the pieces of wood. She slowly sat down, both hands on the edge making her arms straight as she bowed her head. She couldn't even look up for fear of realisation. She kept her eyes closed as her shoulders shook and her heart broke.

"Inuyasha." She whispered gripping the front of her jumper.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted to the sky as she cried once again, her eyes stinging from the amount of tears she cried and her cheeks were burning as the cold air hit them.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...I love you." Kagome whispered once again.

Hours passed, the night darkened, and soon fewer cars were driving, and there were less and less people. Kagome still had not looked up. Even if her neck was hurting she didn't care, she felt lifeless. She didn't care about the cold that was slowly eating her clothes, she didn't care that she was alone, however she did know that she couldn't stay outside for the rest of the night and shakily took out her phone from her trouser pocket. She slowly opened it and felt another sob clog in her throat as she saw the photo of Kazuki and Inuyasha on the front cover, both so happy, both very much showing close friendship. Kagome pressed number 2 and placed it near her ear.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING RIN**\- "Hello?" Jakotsu's voice sounded.

Kagome spoke "Hey Jay...it's me, Kagome." God her voice was croaked.

Jakotsu was instantly worried "What's up you don't sound too good, did something happen?"

Kagome chuckled darkly "You could say that."

Jakotsu was very worried now, especially after hearing the sheer displeasure Kagome's voice sounded. "What happened, where are you you don't sound like your indoors?"

"Can you...come pick me up?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Jakotsu was confused but complied "O-Okay where?"

"The same place Sango found me after Koga-"

"Okay what the fuck happened Kagome Higurashi, and you better tell me right now." Jakotsu said not liking the fact that she was in a park at this ungodly hour. Imagining the amoutn of perverts there must be at that hour.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes "Pick me up, I promise I'll tell you."

"You better Kagome, because I am very worried. I'll see you in 10." Jakotsu said before hanging up.

Kagome sighed as she closed her phone and placed it in her pocket. Soon she heard a beep and turned around to see Jakotsu running out and heading towards her, his keys in one hand and phone in another. Kagome slowly stood up and instantly felt arms around her. Kagome felt Jakotsu kiss her hair as he held onto her tightly. "Kag's what in the world is going on." Jakotsu stood back and looked at his best friend up and down. "Goodness Kag's why are you soaked, and your wig, where in the world is your wig? Kag's-" However he was cut of by Kagome's arms wrapping around him as she sobbed once again in his chest, her hands gripping his jacket. Jaykotsu sighed in defeat and hugged her back, happy that she was okay. Jakotsu pulled back and cupped her cheeks before clearing away the tears. "Let's take you to my house, it's still during the week and you shouldn't be at home till the week-end, then you tell me everything okay kag's."

Kagome sniffed and nodded as she wiped her cheeks once more before holding onto her friends hand and walk towards the car. Once both were buckled in and ready Jakotsu drove of to his apartment and as soon as they arrived he locked his front door, turned on the light and ordered her to sit on his sofa. Kagome walked over and sat down near the edge before placing her head in her hands as she sighed loudly. Now that she was indoors, she finally felt just how cold she was and started shivering. She looked down to see her hands shaking and red from the sudden change in temperature. She instantly remembered how sweet Inuyasha was when he...soon she felt a warm blanket around her shivering figure and looked up to see a smiling Jakotsu with a cup in one hand. Kagome looked at it then at him, Jakotsu chuckled lightly.

"Never seen a cup of coffee before Kag's."

Kagome gave a small smile before she gently outstretched her hand and cupped the warm mug, she hissed at first from the sudden burning feeling, before tightening her hold around the cup and bringing it up to her lips blowing the steam away carefully before taking a small sip. She instantly looked down at the dark contents as she kept seeing it swirl. Jakotsu sat down next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Kagome what in the world happened for you to leave so sudden?"

Kagome sighed "He found out."

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he heard this. His mind went blank only for a moment before asking "You mean the whole cover up." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome nodded slowly. Jakotsu leaned back on the sofa and gave a sigh as he rubbed his face. The time had come. He knew it would have happened sooner or later, and he definitely knew the problems that would soon follow from such an ordeal towards the couple, but now that it was here...he wished he had never spoken about that stupid plan in the beginning. He leaned forward again and spoke. "Tell me everything slowly Kaggie, I'm here."

Kagome nodded as she spoke "He came up to me and...and he showed me two photos. He questioned what was happenign in the photos." Kagome felt a tear fall as she sobbed once. "I looked closer and saw a sort of...before and after of me and Kazuki. Apparently Kikyo had managed to take them in secret, she was waiting for the moment to tell him about it. And one thing lead to another and..." Kagome bit her bottom lip as it quivered and she felt Jakotsu taking the mug from her hand in order to place it gently onto the coffee table opposite them. Jakotsu was shocked to say the least. He knew that girl was trouble, that was why he told Kagome to be careful. But the inevitable happened, and Jakotsu knew that Kagome must hate herself for various reasons.

Jakotsu then heard Kagome talk again. "I hate myself Jay. I hate the fact that I allowed this...lie to go for that long. That I allowed this relationship between Kagome and Kazuki carry on when I should have stopped it as soon as feelings caved in. I should have been the one to tell him, I should have stopped being a coward and told him the truth not from...her." Kagome said in distaste. "I should have been the one to tell him...but I'm a failure, a coward, I really am weak. Koga was right, I am weak, I can never be strong. Because when I was trying to be, I instantly failed. I'm good for nothing, all I do is cause problems for people, I'm a nuisance and...and Inuyasha had to pay for my stupidity and lack of control. I should have thought realistically instead of allowing the dream that I was living in carry on. This whole charade was my fault, and Inuyasha was the one hurt. Not Koga, but Inuyasha. I hate myself. Maybe...it's better this way."

Jakotsu was angry but allowed her to carry on talking all the bullshit she was sprouting at that moment.

"Maybe it's better that he hates me. Because what could I have ever been to him other than the girlfriend Kagome, or the best friend Kazuki. Eventually he'd be living with a fake, a lie, and a weak and pathetic human. Without me he'd be happier, he'll forget about me and I will never see him again. He was right his life was better without me in it."

Jakotsu had enough and stood up "ENOUGH KAGOME!"

Kagome was shocked at the anger and then felt Jakotsu lean in front of her and hold her hands in his. "Firstly, it is not your fault. Your choice for pretending to live a different identity might have been your choice, but no way was it your fault. I'm the one at fault for even thinking of such a ludicrous thought okay. Secondly, you are human Kagome. Humans make stupid mistakes, humans make inevitable and unconscious decisions without wanting to. You didn't mean to let it go on, you did because you didn't' want the moment to end, humans want to prolong things Kagome, not just you plenty of people have done that, and we would eventually all do that once in our life. You are not a coward, fright and cowardliness are two different things. Being a coward is a person who lacks courage when you have to go through stressful and dangerous moments, a weakling, a mouse. Being frightened is when you know that you will be hurt, that you will be in pain. However you endured all those months of pain from looking at Koga, from lying, you harboured all those feelings, all those emotions. You covered all your true feelings in order to do something no other women would. Pretending to be a boy and giving up your gender for a year is courageous, albeit people might think it is stupid, and foolish, but your actions behind them might look like pity to others, it is actually the symbol of a person with emotions, and with perseverance, with strength and with courage to prove something they find moreally wrong. You were courageous when you saved Hojo, when you beat Koga and when you saved Inuyasha. You are not weak, you are strong and the emotional turmoil you felt all in one go, would be too much for another person. Koga was a stupid pathetic bastard who does not think realistically so never ever think that for once the bullshit that comes out from his mouth is true rather cowardice and insensitive. You are never a problem or a nuisance, you help others when they need it, you were there for Sango when she was suffering from her own break-up, you were there for me when I used to get bullied, you were there for Hojo when he was an outcast, gave a good friend to Miroku, you were there for Kohaku on his first day at school, when your mother and father argued you were there for them both. And most importantly you were there for Inuyasha when he lost hope. You were his ray of hope and still are, you are his life and his shoulder to lean on when he needs it. You do think realistically, your the most realistic person I have ever met Kagome. You do not sugar coat anything, you are direct and to the point and if you ever do sugar coat something it isn't for a selfish reason, instead it is to protect someone special to you. So never hate yourself Kagome, because to me you are a woman that knew what she wanted to do, and was dead set on accomplishing it. You were a woman who wanted to prove your worth to everybody, someone who was certain and sure, filled with confidence to do the right thing. And even though you were not the one who actually told him the truth, don't ever forget that we will all regret something in our lives, but rather than blaming ourselves or others, we need to think of a solution, a means to by-pass such a situation. So please, rather than beating yourself over this and think it's your fault, relax for tonight and we will work out everything together. Inuyasha loves you, he will eventually see through the truth."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly as she hugged Jakotsu firmly, her head on his shoulder. "Thank you...Jay."

Jakotsu smiled and nodded as he patted and rubbed Kagome's back. Soon Kagome stayed in Jakotsu's room whilst he offered to stay on the sofa. She nodded since she knew it was futile. She changed in a shirt and a pair of sweats from Jaykotsu and as soon as her head hit her pillow she turned and saw a small radio next to her, she pressed the on button and as soon as she id she regretted it. Her hand fell limp on the mattress as her tears rolled down her eyes her cheeks and onto the pillow.

_Maybe it's intuition._  
_But some things you just don't question._  
_Like in your eyes._  
_I see my future in an instant._  
_and there it goes._  
_I think I've found my best friend._  
_I know that it might sound more than._  
_a little crazy but I believe..._

Inuyasha was sitting against the wall, his head laid back with his eyes closed, a bottle of beer in one hand along with around fifteen more empty around him. His mind was hazy and as he stood up he fell to the side and onto the floor, he gave a maniacal laugh as he pressed the bottle up to his lips and took a long drink. He then stood up slowly, his eyes squinting and his laughs resounding. He kept on tripping as he tried to reach his radio, he fell backward a little as his vision turned double and kept falling from side to side, slipping a little here and there. He managed to press the button and when he did he stood still...

_I knew I loved you before I met you._  
_I think I dreamed you into life._  
_I knew I loved you before I met you._  
_I have been waiting all my life._

Inuyasha snarled and screamed as he threw the bottle against a wall causing it to shatter. He stepped backwards and hit a wall before sliding down and falling to the ground. "Ka-Kagome...Ka-Kag-Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly before laying down and slamming a fist on the floorboard as he clawed it screaming. "KAGOME!"

Kagome kept crying as she gripped her shirt and practically clawed at her chest as she cried helplessly against her pillow.

Inuyasha rolled onto his back and felt tears pouring from his eyes as he looked at the ceiling, however all he could see was Kagome. His Kagome smiling down at him, tucking a strand of ebony curl behind her ear as she giggled. Kagome running around in the beach, her smile once again warming his chest. Her voice, her beautiful sweet angelic voice _"Inuyasha, hehe Inuyasha stop it._"

Inuyasha cried out as he remembered the time they both made love. The day he had poured his true feelings to her. He instantly raised a finger to gently linger on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain at his head as he thought of how beautiful she looked as she threw her head back and screamed, moaned his name, her words branding into his mind, her sweat, her skin embedded into memory. Her moans, her cries of pleasure, her pleading.

_"Inuyasha...oh Inuyasha yes!"_

_"Yes Inuyasha...god Inuyasha...more."_

_"Inuyasha...INUYASHA!"_

_"I love you too Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha opened his mouth slowly and raised his hand to the image of Kagome above him, his palm caressing an invisible angel above him. "K-Kagome...I-I love you too. I love you so god-damned much Kagome, WHY!" He instantly clawed at her image and clawed at his chest over his heart where he felt the constant pangs of pain squeeze his chest.

_There's just no rhyme or reason._  
_only this sense of completion._  
_and in your eyes._  
_I see the missing pieces._  
_I'm searching for._  
_I think I found my way home._  
_I know that it might sound more than._  
_a little crazy but I believe..._

Kagome looked up at the ceiling as she felt she could grab her invisible memory and bring it to life. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha..."

_I knew I loved you before I met you._  
_I think I dreamed you into life._  
_I knew I loved you before I met you._  
_I have been waiting all my life._

Kagome sobbed as she gave a faint smile, picturing her Inuyasha smiling and twirling her around to their song. The song they both fell in love with. "I knew I loved you before I met you Inuyasha." She cried as she remembered how he had so perfectly lead her on the dance floor at the restaurant. How he had whispered in her ear such loving words of kindness, love, adoration. She cried even more as she brought both her hands above her remembering when she embraced him promising to love him forever.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said before closing her eyes slowly, her vision of Inuyasha still grasped in her mind.

_A thousand angels dance around you._  
_I am complete now that I found you._  
_I knew I loved you before I met you._  
_I think I dreamed you into life._  
_I knew I loved you before I met you._  
_I have been waiting all my life._

Inuyasha heard the last words fade, and along with the memories. He could see her face slowly evaporating as the song was ending. Inuyasha was quiet as he heard the rambling of the radio go on. Inuyasha sat up and turned to the top bunk bed, as he remembered...Kazuki. Inuyasha stood up and fell on the floor near the wall he had been previously. He couldn't look at the bunk beds. He couldn't stand the sight of sleeping in the same bed where he and Kagome had...had...had made love. Inuyasha instantly fell on the sofa, and felt last remnants of tears fall as his vision and drunk filled haze succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Kagome, please tell me it's not true. Not what Jakotsu said." Sango pleaded.

Kagome was sitting on her bed at home that she hared with Sango, and nodded sadly. "It's true."

Sango took a few deep breaths before speaking "That dumb bitch, that good for ntohing little, UGH."

Kagome clasped her hands on her lap as she couldn't face Sango. She bit her bottom lip and tried to not whimper at her yells.

"I hate that girl! She is so full of herself!" Sango instantly turned to Kagome and quickly ran to embrace her best friend and sister tightly. "Kagome, oh Kagome, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder. It was around 3:00 and Kagome's parents were both still at work. However Kagome's mind was focused on something else. "What do I do about school now Sango. I'll need to tell mum and dad everything, I can't exactly go to Kurin and say I transferred from another school in case they talk to mum and dad."

Sango nodded sadly as she rubbed her back "I'll be there when you tell them Kag's."

"They will hate me, they'll disown me, they'll be disappointed with me."

Sango shook her head furiously as she patted her sister's head. "They love you way too much Kagome. Mum and dad will understand."

Kagome however highly doubted that.

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't come into school thought Miroku and Hojo as they looked around. Neither had Kazuki. Miroku leaned near Hojo and spoke "Oi, where do you think they are? I haven't seen Inuyasha since he disappeared yesterday, and Kazuki did also. He even missed practice and he never does."

Hojo nodded in agreement and wondered the exact same thing. They both simply disappeared yesterday and no-body knew where they were. Hojo decided to go over to their dorm after Science was over. And soon enough once Science finished, both Miroku and Hojo agreed to check the dorm. As they entered Miroku tentatively knocked on the door, as he heard the radio playing? Why would the radio be on?

Miroku knocked once more "Hey Yasha, mate where are you we haven't seen you all day you in there?"

No answer.

Miroku turned to Hojo and saw his worried face. Hojo knocked this time and spoke "Hey Inuyasha, you in there? Can we come in?"

Hojo sighed and turned to Miroku who nodded and grabbed the handle opening the door. What they saw was not what they expected. Miroku looked down and kicked an empty glass bottle of beer, and heard the glass roll. Hojo bent down and held up other bottles, he looked around the room and saw them scattered around. They notice the curtains were broken, the sofa was thrown to one side of the room, the kitchen was ruined and blood stained marred the pale wall. They soon both saw the figure of Inuyasha on the floor, his bloodied fists limp against the floor, his legs carelessly moving here and then. His whimpers and growls reaching the ears of both Miroku and Hojo.

They both ran over to him and Miroku bent down before slapping Inuyasha's face gently. "Oi, oi!" Miroku said slapping him again. However Inuyasha didn't budge.

Hojo looked around and shook his head "He must have drunk himself senseless last night, he'd be to beat up mentally to even wake up now. Let's put him on the bed and wait for him to wake up."

Miroku thought for a moment before nodding and as the two boys were about to help move Inuyasha they heard him speak. "Kagome...Ka-Kag...Kagome. Why...why..." Inuyasha slurred before falling limp once again. Hojo was shocked, Miroku probably had no idea exactly what Inuyasha just said meant, however he knew. He must have foudn out abotu Kagome. He must have found about Kagome and Kazuki. That would make sense, Kagome wasn't in the room and byt he loks of it, the mess could have been from the rage Inuyasha felt after hearing the news.

Hojo turned to Miroku "Miroku, let's put him on the bed."

* * *

Kagome was staring at the table. Boy she kept doing a lot of southward staring. She could feel the aura of both her parents as they were sitting on the other side.

"What exactly were you thinking." said Kenji without any emotion in his words, his arms crossed. Ayuka was looking at the table, her fingers intertwined and her eyes wide with confusion.

Kagome swallowed nervously "I...I wanted to take revenge on K-Koga. I wanted to prove to him I wasn't weak."

"Don't you think you could have done that nay other way rather than...than..." Kenji looked away and sighed heavily.

Ayuka placed a hand on her husbands leg before turning to Kagome. "Kagome, sweetie, what you did was really foolish. What exactly did you think you'd accomplish by committing such an act?"

Kagome bit her lip as she played with her hands "I thought that...that I could beat him, and show him that even someone as...small as me could be strong."

Kenji's eyes was covered by his bangs as he spoke "Did you feel that factors such as lying and betrayal wouldn't outweigh the factors of accomplishment." Kenji said staring straight into his daughters eyes.

Kagome swallowed nervously and bowed "I am sorry. I will understand if you feel betrayed, I will understand if you don't want me any more. I am so sorry for doing something so foolish, I hated every minute of it, yet someone told me that we were all humans and that..." Kagome licked her lips "...that we all feel regret once in our lives. I regret that I had to lie to both of you, but I do not regret going, I do not regret it one bit, the experience helped me understand life better. I made new friends..." Kagome thought of Hojo and Miroku as they smiled at her. Kagome smiled at the memory and looked at the table. "...I learnt that everyone big or small can succeed in life." Hojo. "I learnt that every-body can simply just be there to make you laugh, to keep you entertained." Miroku. "I learnt that...encouragement, sympathy, attention and love can change a person's views on life. How something as simple as encouraging someone can make them feel as if they are the most important person in the world, accepted." Kagome smiled sadly as she thought of Inuyasha. However she held her head high, done was the scared innocent girl. She would take full responsibility of her failures. "I learnt that you don't need to seek revenge, that it is petty and unnecessary, lying is cruel and hurtful, betraying..." _'Inuyasha_' "...betraying people you love is out of line. I learnt to get over such a petty feeling and anger towards Koga, I managed to learn that not everyone is the same, not everything has to be surrounded by such meaningful excuses. I will take full responsibility of my actions and will leave if that is what you wish." Kagome stood up and bowed "Mother, father."

Kenji stared at his daughter, and as he did he too stood up, Ayuka instantly standing up also. Kenji walked around the table and towards Kagome. Kagome was waiting for the smack, the shouting the anger anything. However she felt hands on her shoulders turn her around gently before her body was enveloped in arms. Kagome was shocked as her eyes widened.

"D-Dad-"

"Never thin we don't want you. Off course I'm angry, I'm furious even. But I know how hard it must have been for you to tell me such a secret. And even though I know you deserve to be grounded, I am so proud of what you have done all the same. You made a decision on your own, good or bad you've made it. You spoke like a true woman, and you learnt lessons in life not even adults nowadays know. Me and your mother will still ground you off course, however, your courage to come and tell us no matter how late has made us proud."

Kagome turned to see her mother smiling as Kenji let go of her and she fell in the warm arms of her mother. Ayuka embraced her tightly as a tear left her her "We both love you very much Kagome dear. Never ever think otherwise."

Kagome cried as she nodded and embraced both her parents, thanking them over and over. Sango was leaning against the staircase as she heard everything. She gave a warm smile "Well done. Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes slowly started to open but instantly closed them after feeling the sun hit them. However as he re-opened them he noticed something he missed before. Two figures looming over him whispering.

"I think he's waking up Hojo."

"Really, I'm almost done tidying up though."

"Just get over here" Said Miroku. Hojo sighed and walked over.

Inuyasha was confused and raised a slow hand against his forehead as he felt a horrible ringing. "Ah well look who's awake." Miroku said in a sing song voice.

Inuyasha sat up slowly and instantly regretted it as he felt a loud banging sound in his head. He groaned a little and stared at Miroku "What...What time is it?"

Miroku sighed "Mate you've been out the whole day. It's 5:30, school was over ages ago and you disappeared yesterday."

Inuyasha blinked and then looked around to see Hojo. "Hojo? why are you two here?" Inuyasha grumbled out as he stood up realising where he got up from her turned around and saw the bed. His bed. Their bed. Inuyasha quickly growled as he remembered the incident yesterday and growled as he clawed at the sheets. Miroku and Hojo were shocked but were instantly holding him back.

"Inuyasha, mate relax! Calm the fuck down man!" Miroku kept repeating as he tried to hold his friend back.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER" Yelled Inuyasha as he tried to get out of Miroku and Hojo's grip.

Hojo knew now for sure, that yesterday must have been the day. "Inuyasha, I know, I know it's horrible but let me explain." Those weren't exactly the right words as he heard Inuyasha stop growling and turned around to face him.

"You knew. You fucking knew!" Inuyasha said lunging for Hojo.

Miroku lost his grip and Hojo felt a push of his chest and fell back with Inuyasha holding onto the collar of his shirt. "You knew about Kagome's secret yet you, you-"

"I had to she begged me! I found out on a whim as well, but I had to otherwise she wouldn't be able to accomplish what she wanted to do!" Hojo said, knowing however much Kagomes actions must have hurt the poor hanyou, that she was not cold hearted as Inuyasha must seem to think.

"What she wanted to accomplish?! She fucking pretended to be a boy! What would she accomplish with that?!"

Miroku was shocked. Kagome...was a boy? No wait, Kauzki wasn't here, so Kagome...was...Kazuki? Then it clicked, off course all those signs, the unbelievably quick friendship she had sporuted with Inuyasha, the way she would run away during shower time, cover herslef in a shit tone of cologne, the way she held herself, her small body and very lady like gentle hands. The reason she looked so hot at the Gala Festival, so believable. But why?

Hojo growled back and pushed Inuyasha off him "It;s not my place to say Inuyasha. She needs to tell you herself, but trust me it isn't what you think! If you think she's cold hearted and cruel then you are solely mistaken, hear her out and you'll understand."

Inuyasha took deep breaths as he kicked the newly placed sofa. "Get out both of you."

Hojo sighed and grabbed Miroku before turning around. "You need to learn that not every-body are what they seem. Kagome had her reasons, I know your hurt, but don't drink yourself to death and talk to her. It's the only way to get rid of your pain." Hojo said calmly before closing the door.

Miroku was confused and crossed his arms "Explain please."

Hojo sighed and nodded "Come on." And with that they turned to leave with worried faces a very pissed of and seemingly uncontrollable Hanyou behind.

Inuyasha kicked the sofa once more as he took deep breaths. He leaned against a wall and looked around the dorm. He hated it, it suffocated him. The scent of Kagome was still visible and very much noticeable. He growled yet felt his body heat up. He noticed how her belongings were still in the room and wanted to scream out of anger, sadness and beg for her to come back. He couldn't stay here nay longer, too many memories of Kagome lingered throughout the apartment, the school, the courts, the gym. To many damn memories flogged this school, this place, he couldn't handle it, he knew he wouldn't be able to. She had broken him, he had stabbed his heart and he still wanted to find her and kiss her senseless begging her to come back to him. However he knew it wouldn't work out like that. And he knew it, he knew he couldn't drink himself senseless, he couldn't wallow in pity and sadness, but she was still so fresh in his memories. In his heart. Inuyasha turned to the bedside table to see his phone. He slowly walked over before looking at the contraption, his shaky hand grabbing it before flipping it open. He looked at the lock screen and felt his chest tighten as his legs gave out and he fell on the bed. He held his head as he saw the photo of him and Kagome. He took shaky breaths as his body and heart quickened with pain and pleasure at the thought of her face, her name, her body, her scent. He had to forget about her.

He had to forget, he had to erase her from his memories, and he had to it soon while it's still a fresh wound. So with that in thought Inuyasha opened his phone and hesitantly but eventually pressed the number 3.

RING RING

RI- "Hello?"

Inuyasha's eyes were covered by his bangs. "Father."

"Inuyasha. What is that you want?"

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, his mobile free hand fisting harshly as he pictured Kagome once again in that beautiful red dress he had bought her. Her curves, her scent, her dark iris's that he could melt it. The skin he could touch for hours and hours and the silkiness of her hair that could so easily wrap around his fingers. Her voice, the voice that soothed him that protected him.

"Son I am very occupied what do you wa-"

"Father where is my position as CEO going to be held?"

"In America my son but why-"

"I want to go to America."

* * *

Well there you go every-body. I am so so sorry I was very ill, and it annoying I tired putting on my computer but it was such a hassle, and believe me I felt horrible not updating quickly enough. Especially with all the lovely reviews and the amount the last chapter got me over 40 chapters! ^^ XD about that... THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^.^ I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. I loved each and every one of them. My mail was buzzing so much this time around which gave me the strength to make this chapter as long as it is now. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I find it to be a very dramatic end to this chapter. Remember two more chapters, or one depending on how long the next chapter is, if what I have planned for the next chapter is not lengthy enough then I'll mesh the last two together, or if it is lengthy then that means two separate ones.

Well remember more reviews faster update ^^


	25. Decisions and the truth

Chapter 25: Decisions and the truth.

Miroku was shocked once he heard the news from Hojo. He knew something was odd about Kazuki-uh- Kagome. But the more he thought about it the more he pieced everything together. He was angry at Kagome yet felt sad as well, knowing that she had hurt his best friend made him boil in anger, but then knowing she hadn't meant to allowed to remain somewhat calmer. He didn't hate her, but didn't really find what she had done right or necessary, however he knew that the poor girl must have been regretting every moment throughout everything, and if Hojo said that she didn't mean to or intend to ever woo Inuyasha then he guessed he couldn't exactly blame her for falling in love with his best friend. However he was pissed of that Inuyasha had to be the one to be in the middle of this, he looked up to Inuyasha, he admired his strength his courage and his talents. He admired the way he balanced all the weight on his shoulders making it look so easy. However he hated that Inuyasha never said anything, he didn't want to worry people, but he wished Inuyasha would open up more to him about his problems.

Miroku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at Hojo in his dorm. "So what do you think Inuyasha is going to do?"

Hojo sighed and shook his head "Do what he knows best, keep it to himself, he will never allow any one to know what he is truly thinking or feeling. I haven't known him for long but I do know he doesn't deserve this. But Kagome doesn't either, I think it's hard on both of them to be honest. They truly did love each other and from what I could grasp from seeing them they were serious, as in wanting to make it last as long as forever if possible."

Miroku nodded "I'm shocked though, Inuyasha never struck me as the romantic type. However as unhappy as I am about this situation I am glad Kagome managed to change him for the better. Either way, I guess that doesn't matter now, everything is fucked. I've never seen how Inuyasha would act in a situation like this, so I'm worried. His demon most likely must have been very infatuated with her also, making it even harder for him."

Hojo nodded as he looked down. He then heard the door open from Inuyasha's dorm which was opposite Miroku's and turned to the said man, seeing from his look he heard it also. They both got up, and saw a very tired and worn out Inuyasha leaning against the door frame, his phone in one hand closed, his eyes on the floor.

Miroku spoke first "Hey Inu man, what's the-"

"I'm going to America." Inuyasha said not even looking up.

Miroku and Hojo were in shock. They were definitely not expecting that. Miroku grabbed his shoulders "Come again." Miroku said his voice slightly rougher now.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his messy an dishevelled silver locks. "I'm going to America, I've decided to take over my whole share, I need to be in New York in a week."

Miroku was stunned he shook his head gently "I-Inuyasha, do you not remember what's going on in one weeks time? Do you!" Miroku was frustrated now, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Inuyasha groaned and nodded a little. "I'm sure you guys can do it without me."

Miroku didn't say anything for a long while. Inuyasha was about to turn around before he heard Miorku finally speak. "Are you serious." Miroku looked up and saw his back as Inuyasha was about to enter his dorm. His hands fisted and his eyes were laced with anger. "Are you fucking serious? Do you even understand what your saying, are you hearing yourself!"

Inuyasha groweld and turned his head to the side a little. "I understand perfectly what I am saying. And everything you heard is the truth, and my decision is final."

Miroku scoffed "Seriosuly? Is this really your way to solving your problems, by running away!"

Inuyasha turned around and growled as he glared "I am not running away, I am just doing something that will-"

"Help you forget about her. All about Kagome!" Miroku felt his back hit the wall behind him as Inuyasha shoved him and growled. "Don't you dare say her name."

Miroku shook his head "But it is true, your running away. Your going all the way to fucking America because you can't bear the thought knowing that she is here right now in the same fucking country as you, and what? What do you think will happen when you leave, do you honestly think you will be happy? Do you honestly think you will be able to get rid of all yoru pain?"

Inuyasha kept on growling "Watch it Miroku, don't push me. I will do whatever I want, whatever I feel like, and whatever I find is right." Inuyasha stood back and turned around however Miorku spoke once again causing Inuyasha to be frustrated.

"Do you really think you will be able to handle it? The pain of never actually finding out why Kagome did what she did." Miroku said quietly. "Do you think you can leave your future, your dream of basketball, and go off fucking prancing around some stupid building being a big ass CEO while you grow older and older and regret what you had and left behind. What you could have had. I suggest you listen to what she has to say. I know why she came, I know why she did it, but it's only right that she tells you."

"I don't care Miroku-"

"Really? You really don't care. Off course you do, I can see it in your eyes every time you were around her, even around Kazuki you were happy, carefree, finally the Inuyasha that you were meant to be. Suddenly an obstacle like this comes along and your not even willing to look at the full picture before running of with your tail between your legs. This is something I'd expect from Koga not from you. Kagome might have done the wrong thing, but she is also suffering. She feels scared, vulnerable, sad, angry, she knows she wont be able to talk to you ever again, ever see you, you don't think she's suffering?"

Inuyasha said nothing other than looking down.

Miroku noticed this and took a deep breath before turning to see Hojo looking down sadly. His hands in his pockets he turned to Miroku and nodded for him to carry on. Miroku turned back to Inuyasha to see his ears flat against his skull and his body shaking slightly. "I hear you Inuyasha, listening to that song every night when you were both a couple. You would non-stop talk about her, and I knew that, that was all I wanted for you man. You need her, you want her, and you love her. Stop denying it, stop hiding behind this problem and go find her, talk to her and listen to her, then you can make your decision whether you want to leave or stay." Miroku walked forward and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You need to be strong about this Inuyasha, you cannot run away from your problems, because I know that you love her with all your heart, I know you feel like your missing a part of yourself. But let me tell you now, that so much more will be lost if you don't make the right decision. If you don't hear her out, you will regret it my friend, but by then it would be too late. Think about your friends, your life, and what YOU want, what you wish."

Miroku tapped his shoulder once more and started to walk away slowly along with Hojo but not before stopping and saying one last words. "Your our number one player Inuyasha, remember that. If you miss the final game next week, we have no chance." Miroku then walked off, Hojo walking along side him, when they were out of ear shot Hojo spoke.

"You think you got to him?"

Miroku shrugged "We'll have to wait and see my friend. Inuyasha is very rash and his way of thinking is very narrow minded. One can only hope for so much."

Hojo nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

Nearly a week had passed and Kagome was laying in her bed, the covers up to her shoulders. Her eyes red from tears, black bags under her yes. Her cheeks pale, and her body slimmer and more fragile. Her usual rich ebony hair, dishevelled, knotted, and matted. Her hands laying beside her face, her lips pale and cracked. Sango saw her sister on the bed and bit her bottom lip as she tapped her fingers on her desk. She was worried, Kagome didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't talk, didn't even move! She was lifeless, she would hardly go downstairs and she was meant to be starting Kurin High on Monday. Sango sighed heavily as she tried to get her attention. But nothing. Sango tried to be annoying and tapped her pencil on her desk, yawned loudly ruffled books, typed on her laptop harshly, but nothing. She finally got up pushing the chair behind her and walked over to the bed. Sango grabbed the covers and forcefully yanked it of her.

Kagome groaned "Sango, give it back." she said trying her best to grab the covers that kept her warm.

Sango frowned "No Kagome you need to stop this. You've been like this for nearly a week. Get up, have a shower and eat."

Kagome sighed "Sango, please just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for this."

Sango groaned and threw her hands in the air "Then when are you Kagome?" Sango was losing her patience. She loved Kagome, she knew she should let her grieve, it was natural. She was sad, scared, somewhat angry, but she wasn't alone because she was there. She was with Kagome all the way, but she knew if she didn't push Kagome, then there was no way the girl would get up on her own. She wouldn't allow Kagome to stay in this state any longer, it wasn't healthy and she knew that somewhere inside her, her mind was telling her that if Kagome got better then something good will happen.

Kagome shook her head and covered her face with her eyes as she balled herself into a foetus position since the chill was getting to her. Sango sighed and placed the covers over her gently before sitting on the bed.

"Kagome, please you need to stop this. Not for any-body but for yourself. You have to stop being like this, rejecting food and sleep. You need to be healthy Kagome, otherwise how will you earn Inuyasha's trust back?"

Kagome groaned and stuffed her face into her pillow "Sango-"

"No Kagome, we have to have this talk. You cannot carry on like this." Sango stood up and looked down sternly, her hands on her hips. "You need to face the facts Kagome, you cannot simply lay down here for god knows how long, whilst you could be thinking of a way to get Inuyasha back."

Kagome sat up and ran a hand through her hair wincing at the knots she passed by. "Sango it's not that simple, I can't just go up to him and expect him to forgive me. He said it himself he doesn't want me there. He doesn't ever want to see me, he said it was better if I wasn't there. I love him and if that's what he wants then what can I do. Jaykotsu even had to go over to his dorm to retrieve my stuff. Face it Sango there is nothing I can do, I hurt him, and I need to let him go, it's the only way he can be happy again." Kagome said sadly bringing her knees up to her chest, her head down as she wanted to cry but had no tears left to shed.

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. She simply shook her head slowly as her hands dropped from her hips to her sides fisting, her lip in a thin line and her eyes annoyed. "Is that what you think Inuyasha really wants? Haven't you ever heard of the saying that when you are angry you tend to say stuff you don't mean. He didn't literally want you out of his life forever Kagome. He didn't know what to do at that moment, not that he didn't want you in his life and gone forever. Some people say things they dont actually mean."

Kagome shook her head slowly as she raised her head and placed her chin on her knee. "No Sango, it's over. I just have to admit it. It's better for him if I just stayed away."

Sango shook her head and stomped her foot "Kagome are you listening to yourself. Where has the strong minded Kagome gone? Where in the world do you go thinking that he would truly be happy without you. He loves you Kagome!"

"No he doesn't. He loves the fake Kagome!" Kagome raised her voice as she stood up. "It's over Sango! He never loved the real me! He only ever loved the girl he thought he knew, the truthful, respectful, honest girl. I am none of that Sango, I broke his trust and his heart. He was best friends with Kazuki not me. Face it Sango nothing you say will make me change my mind."

Sango shook her head as her eyes looked sadly at Kagome "You are so slow aren't you. Inuyasha liked the girl he was with, loved the girl he spoke with, laughed with, kissed god knows what else. Kagome it was all you in the end. You were Kagome, acting, walking, talking, it was all pure Kagome. Nothing of those moments were a fake you. You were never fake, your story might have been, but you weren't. Inuyasha fell in love with YOU Kagome YOU no-body else. So stop thinking so negatively and go back to that school march into that dorm and just talk with him."

Kagome shook her head sadly, her eyes closed shut and her emotions spiralling. Sango however carried on "Kagome, do you really think that he wants this? None of you do. For gods sake Kagome get your act together and go get him."

Kagome said nothing but turned her head away from Sango. "Leave me alone Sango."

Sango sighed in defeat but did as Kagome wanted however she turned around once more. "Don't you dare leave it like this Kagome. Inuyasha and you are meant to be, whatever circumstances, and through whatever hardships, you and Inuyasha have to go through it together. He was your world Kagome and you were his, you really think he will want you to disappear. Show him you care and love him by fighting for his trust back. Sitting here isn't going to do anything and in the future you will regret it." And with that Sango left, leaving a sad and confused Kagome behind.

Once Kagome heard the door close with a light click, she fell back onto the floor as she placed on arm on the mattress, her head leaning against it as tears slid down her cheek slowly. She closed her eyes gently and once she did, she raised a hand to grip her head as she shook it roughly, crying out. Kagome's body shook as she kept thinking about Sango's words. He couldn't possibly still love her, not after what she had done to him, not after the way she had treated him and broke his heart. Kagome carried on crying as she lost hope. She knew what Sango said made sense but could she? Could she go back and face him, knowing that she'd most likely be rejected. Kagome broke down once more, her dishevelled hair becoming even more frizzy as she gripped her head roughly. She was meant to start Kurin high again but she didn't think she had the strength. Kagome just wanted Inuyasha, but she had lost him. She had lost his trust, his friendship and most likely...his love.

* * *

Inuyasha had placed his folded shirt in his suitcase, before grabbing five more of them and placing it inside as well. He looked around and walked over slowly towards his wardrobe which was next to the stereo. Inuyasha stopped in front of the contraption, his eyes baggy and red from the lack of sleep. But he couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could picture was her heart shaped face, her beautiful smile, her auburn eyes that shone with passion and happiness, her swan like neck tilting back as he placed chaste kisses over the soft skin, his arms and body ravishing her over and over.

Inuyasha clenched his fist as he growled and pulled his fist back to punch it, however stopped midway as his hand fell limp to his side, his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. He fell onto his knees, his arms lifeless beside him his head down and a small tear escaping secretly. Inuyasha suddenly saw the stereo start and the music...their song started playing. Inuyasha quickly turned around to see Miroku standing there, remote in his hand. Inuyasha then remembered the remote was on the coffee table. He glared at Miroku and growled "Turn it of Miroku."

Miroku simply stood there, he looked around and frowned "Your still packing? Your relaly going to go through with this?" Miroku said turning back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said nothing but simply stood up and went towards the plugs and unplugged the stereo, the song dying out...much like his own heart, as he disconnected his bond between him and Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and went back to packing "None of your damn business. Leave me alone so I can finish."

Miroku simply carried on standing there "The final match is tomorrow. Are you honestly not going to attend, Inuyasha the number one player, the captain, the leader, won't even attend the last round of the championships. Who will ignore possible opportunities for a future, your dream, only to run away."

"That's none of your business pervert, I want to go to America, if there is a problem then please speak to my lawyer."

Miroku winced slightly. "You are not the Inuyasha I know. You haven't even considered speaking with Kagome have you."

Inuyasha carried on staying silent and Miroku sighed as he shook his head sadly "I thought so. This is your last chance, tell me right now that you want to go to America. That you truly, with all your god damned heart want to go to America, only then I will leave you alone." Miroku said seriously, he knew words hit home with Inuyasha but not enough to make him realise his mistake. So he decided to use another strategy, oh off course he will leave him alone, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell a significant other.

Inuyasha couldn't turn around as his shoulder slouched slightly. He walked o the bathroom and came back out with a few of his supplies. "I do, I want to. Now please leave me alone." Inuyasha said packing the rest of his products.

Miroku gave a nod "Then good luck Inuyasha, I hope you make your father proud because you made the right choice." Miroku turned around and stepped out of the room before closing the door with a slow click.

Inuyasha instantly stopped packing and walked over to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. Once he drank a little he placed it on the table. He looked at the plain marble table remembering how he and...Kagome had many conversations and moments around this specific area. Inuyasha instantly leaned forward, and spread his hands as they held onto each side of the marble furniture. He gripped it firmly as he looked down. He kept thinking over Miroku's words, and knew that he truly wanted to play basketball,, that he wanted to play in the championships.

Inuyasha quickly shook his head. He couldn't think like that. His plane departed at 5:30pm tomorrow the game was at 6:00pm. Inuyasha stood up and walked back over to the suitcase, his hand gliding over his clothes. He roughly shut the lid of the suitcase and looked up. He saw the field outside of the window in front of him, remninding him of all the painful moments he and Kazu-Kagome had with morning practices and where they had their first ever bond.

Inuyasha walked towards the window, his hands in his pockets. He leaned his forehead against the glass and took a deep breath he moved back and reached up to grab the end of a string that held a curtain. He pulled it, and as he did the curtains were slowly shielding the view, the view of his and Kazuki's place. Inuyasha turned around and sighed.

"I made the right choice."

* * *

Miroku paced back and forth of his dorm as Hojo was sitting on the sofa. "Miro calm down."

Miroku sighed and shook his head roughly "I can't, Inuyasha leaves in..." Miroku checked his watch "...in three hours. The game is in three and a half. He still is going trhough with this stupid charade!" Miroku said as he shoved his arms in the air angrily.

Hojo sighed and rubbed his forehead. Then he had an idea "Hey I have an idea."

Miroku turned towards Hojo and tilted his head slightly "Hm? What's that?"

Hojo ran a hand through his hair "Well, I have been getting closer with Jay-"

"Wait Jay, as in Jaykotsu? Kagome's friend?" Miroku asked.

Hojo nodded and Miroku smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows "You sucker you."

Hojo blushed horribly and cleared his throat "ANYWAY, basically he is very close with Kagome, I know he and Sango probably want Kagome to shape up also, seeing as how she hasn't come over yet."

Miroku gave a nod "So what's your point exactly?"

Hojo nodded "What is Inuyasha's weakness Miroku." It was more of a statement than a question.

Miroku thought for a moment then spoke "Kagome."

Hojo smirked "Exactly, so if I tell Jay what Inuyasha is planning then-"

"He will tell Kagome, and hopefully-"

"Kagome will run to the airport and stop him. It's a perfect romance soppy drama." Hojo finished.

Miroku nodded and instantly grinned before frowning "But do you think she'll go after him. I mean what if she doesn't make it? And what if Inuyasha doesn't change his mind? Then what?"

Hojo shook his head as he took out his phone. "You worry too much my friend. Just trust me, if I know Jay as I think I do, I know he will manage to convince Kagome to go, and she won't be late because..." Hojo flipped his phone and dialled a number before pressing it against his ear "...I'm calling him now."

* * *

Jaykotsu was in the gym as he tried to lift his weights before feeling a buzz in his pocket. Jaykotsu placed the contraption back to where it belongs before dabbing his face with a towel that was around his neck. He reached to grab his phone and as he flipped it open he saw Hojo's number and got excited, he answered immediately.

"Hey." Jaykotsu said a little flirtatiously. However that soon changed as Jaykotsu abruptly stood up knocking his water bottle that was placed on the floor "HE'S WHAT!?"

* * *

Inuyasha checked his watch and saw it was 4:50. He saw two men come in and carry his luggage. Soon after all the bags were safely taken and placed in his fathers private car, Inuyasha turned around to look at the room once more. He turned to the bunk beds and his heart clenched as he remembered the memories. The time when he for once felt loved and loving. The first time he felt happy and content after that night's event. He then turned to the sofa where he and Kazuki had spent so many times laughing and how Kagome would hide form scary scenes as they ate Chinese and joked around. Inuyasha then looked towards the bathroom where he remembered how it smelt of her shampoo and overbearing amount of cologne. His gaze landed on the kitchen where he and Kagome had many moments. Inuyasha's final gaze landed on his stereo. He had not packed it. He left it, knowing that if he was going to go, then he would leave all traces of memory behind. He turned to his bedside table to see the basketball Kagome had bought him. He felt the itch to just run over and grab it change and go out to play and beat the championships. However the more logical side of his brain warned him that it was wrong and that he needed to forget all these memories, and leave it all behind.

Inuyasha turned around once more, and with one last glance, he closed the door slowly and as he did, he knew that at that moment he had locked away his dreams, his desires, his memories, and the traces that carried and withheld the love of his life. Inuyasha was angry with Kagome, but if one thing he knew was that even though she played with him and toyed, his love for her was genuine and..she would always carry his heart.

Inuyasha entered the car as he saw the driver open it for him. Inuyasha bowed slightly, as he looked down at his suit. Black suit trousers, a red silk button down shirt, along with a black tie and a black blazer. All pure Armani from the best quality, a Rolex on one wrist and his polished expensive Italian leather shoes. He ran his hands through his hair only to realise it was tied up in a low ponytail. Inuyasha took a deep breath before entering. And like that the car drove away and headed straight to the airport. Inuyasha gave one last look at is school, his friends, his future, knowing that this step was the most logical. And with that in mind he turned back around, and looked straight ahead seeing the main road appear.

This was his choice, his new life. One without Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was laying down on the bed, clad in a pair of boot leg jeans, an oversized jumper and her hair in a bun. Her face pale and eyes still red. Suddenly the door slammed open startling Kagome, she noticed that it was Jaykotsu and Sango. "Guy's you scared the hell out of me, what's wrong?"

Jaykotsu ran to her and grabbed her arm "Kagome we don't have time, you have to stop him, he's making a huge mistake."

Kagome was confused "Whose making a mistake Jay, your not making any sense. Sango?" Kagome asked sending a worried glance over at her sister, who seemed out of breath.

"Kagome, it's Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened and her blood ran cold. "Is he hurt?" Kagome said panicking instantly.

Sango shook her head but couldn't form speech. Jaykotsu took a big gulp of air and spoke on her behalf "Inuyasha agreed Kagome. He agreed to take over the firm in New York. He's going to America Kagome...today...now...at 5:30. You need to stop him!"

At his words Kagome's whole being froze in time. He agreed. He agreed. He had agreed. Was the only coherent thing running through Kagome's mind. Jaykotsu quickly shook her "Kagome come on he's going to Sungyunman airport now! You need to stop him. Trust your instincts Kagome."

Kagome quickly realised what he was saying and looked to the clock in her room the time saying 5:10. Kagome instanly ran past the two put on her trainers quickly and ran out of the house not even bothering to close the door behind her. She started running down the road not caring about her attire, all she cared about at that moment was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she turned a corner.

_'I can't lose you Inuyasha. I love you. I love you so much Inuyasha, I don't want you to go. You can't go, there are so many people your leaving behind. Hojo, Miroku, Jaykotsu, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, heck even Koga...and me. You can't leave me Inuyasha, you can't forget your dreams. You just can't leave!'_

And with that thought Kagome pumped even harder as she ran the fastest she had ever run before, she pushed her body to the limit as memories of her and Inuyasha flooded her mind. When he twirled her around on the dance floor on their first date, their first kiss, the morning practices, the lunch times, the movie nights, all the running, the matches, the arcade, the first time they made love. There were too many memories flashing in her mind. She didn't care if she was selfish Inuyasha needed to know the truth. And she was going to tell him the truth, he needed to hear it. She needed to tell him exactly how much she loves him, and will never stop loving him. She needed Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha felt the car pull up and checked his watch to see it read 5:15. He had fifteen minutes to board, however since his was private he had no queue, meaning he had time to spare. Inuyasha heard the door open and slowly stood out. "We are here Mr. Takahsahi, this kind sir will lead you to your private jet sir." The driver said bowing deeply before earning a tiny nod from Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw two men carrying his luggage along with another one who smiled at him and outstretched his hand.

"Good evening Mr. Takahashi, my name is Akitoki, and I will be showing you to your flight sir." He said politely bowing, before turning around and walking. Inuyasha soon followed, on hand in his pocket and the other on his side. He bit his tongue as he resisted the urge to turn back around, he saw the majority of he citizens in the airport make way for him as he passed by all the queues and entered the area for private V.I.P's. Inuyasha started heading to the gate. His mind was telling him to look forward, yet his body was begging him to turn around and run, but he knew that if he wanted to move on, his body would have to fail in it's mission to dominate his thoughts. He trusted his heart and it shattered. Inuyasha kept looking forward at the long corridor of the airport.

* * *

Kagome was running down the street before she hauled a taxi. She ran in and slammed the door shut. "Sungyunman airport. QUICK!" The driver instantly hurried up and Kagome took deep breaths as she checked her watch. It was 5:18. Shit she didn't have much time, thankfully the airport wasn't too far away from her house.

Kagome felt the taxi halt and she was confused. "What's going on! Please keep going!"

"I'm sorry miss, but their seems to be traffic." Kagome's mouth hung open "You are kidding. How far are we of the airport?!"

The driver calculated on his GPS and groaned "By walk around fifteen minutes. Why?"

Kagome threw him a bunch of money and shouted "Keep the change!" Kagome suddenly got out of the taxi and thankfully saw a pedestrian road. She ran over and started running as fast her her heart body could push her. She checked her time 5:24. She wasn't going to make it. She just wasn't. Kagome however carried on pushing. _'Inuyasha. Inuyasha. INUYASHA'_

* * *

Inuyasha stepped up on the steps of the plane before comfortably seating in one of the enlarged chairs. Once he sat down he was served with a glass of champaign and a few other trinkets. He didn't feel right however, he just felt cramped, suffocated. He should be loving this, but he couldn't, he just didn't feel comfortable. He couldn't do this, but he had to, if only to start a new life. Kagome. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He almost wished she had ran towards the doors, but he knew that was impossible. He closed his eyes as he felt his eyes ting, he would not cry. He was a changed man he was a new person.

"Welcome all passengers, my name is Mr. Park and I will be your pilot for today along with my co-pilot Mr. Kahn. We hope you enjoy your ride to New York."

* * *

Kagome ran into the airport and pushed through the queues before leaning over the desk. "Excuse me Inuyasha Takahashi! His plane...New York...where is...it!" Kagome said panicking as she knew it was over half five.

The secretary was appalled and annoyed "Miss, wait your turn please I believe these people were here first." The secretary scolded.

Kagome shook her head "Please, Please just tell me which plane is Inuyasha Takahshi on he's going to New York please!" Kagome pleaded tears in her eyes.

The secretary rolled her eyes and typed on her computer "It is departing madame, V.I.P, it is that way. And please leave before I call security." However Kaogme already left before she could hear her finish her sentence.

Kagome carried on running in the direction until she saw V.I.P section which said one flight to New York. She followed the gate number and when she had arrived she pressed her hands against the glass that overlooked the road, and saw a plane at it's full speed and pulling into the air slowly. Kagome banged on the glass as she screamed "NO! INUYASHA! NO INUYASHA COME BACK, I LOVE YOU! INUYASHA! COME BACK!" Kagome screamed not caring about how she must have looked at that moment. Kagome leaned her head against the glass and banged don it multiple times. "I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome carried on saying as she slid down to the floor. She was too late, he was gone, he was gone.

"Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened and as she turned around she saw a pair of amber eyes staring at her. His breathing seeming harsh and out of breath. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't, was Inuyasha really there? But didn't his... "Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly, almost scared that if she said it any louder he would disappear. Kagome stood up on shaky legs, one hand on the glass supporting her as the other was slowly outstretching towards him. "Inuyasha...how?"

Inuyasha was out of breath as he slowly walked forward "I couldn't do it Kagome. I couldn't." Inuyasha said as he carried on walking albeit slowly.

Kagome shook her head slowly "B-but...why? I thought you...Jaykotsu told me that...that-"

"I couldn't leave Kagome. I couldn't do it. It didn't feel right, I felt lost, empty. I couldn't do it." Inuyasha's gaze focused on her eyes more as he stopped inches away from her. Wanting nothing more than to kiss her as he smelt that scent he missed dearly, the aura and vibrance, the heat her body gave of being near his.

Kagome felt the same, as she looked into his eyes, his cologne and his natural musky scent filling her nose, her face contorting in confusion once more however much she wanted to jump on him, she was still confused. "But...didn't you want to...go to...New York?"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head "No, I only agreed because I wanted to forget you. Because you teared me up inside. Your memories, our memories, they pained my heart, they plagued my mind too much. Being in that school made it worse, I had to leave. But when I was on that plane, I knew then that I couldn't just forget about you that easily. I knew that I was making a mistake, I should have heard your story, but you have to understand I was so angry and betrayed." Inuyasha said, never breaking eye contact with her, wanting her to see just how much he had missed her.

Kagome nodded and kept her hold on his eyes "Inuyasha, the reason I went to that school, was because when Koga dumped me...I felt heartbroken, torn and betrayed. I just wanted to pay him back fro the humiliation he had caused me. He called me weak, giggly, not serious. I wanted to prove him wrong. I couldn't get near him as Kagome so..." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she looked down twiddling her thumbs, this is what she needed to say and she was bloody well going to say it.

"I thought that the only way to get close was to pretend I was a guy and enter Fukuoka High. I thought that maybe if I be-friended him, then I could show him that someone as small as me, whether boy or girl, could be just as strong and serious as any other girl. However, you were so nice to me You treated me with such kindess, you were my friend...my first friend at that school. Being around you made me feel comfortable, protected, and in a way I was able to be myself again. I loved out practices int he morning because they took my attention away from Koga. The times we spent together were like liquid gold to me. I felt warm and comforted around you, your scent, your voice, your conversations, everything intrigued me." Kagome looked up into his eyes, noticing that his own were widening a little however his body still had not moved.

Kagome looked back down before carrying on "When we started to get closer, and you told me about your dreams, your family, I knew then that Kauzki was your best friend, that I was your best friend, that I could be there for you emotionally instead of physically. That I could be a wall to protect you. Soon I forgot all about Koga, the reason why I was there in the first place. I had forgotten all about the anger, the frustration and the hatred in me. And when you bumped into Kagome...me and Sango in the festival, at that moment when you said I caught your attention, I wanted to turn around, I didn't want to hurt you. But I was selfish, I loved the attention you gave me, not Kazuki, but me. I loved how I could allow my girly side to be revealed. Inuyasha the moment I saw you in our dorm for the first time, you already had my attention, when we had a serious discussion about our past you had my respect, and when we first kissed, you had my heart. I love you Inuyasha, I started loving you ever since you met Kagome not Kazuki. My feelings were finally revealed and I felt so happy when you told me you felt the same way. I hated it though, I regretted every single minute knowing that while I was enjoying our moment together, you would undoubtedly suffer after realising who I was." Kagome said taking a deep breath.

She looked up a little before looking back down "I understand if you don't want to ever see me again, but I had to let you know my intentions, I had to tell you the truth, I couldn't ...I couldn't ..."

"Kagome do you know the main reason why I didn't fly on that plane?" Inuyasha asked his breath mingling with hers.

Kagome took in a shaky breath as she answered quietly "Why..."

Inuyasha saw a tear roll down Kagome's cheek and slowly raise a hand to rub her cheek getting rid of the salt, before leaning his forehead against hers. Kagome was shocked and confused, but loved it regardless. Inuyasha purred slightly as his demon was sedated with her scent.

"Because I love you."

Kagome gasped. Off course she had heard him say it countless of times before. However she never thought that he still had...still could... "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha gave a small smile and bent down allowing his lips to graze hers. "I love you Kagome, leaving you would be the worst mistake of my life. I knew there must have been a reason behind your mask, but no matter how much I tired to hate you I couldn't. Your the only girl for me Kagome, and if I had left, I would have instantly flown back on another plan straight back to Japan and run after you. Instead though I see that you had done the honours." Inuyasha said chuckling lightly, causing Kagome to shiver at the huskiness of his voice. Inuyasha pulled back a little as he pecked her cheek. "Your my world Kagome, I understand better now. But it will take some time to get over the fact that...Kazuki doesn't exist. And slowly but surely I will get over this, but for now, all I want is you."

And with that Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly into his embrace as hi slips smashed on hers. Kagome's eyes widened before she instantly closed them, her arms wrapping around his neck instantly. Inuyasha pressed harder into the kiss, ignoring the tears he shed as he finally rekindled the thirst of her taste, the desire to touch her, embrace her. Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth as did Kagome, and both teens basked in the moment. A moment that was theirs and would always be theirs. Inuyasha pulled back slowly, knowing that Kagome would need to breathe.

Kagome gasped slightly as she opened her eyes and stared into his amber coloured iris's. She smiled and cupped his cheeks before pecking his lips "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming back to me Inuyasha. I love you, god I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly against his neck as his arms were crushing her body into his.

Inuyasha kissed her neck as he sniffed her sccent and nuzzled, his demon finally happy also. Soon they separated and Inuyasha looked down at his watch, his eyes widened instantly. "Holy Shit!"

Kagome was confused "What's wrong Inu?" Kagome loved being able to say his nick name again. Inuyasha silently thinking the same thing.

"Kagome the game."

Kagome's eyes widened and soon she felt Inuyasha grab her hand and both soon ran threw the terminal into the main lobby and out the door of the airport. Both smiling and laughing as they hands were holding each others tightly.

And this time none would let go.

* * *

Well there you have it guy's :) Sorry I was busy and really stressed with mocks and upcoming ones in march, so revising revising revising. But anyway, I hope you are all happy with this chapter, I loved this chapter, because I have been waiting since the beginning to write this scene, and even though I know I had mixed emotions for the last chapter I am very grateful for reaching the 490 section! ^^ Seriously that's what made me finish and edit this chapter now at like 2am.

Okay so by the way its going next chapter will be the last one, including the epilogue also, so both in one chapter, since I don't want to make the epilogue too long. So I hope you all love this, review and give me your opinions, and until the last chapter guys.

Remember more reviews faster the update.


	26. call the man alright Epilogue

Chapter 26: Call the man alright. Epilogue.

Miroku paced up and down the changing room, his hand on his chin and the other on his hip. The game was about to start in around 10 minutes, and the introductions were going to start in five. Miroku sat on a bench in the changing rooms, one leg bouncing up and down quickly, his hands rubbing his face as he gave a heavy sigh. He didn't know how they were going to win tonight, Inuyasha was their top player, he was their captain, his captain. Sure the team could possibly win, but with Inuyasha their chances were much higher and more secure. Miroku sighed again as he rubbed his face harder. "Damnit Inuyasha!" Miroku hissed. Why did he have to leave? why. He knew Inuyasha since they started Fukuoka high, they have been friends ever since including Koga. However after finally thinking and hoping that Inuyasha had come to his senses after meeting Kagome, he had to fuck of to America. Miroku was sad, he didn't like losing his friend, and after today he realised that even though the decision was not a wise one in his head, if Inuyasha was content and big headed to want to go to America, he would support his friend through and through, just as they had promised. Miroku sighed sadly, he missed his mate, his friend, he only hoped that tonight the Lynx's won, if anything for Inuyasha to feel proud that the team he adored for almost four years did not go to waste.

Miroku didn't have any more time to ponder, as the whistle of the referee sounded waving his arm indicating or the team to exit "You guys show first! Follow me please." Miroku sighed and saw Koga stand in front of the group, he hissed Koga was the second best player and as he observed him he noticed his eyebrows scrunch up in thought, Miroku stood behind him as third best and remembered what Hojo had said. He immediately chuckled.

Koga heard this, and even though he and Miroku hadn't fully killed their friendship he knew that Miroku was much closer to Inuyasha. "What's so funny?" Koga asked a little to aggressively.

Miroku stopped laughing and quietened after a bit before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I hope your happy, you know, with the outcome of this year."

Koga growled as he looked forward "What the fuck you insinuating Miroku." Cheers sounded as the announcer was introducing the game.

Miroku instantly glared "You know what I'm insinuating Koga. You dropped Kagome as if she was an object, you broke her heart because she couldn't fulfil your fantasies. Because of this she ended up coming to this school, oh but you should know about that...right, Ko-ga." Miroku stated watching Koga tense and his fists shake.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Koga said through gritted teeth.

Kikyo was checking her red polished nails, her heels clicking against he floor, a smug look on her face. "Serves her right. Today I'll play with my yashie boo and make sure I heal his wounded heart." Kikyo said sarcastically before she heard voices, she hid behind a wall and noticed it as Koga and her Yashie's friend Miroku.

Miroku narrowed his eyes "I believe you do. I find the drama too much to explain to someone who thinks with his manhood to understand. " Miroku knew he was pushing Koga's buttons as Koga snarled quietly. Miroku carried on however. "I know everything Koga. I know about everything and I have a feeling you do to...don't you."

Kikyo was shocked, what did he mean where was her yashie. Was he not playing, where did he go!

Koga said nothing confirming Miroku's suspicions. "Ah it's too bad, you know with Inuyasha here we could have more chances of winning."

Koga huffed "Not my fault he ran away at the last minute."

Miroku glared for a second before laughing "Right, he must have gotten it from you then."

Koga growled loudly as he turned his head, the announcer almost finishing his introduction.

Kikyo herself growled quietly.

Koga spoke "What is it you want to say Miroku, tell me straight up no more fucking beating around the bush."

Miroku smirked "I've observed you for quite a while now, your lately with Inuyasha's ex, I've also heard quite an interesting story about how exactly such a secret came to life." Koga froze, whilst Miroku carried on smirking "I've noticed that you leave abruptly everyday, every now and then you come back with the smell of the perfume Kikyo used to use during basketball practices. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha was too busy to focus on such a scent that even a human like me can distinguish." Koga said nothing as Miroku said his final words. "You know, in the end no matter what happens destiny is destiny. Maybe Kagome was meant for Inuyasha, and maybe he could make her happy. Stop meddling in other people's lives, you haven't exactly been present much during the drama, but you had chosen your fate, and ganging up to make my best frined, our best friend unhappy is not something a man should do. In the end Kagome was woman enough to forget about you and move on, whilst you were only a small boy cheating his way into getting what he originally threw away."

Kikyo snarled, she never like Miroku, and she woudl not let him brain wash her means of getting her yashi back. Kikyo walked away in anger, she'd have yashie in the end, she always got what she wanted.

The whistle sounded, signalling to Koga to start running. Miroku spoke up as he set his stance "Don't let this distract you, no matter what you did Inuyasha trusts you as second best to win this. Forget your hatred and try to think about winning, not revenge."

Koga pondered Miroku's words as he started running out into the gym once the announcer had finished. Koga didn't pay attention to the public like he usually always did, instead he thought and thought and eventually realised that the announcer had introduced the opposing team.

Miroku looked over to Koga and smirked. _'If Inuyasha can't be here to win this, then I'm sure you can.'_ Miroku knew that what he said was probably meant to have been said by the mouth of Kagome, however he also knew that no matter who said what, deep down Koga knew it all already, and Miroku only ignited his fear. His cowardliness.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were panting as they ran down a street, only two roads away from reaching the school. With Inuyasha's hearing, he could faintly hear the sounds of cheering, and from his sight he could also gradually see white lights exploding from what he supposed was the gym. He turned around and smiled as he gripped Kagome's hand harder. "Come on Kagome, were almost there."

Kagome smiled and nodded however eventually she felt a stitch in her side and bent down to clutch it as she panted heavily. Inuyasha was instantly worried as he ran to her crouching and cradling her face in his hands. "You okay Kagome?"

Kagome smiled faintly as she gripped her side and stood up "Yeah, its just a stitch...ugh I'm really unhealthy."

Inuyasha chuckled before bending down. Kagome smiled gratefully as she went on his back and basked in the warmth of his hands on her thighs. She buried her nose in his neck and took in the long awaited scent of her Inuyasha. She loved feeling his hands on her once more, she knew it was not the time but she just couldn't believe how Inuyasha had forgiven her. How could he? She was a liar, a fake, she had hurt him more than she could have ever imagined, yet he still got of that plane and ran after her. Kagome smiled as she nuzzled his neck causing a slight purr to rumble from his chest. Kagome closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms tighter aroudn his neck. "Thank you."

Inuyasha turned his head a little as he kept on running. Inuyasha simply squeezed her thigh slightly letting her know he too was thankful.

* * *

"It seems ladies and gentlemen that the captain of the Lynx's Inuyasha Takahashi is not present!" Many people from he crowd booed and other awwed whilst other screamed in anger. Miroku had hid head held down he couldn't believe it. He had to just suck it up, there was no point dwelling in it if nothing was going to change. Miroku just prayed that somehow they could win, they had to. For his best friend's sake and for the team they had to.

There was no excuses.

"Okay well as the rules go it seems that the second in hand has to stand in the middle, so representing Koga Wolfe from the Lynx's and Tomoyo Kioshi from the Falcons! Please take your stances!."

Miroku saw Koga walk in the middle, his stance not as confident as in the other games. Miroku saw the captain from the falcons walk up and his eyes widened as he saw him. He was tall, just as tall as Inuyasha, his body was built, and his face was contorted in slight anger and determination. Miroku inspected the rest of the team and saw that they were mainly all the same in height and in built. Miroku held his breath as he heard the referee talk about the rules and guidelines.

Kikyo was leaning against the bleachers she couldn't' see her yashie, was he really not here!

Miroku let out his breath to calm his racing heart before suddenly the ball was in the air, the whistle was heard and Miroku took one deep breath as the game began.

* * *

"Kagome I can see it!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

Kagome looked onwards and grinned, she could see the school building, the gym light up, and could hear people cheering. She felt that happiness radiate throughout her body as it used to, the school she had lived in for nearly a year. She grinned and whispered in her boyfriends ear "Inu, put me down please."

Inuyaha gave her a confused look. Kagome smiled "I'm feeling better Inu. You need to get there quick and I don't want to slow you down. I will run there but they need you."

Inuyasha cupped her face before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he then brought her into a hug and smirked "You better cheer for me shorty."

Kagome felt her tears sting as she heard him call her that nickname that belonged to her other self. She simply nodded and tightened her hold "I always will." They broke apart as Inuyasha ran forward to the gym doors. Kagome grinned and let her tear slip. "I know you'll win Inuyasha."

* * *

Miroku was panting, they were losing by two points. He cursed as he saw Koga lose the ball to a member of the Falcons. If Inuyasha was here he wouldn't allow any-bod to take the ball, heck THEY would have been ahead! Miroku ran to grab the ball but as he did another player got in front of him and grabbed the ball. Miroku cursed and ran to cover another player near the goal. He saw the ball nearing the opposing teams basket and wished that somebody would manage to grab the ball before it got any further, fearing he might not be able to block it. He then saw Koga run for the ball but was yet again blocked by another player, soon the ball passed to the player Miroku was covering and as they both jumped to grab the ball Miroku's arm was slightly shorter and therefore failed as the other player threw it in the basket.

"AND THAT IS ONE EXTRA POINT FOR THE FALCONS."

Miroku cursed as he saw the opposing team cheering loudly. 25-28 this was not good. However before the referee could blow the whistle Miroku saw the gym doors fly open and a body fly in as he landed in the middle of the court. Mioku's eyes widened as he saw...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked around "Not without me you don't blow the whistle ref."

Kikyo grinned as she saw Inuyasha. "Yashie-baby!"

Koga, Miroku and everybody else were quiet. The announcer stuttered slightly and soon a group of girls cheered as they stood up from the stand on the Lynx's behalf, followed by a few others until one whole side cheered and shouted loudly. Sango, Jaykotsu and Hojo were also cheering as they knew exactly why he had come back. They turned to the entrance to see a panting and grinning Kagome.

Sango cheered as she hugged Kohaku on the other side of her "She did it! She did it!" Kohaku smiled as he patted Sango's back. Jaykotsu cheered as did Hojo and soon enough they found themselves in their own embrace, before they blushed madly and separated as quick as they joined.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked at Koga, his smirk diminishing "I hope you did good when I was gone."

Koga said nothing other than stare. Inuyasha then turned to the ref "Time out, am I still eligible to play."

The referee sighed as he shook his head "I'm sorry but you were late, you have to swap with someone if you so desire, but I don't know who would let you boy."

Inuyasha cursed but then heard Koga's voice "I'll swap."

Inuyasha and Miroku who were nearby heard and were shocked. The referee nodded and spoke "Okay then Koga Wolfe swaps with Inuyasha Takahashi. Mr. Takahashi please put on your uniform and we shall start in precisely ten minutes."

Inuyasha looked at Koga for a second longer before nodding and running to his coach who ordered him to the changing rooms. Miroku was shocked and turned to Koga walked out of the court and sat by the bench. Miroku followed and sat down next to him, none of them saying a word. However Miroku broke the ice first as he inclined his head to the court "Why did you want to swap Koga."

Koga interlinked his hands before leaning his forehead on them, his elbows supported by his knees before letting out a loud sigh. "I understand now." Miroku was shocked but just listened. "I understand, that what I had done was wrong, I regretted it once I realised that Kagome might have moved on. I regretted feeling anger and the need for revenge, I regretted teaming with Kikyo and I regretted hurting people for my own gain. Inuyasha deserves all this and more, and even though he doesn't see me as a friend any more, I will still support him, I will do now what I should have done before."

Miroku smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Koga looked up, Miroku spoke "We'll win."

Koga gave a small smile and nodded "Inuyasha is the greatest after all." Miroku laughed and punched Koga lightly on the shoulder.

"Damn right he is."

Kagome ran to the bleachers and when she did she squinted her eyes before she landed on Sango, Jaykotsu, Hojo and Kohaku. She ran up and squeezed between many people before grabbing a hold of Sango's outstretched hand. Kagome was swooped in a tight hug with Sango. "Oh Kagome you did it! I told you it would work out. You'll have to tell me everything about it! Why did he change his mind?"

Kagome smiled and looked at everyone "The game will begin soon guys, I'll explain everything later promise."

Soon Inuyasha was in the middle of the court, his eyes staring into the other player's. He looked at the board and saw that it was 25-28. That just wouldn't do. He smirked and cracked his knuckled before looking at the referee "Ready."

The referee nodded and placed the whistle between his lips before raising the ball in the air slightly, and soon the ball was in the air and the game began once more, the second half starting up.

The announcer spoke as soon as the game started and Kagome looked to see Inuyasha grabe the ball. "And the game begins with Inuyasha catching the ball, he is running towards the right and- OH look at that pass!"

Inuyasha smirked as he passed it to Miroku who in turn passed it to another player, and once Inuyash reached the goal he caught the ball and jumped scoring one paint. "AND GOAL, 26-28! It seems that with the Lynx's number one player, the tables have turned!"

Inuyasha smiled as he cheered. He grabbed the ball once more from the centre and passed it to players who in turn passed it to various others, and soon Inuyasha had the ball in his grasp scoring yet another point. The game carried on and Inuyasha cursed once in a while after losing the ball to the others. He had to win, this was his dream, if he wanted to make a future and prove to his parents he could do this then he would not leave any space for failures. The game carried on for another 15 minutes and soon there was only five minutes left before the championships were over and the winning team were to be rewarded.

Inuyasha was in the centre of the court. He looked at the bleachers and smiled as he saw Kagome standing there, her hands pressed together, her perfect lips in a small smile, she noticed his stare and winked. Inuyasha was going to win this, for his team, for his friends, for himself and for Kagome. He looked and saw Miroku wink at him and when he looked at Koga he could fainlty see him give a small nod before looking at the score board. 50-50. Inuyasha heard the whistle and soon the game began once more.

Inuyasha had managed to score three more points however the falcons had too, they were much tougher than Inuyasha recently presumed but he wouldn't let them win, no matter what he would not lose. He checked the time there was only two more minutes and as he threw the ball to another player, a member from the falcons managed to jump higher than what Inuyasha expected and grabbed the ball before passing it to another player scoring them one goal. Now it was 50-51. He looked around and noticed that the strongest opponent was the captain. He had strong sturdy legs and was fast, his second was a very impressive jumper, and his third was good at dodging. He turned and saw Miroku, he inclined his head towards the third man telling him to watch out. Miroku nodded and got ready. Inuyasha turned to another player and inclined his head to the second man and as he nodded, Inuyasha focused on the last round.

"Well ladies and gentlemen the time has come, who will win! The Lynx's need two more points to overtake the falcons, this is a pretty tight and narrow time for both teams! It could be because the Lynx's top player showed up late for reasons unknown or simply because they have lost their touch. We shall soon find out."

Inuyasha heard the referee blow the whistle and jumped up before smacking the ball. He saw the ball fall near Miroku and quickly noticed that he had caught it but was taken just as quickly from another player. Inuyasha cursed, he would have to do something quick otherwise they would lose. Inuyasha turned to see the other players on his team fair just as badly. Inuyasha stopped suddenly in the middle of the court. He had to study his opponents, he knew the quality of the top three, but if he looked closely he could see that the four in the front of the court were very good at defending the basket, the four on the side of the court near the centre would always give really good throws, and the four in the back were good jumpers to defend any ball he threw that way.

"It seems Takahashi isn't moving, no-body knows why though." The announcer announced confusedly. Kagome noticed this as well and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

'What is he up to?'

Inuyasha heard the announcer and realised he spent way to long in analysing his opponents he started running towards the back of the court, what he needed to do was conjure four of his own players to take away the attention of the four protecting their goal and in two distracting the players on the right hand side in the centre. Inuyasha saw Miroku and saw the ball being thrown around near the front of the Falcons basket. Inuyasha quikcly spoke "Miroku, I need four players to distract the attention of the four near our basket, and I need two to distract the players on the right hand side in the centre, then you'll throw the ball at me, the players in the centre won't be able to catch it, and when I get the ball the players around our basket would not be quick enough, I'm going for a three pointer on the furthest line."

Miroku was worried however "You sure, a three pointer is very..."

"Miro hurry up we don't have much time, just trust me." And with that Inuyasha ran near the middle and quickly assembled a few players to follow on with his plan. Miroku went straight into action.

"It seems that the Lynx's have come up with a very clever strategy. Many of the Falcon's are now bared as Miroku steals the ball! Only 40 seconds left of the game! WILL THIS WORK! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE FOLKS!"

Miroku dribbled the ball before bending down and jumping, the ball leaving the tips of his fingers and the object flew to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped up as high as he could thanks to his demon genetics. He caught the ball and dribbled near the furthest line his view on the basket, the four players nearby all jailed in by his own players. Suddenly the gym was very quiet, he looked up at the basket and as he did everything felt as if it was slow motion. He heard the announcer screaming 30 seconds, he could hear his own heart thumping and he could feel the adrenaline and freight flow through his veins. He turned his head, his sweat stricken fringe plastered against his forehead. He faced Kagome, the love of his life. He looked at Kagome and saw her gentle smile her hands gripping the front of her shirt, her hair over one shoulder, and the one thing he focused on was her lips, her lips that gently moved and made shapes, spelling out words he so desired. The words he needed.

"I believe in you Inuyasha."

Kikyo saw this and was confused, what was he doing looking at her! He was meant to look at her not that Kagome girl!

Inuyasha quickly heard 10 seconds from the announcer and looked at the ball, hearing his coach screaming at him to throw the ball, he looked up and at 7 seconds bent his knees, his elbows bent and his eyes open, his focus all on the basket and the ball. He gave one jump, the jump that would determine his future. And before he knew it time was up and the ball was nearing the basket, he heard his heart thumping in his chest, his pulse in his ears, his hands clenched tightly. He saw the ball nearing and noticed everybody else following the object, and before he knew it the ball had bounced on the edge of the basket once, twice, until it gently fell...inside. Everyone was quiet as the only sound that could be heard was that of the ball bouncing on the polished floor, until it stopped. Much like his own heart, and much like everybody else's thought's.

The announcer neared his lips to the mic before shouting "THREE POINTS FOR THE LYNX'S. THE LYNX'S WIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Suddenly the whole gym erupted in applause and the announcer carried on. "IN THE 2015 CHAMPIONSHIP FINAL, THE WINNERS ARE THE LYNX'S FROM FUKUOKA HIGH!"

Kikyo cheered as she jumped up and down her breasts practically falling out as she ran towards him,

Inuyasha was shocked, he suddenly felt various bodies of his team mates on him and got away from his shocked state as he realised that they had won. They fucking won!

Kagome cheered happily as she ran down the bleachers and quickly ran towards the centre of the court to congratulate her boyfriend.

Inuyasha stood up and felt himself be lifted and as he grinned happily he could hear the gym erupting his name. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grinned and when he was put down he felt two pair of very bony arms wrap around his chest. He looked down to see dark hair but the smell of her perfume was blocking his air way and he pulled away to see Kikyo. "Kikyo what the hell!"

Kagome reached the middle and saw Inuyasha hold Kikyo at arms length.

Kikyo slammed her foot on the ground "Yashie why pull me away, don't you love me! I'm congratulating you off course what else!"

Inuyasha glared and threw her away "Leave me alone Kikyo, I never loved you and i never will, there is only one girl that has my heart, and its definitely not you." Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she felt pride. Inuyasha smelt Kagome's scent and when he turned he grinned before running towards her. Kagome grinned as she saw her boyfriend run, and suddenly she felt strong arms envelope her in a tight embrace and her feet leave the floor as she was being spun around like crazy.

She laughed as she tightened her arms around Inuyasha's neck "Inu put me down!" she said laughing.

Inuyasha stopped but didn't put her down. Kagome's palms cupped his cheeks and gently rubbed them in a caress, their eyes locked and there heart beating, slowly she bent down and in one quick movement their lips touched. Inuyasha smiled in the kiss as he kissed back, hearing his team members wolf whistle. Inuyasha's lips moved gently over Kagome's, their lips opening and closing in rhythm, their tongues duelling and their head tilting from one side to the other, Kagome's hands tangled in his hair as she deepened the kiss, Inuyasha's arms embracing her even tighter if it was possible. Miroku smirked at his friend and turned to see Koga's sad eyes as he gazed at the duo. Miroku felt slightly bad but knew that Koga had to deal with the fact that he had left her and she had to move on. Miroku walked next to him and spoke "You okay mate?"

Koga sighed and nodded as he gave a small smile "I guess, I have to let go."

Miroku was amazed at his friend's maturity, and knew that Koga had truly moved on. But not much could be said as he heard a high pitched yell, he turned to see Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Kagome separated from their kiss and Inuyasha placed Kagome gently on the ground as Kikyo approached. "What is the meaning of this Yashi baby, didn't you know she was lying to you!"

Inuyasha quickly shut her up not wantign anybody to know about the truth. "Kikyo leave it alone, I do know, but I forgave her." Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand grip his own, and he turned to see her head low. Inuyash aknew Kikyo made her sad by repeating a hurtful memory. Inuyasha growled any-body who hurt his girl hurt him.

Kikyo gasped "How! Why would you!"

"Because I love her Kikyo! She means the world to me, something you will never understand. Now if you say one more word to us I will get really angry."

Kikyo huffed and turned as she walked out not wanting to be further humiliated "You'll regret it Yashie!" Kikyo said before glaring and left.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and embraced her tightly, he bent to whisper in her ear "Sh Kagome, baby I love you, I love you so much, I know you didn't mean. Come on I won the championships, we won the final and I want to be able to celebrate it with you. So please don't be sad." Inuyasha said caressing and nuzzling her neck and cheek. Kagome chocked on a sob and embraced him back just as tightly not caring about the sweat that glistening of his body. They suddenly heard a cough behidn them and Inuyasha turned and saw his coach hand him the trophy, the gold object carved into one of a basketball on a golden stand placed on a wooden board with the words Fukuoka High engraved into it. Inuyasha outstretched his hand as he kept the other wrapped around Kagome's waist.

Inuyasha smiled and once his hand grasped the trophy, he felt a jolt of pride shoot through his arm and as soon as he had it he raised it in the air, and as he did the whole gym cheered and his team mates went crazy. The announcer clapped also and Inuyasha never felt so happy, so alive. He finally accomplished something, something he wanted with all his hear, with all his being. He turned to Miroku and saw him nod as he smirked. Inuyasha smirked back knowing that if it wasn't for his words, he would be somewhere in a boring hotel, his heart broken and his mind regretting everything he had done. But here he was with his pride and glory in his hand, his team mates proud, his friends cheering and the love of his life by his side.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome to see tears in her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled gently "I hope those are happy tears shorty."

Kagome smiled and sniffed "They're happy tears alright Mr. arrogant." Inuyasha laughed and quickly bent down to kiss his Kagome, his girlfriend, his life.

* * *

Soon the whole team were seen hanging out in a bar that night down the street of the school, a bar which Kagome never really noticed before. Kagome was grinning as he turned his head to see Hojo and Jaykotsu holding hands as Jaykotsu whispered in Hojo's ear, causing him to blush, Jaykotsu pecked Hojo's cheek, and Kagome giggled quietly as she saw Hojo blush madly. She suddenly felt two arms around her and felt a kiss on her cheek, the hands of her boyfriend caressing her sides rather promiscuitly. Kagome heard the husky voice of Inuyasha as he spoke. "Why you giggling at shorty?"

Kagome smiled and poitned to the duo on the other side of the pub. "It seems Hojo and Jaylotsu are hitting it off."

Inuyasha looked and smirked, happy for his friend. "Well I don't think it can be as unusual as that duo." Inuyasha said tilting his head to the other side. Kagome turned and her mouth was wide open as were her eyes, she covered her mouth and choked on a laugh. She could clearly see Miroku caressing Sango's but before hearing a loud slap.

"Why my lovely Sango, if I do say so myself your slaps are very harsh. I love that in a woman."

Sango huffed "Don't try it pervert!"

Miroku pouted as he spoke again "But my lovely Sango, don't you see I might not be a photographer but I can picutre you and me together my love."

Sango snorted and grabbed his shirt "You really are pushing it."

Miroku smirked and winked "You know this shirt is made of boyfriend material." Sango ughe'd and walked of, Miroku running behind "But my Sango."

"Leave me alone pervert!"

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they heard all this and saw their two best friends run of. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck, and his hand gently and slowly trailed down her side before slowly landing on her inner thigh, his hand raising the skirt of her dress slightly. After the match they had both showered and changed and Kagome wore a dress that Sango had insisted she wore, which was a one shoulder black mid thigh length tight dress, with her black heels and hair in a high ponytail. Kagome turned around and saw her boyfriend in a red silk button down shirt, and clad in loose fitting black jeans, showing of his personality and perfections. She ran her hands from his hips up his chest slowly and sensually, Inuyasha's forehead leaned against hers, his breathing hitching as he felt Kagome pull him closer, his own arms wrapping even more around her. Soon however they heard a cough and both turned to see Koga.

Inuyasha instantly turned around and covered Kagome and he groweld sllightly "What do you want Koga?"

Koga sighed and placed on hand in his pocket as the other rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen I know that we've been very hostile lately, and I just wanted to come here and...apologise."

Inuyasha was confused at first as was Kagome and she gently pressed her hand on Inuaysha's shoulder before moving forward a little. Inuyasha didn't want to but knew that she was involved and respected her wish. Koga saw Kagome stare at him and spoke "Listen, that day when I dumped you, I honestly didn't know what I had been thinking. I was a bastard and the reasons I gave you that day hurt you greatly. I never knew how much of a prick I sounded until a few days later. I felt horrible, you were such a great girl but I had 'thought' at that time that I needed better, not realising that you were it." Kagome's eyes widened slightly, but let him carry on "I can see the great lengths I had pushed you that day, and I wanted to just tell you how sorry I am for the amount of hurt and suffering I must have caused you." Koga looked down and took a deep breath.

Kagome simply nodded and gave a small smile "Thank you Koga. That's all I needed, I forgive you. And I honestly hope that one day you can meet that special someone who you can click better with." Inuyasha was shocked to say the least, he was happy that Koga had apologised, and was so proud that Kagome had forgiven him, she was always so caring, so loving and he knew that she was just perfect.

Koga looked up and smiled "Thanks Kagome." Koga looked at Inuyasha and outstretched his hand "Inuyasha, you have been my best friend for years. You are much better suited with Kagome than I ever was and you were twice the man I would ever be. I admire you and have since the day you protected me, I know that you probably don't' think as much of me, but I hope hat soon we can put those differences aside and be what we used to be."

Inuyasha smirked and placed his hand in Koga's "One day man. Enjoy the party."

Koga nodded and smiled before walking of to Miroku as he tried to persuade him to leave Sango alone. Inuyasha grinned and turned to Kagome, his hands gently wrapping around her and pushing against her lower back so she pressed against him. Kagome was shocked but grinned nonetheless. Inuyasha bent down and whispered huskily "Wanna get out of here shorty?"

Kagome grinned and nodded laughing as she felt Inuyasha grip her hand and soon both ran out of the bar and into Inuyasha's car.

* * *

Kagome felt her back hit her mattress along with Inuyasha gently falling above her. Her hands were on his shoulders gripping his shirt as she felt his mouth linger on her neck. Kagome moaned once she felt his hands on her hips and gently caressing down her thigh and stopped behind her knees as he raised her legs so she could wrap them around his waist. Kagome happily obliged and moaned once again as she felt his pelvis press against her own. Her hands slid down his arms slowly, feeling his muscles flex as he supported his body above her own. "Inuyasha" She felt his hands grip the bottom of her dress as he pulled the fabric up and around her hips, his lips crashing on hers and his tongue teasing her own in a battle of dominance. He grounded his hips once more and smirked as she moaned in his mouth. His tongue licking her lips sensually as one hand went behind her back to unzip the zipper of her dress, whilst the other lingered on her sides, his mouth working on her pulse point once again.

Once he had the zipper fully undone he sat up along with Kagome and threw the dress on the floor. He smiled seeing she had not tights on, making this even easier than he though, however she did wear sexy red lace underwear that drove him and his demon crazy. He growled as he pushed her back down a little more roughly than before, one hand running from her neck down to her chest, stomach and pressing against her sex. Kagome moaned loudly as he spoke "Gosh Kagome you make me crazy." Kagome moaned some more as she felt his fingers press harder. Soon the sensation was gone as she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha unbuttoning his shirt before throwing it carelessly to the side, the gentle fabric hitting the floor softly. Kaogme bit her bottom lip as she sat up her knees supporting her as she kissed him roughly, her arms wrapping around his neck. Inuyasha leaned back slightly at the force but embraced her tightly as both of their chest pressed against each other. Kagome's hands ran down his back and around his waist to caress up his chest and then from his shoulder back down his arms until she reached his hands.

Inuyasha felt his skin burn with ever caress Kagome had made around his chest and back. Her small gentle hands carried such fire it made his chest hot and his breath shorten, suddenly he felt her lips on his neck and moaned loudly before pushing her down on the bed, making them both bounce as their kiss was hungry, ferocious, dominant. Inuyasha quickly unzipped his trousers, and too them of in one swift movement before pressing his full body against her own, pushing her further into the mattress, his arms around her tightly, his hips grinding against her womanhood. Kagome cried out in pleasure at the intensity of his touches and soon pressed her hands against his chest before pushing him and rolling so she straddled him.

Inuyasha's hands landed on her hips, as his lips kept fighting with hers in a hungry and passionate kiss. Kagome's hands pressed against his chest as she broke the kiss and leaned forward, her once cherry red lips now slightly swollen from the ferocity of their kiss. She bent down and sucked and kiss around his neck as she grounded her hips playfully, causing Inuyasha to thrust slightly wanting so badly to get rid of the friction. One of Kagome's hand reached down to his boxers and playfully stroked the outside of them as she looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip smirking slightly. Inuyasha saw this but his eyes were half closed as he threw his head back her hand so carefully reaching inside his boxers. He quickly swatted away her hand and turned them around so he was on top.

Kagome was confused but Inuyasha simply bent down and kissed her before whispering in her ear "I want to pleasure you baby, please let me."

Kagome was hesitant, she wanted to make him feel good also but nodded nonetheless nodded once she felt his hand work magic. Soon Inuyasha had taken of her bra, her panties, and once he thought Kagome was ready enough, he bent forward locked his lips with hers as he muttered "Ready?"

Kagome nodded her eyes enraptured with his own, her voice husky "I'm always ready Inuyasha." and that was all the confirmation he needed and soon Kagome felt him inside her. She threw her head back as her legs tightened around him. Inuyasha groaned and started thrusting before picking up the pace at her command. At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome both felt the exact same spark as they had felt when he took her virginity. Both their bodies were on fire as Inuyasha thrusted into the love of his life, with Kagome openly shouting and moaning his name at every given moment. Inuyasha knew this is what he wanted for the rest of his life. His Kagome was in his arms, he wasn't in some boring hotel room regretting his decision, but in his bed with a beautiful angel writhing and moaning beneath him, her lips open as she moaned his name, and her neck exposed allowing him to bend down and nip dominating her freely. Yes this is what he wanted, to have her scream his name in the bedroom and out of anger, he wanted to argue with her, he wanted to love her, laugh with her, joke with her. And he knew that he had made the best choice of his life when he left that plane.

Kagome also thought the same lines as she slowly opened her eyes slightly to see Inuyasha's ones closed as his teeth were gritted and his moans and breathing were evident and exposed to her. She saw his chest and body flex as he pleasured her over and over. Kagome smiled in happiness and moaned in excitement and pleasure as she knew that Inuyasha was her life, her forever and her always.

Many hours later the couple found themselves on their sides as they both faced each other. Inuyasha had one arm around her waist loosely and the other arm bent to support his head against the pillow. Kagome had both of hers tucked under her chin, there legs interlinked and their forehead touching. Kagome looked into his molten gold iris's and smiled gently as she raised on hand to gently caress one of his cheeks before carefully brushing through his fringe pushing it to one side. Inuyasha did the same and smiled as he closed his eyes but then heard Kagome's voice. "Hey Inu, remember those two favours you owed me?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her curiously "Yes."

Kagome smiled and asked "Can I use one of them?"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled and leaned up so her elbow supported her body as she leaned forward slightly "Can I please rub your ears?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened but then nodded. Kagome giggled as one hand gently touched one of his ears. She smiled happily as she hear him purr happily. "Why I never knew you purred."

Inuyasha groaned and shook his head "We don't purr we growl." Inuyasha lied however felt Kagome scratch in a very soothing place which caused him to purr against all his strength not to.

"Sure sure, whatever you say." Kagome said not believing it one bit. She smiled and laid back down, her hand slightly getting tired. Inuyasha groaned and pouted a little.

"Why did you stop?" He asked innocently.

Kagome smiled "My hand is slightly tired."

Inuyasha reached out and held her tired hand before bringing it up to his lips, his eyes closed as he pressed her hand against his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her own filled with happiness, love yet confusion. "What's on your mind Kagome?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she looked away "It's just hard to believe that you really have forgiven me. I had done something horrible yet you took me back. I just feel that...that I don't deserve you. You are so kind, so gentle, so sweet, honest, caring, passionate, protective, your every girls dream..." Kagome grabbed his own hand and took it to press her lips against the soft knuckles of his calloused hand. "...your hands that protect me, that take care of me, that love me, that heal me, I don't deserve this." Kagome placed her hand on his cheek before trailing her finger around his jawline and down his neck, causing Inuyasha to receive goosebumps as he shivered at the gentleness of the touch. "Your strong body, your physique, the body that carries me, that give me so much..." Kagome's hand ran down his naked chest as she admired it "...your body that fought through so many fights and covered me to keep me warm." Kagome finally placed her hand on the left side of his chest. "The heart that loves me unconditionally, the gentle, caring thump that beats wildly when you practice. I don't deserve any of this, I took advantage of those hands, I gave you to much work when you needed to carry me, and I broke your heart." Kagome let a lone tear slip her cheek as she carried on. "I hurt you so much, yet you came back. Why?"

Inuyasha sat up and hovered over Kagome's body slightly, causing the sheets to slip down to rest on their hips, none caring about their exposed chests. Inuyasha cupped her cheeks as his thumbs cleared away the tears. "Don't you ever say that again Kagome. I never want to hear you say such a thing ever again. I came back because I love you Kagome. I love you the same before I knew about you and after. I have never stopped loving you, never stopped wanting and needing you there with me. Those weeks apart killed me inside, I kept listening to our song every night falling asleep hoping, begging to fall asleep where I could see you even in my dreams." Inuyasha ran his hands down her neck and back up "I never forgot about he first night we spent together. The night I realised just how big of a part you were in my life, how much I actually wanted you physically and emotionally." Inuyasha bent down to place his lips softly and gently against her own. Kagome moved her mouth ever so slightly feeling him do the same thing before he moved back. "Your personality, your charisma, your laugh, it all made me feel alive. When I met you I was the Inuyasha I wanted to be, needed to be. You gave me confidence, the spirit to live my life. Yes the truth hurt me, it killed me, but not because you lied or kept it a secret, but because I felt as if I was used, I felt as if those moments were just for humour, that you never loved me."

Kagome was about to speak but felt Inuyasha's finger press against her lips gently "I felt as if you didn't care, that you only used me for revenge. But when I looked back at our memories, I knew that you felt the same way. I was going to leave because I wanted to forget you, because I knew that if I stayed here I would suffer, I would eventually die. But Miroku knocked some sense in me, and when I saw you at the airport when I got of the plane, I knew then that you didn't' use me..." Inuyasha kissed her cheek "...that you didn't forget about me..." her forehead "...that you did care..."her other cheek "...that you loved me..." her nose "...that you truly loved me." Inuyasha pressed his lips against her own and for once both Kaogme and Inuyasha let out a lone tear as they both basked in the words.

They both pulled back and Kagome embraced him tightly burying her face into his shoulder " Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said embracing her just as tightly.

"I love you" Kagome said in a whisper as she felt his lips kiss her neck gently.

Inuyasha looked up into her eyes and kissed her chin and jawline before kissing her lips "I love you too shorty. You still have one favour left my lady, what woudl you like to use it for?"

Kagome giggled and spoke "A night to remember" Inuyasha smiled as he whispered.

"As you wish"

Soon both danced a slow dance as they enjoyed a night of slow, passionate reunion.

**-9 Years later-**

Kagome climbed up the stairs of her two floored house as she called her son's name.

"Kazuki are you dressed, aunt Sango and uncle Miroku are coming over with Mika and Yuka." Kagome said knocking on the door of her five year old son. Today, Jaykotsu, Hojo, Sango, Miroku, her parent's and even Inuyasha's parents were coming over since it was summer and it was decided that they'd cool down at her and Inuyasha's house. She had met Izayoi and found that both women got along beautifully well. She also got along with his father who was much harder to please, however Inuyasha made it abundantly clear that she was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with, and Kagome giggled happily at the thought.

Sango and Miroku started dating a year later after the championships and had the twins Mika and Yuka. She heard from somewhere that Koga had finally met Ayame and they seemed to have hit it of, however even if he hadn't started a family he was still going stead with her. Jaykotsu and Hojo are a couple and both admitted it over half a year later after the championships. No-one heard from Kikyo and Kagome honestly didn't care, all she hoped was that she didn't suffer.

"Coming mummy!" Kagome smiled gently as she waited patiently outside his room. She wanted to help him, but he insisted that he do it himself. He was like his father in so many ways. Soon the door opened and Kagome grinned as she bent down and opened her arms.

"Don't you look handsome sweetie." Kazuki grinned and ran into his mother's arms as he buried his face in her neck. Kagome looked down to see her son. He had silver shoulder length hair like his father, his eyes were amber and he sported the famous puppy ears that Kagome loved so much, along with tiny fangs and claws. He was his father through and through, stubborn, persistent and big headed, but still so adorable, loving and caring. He wore a red shirt with black stripes and a pair of light blue jeans his shoes on with his laces undone. Kagome smiled and placed him on the floor, being careful of her five month old belly. She tied her sons laces and saw him grin.

"Mummy how do you do that?! It's so cool!"

Kagome smiled and gave her son an eskimo kiss. "I'll teach you later okay?"

Kazuki nodded and smiled happily before running downstairs. "Kazuki be careful!" Kagome walked down the stairs and when she did she heard the front door opening and saw her husband there sweating, in his grey sweatpants and red jumper, his hair in a high ponytail and his face slightly red from the exercise. Kagome grinned as she carried on walking down.

Inuyasha looked up and smiled as he saw Kagome, he quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs and when she reached the last one he wrapped her in a gentle embrace as he bent down to give her a kiss. However before he could speak he felt a small body hit his.

"Daddy!"

"Woah! Slow down there son!" Inuyasha said laughing as he hugged his son tightly against his chest.

Kazuki bounced in his arms "All the aunties and the uncles are coming over! And so are grand-mummy and granddaddy!"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded "I know little man, but you look handsome."

Kauzki beamed "I got changed all by myself daddy. Kazuki need to give mummy and baby sister a break just like daddy said!"

Inuyasha placed Kauzki on the floor before ruffling his hair and raising his hand for a high five "And that is exactly what you are meant to do. Good job little man, you made daddy very proud." Kazuki grinned and ran back into the living room to carry on playing.

Once he was gone Inuyasha stood up and kissed Kagome once more before bending down and kissing her stomach gently "Hey there baby girl, have you been good for mummy?" Inuyasha was hoping to feel a kick, but realised that she might have been asleep. He stood back up and rubbed Kagome's back lovingly "You feeling okay? Your not sore or in pain?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head "Oh you worry too much. How was practice, are they improving?" Inuyasha had caught the attention of two famous league coaches during the final match, with his co-ordinance and his strategies, and offered him to practice and hopefully apply to join them. He applied to join the cannons, and soon after four years he won championships, tournaments, once or twice overseas, but after realising Kagome was pregnant, he declined to go over seas as he needed to take care of his girlfriend. He had carried on training and playing but if it was over seas they would replace him with another player. Soon he married Kagome when she was eight months, and when Kazuki was born he had realised just what his priorities were, he was a husband and a knew father, and he wouldn't be like his own. He wanted to spend every day with him, and so told his coach his ambition. He had found it fair and instead promoted him to coach the cannons as the last one was retiring soon, and found him to be the most well respected and suitable candidate. The pay was handsome and very much appealing, Inuyasha accepted and soon became the new coach of the cannons for over a year.

"Yeah they're doing okay, but it was so much easier when the old geezer taught us."

Kaogme frowned "Oh you, when will you stop calling him that."

Inuyasha smirked "Never."

Kagome shook her head a felt Inuyasha embrace her, however she suddenly felt sticky and realised that it was him. "You mr, need a shower."

Inuyasha laughed "No problem shorty."

Kagome grinned and saw him wink before running upstairs to the shower. Two hours later everybody was over at Kagome and Inuyasha's house for the day as they all enjoyed a meal together, basking in the summer outside in the garden with the inflatable pools and hoses. Kagome saw Inuyasha holding one hose whilst Miroku held the other and both were spraying each other along with Kauzki in the middle on his father's side. Kagome laughed as she saw the two mean fall to the ground with Kazuki jumping up and down. Kaogme looked down at her stomach and tapped it gently "You'll have a really big family when you come out baby."

Sango laughed "Look at them, seriously it's like we're all 17 again, I'm telling you they never grow up!" Sango said also carrying around a 4 month pregnant belly.

Kagome nodded "Amen. Where are Mika and Yuka?"

Sango pointed to the pool and Kagome saw the two four year olds splash and play together happily. Kagome ahhe'd and heard Ayuka and Izayoi were sitting in the chairs byt he table with sun hats on enjoying each others company and laughing about grandchildren, whislt Kenji and Inu-Taisho were playing cards with two beers. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha and his father were a little closer now, but still had that friction between them. Inuyasha allowed his father to stop by, because of his mother and Kazuki. He didn't feel right not allowing him to see his grandfather. Sesshomaru only spoke in once in a while, but him and Inuyasha never spoke again and Kagome knew that sadly the two brothers were just too different. But as she looked at her husband she knew that he had moved on with life and was happy.

She turned to Sango "Hey Sango help me tidy up will you?"

Sango nodded, and when they walked into the living room they saw Hojo and Jaykotsu on the sofa in each other's arms and joking around as their faces closed in, but not before the girls cleared their throats. Both boys shot up and soon were running away from Sango as she yelled at them for doing such a thing in front of children. Yep this is all she needed, and at 26 she knew she had plenty more of this to come.

Inuyasha had tucked in Kazuki and kissed his forehead gently turning on the night light "Did you have fun little man?"

Kazuki grinned and nodded "Yes daddy. daddy?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah little man?"

Kazuki rolled on his side and looked at his father "I love you and mummy so much" Kazuki said before letting out a littel abby yawn.

Inuyasha smiled gently as he looked at the miniature version of himself. He kissed his son's forehead "We love you too little man. More than you'll ever know."

Once Inuyasha saw Kazuki was asleep he had entered his own master bedroom and when he turned he saw the form of his wife under the sheets, her pregnant belly very evident through the thin linen since it was summer. Inuyasha took of his shirt and got into bed gently not wanting to wake her up. He then grabbed the remote and turned on the radio very quietly as he heard very familiar lyrics sound. Kagome smiled and opened her eyes "Inu, are you not tired of that song?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he embraced her tightly "Never."

_I knew I loved you before I met you._  
_I think I dreamed you into life._  
_I knew I loved you before I met you._  
_I have been waiting all my life._

Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's stomach before muttering the words that were once for his wife. "I knew I loved you before I met you baby girl."

Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek at the words. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her "What I do, I love our baby girl even if I haven't met her yet."

Kagome nodded and smiled "And I love you Mr. arrogant."

Inuyasha smiled "And I love you shorty. Forever."

_ -Fin-_

Well there you go guys :') the story is over. I am so sorry for the late update, but I found out I have more mocks coming up and the first week back from half term tired me out. I honestly wanted to take my time with the last chapter since there was a lot to cover. Never the less It is over, and I hope that you all enjoyed the ride and will review the very last chapter. This story is my most famous one so far with over 500 reviews! ^^ THANK YOU!

Now usually I always write every, single, name of every reviewer, but seeing as it is 5am in the morning I didn't want to really dwell on it too much. Anyway, thank you so much for everybody that have reviewed throughout the months of the story, thank you to the guests, the compliments the constructive criticisms, and hopefully all of my usual reviewers and people who have Favorited will update and tell me overall your opinion.

I enjoyed writing this story so very much, and will eventually write more soon as I have plenty of ideas up my sleeve.

Well until the next time. I can't really say more reviews more updates, so I'll just say the more reviews the more content I'd be :P

-InuFanGoddess-


End file.
